El Eterno Beso De La Oscuridad
by zoraidarose
Summary: Una guerra inmortal ha estado amenazando en la oscuridad… y ahora una mujer ha caído en las sombras. En el medio está Inuno, un impresionante yokai que pensó que lo había visto todo. Luego Izayoi aparece… esta valiente y hermosa… humana que desafió la muerte para rescatarlo. Pero con el peligro acercándose, Inuno debe elegir entre la mujer que anhela, y abrazar la magia más oscura
1. Chapter 1

**El Eterno Beso De La Oscuridad**

Una guerra inmortal ha estado amenazando en la oscuridad… y ahora una mujer ha caído en las sombras. La investigadora privada de Chicago Izayoi Graceling debió simplemente seguir su camino. Pero su sentido del deber se negó a permitirle ignorar los gemidos de dolor viniendo de un almacén justo antes del amanecer. De repente se encontró así misma en un mundo que solo se había imaginado en sus peores pesadillas.

En el medio está Inuno, un impresionante vampiro que pensó que lo había visto todo. Luego Izayoi aparece —esta valiente y hermosa… humana que desafió la muerte para rescatarlo. Aunque él arde por ella, mantener a Izayoi en su mundo significa arriesgar su vida. Sin embargo enviarla lejos es impensable. Pero con el peligro acercándose, Inuno debe elegir entre la mujer que anhela, y abrazar la magia más oscura para derrotar un enemigo empeñado en su destrucción eterna.


	2. Lugar y momento equivocados

**Lugar y momento equivocados**

Inuno olió la sangre incluso antes de que captara la esencia tosca de un grupo de onis en el sótano del decrépito almacén. Ellos no mostraron preocupación cuando él camino dentro. Otra inhalación reveló que era sangre de yokai a lo que dos de ellos apestaban. Los otros no tenían ese olor cobrizo en ellos, pero por las depredadoras miradas que le echaron a Inuno, ellos intentarían rectificar eso.

\- Un joven yokai desapareció de esta área recientemente - dijo Inuno como saludo, ignorando la forma en que los onis empezaban a rodearlo. Ellos parecían estar casi en sus veintes y por la energía de sus auras, tampoco llegaban a veinte en años de no-muerto.

\- Cabello corto rubio, tatuajes triviales en la parte superior de sus brazos, un piercing de plata en su ceja, responde al nombre de Trick ¿Lo han visto? - continuó él.

\- No es inteligente estar fuera tan cerca de la madrugada, yokai - el oni con el mayor aroma de sangre arrastró las palabras, sin responder a la pregunta de Inuno. Entonces el oni sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes limados de forma puntiaguda.

En lugar de inspirar miedo, la vista molestó a Inuno. Estos onis pensaban que tenían la ventaja por el inminente amanecer, pero el amanecer solo podía minar la fuerza de los yokais nuevos. Incluso con su nivel de potencia envuelto para que sintieran como si estuvieran solo ante yokai por la falta de vacilación de Inuno para enfrentarse a ellos.

Por otra parte, si fueran inteligentes, no habría matado a Trick en el mismo lugar que ellos utilizaban como casa. Le había tomado a Inuno solo una hora rastrearlos. Tal estupidez no era solo flagrante y descarada para las leyes de yokais y oni, sino que también ponía en peligro el secreto de sus razas. En otro estado de ánimo, Inuno habría matado al tiburón dentudo oni sin más conversación, y luego acorralaría a los cinco restantes para su castigo público más tarde. Después de todo, Inuno no requería su confesión para saber que habían matado Trick. No con el olor de la sangre de yokai en ellos.

Los onis tuvieron suerte, porque hoy, él no estaba buscando retribución sobre la muerte de Trick. Quizás era una buena cosa que él hubiera perdido sus visiones sobre el futuro, reflexionó Inuno. De lo contrario, si se hubiera previsto que esto era cómo iba a terminar su feudo de miles de años, con el corrupto Guardián de Ley, Ryukotsusei, él se habría cuestionado su propia cordura.

Pero si él no hubiera perdido sus visiones, nada de esto hubiera sido necesario. La ira estalló en él. Después de cuatro mil años viendo destellos del futuro, para de repente tener sus visiones paralizadas, era tan agobiante como inesperado. Hubo un tiempo en que lamentó la frustración de tener visiones de las que algunas personas hacían caso omiso, pero ahora que se habían ido, por todos sus otros poderes, no podía proteger a las personas que le importaban. Las recientes palabras de acusación de un amigo, resonaban en la mente de Inuno. _¿Por qué ahora, cuando te necesito más, no me sirves de nada?_

Ryukotsusei podría haber odiado Inuno durante milenios, pero era demasiado listo para venir detrás de un enemigo que podría contrarrestar los movimientos más hostiles antes de que se hicieran siquiera. Ahora que las visiones de Inuno habían desaparecido, esta era la mejor oportunidad de Ryukotsusei. Los dos hombres sabían que Ryukotsusei no dudaría en utilizar su considerable poder como Guardián de Ley fabricando cargos contra Inuno por delitos que nunca había tenido lugar, Ryukotsusei no era ajeno de inclinar la ley para satisfacer sus propios fines. Era algo que había hecho incluso antes de que se hubiera convertido en un miembro del poderoso concejo gobernante yokai.

Su viejo enemigo podía saborear el enfrentamiento que venía y todo el sangriento daño colateral que implicaría antes de que uno de ellos fuera vencedor, pero Inuno pondría fin a esto antes de que empezara. Más bien le gustaba imaginar la frustración que sentiría Ryukotsusei al serle negada la oportunidad de aplicar sus elaborados planes de venganza. Por lo que cuando seis onis sacaron sus cuchillos de plata, sonriendo con cruel anticipación, Inuno simplemente se quedó allí de pie. Esto sería sangriento, pero él no era ajeno a la sangre. O el dolor. Ambos habían sido sus compañeros por mucho más tiempo del que esos onis podrían imaginar.

Echó una mirada al cielo casi al amanecer, preguntándose brevemente si el sol brillaba en el más allá. Antes de que el sol estuviera en lo alto, ya fuera él o los onis lo sabrían. Izayoi caminaba por la Avenida Ashland, la penúltima calle antes de la suya. Una súbita brisa llevó su cabello a sus ojos. No llamaban a Chicago la Ciudad de los vientos por nada. Empujó mechones sueltos detrás de las orejas y cambió su mochila pesada sobre su otro hombro.

Después de todas las veces que había llevado su pequeña mochila al volver del trabajo, Izayoi pensaba que no se sentiría tan pesada como lo hacía. Sin embargo, ella tenía la suerte de que su jefe le permitiera utilizar el vehículo de la empresa de vigilancias, y además, muchas personas que vivían y trabajaban en el West Loop no tenían autos propios. Simplemente ellos no tenía que cargar las varias cámaras, videocámaras, binoculares y otros elementos de vigilancia necesarios que ella llevaba.

Por lo menos había sido una noche productiva. Su vigilancia de la esposa infiel de su cliente finalmente dio sus frutos en la versión de varias fotos incriminatorias que Izayoi había dejado en su oficina antes de tomar la Línea Verde de vuelta a su vecindario. Ella podría dormir hasta tan tarde como quisiera el día de hoy, e incluso su exigente jefe, no tendría nada que decir al respecto.

Ser un investigador privado significaba sintonizar con su entorno, le venía de forma natural a Izayoi, pero su enfoque se afiló aún más al girar en la esquina siguiente. Caminar este tramo de carretera durante el día estaba bien, pero ahora la inquietaba. Se alegró de que el sol hubiera comenzado a salir. La línea de almacenes en ruinas se supone que debería haberse ido, pero la persistente recesión había retrasado su demolición y reconstrucción. El tramo de edificios feos significaba que el alquiler de su edificio más allá de esta cuadra fuera mucho menor de lo que sería cuando los apartamentos nuevos sustituyeran al almacén abandonado lleno de grafitis, pero eso también significaba que tenía que estar atenta ahora. Los asaltos no eran poco comunes en esta área.

Estaba a punto de pasar el último de los bloques cuando una carcajada sacudió su cabeza. Había llegado desde el interior de uno de los almacenes, y sonaba más fea que divertida. Sigue caminando, se dijo Izayoi, acariciando el bolsillo de su mochila donde guardaba un arma de fuego. Ya casi estás en casa.

La risa áspera sonó de nuevo, esta vez, justo en los talones de lo que sonaba como una nota de dolor. Izayoi se detuvo, escuchando duramente. Si hubiera sido al final del día, el ruido de coches y peatones habría ahogado cualquier cosa procedente de los almacenes, pero como la mayoría de las personas aún dormían, ella cogió lo que sonaba como un fuerte gemido. Quien había hecho el sonido estaba herido, y cuando fue seguido por más de la fea risa, Izayoi sabía que los dos estaban relacionados. Ella se quitó su mochila, sacando su teléfono móvil mientras caminaba rápido a la seguridad de su apartamento.

\- 911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia? - entonó una voz después de que Izayoi marcara los números.

\- Quiero reportar un código 37 - dijo Izayoi.

\- ¿Dígalo otra vez? – casi se callo de espaldas al oir la sorpresa den la vos de la operadora.

\- Asalto agravado - modifico Izayoi, sorprendida de que la operadora no hubiera registrado el código de policía. Ella le dio la dirección de donde estaba ubicado el almacén.

\- Parece que es en el sótano - añadió para ser más específica.

\- Por favor espere mientras la transfiero a la estación - dijo el operador. Momentos más tarde, otra voz le preguntó cuál es su emergencia.

\- Estoy informando de un asalto con agravantes - dijo Izayoi, sin molestarse con el código esta vez. Le dio la dirección y la información de nuevo, rechinando los dientes de frustración ya que había repetido dos veces lo que había oído.

\- Entonces, ¿usted nunca vio el asalto? - preguntó el operador.

\- No, no fui allí - dijo Izayoi rígida, no caminando ahora que estaba cerca de su apartamento.

\- Correcto ¿Cómo te llamas? - respondió la voz ahora sonando aburrido.

\- Prefiero ser anónima - dijo Izayoi después de una pausa. Ella tenía una historia con la policía que no era necesariamente agradable.

\- Vamos a enviar un vehículo alrededor - entonó el operador.

\- Gracias - murmuró Izayoi, y colgó. Ella había hecho todo lo que podía. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para aquello que hubiera hecho ese horrible sonido.

Pero cuando empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal de su edificio, sus pasos vacilaron. El instinto le dijo que se diera la vuelta y regresara al almacén. Pasarían desde cinco a diez minutos antes de que la patrulla llegara. ¿Qué si la persona herida desconocida, no tenía tanto tiempo? Nunca trates de ser un héroe, chica. Deja eso a los antidisturbios.

La amonestación de su jefe resonó en la mente de Izayoi, pero en lugar de hacerla sentir mejor, la ira se elevó. Si no fuera por su ex-marido, ella sería uno de esos antidisturbios. Ella sobresalió en la academia de policía, obtuvo su certificación en hacer cumplir la ley, y estaba a sólo dos cuadras de distancia de ese grito, no a varios minutos como el coche patrulla.

La voz de Mack profunda y áspera, sonaba a través de su mente. Salva una vida. Ese había sido el credo de su mentor. Si Mack hubiera sido más como su jefe, Izayoi podría estar muerta. No de pie en una acera debatiendo si debía o no ayudar a alguien en necesidad. Mack no habría vacilado, con placa o sin placa ¿A quién le gustaría parecerse, a su viejo amigo Mack, o su hastiado jefe, Frank? Izayoi se dio la vuelta, en dirección hacia los almacenes y la fuente de ese grito.

Inuno dejó escapar un largo gemido cuando el cuchillo de plata rasgó su esternón. Cuando los onis empezaron a cortar, él no había hecho ruido, y ellos habían dirigido sus hojas aún más lentamente a través de su carne, tomando su silencio como un reto. Así él gruñó, gimió, e incluso gritó. Eso ayudó. Ellos aumentaron su excitación, por lo que sus cortes fueron más profundos.

Pronto, él tendría que elegir entre usar su energía para encubrir el hecho de que él era un maestro yokai, o usar su poder para protegerse del horrible dolor. Había perdido demasiada sangre para seguir haciendo ambas cosas. Pero si sus atacantes tenían un poco de sentido común, cuando el revelara la magnitud de lo que había escondido en su interior podría hacerlos huir. No, él permitiría esa posibilidad. Era el dolor, entonces.

Inuno dejó caer la barrera mental que había levantado entre él y esos implacables y profundos cuchillos. Inmediatamente, su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas, la plata causaba una reacción intensa y dolorosa, como si cortara a través de él. Con su barrera para el dolor fuera, surgió un nuevo problema. Con cada nuevo corte o herida por arma blanca la energía arremolinada despertaba la retribución que anhelaba. Inuno se obligó a echarla atrás, concentrándose en mantener su aura comprimida, la lucha contra su deseo de matar a los onis, incluso cuando su poder demandaba ser liberado.

\- Stakes ¿Eres inexperto, o es que es simplemente lo mejor que puedes hacer? - dijo Inuno, llamándolo por el nombre que los otros habían utilizado.

El oni rugió ante el insulto, rajando una línea profunda en el muslo de Inuno como respuesta. Otro oni se apoderó del pelo negro largo a la altura de la cintura de Inuno, arrancando un trozo del mismo por los hombros. La ira de Inuno subió de nuevo, oscura y mortal, buscando fundirse con su poder para darle forma. La obligó a regresar, sabiendo que si él liberaba su control por un instante, todos los onis iban a morir. Y no habían cumplido su propósito todavía.

\- Pongan los cuchillos en el suelo y aléjense de él - exclamó alguien.

Inuno giró su mirada hacia el sonido con el mismo asombro que los onis mostraban. ¿Había estado tan distraído por sus propios pensamientos (y los onis por su tortura) que un humano había logrado realmente entrar a hurtadillas hasta ellos? La prueba estaba en el otro lado de la sala, con una postura clásica de disparo, el arma apuntando a los onis agrupados en torno a él. Los ojos de la mujer estaban muy abiertos, con el rostro pálido, pero ella sostenía su arma en un agarre firme. Esta era una complicación que no necesitaba.

\- Vete ahora - ordenó Inuno. Su cuerpo mortal-caliente sería demasiado tentador para los comedores de carne como para resistirse si ella no huía ahora.

\- Bien, bien, bien… Miren aquí, chicos. El Postre. - Stakes dejó salir, dejando su cuchillo clavado en el muslo de Inuno.

\- Voy a disparar - Un chasquido indicó que la mujer movía el martillo con el pulgar hacia atrás.

\- Todos ustedes, pongan sus cuchillos hacia abajo y aléjense de él. La policía ya está en camino. - les advirtió.

Su voz se quebró mientras Stakes se alejaba de Inuno. La mayor parte de lo que le habían hecho lo bloqueaba el cuerpo del oni, pero cuando Inuno fue revelado completamente la mujer se quedó mirando fijamente. Los onis se precipitaron. Inuno sabía que no debía hacer nada. Debía permanecer amarrado, apoyado en la viga, pretendiendo estar indefenso, y dejar que los onis la mataran. Después de todo, él había tenido un objetivo cuando se expuso a este lugar, y no se trataba de salvar a un humano imprudente.

Pero en el segundo en que los onis llegaron a la mujer, otro pensamiento surgió en Inuno, superando su sentido práctico. Ella había tratado de salvarlo. No podía dejar que muriera. El poder se rasgó a través de él, vapuleando a los onis. Las cuerdas ensangrentadas alrededor Inuno comenzaron a desenrollarse, azotando como serpientes mientras Inuno cargaba más de su poder en los seis onis. Los ataques fueron más débiles que lo normal debido a su pérdida de sangre, pero los repentinos gritos agudos procedentes de los comedores de carne terminaron tan abruptamente como su ataque contra ella. En el momento que todas las cuerdas cayeron y Inuno se acercó a la mujer, ninguno de los onis se podía mover.

Inuno pateó a Stakes fuera de su camino para revelar a la mujer debajo de él. Ella jadeaba, sangre salía de su boca en un sendero delgado, más brotaba de la herida abierta en su estómago. Su indecisión había sido costosa. El oni logró herirla mortalmente antes de que él lo hubiera detenido. En pocos minutos, la mujer se desangraría hasta morir.

Ella lo miró, angustia se reflejaba en su expresión, seguida de un horroroso entendimiento mientras ella mirada hacia su estómago.

\- Tina… - susurró la mujer. Luego sus ojos verde pálido rodaron hacia su cabeza, y perdió el conocimiento.

Inuno no se detuvo esta vez, cortó sus muñecas con sus colmillos y sostuvo la herida en su boca. La sangre no fluía. Por supuesto… los onis habían drenado toda su sangre. Él arrastró a la mujer en el instante siguiente, llevándola al poste al que tan recientemente él había estado atado. Luego Inuno recogió un puñado de sangre que se agrupaba en el suelo, soltándola en la boca de ella. Su pulso estaba errático, su respiración casi inexistente, pero él lo ignoró, obligándole a tragar.

Las sirenas se acercaron. La policía estaba casi allí, tal como ella había dicho. Inuno cogió otro puñado de su sangre, restregándolo en el agujero de su estómago. La sangre caliente de la mujer se mezcló con la suya, pero sólo por un momento. Entonces su sangrado se detuvo, los bordes de su carne uniéndose mientras ella comenzaba a sanar por dentro y por fuera, gracias a los efectos regenerativos de su sangre. Dos puertas de coche se cerraron de un portazo. Inuno la dejó en el suelo manchado de rojo mientras iba hacia los onis. Sus ojos eran lo único que ellos podían mover mientras él los miraba fijamente.

\- Si me hubieran matado de una vez, podrían haber vivido unos días más - dijo Inuno con frialdad. Luego flexionó su poder en una ráfaga corta y controlada.

En el momento siguiente un ruido seco precedió a seis cabezas de los onis que rodaban lejos de sus cuerpos. Pasos se aproximaban al almacén. Inuno se detuvo, mirando a la mujer. Ella había recuperado la conciencia, y estaba mirándolo, su pálido rostro fascinado con conmoción y horror. Ella había visto sus colmillos. Lo vio matando a los onis. Ella sabía mucho de él como para dejarla aquí.

\- Policía - una voz llamó.

\- ¿Alguien herido ahí…? - Inuno levantó a la mujer y salió por una ventana rota antes de que los oficiales tuvieran la oportunidad de jadear por la carnicería que encontrarían dentro.

_Continuara…_


	3. Intento de Escape

**Hola aquí la continuación de la saga "The Night Huntress" de Jeaniene Frost espero que les guste y porfa comenten, ya saben la regla no comentario no nuevo capítulo.**

**Intento de Escape**

Izayoi sabía que no estaba soñando, o alucinando o enloqueciendo. Y esas eran malas noticias. Eso significaba que todo lo que había visto era real, lo que significaba que el hombre que la había secuestrado no podía ser humano. Tan imposible como era la idea, era la única explicación lógica. Los humanos no pueden recuperarse de la carnicería que ella había visto cuando captó el primer vistazo del hombre atado al poste. Los humanos no tenían colmillos u ojos que brillaran verde fluorescente. Y los humanos no podían rasgar las cabezas de las personas sin siquiera tocarlas.

Incluso si ella quisiera racionalizar todo como que había sido su histérica malinterpretación de un evento traumático, los humanos seguros como el infierno no podían volar. Sin embargo su secuestrador había salido volando de ese almacén, después fue saltando de tejado en tejado sosteniéndola como si no pasara nada.

Izayoi siempre había tenido miedo a las alturas, por lo que el miedo, junto con los mareos, golpes, la pérdida de sangre, y el vértigo, fue demasiado. En algún momento durante el salto de techos se desmayó. Ahora ella se encontraba despierta en una habitación que lucía normal, aún en sus rasgadas ropas salpicadas de sangre, la herida de su estómago milagrosamente sanado y su secuestrador sentado en una silla al otro lado de la cama.

\- No tengas miedo, estás a salvo - fueron sus primeras palabras, pronunciadas con un extraño acento. Sólo el instinto de supervivencia de Izayoi le impidió decir "Una mierda" Ella bajó la mirada hacia ella misma, pero, por supuesto, su arma no estaba a la vista. No es que hubiera hecho algo contra lo que él y las otras criaturas del almacén fueran.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - Preguntó Izayoi, saliendo de debajo de las mantas que alguien ¿él? había puesto sobre ella.

\- Un lugar seguro - respondió su secuestrador, provocando otra mofa mental de Izayoi. _Claro_. Ella estaba tan segura como un paracaidista con un paracaídas roto.

\- Que extraño… Puedo oler tu miedo, pero no puedo oír ni una palabra de ello. - murmuró el hombre en el siguiente instante.

Izayoi había estado en un lento proceso de salir de la cama, pero con eso, ella se detuvo. Una fría sensación de adrenalina se arrastró a través de ella mientras ella tomaba la primera mirada real de la persona que la mantenía cautiva.

Recto pelo plateado colgaba bien pasado su pecho en algunos lugares, pero estaba cortado por los hombros en otros. A primera vista, su rostro parecía de Oriente Medio, pero su piel clara le hizo pensar en una herencia mixta. Una amplia boca estaba curvada en una leve media sonrisa mientras que las negras cejas se cernían sobre los ojos dorados. ¿A dónde se había ido el resplandor rojo sobrenatural? Él parecía tener unos veinticinco años, a juzgar por la falta de líneas alrededor de sus ojos. Él todavía tenía sangre salpicada en el cuello, pero parecía que se había puesto una camisa limpia y pantalones. Si no fuera por la sangre y el desigual corte de pelo, Izayoi hubiera pensado que era un fino joven ejecutivo, si se hubiera topado con él en el metro.

Pero ella lo había visto medio cortado en trozos esta mañana, aunque no había signos de lesión visibles en él ahora. Era una prueba más de que lo que fuera, no podía ser humano. ¿Por qué molestarse con cortesías? Izayoi se preguntó. Ambos sabían que había sido testigo de algo que probablemente daría lugar a su asesinato para que no pudiera decirle nada a nadie sobre ello.

\- Fascinante… No puedo escuchar una palabra de lo que estás pensando. - dijo él, casi para sí mismo. Las manos de Izayoi fueron de manera instintiva a su cabeza, como si ella pudiera bloquearlo psíquicamente de escudriñar en su mente.

\- Eso no te hará ningún bien en circunstancias normales, pero como dije, no puedo escuchar tus pensamientos. - Su media sonrisa se arqueó.

\- ¿Qué eres? - espetó ella. ¿Un alíen? Ella sabía que el gobierno estaba mintiendo acerca del incidente de Roswell.

\- Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparse, Tina. Pronto, podrás… - respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué me llamas Tina? - Izayoi interrumpió con un susurro lleno de pánico.

\- Quizás sólo necesito más sangre - murmuró el desconocido.

\- Aléjate de mi hermana - gruñó Izayoi, en aumento. Cualquier cosa que él fuera, había huido de la policía. Eso significaba que ellos debían de ser capaces de hacerle daño, y si él tenía algo previsto que involucrara a Tina, ella iba a encontrar una manera de hacerle daño, también.

\- Lo has entendido mal. Dijiste 'Tina' justo antes de que perdieras el conocimiento. Pensé que era tu nombre. - Le ofreció una mano.

Izayoi no recordaba eso, pero tenía sentido. Cuando vio lo horrible que era su herida, su último pensamiento había sido que no habría nadie alrededor para cuidar a Tina, una vez que ella estuviera muerta. Una herida como esa debería haberla matado, sin embargo la primera cosa que Izayoi había notado al despertar era que su estómago estaba curado. Increíblemente, ni una sola marca permanecía, y ella se sentía bien, aunque sus ropas todavía estaban rasgadas y manchadas con sangre.

Eso hizo que le diera a su secuestrador otra lenta evaluación. Él debió de haberla sanado de alguna manera. ¿Significa eso que decía la verdad cuando dijo que no estaba en peligro, o que esta criatura tenía algo aún peor reservado para ella? Si no tenía malas intenciones, ¿por qué no la había dejado en el almacén con la policía?

El extraño oscuro permaneció inmóvil, con una sola mano todavía extendida hacia ella. Izayoi tomó una respiración profunda y se sentó sobre la cama. Había estado en bastantes situaciones extrañas en su trabajo como para saber que ponerse histérica nunca ayudaba a nadie. Es cierto, nada acerca de ser un investigador privado la había preparado para esto, pero si quería conservar hasta la menor posibilidad de sobrevivir, tenía que mantener la calma.

\- Mi nombre es Izayoi. Quiero ir a casa ahora. No estoy segura de lo que sucedió esta mañana. Cuando intento recordarlo, está todo tan borroso... - Si él tenía sus pertenencias pronto sabría eso por su identificación, de todas formas.

\- Estás mintiendo - dijo el hombre con burla, pero de alguna manera haciendo que sonara elegante.

\- No necesito leer tu mente para saber eso. Puedo olerlo. - Esos ojos color oro se estrecharon.

\- ¿No pretenderías que no recuerdas nada si estuvieras en mi posición? - Izayoi tragó saliva.

\- No lo sé… - respondió casi pensativo.

\- Nunca he estado en tu posición. Siempre supe acerca de los hijos de Caín, aun cuando era niño. - Luego él sacudió la cabeza como para despejarla.

\- ¿Por qué te digo esto? Debo necesitar alimentarme de nuevo. Venga, vamos a acabar con esto... - De repente estaba delante de ella, las manos sobre sus hombros. ¿Cómo se podía haber movido tan rápido? Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras un frenesí enfermizo brotaba de ella. ¿Terminemos con esto? ¿Era esa la forma como él se refería casualmente al asesinato?

\- No temas… - dijo el monstruo en voz baja. Sus ojos cambiaron, a un color rojo brillante mientras él la obligaba a mirarlo. Presión comenzó a construirse en su mente. Oh Dios, él estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza, como le había hecho a las otras criaturas allá en el almacén.

\- Detente ¡Yo traté de ayudarte! - exclamó Izayoi.

\- Lo sé - interrumpió él, rozando sus dedos a través de su rostro.

\- Fuiste muy valiente. Tonta también, pero valiente, no obstante. Mírame a los ojos, Izayoi. _Nada sucedió esta mañana. Nunca fuiste al almacén. Nunca me viste. Fuiste a casa, te quedaste dormida, y no pasó nada más._ \- Su voz profunda, vibraba con algo más que su extraño acento.

La presión en la mente de Izayoi se intensificó, pero su cabeza no se sentía como si estuviera a punto de separarse de sus hombros. Tal vez él no estaba tratando de matarla. No se había tomado tanto tiempo para matar a los otros en el almacén. Después de otro momento mirando a sus ojos increíblemente brillantes, Izayoi trató de razonar con él otra vez.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que voy a decir. Cualquier cosa que seas, lo que ellos fueran, no quiero saber nada al respecto. Sólo quiero olvidarlo. - El ceño fruncido incrementó sus facciones.

\- Imposible - murmuró.

\- _**Nada paso esta mañana. Te fuiste a casa, te fuiste a la cama.**_ \- Sus ojos se iluminaron aún más.

\- Lo tengo - dijo Izayoi, parpadeando. Mirarle a los ojos era como mantener la mirada fija en dos focos rojos. Él estaba en el otro lado de la habitación antes de su siguiente parpadeo, mirándola con la misma especulación que ella le había otorgado antes a él.

\- Eres **inmune** a mi poder. - Una corta risa salió de él.

\- Este es un día memorable, en efecto. Quizás es porque te di mi sangre para curarte. Eso puede interferir con mi hipnotismo ahora. Una vez que salga de tu sistema, serás influenciable otra vez. - Eso no sonaba bien. Sonaba muy largo, como si ella no fuera a irse pronto, y las cosas estaban formando una conexión en su mente. Sangre. Hipnotismo. Colmillos. Volar. Sólo una criatura tenía todas esas cosas en común, pero este extraño no podía ser yokai, ¿o sí?

\- Puede que recuerde lo que sucedió esta mañana, pero puedes apostar que no se lo diré a nadie - dijo Izayoi calmadamente.

\- No tienes que esperar para borrar nada de mi sistema. Iré casa y no voy a decir una palabra acerca de ti, ese almacén, o cualquier otra cosa que no sea completamente normal. - Él se le quedó mirando, oscuridad remplazaba el verde de su mirada. Después muy lentamente, negó con su cabeza.

\- En este momento, puedes creer eso, pero no voy a tomar el riesgo de que cambies de idea luego. - El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue el único indicador de que él se había movido.

Izayoi corrió hacia ella, aunque el pomo de la misma se giró y ella chocó contra ella, no pudo abrir la puerta. Algo muy pesado debería estar en el otro lado de la misma. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a escaparse de él cuando se movía tan imposiblemente rápido? Una vez más, la palabra "yokai" saltó en su mente. Con todos los otros rasgos que había visto, parecía ser el favorito para lo que era su secuestrador. ¿Por otra parte, no se suponía que los yokais ardían a la luz del sol? Él no lo había hecho. El sol había salido cuando la había llevado desde el almacén, pero su secuestrador no había sufrido ningún daño. Además, ella llevaba un collar con una cruz, pero no había evitado que la acarreara por la mitad de los tejados de Chicago esta mañana, tampoco. Eso disparó a un gran agujero en su teoría de "yokai."

Una parte de Izayoi no podía creer que estuviera pensando en qué clase de criatura sobrenatural podría ser. Se suponía que ninguna de esas cosas existe, por no hablar de ¡secuestrarla! Incredulidad luchó contra el recuerdo de todo lo que había visto. Incluso si quisiera creer que su larga noche sin dormir le había hecho ver cosas que no eran reales, su estómago perfectamente curado y manchado de sangre era un recordatorio de que sus ojos no jugaban trucos con ella. No se había imaginado la agonía de su carne desgarrada, tampoco. O la frialdad que se había filtrado a través de cada poro, la sensación de desvanecimiento. . . y luego el brusco tirón a la vida justo a tiempo para ver a su captor de cabello oscuro rasgar las cabezas de varias personas cuando sus manos ni siquiera estaban cerca de ellos.

No importaba lo que fuera, decidió Izayoi. Lo más importante era alejarse de él. Comenzó a merodear alrededor de la habitación, haciendo caso omiso de los muebles lujosos. Ningún teléfono que ella pudiera ver. Un cuarto de baño adjunto completo con todas las comodidades, ninguna útil para fines de escape. Ningún ordenador. Se acercó a la ventana y miró fuera con frustración. Por supuesto ella estaría unos cuantos pisos arriba sin un balcón o enredadera. Se suponía que debía estar agradecida de que no parecía haber un foso alrededor de la propiedad, o lobos aullando por todo el perímetro. ¿Estaba todavía en Chicago? ¿O bien, cuando había estado inconsciente, había conseguido llevarla mucho más lejos?

Izayoi se hundió en la cama, tocando la tela de la colcha. Frank probablemente ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que estaba desaparecida hasta más tarde esa noche. Su jefe sabía que había estado fuera toda la noche, lo que haría que durmiera hasta tarde hoy. Tina tampoco intentaría llamarla hasta más tarde, y si Izayoi no respondía, su hermana acabaría asumiendo que ella estaba trabajando. Su única esperanza era que su secuestrador hubiera dejado su mochila en el almacén. La policía definitivamente investigaría su paradero si encontraban sus pertenencias en el lugar de un homicidio múltiple espeluznante. ¿La tenía con él cuando la agarró? No podía recordarlo. Su mochila no estaba en esta habitación, eso era todo lo que sabía.

Izayoi hizo un puño con el edredón, queriendo destruirlo por la frustración, pero con su gruesa suavidad, probablemente era un recuento de miles de hilos y por lo tanto más fuerte que la cuerda. Todos lo que conseguiría sería romperse varias uñas. De pronto, Izayoi empezó a sonreír. La improvisación es una parte necesaria del trabajo, Frank le había dicho cuando la entrenó para trabajar como I.P (Investigador privado). Había estado en lo cierto. Izayoi fue al baño, arrastrando el edredón detrás de ella.

Inuno cerró los ojos mientras tragaba. Carne caliente presionada contra su boca, un dulce pulso vibrante debajo de sus labios. Una nube de pensamientos placenteros cubrió su mente cuando ligeramente clavó los colmillos de nuevo, pero no eran sus pensamientos. Pertenecían a Selene, la humana de la que se alimentaba. _Sí, muérdeme otra vez. Más profundo. Ah, muy bien, no te detengas._

Selene se estremeció con un éxtasis que Inuno no había sentido en siglos. Se echó hacia atrás después de su siguiente trago, cerrando las perforaciones de sus colmillos con una gota de su sangre, mientras que la dicha que había sentido tan brevemente se había convertido en cenizas.

La pasión de Selene era sólo debido a la hábil forma en que la había mordido, junto con la leve euforia que induce el veneno que todos los yokais tienen en sus colmillos. Él sería capaz de darle orgasmos mentales con su mordida, si quisiera, pero cualquier yokai podría despertar la mismas sensaciones en ella. Si había una cosa que los largos años le habían enseñado a Inuno, es que ser un instrumento de placer no era lo mismo que ser realmente deseado.

Una vez se había burlado de eso. Cuando él era un gobernante humano en Egipto, se consideraba un honor compartir su cama, y Inuno daba la bienvenida a muchos allí. Cuando se convirtió en un yokai, hombres y mujeres acudían a él con la esperanza que los transformara en yokais. Más tarde, su poder atraía a aquellos que buscaban protección. Con el tiempo, ser su amante era un símbolo de estatus entre los yokais. Incluso si Inuno vivía entre los humanos, ocultando lo que era, su riqueza seducía a gente a su lado. Después de vivir de esa manera por dos mil quinientos años, incluso los placeres más sensuales empezaban a sentirse vacíos. Inuno quería más.

Pensó que lo había encontrado en Irasue, la joven reina egipcia con la que se casó hace dos mil años, pero eso había terminado en desastre. En aquel entonces, había sido tan ingenuo como para creer que podía saciar la necesidad de poder de Irasue convirtiéndola en un yokai, compartiendo su vasta riqueza, y la enseñanza más profunda, los secretos más prohibidos de su raza, pero no había sido suficiente. Nada de lo que había hecho había sido suficiente, y un pecado de mucho tiempo atrás resultó en Irasue casi destruyendo a todos los que le importaban a Inuno, hasta que ella había sido asesinada el año pasado. Tan deprimente como él pensaba que era, todo el mundo en su vida había sido atraído hacia él por segundas intenciones, incluso aquellos en que confiaba. Incluso aquellos que amaba.

Por extraño que pareciera, la única excepción era la humana encerrada en la habitación de arriba. Izayoi había tratado de salvarlo, actuando sin la influencia de su patrimonio, estatus, poder, riqueza o carisma. Ella arriesgó su vida sin esperar una sola cosa a cambio. Nadie había hecho tal cosa por él. Nunca. Como resultado del incomprensible acto desinteresado de Izayoi, combinada con su incapacidad para controlar su mente o escuchar sus pensamientos, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. A pesar de que el día dio paso a la noche y había enviado a otro yokai para entregar alimentos y refrigerio a su habitación, Inuno no podía desterrarla de sus pensamientos.

Izayoi... En griego, significa "dama". En celta, significa "oscuro". ¿Cuál se ajustaría mejor a ella? Su apariencia se ajustaba a ambos significados de su nombre… su rostro era delicado y hermoso, con excepción de su fuerte mandíbula que advertía terquedad. Los ojos de Izayoi eran de color verde pálido, pero sus cejas eran oscuras, igualando el tono profundo de su cabello antes de ser aligerado con el oro en las puntas. Su cabello era corto para el gusto de Inuno, cayendo justo encima de los hombros, pero era tan abundante, grueso y rizado, que prácticamente lo invitaba a enroscarlo alrededor de sus dedos.

El cuerpo de Izayoi era otro contraste de feminidad y fuerza. Era esbelta al punto de delicadeza, pero ella mantenía su postura como la de un luchador, y sus anchos hombros solo servían para destacar mejor sus llenos pechos. Había tensado sus hermosos amplios hombros y esa testaruda mandíbula cuando gruñó que se mantuviera alejado de su hermana. Incluso aunque Izayoi supiera que no era humano, no había vacilado en desafiarlo al percibir la amenaza a su familia. _Dama oscura, de hecho_.

\- ¡Si, por favor! - El grito sacó a Inuno de sus pensamientos.

_¡Caray!_ Él había estado acariciando Selene e inconscientemente, envío cadenas de su poder para acariciar y estimular sus terminaciones nerviosas. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos con Izayoi que había olvidado que todavía tenía a Selene en sus brazos? Inuno retiró su poder y alejó a Selene lejos de él.

\- He tomado todo lo que necesito - le dijo. Ella abrió los ojos mientras se apretaba contra él.

\- Déjame darte más que sangre - ofreció con una voz ronca.

\- No - respondió Inuno automáticamente.

En cuanto pronunció las palabras, recordó de nuevo que no era necesario negarse. Su esposa había muerto, así que no había más pena de muerte sobre cualquier mujer que llevara a su cama. Si quisiera a Selene, podía tenerla. Pero era irónico, después de arder por la lujuria no utilizada por más tiempo del que muchas civilizaciones existieron, cuando tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar… no tenía ganas. Selene era hermosa, dispuesta, sin embargo él no la quería. La cara de Izayoi brilló en su mente, pero Inuno limpió la imagen antes de que se permitiera pensar demasiado en ello.

\- No - le repitió a Selene en un tono que no admitía discusión.

Se fue después de una última mirada persistente que el fingió no darse cuenta. Selene, como todos los otros, no sólo lo quería a él. Ella también quería el poder, la seguridad, y el placer sobrenatural que podía dar, pero de alguna manera durante el prolongado celibato forzoso, ya ese no era un trato aceptable. Selene sólo se había ido unos minutos antes de que Gorgon, el único yokai que Inuno trajo a esta casa, entrara en la biblioteca.

\- Sire - dijo Gorgon.

\- Tenemos una situación con la humana que trajo a casa esta mañana. - Inuno subía ya a grandes zancadas por las escaleras al cuarto de Izayoi, cuando la voz de Gorgon lo detuvo.

\- Ah, ¿Sire? Es posible que usted desee ir fuera, en su lugar. – no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al escucharlo.

Izayoi colgaba por la ventana en su improvisada cuerda, recordándose a sí misma con los dientes apretados no mirar hacia abajo. Había tomado horas atar las colchas, sábanas, cortinas y la cortina de la ducha juntas hasta que estuvo lo suficiente larga para llegar al fondo de la casa. Luego la aseguró en torno a dos esquinas de la cama, esperando tensamente hasta la noche así ella tendría menos posibilidades de ser vista. Tomó otra media hora de charla de ánimo mental antes de que ella hubiese maquinado el coraje para alzarse a sí misma sobre el alféizar de la ventana, y ella había tenido un momento de pánico cuando la cuerda se estiró por primera vez bajo su peso.

Pero la cuerda, el anclaje de la cama, y sus bíceps habían aguantado. Poco a poco, Izayoi bajó, enredando la cuerda entre sus piernas para frenar su descenso. _Lo estás haciendo muy bien, _Izayoi se dijo a si misma cuando ella cuidadosamente comenzó a bajar por el lado de la casa. Con suerte, ella estaría a salvo en la parte inferior en sólo unos minutos. Si ella tenía incluso más suerte, no le tomaría mucho tiempo encontrar ayuda. Dudaba que ella todavía estuviese en Chicago, a juzgar por la falta casas y edificios a la vista, pero ella había visto lo que parecía otra casa más allá de la línea de árboles hacia el norte. Ahí es donde ella iba a tratar primero… asumiendo que la cuerda o la cama no se rompieran repentinamente.

Cuando alcanzó la cornisa debajo de su ventana, Izayoi dejó escapar un tenso suspiro de alivio. Un piso completo, dos más faltaban. Hasta ahora, nadie había dado la voz de alarma. Hacerse pasar por una cautiva obediente había funcionado al parecer. Había pretendido comer la comida y beber la soda que el hombre de cabello rubio con la cicatriz corriendo por su mejilla le había traído, pero en realidad, ella los había tirado por el retrete. De ninguna manera se arriesgaría a ser drogada por probar esas cosas. Había tragado un poco de agua de la ducha cuando se limpiaba. Eso era más que suficiente para mantenerse hidratada, y dudaba de que fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para haber agregado drogas a eso.

Izayoi continuó dejándose caer por la cuerda, sorprendida de que sus brazos no se sentían débiles. Ella había perdido mucha sangre esta mañana, pero por alguna razón, sus brazos se mantenían estables, manejando su peso con facilidad. Eso fue bastante inusual para preocupar a Izayoi, pero ella decidió preocuparse por ello más tarde. Como cuando estuviera muy lejos de esta casa y en la estación de policía más cercana.

Ella logró bajar otro piso, conteniendo el aliento cuando su cuerda la trajo colgando directamente en frente de una ventana. La luz adentro brillaba contra el cristal, haciendo el interior claramente discernible para ella. Izayoi rezó por que la oscuridad del exterior la hiciera casi invisible por el contraste. Ella ligeramente pateó para posicionarse lejos del centro de la ventana, y se hizo bajar un poco más rápido. ¿Debería ella arriesgarse a mirar hacia abajo para ver cuánto más allá estaba? No, decidió Izayoi. Había hecho bien en llegar hasta aquí, teniendo en cuenta su miedo a las alturas. No necesitaba arruinarlo mirando hacia abajo ahora.

Cuando Izayoi finalmente sintió tierra sólida debajo de sus pies en lugar de más vacía y cuerda, casi gritó de alivio. Ella contuvo su alegría, sin embargo, tirando de la cuerda hacia la izquierda de las ventanas y asegurándola al meter el extremo bajo una planta en una maceta. Con suerte, nadie la encontraría hasta la mañana, y ella se habría ido hace mucho tiempo para entonces. Izayoi empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo en la dirección donde ella pensaba que había vislumbrado la otra casa desde la ventana de su dormitorio.

Estaba oscuro como boca de lobo afuera, pero estaba bastante segura de que iba en la dirección correcta. Su corazón latía con alegría y regocijo. ¡Ella era libre! Ella alcanzó unos veinte metros antes de que se encontrara con una pared.

Inuno había visto a Izayoi descender de la casa con una mezcla de asombro y diversión. Ella ciertamente era una mujer tenaz, uniendo una cuerda hecha de diversos materiales del dormitorio… ¿y eran esos anillos de la cortina de la ducha que ella había utilizado como puntos de anclaje para sus nudos? Se tuvo que cubrir la boca con la mano para no reírse a carcajadas. ¡Hacia siglos que no veía algo tan tenas!

\- ¿Quiere que vaya por ella? - preguntó Gorgon, con voz demasiado baja para que Izayoi lo oyese.

\- Nop - respondió Inuno.

Él estaba bastante curioso de ver si ella haría todo el camino hasta el fondo. Si la cuerda se rompía o ella perdía el agarre, él fácilmente podría atraparla. Pero mientras tanto, ver a Izayoi maniobrar por el lado de la casa era más entretenido que cualquier cosa que él había hecho en los últimos meses.

\- Puedes volver adentro - le dijo a Gorgon, su boca torciéndose cuando Izayoi delicadamente se alejó a patadas de la ventana.

Ella estaba siendo muy silenciosa para un humano, pero por supuesto, con su audición, ella hacía una gran conmoción. Gorgon asintió con la cabeza una vez antes de desaparecer de vuelta en la casa. Inuno estaba en la parte más oscura del césped, donde sería invisible a la vista de Izayoi, y continuó observándola. Él se tensó cuando el armazón de la cama al que la cuerda estaba anclada crujió en advertencia, pero su agarre se mantuvo. Cuando Izayoi llegó a tierra, Inuno sonrió junto con ella. _Bien hecho, dama oscura_.

Lástima que no podía dejarla completar su victoria escapando, sin embargo. Un humano contando a la policía cuentos de criaturas sobrenaturales era lo último que Inuno necesitaba. Ryukotsusei se valdría de eso como más prueba de que Inuno había roto sus leyes. Ryukotsusei. Qué extraño que Inuno no había pensado en el vengador Guardián de la Ley desde que dejó la bodega esta mañana, pero él atendería sus asuntos con respecto a Ryukotsusei más tarde. Primero, tenía que borrar los recuerdos de Izayoi de todo lo sobrenatural. Él podría pasársela a Gorgon o a otro yokai en su línea para hipnotizarla, pero ocuparse de Izayoi parecía lo menos que él podía hacer para pagarle por la amabilidad que ella le había mostrado en el almacén. Incluso si ella lamentaba esa bondad ahora.

Él siempre podía encontrar otra manera de poner en práctica su plan concerniente a Ryukotsusei después que los recuerdos de Izayoi de ese almacén y él hubiese desaparecido. Inuno no había visto a Ryukotsusei en más de una semana. No había necesidad de apresurarse, él lograría su objetivo a tiempo. Inuno dejó a Izayoi correr por unos pasos antes de que se pusiese delante de ella. Ella chocó con él lo suficiente duro para extraer un grito de ella, pero él absorbió el impacto como si ella fuera una mariposa.

\- Ya son dos las cosas valientes pero tontas las que has hecho hoy - señaló Inuno.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Eres tú de nuevo, ¿no? - La respiración de Izayoi era trabajosa, pero su objetivo fue estable cuando ella lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho. Él podía ver claramente en la oscuridad, pero ella estaría casi ciega por la falta de luces en el jardín.

\- Sí, soy yo - respondió Inuno. Él no hizo ningún comentario sobre el golpe, aunque no podía recordar la última vez que una persona lo había golpeado en realidad.

\- Me observaste todo el tiempo, ¿no? - Exigió Izayoi, dándole un segundo golpe.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Pensaste que era divertido, viéndome tratar de escapar? - La amargura salía de ella, cambiando su olor a limones y espuma de mar a algo más fiero.

De hecho, él había estado bastante divertido, pero sólo porque sabía que ella nunca estuvo en peligro real. La enojada desesperación en la voz de ella lo hizo detenerse a pensar, sin embargo. Él podría haber sabido que Izayoi no estaba en peligro, pero ella no. En realidad, él no le había dicho nada realmente para tranquilizarla de que no tenía motivos para temer, si estaba dentro de la casa o colgando de una cuerda fuera de ella.

\- Me disculpo. - Inuno dejó caer las manos de sus hombros, donde la había estabilizado después de que Izayoi había chocado contra él. Ella no trató de huir una vez que la soltó. Ella se quedó allí, respirando hondo y mirándolo.

\- ¿Qué eres? ¿Y qué vas a hacer conmigo, ya que está claro que no me dejaras ir? - Inuno dudó un momento antes de dar un encogimiento de hombros mental. Muy pronto él borraría su mente. ¿Qué importaba si ella sabía más sobre él en el interino?

\- La palabra moderna para lo que soy es yokai. - El corazón de Izayoi ya había estado martilleando, pero ante eso, dio un vuelco.

\- Los yokais no existen - dijo ella, a pesar de que ella sonaba como si sus palabras fuesen un último intento de negación en lugar de una declaración verdadera de incredulidad.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que los humanos se supone que piensen, salvo que tú has visto demasiado como para aferrarte a esa historia por más tiempo - respondió él firmemente.

\- Pero estabas fuera a la luz del sol esta mañana, y mi cruz… - Inuno extendió la mano para tocar el emblema colgando del cuello de Izayoi. El mero hecho de tocar la plata no le haría daño. Sus ardientes y agotadores efectos estaban inactivos a menos que la plata rompiese la piel de un yokai.

\- Los efectos de la luz solar, cruces, estacas de madera, y agua bendita son pistas falsas que mi pueblo deliberadamente plantó a lo largo de los milenios. Nuestra verdadera debilidad no es algo que permitamos convertirse en conocimiento común. – dijo de manera presumida.

\- Plata - dijo Izayoi. Sus cejas se levantaron. Ella no podía verlo, pero ella debió sentir su reacción, porque se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso debe ser lo que los otros, ah, yokais estaban usando en ti esta mañana. Los cuchillos no acababan de verse como acero, pero, por supuesto, estaban tan sangrientos. - Su voz se desvaneció de nuevo y ella miró hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio.

En medio del silencio escandaloso de su mente, él captó un cambio de su esencia en algo que reflejaba una emoción que él conocía bien. Arrepentimiento. Ella deseaba no haber intervenido para ayudarlo esta mañana. Inuno no podía culparla, pero para su sorpresa, descubrió que eso en realidad. . . lastimaba. Por los dioses, ¿estaba él realmente triste por lo que una extraña pensaba de él? ¡Tenía más de cuatro mil quinientos años de edad! Tal vez en verdad era hora de que pasase de este mundo. Antes de que él manifestase otras formas de lo que tenía que ser senilidad de no-muerto.

\- Esos otros hombres no eran yokais. Ellos pertenecen a otra raza conocida como onis, o comedores de carne - Inuno la corrigió con frialdad.

\- Esta mañana me acerqué a onis, que comen carne, cortando a tajos a un yokai que bebe sangre. ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo? - Sonó como si Izayoi se atragantara.

\- Sí. - Ahora el miedo agudizó la esencia de Izayoi, y un temblor fino atravesó sus miembros, pero su columna vertebral permaneció recta.

\- ¿Es eso por lo que me mantienes aquí? ¿Para beber mí sangre? - Inuno no pudo evitar mirar a su garganta con su pulso tentadoramente rápido antes de responder.

\- No. Te lo dije… no tienes nada que temer de mí. Yo ya te habría regresado a tu casa excepto que soy incapaz de borrar tu conocimiento de esta mañana todavía. Una vez que mi sangre haya dejado tu sistema, y pueda limpiar tu mente de esto, serás liberada. Hasta entonces, estarás ilesa. Te doy mi palabra. - Ese temblor se desaceleró, pero su ritmo cardíaco no detuvo su carrera.

\- Esto es como un mal sueño - Izayoi susurró.

\- Tú podrías prometer no hacerme daño, pero alguien más me trajo la cena, y supongo que él no era humano, tampoco. Si hablas en serio cuando dices que no quieres hacerme daño, tienes que dejarme ir. Si no, sólo estoy segura hasta que uno de los otros yokais a mí alrededor le dé apetito. - Inuno no pudo detener el resoplido que se le escapó.

\- Mi palabra es ley en mi pueblo. Nadie se atrevería a tocarte sin mi permiso, y yo expresamente lo he prohibido. Estás muy segura de alguien teniendo "apetito" a tu alrededor, Izayoi. - Ella guardó silencio por unos instantes.

Inuno se concentró en su mente, pero seguía siendo frustrantemente difícil de alcanzar para él. Su aroma se debatía entre la desconfianza y la conmoción, sin embargo, diciéndole tanto de su lucha interna para digerir esta información como sus pensamientos probablemente lo harían. La angustia de Izayoi era de esperar. Teniendo en cuenta que había comenzado el día sin saber nada de las criaturas que existen aparte de la humanidad, entonces había sido casi asesinada por algunas de esas criaturas y era ahora retenida contra su voluntad por otras, ella había demostrado una fuerza notable. Inuno había visto a los líderes de las naciones reducidos a sollozos incoherentes bajo menores circunstancias.

\- Incluso si mi vida no está en peligro, no puedo solo quedarme aquí esperando a que mi mente se vuelva maleable de nuevo. Tengo un trabajo, y, ah, otras responsabilidades muy importantes. Por favor, no me malinterpretes, estoy más que aliviada de que no pretendas comerme, pero no puedo solo desaparecer por varios días. Si dejas que me vaya, me iré a casa, y no voy a decir una palabra a nadie sobre nada de esto. - dijo Izayoi al fin.

\- ¿Es allí a donde tenías la intención de ir cuando corrías esta noche? - Preguntó Inuno, su mano saliendo disparada para detener a Izayoi cuando empezó a alejarse.

\- Y no me mientas otra vez. - La cara de Izayoi se enrojeció cuando ella encontró su mirada.

\- Me dirigía a casa de tu vecino más cercano para llamar a la policía - respondió ella en voz baja.

\- Y es por eso que no puedo dejarte ir mientras recuerdes cualquier cosa de lo que has visto. - Inuno dejó caer la mano de su cara.

\- Pero eso fue antes. Cuando yo todavía pensaba que me ibas a matar, así que sí, la policía sonaba como mi mejor opción. Pero has demostrado que no puedo escapar sin que lo sepas, y que claramente podrías dominarme en cualquier momento. No puedo imaginarte malgastando el esfuerzo de mentirme tanto si sólo tuvieras la intención de matarme. Y si no me vas a matar, entonces no deben ser los asesinos insaciables que la leyenda pinta que son, por lo que no es necesario advertir a la humanidad acerca de ustedes. Sí, has matado a esas personas que estaban torturándote, pero eso es homicidio justificado en cualquier tribunal, así que no hay necesidad de que le diga nada a nadie. - dijo Izayoi insistentemente.

La voz de Izayoi se había levantado en su agitación, y su pulso se aceleraba de nuevo. Inuno no dijo nada, sabiendo que ella estaba tratando de conciliar los hechos en voz alta más que otra cosa. Siempre era aterrador para los seres humanos cuando se daban cuenta de que su creencia en la superioridad de su raza era falsa. Cuando se daban cuenta de lo vulnerables que realmente eran a las otras especies que comparten la oscuridad con ellos.

\- Además… - dijo al fin, expulsando la palabra en un suspiro irregular.

\- No importa a cuánta gente le diga, ¿quién me creería? Yo nunca había creído a cualquiera de los clientes que acostumbraban hablar de cosas extrañas e imposibles, y escuché más que unas pocas de esas historias como investigadora privada... - Los ojos de Izayoi se abrieron aun mientras dejaba de hablar en mitad de la frase.

Inuno no podía oír los pensamientos formándose en su mente, pero por su expresión, ella estaba dándose cuenta de que algunas de las historias que había descartado rápidamente podrían haber sido ciertas. Luego miró a su alrededor al patio oscuro como si lo viera con otros ojos, su respiración acelerándose. Inuno observaba con pena, sabiendo que era el momento en que Izayoi realmente aceptaba que todo esto era real. La pequeña parte de ella que todavía esperaba que hubiese otra explicación había finalmente desistido. Él había observado esta misma rendición mental en los humanos antes, demasiadas veces para contar, y aunque Izayoi podría creer que ella podría volver a una vida normal con esta información, Inuno sabía que no podría.

\- No quieres este conocimiento - dijo él, su voz tranquila pero firme.

\- Va a destruir tu vida. Verás todas las sombras de una manera diferente, y cada sonido extraño hará que te preguntes… ¿es eso una persona, o un monstruo? Los humanos que no forman parte de la línea de un yokai o un oni no andan bien con esta información. El tiempo ha demostrado eso en varias ocasiones. - Lo que no le dijo a Izayoi fue que el tiempo también demostró que dichos humanos por lo general terminaban muertos.

Finalmente, los mortales trataban de hacer que alguien les creyera sobre el mundo sobrenatural, y un humano no reclamado difundiendo cuentos acerca de los no muertos era una amenaza para ambas especies. Tanto yokais como onis reclamaron un cierto número de humanos como propiedad, pero esos seres humanos eran escogidos especialmente, luego retirados de su propio mundo. Vivían con sus protectores no-muertos en pleno conocimiento de que si derramaban el secreto sobre cualquiera de las especies a la sociedad en general, serían eliminados. Este conocimiento no tranquilizaría a Izayoi, sin embargo, por lo que Inuno lo guardó para él. Realmente no la quería saliendo trepando de cualquiera de las ventanas en el futuro.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme ir ilesa? - Preguntó por fin, pareciendo llegar a una decisión.

\- Tan pronto como pueda eliminar estos recuerdos de tu mente - prometió Inuno.

\- Voy a tener que llamar a mi jefe, inventar alguna excusa por faltar al trabajo. No puedo permitirme el lujo de ser despedida. - Ella le lanzó una mirada evaluadora.

\- Voy a procurar que tu situación laboral sea atendida. - Pero Inuno no estaba dispuesto a dejar que llamara a su empleador, incluso bajo su atenta mirada. Izayoi trabajaba para un investigador privado, la línea podría ser rastreada, o ella podría utilizar palabras de código indicando peligro que Inuno no podría reconocer. Le gustaría esperar que Izayoi no hiciera tal cosa a la luz de su nueva capitulación, pero estaba demasiado cansado para confiar en la esperanza.

\- Tengo que llamar a mi hermana. Ella no está bien. No puedo dejarla preocupándose por mi desaparición sin decirle algo. - Su voz se endureció en una manera que no lo había hecho cuando Izayoi habló de su trabajo.

\- Voy a hacer los arreglos para que puedas hablar con ella mañana. - Inuno inclinó la cabeza.

\- Muy bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo debería tomar hasta que puedas borrar mis recuerdos? - Izayoi tomó una larga respiración y la dejó escapar lentamente. Mentalmente calculó la cantidad de sangre que le había dado a Izayoi. Habían sido varios tragos por lo menos, y su sangre era muy potente.

\- Unos pocos días, como mínimo, una semana como máximo. - Ella hizo una mueca, pero no respondió.

Una vez más, Inuno quedó impresionado por su fortaleza. Izayoi había intentado huir y había argumentado en repetidas ocasiones con él para que la dejara ir, pero ella no había recurrido a la súplica o la histeria. ¿Qué clase de persona era ella, para hacerla tan inusualmente fuerte a hacer frente a tales circunstancias difíciles? Si aún tuviese sus visiones, podría mirar hacia el futuro y ver exactamente qué clase de persona era Izayoi. Nada revelaba el carácter más que ver la culminación de toda una vida de decisiones. Pero Inuno no podía ver el futuro ya. Él regresó de inmediato si destello de ira ante eso. Maldecir a los dioses por lo que le dieron y luego revocaron… era inútil.

\- Muy bien. No puedo creer que vaya a pasar una semana con yokais, pero... está bien. - dijo Izayoi de nuevo, trayendo su atención de regreso a ella.

Inuno ocultó una sonrisa, su estado de ánimo aligerándose al ver la manera irónica en que Izayoi negaba con la cabeza. Ella no era la única persona sorprendida con este reciente giro de los acontecimientos. Una parte de él tampoco podía creer que acababa de comprometerse a estar confinado en casa con la misma humana que había arruinado sus planes esta mañana.

\- ¿Estás lista para entrar ahora? - Preguntó Inuno, ofreciéndole su brazo.

\- Supongo que sí. Dime, yokai, ¿cómo te llamas? - La boca de Izayoi se torció mientras lo tomaba después de un momento de vacilación.

\- Inuno - ¿Que era una cosa más para borrar de su mente?

\- Suena Español - murmuró ella, examinándolo lo mejor que pudo en la oscuridad.

\- Egipcio. - Sin embargo, otro detalle que tendría que borrar de ella más tarde. ¿Qué tenía Izayoi que lo hacía tan inusualmente locuaz?

\- Ah. - Ella sonrió entonces, la primera que había visto que no se veía forzada.

\- Por lo tanto, Inuno el yokai Egipcio, ¿Eres realmente viejo, o eres tan joven como te ves? - Él le dio una mirada de reojo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa, sintiendo la más extraña punzada al contemplar la diferencia de edad.

\- Soy más viejo que el polvo - respondió secamente.

\- Un yokai con sentido del humor. Yo realmente no sabía que existían - bromeó ella con igual sequedad. Inuno no respondió. En primer lugar, él le estaba diciendo cosas que no tenía ninguna razón para revelar, ahora él estaba bromeando sobre su edad. Qué extraño. Había pensado que su sentido del humor había expirado hace mucho tiempo.

\- Supongo que volver a organizar esa habitación me dará algo que hacer por las próximas horas - señaló Izayoi con un suspiro.

\- Eso no es necesario, tú... permanecerás en otra habitación. - Inuno casi tropezó cuando tragó las palabras que habían estado a punto de cruzar sus labios: _Te quedarás en __**mi**__ habitación_. ¿Qué lo poseyó, incluso para pensar tal cosa? Él no había encontrado su sentido del humor… él había perdido la razón. Senilidad de no-muerto. No había muchos yokais que quedasen que fuesen mayores que él. Tal vez se trataba de una situación real después de todo.

_Continuara…_


	4. Dama lista

**Dama lista**

Izayoi se despertó con el corazón palpitante, con los brazos arremetiendo contra un atacante que no estaba allí. Durante varios segundos de pánico, no parecía poder asociar la realidad con la imagen de esa cosa desgarrando su estómago. Luego se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, jadeando. Sólo una pesadilla, una pesadilla.

Excepto que era más que eso. Izayoi deseaba que su respiración se desacelerase mientras contaba hacia atrás desde treinta. En el momento en que había llegado a uno, su corazón había dejado de correr a toda prisa, y ella ya no estaba jadeando. Otro set de contar hacia atrás se hizo cargo del temblor en sus manos. En el tercer set, Izayoi pudo levantarse de la cama sin imágenes constantes de la cara del oni bombardeando su mente. Está muerto, ya no puede hacerte daño, se recordó con firmeza.

Además, aunque las circunstancias eran diferentes, esta no era la primera vez que alguien la había atacado, a pesar de eso ella había sobrevivido. Esos recuerdos horribles podrían aparecer de nuevo en sus sueños, pero ella no estaba a punto de dar a los fantasmas de su atacante… cualquiera de ellos… el poder sobre ella una vez que estaba despierta.

Y pronto, el recuerdo de este reciente asalto sería borrado, gracias a un extrañamente formal y letalmente poderoso yokai llamado Inuno. De todos los asaltos con los que había tropezado en el camino a su apartamento, ¿quién creería que se había topado con uno que involucraba a criaturas que no se suponía que existen? Nadie, ese es quien, Izayoi pensó misteriosamente. El infierno, ella lo había visto, era la prueba viviente con su estómago milagrosamente sanado, y todavía tenía un momento difícil comprendiendo que todo esto era real.

Yokais. Onis. ¿Qué otras criaturas existían que se suponía no eran reales? Izayoi se estremeció. Tal vez Inuno tenía razón. Tendría probablemente una vida mucho más feliz si ella no se acordaba de nada de esto. Por extraño que pareciera, ella esperaba salir de esto con vida. Después de su intercambio de anoche, Izayoi le creía a Inuno cuando dijo que la dejaría ir. Podría ser simplemente parte del atractivo yokai, pero todos los instintos de Izayoi decían que Inuno era digno de confianza, y sus instintos nunca habían estado equivocados… incluso cuando ella desesperadamente quería que lo estuvieran.

Yokais que no asesinan gente inocente. Casi era una revelación tan increíble como la existencia de los yokais. Los onis parecían ser una especie mucho más cruel, al menos por lo que Izayoi había visto. Lo que esas criaturas habían hecho a Inuno había sido horrible, y ciertamente no le habían mostrado piedad a ella. Si Inuno no los hubiese detenido, luego la hubiese sanado, ella no habría durado cinco minutos después de entrar en ese almacén... Izayoi se congeló en mitad de camino al baño cuando una cuestión que había estado enterrada bajo una avalancha de conmoción, finalmente apareció en su mente. Si Inuno podía detener a los onis con tanta facilidad, ¿por qué no lo había hecho antes de que ella llegase?

Inuno sintió a Gorgon aproximarse antes de que su imagen apareciese a través de la neblina de agua por encima de él. Él dio un suspiro mental cuando se levantó de su cómoda posición en el fondo de la piscina. Estando bajo el agua era una de las pocas veces que él podía disfrutar de una calma relativa. Las capas de agua silenciaban los sonidos de los mortales en su casa, y estar bajo en ella se había convertido en una especie de meditación.

\- Señor… Su humana está requiriendo hablar con usted. - dijo Gorgon, una vez que Inuno había salido a la superficie.

La mirada de Inuno destelló detrás de Gorgon hacia Izayoi, cuya expresión dijo que no le importaba el término "su humana." Una vez más, Inuno exploró en la mente de Izayoi, y una vez más, se topó con una pared gruesa. El más elemental atisbo de confusión pasó a través de su esencia, pero la desconcertante e impresionante barrera que le impedía oír los pensamientos de Izayoi tan fácilmente como oía los latidos de su corazón todavía estaba allí.

\- Tráela hacia delante - dijo Inuno, balanceando sus brazos contra el borde de la piscina.

\- Cristal tintado ¿Pensé que habías dicho que los yokais no tenía aversión a la luz del sol? - fueron las primeras palabras de Izayoi cuando Gorgon le hizo señas hacia delante. Inuno miró alrededor de la piscina cerrada con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

\- La luz del sol no nos hace daño como las leyendas demandan, pero la exposición prolongada debilita nuestra fuerza, y tenemos tendencia a las quemaduras solares con facilidad. - ¿Por qué estoy explicándole eso a ella? se preguntó en el momento siguiente. Cada palabra que él pronunciaba hacia Izayoi sólo sería borrada de su memoria más adelante. Era tan absurdo como hablarle al viento.

\- ¿Por qué no tienes paredes reales alrededor de tu piscina? El concreto bloquea mucha más la luz solar que el cristal opaco. - Ella se sentó a pocos metros de la orilla de la piscina, doblando sus piernas debajo de ella como si estuviera en un picnic.

\- Porque a veces me gustan las cosas sin importar si son beneficiosas para mí o no. - Inuno le dio una pequeña sonrisa sombría.

Hablarle a Izayoi era otra de esas cosas poco beneficiosas de las que parecía disfrutar, porque allí estaba él, aun respondiendo a sus preguntas a pesar de no haber sentido en ello. Izayoi inclinó la cabeza, la muda luz del sol destacando el oro en su cabello. Ella llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa con cuello que era una fracción demasiado apretada. Inuno hizo una nota mental para preparar ropa nueva para Izayoi durante su estancia. Usaba algo de Selene ahora, pero los pechos de Selene no eran tan generosos como los de Izayoi.

La mirada de Inuno se detuvo en su pecho hasta que Izayoi se cruzó de brazos sobre este con evidente molestia. Ella le lanzó una aguda expresión cuando su mirada viajó hacia arriba para encontrarse con la de ella. Él desvió la mirada, casi riendo ante este inesperado absurdo de él. ¿Cuántos siglos habían pasado desde que había sido capturado comiéndose con los ojos los pechos de una mujer? Los pechos de una mujer vestida, no menos. Su co-gobernante, Inuyasha, se fracturaría una costilla riéndose si supiera.

\- Hay cosas que nunca deben cambiar - murmuró Izayoi en voz baja.

\- Parece que no. - Inuno se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué no detuviste a los onis ayer antes de que me presentase? Tú acaso… - Izayoi rozó una mano a través de su cabello, dándole otra femenina mirada de censura antes de que su expresión se tornase seria.

\- ¡Silencio! - dijo Inuno al instante. Gorgon se había alejado de la vista, pero aún podía oírla.

\- Lo he pensado, pero no tiene sentido - continuó Izayoi, ignorando por completo su orden de guardar silencio. Por un instante aturdido, Inuno no supo cómo reaccionar. Tenían que ser siglos por lo menos desde que un ser humano se había atrevido a hacer caso omiso de sus órdenes.

\- Ni siquiera necesitaste tocarlos para… ¡Whoa! - Él había saltado fuera de la piscina para detener físicamente a Izayoi de pronunciar más frases condenatorias al poner su dedo en su boca. El agua goteaba sobre su ropa, y sus ojos verde pálido se ampliaron cuando él se cernió sobre ella.

\- Nunca hables de eso otra vez - Inuno dijo, su voz suave pero inflexible.

No podía hipnotizarla para silenciarla, pero si es necesario, él amordazaría a Izayoi para que Gorgon no se enterase sobre el plan frustrado de Inuno con los onis de ayer. El latido de su corazón se había acelerado al momento en el que él saltó del agua, y se mantuvo elevado cuando ella apartó la mirada de su rostro al resto de su cuerpo. Luego ella jadeó. Su cálido aliento vibraba contra el dedo que aún sostenía en sus labios. Izayoi jadeó de nuevo cuando su mirada se arrastró desde sus hombros hasta sus pies, luego quedó fija en el punto entre sus piernas. De repente, el oscuro estado de ánimo de Inuno por ella casi derramando su secreto cambió a la diversión cuando Izayoi no parecía ser capaz de apartar la mirada.

Cuando el yokai saltó del agua para agacharse sobre ella, el primer pensamiento de Izayoi había sido, _Uh-oh_. Ella ni siquiera lo había visto moverse antes de que él estuviese sobre ella, los ojos negros ardiendo con advertencia, el agua goteando hacia abajo sobre ella. Ese solo dedo en sus labios se sentía como un mini martillo, e Izayoi se recordó que en la cadena alimentaria, él era un depredador, y ella era la presa. A él realmente no le gusta este tema, así que voy a callarme ahora, había sido su muy decisión lógica.

Entonces ella había mirado hacia abajo… y se olvidó sobre lo que había empezado a preguntarle. Gotas de agua acariciaban el cuerpo más duro y apretado que ella alguna vez había visto. El pecho, los brazos y el estómago de Inuno estaban grabados con un intrincado patrón de músculos que parecía demasiado perfecto para ser real. Su piel ligeramente teñida sólo hacía hincapié en cómo su cabello era plateado, chorreando en ríos plateados desde sus hombros. En algún momento desde ayer, se había cortado los pedazos desiguales por lo que era todo de la misma longitud ahora.

Su mirada recorrió más abajo, revelando que sus piernas estaban tan deliciosamente esculpidas como el resto de él. Nada interrumpía su punto de vista de su carne tensa y ondulada, tampoco, porque Inuno había estado nadando desnudo. Izayoi se sorprendió al ver que era lampiño por todas partes, incluso entre sus muslos... Los ojos de Izayoi se fijaron allí, ensanchándose. _Oh. Mi_. Si el yokai no hubiese tenido todavía un dedo en sus labios, ella se los hubiera lamido en reflejo.

\- Hay cosas que nunca deben cambiar - señaló una voz profunda, cuando su dedo dejó sus labios para levantar su barbilla. Izayoi a regañadientes arrancó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Inuno. Ellos carecían de su enojo anterior, y las comisuras de su boca se torcían. Su mente distraída tradujo finalmente que él había repetido su observación castigadora de antes, y ella se rió.

\- Culpable - admitió ella, resistiendo la tentación de dejar caer su mirada otra vez. No es de extrañar que el yokai no llevase bañador.

\- Uno podría argumentar que me lo merecía. - Él sonrió mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Él buscó detrás de él, tirando de una toalla blanca de una silla cercana y colocándola alrededor de sus caderas con una lentitud casual que dijo que la acción era más por costumbres que modestia. Izayoi dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Por lo menos ahora con él cubierto por debajo de la cintura, ella debería ser capaz de mantener su tren de pensamiento.

Por supuesto, su inicial tren de pensamiento era lo que lo había enviado catapultado fuera de la piscina para hacerla callar. Algo de ayer tenía a Inuno tan espantado, que se negaba a discutirlo con ella. ¿Era simplemente que había estado tan cerca de ser comido por onis? ¿No quería recordar cuan desvalido había estado? No parecía avergonzado de eso ayer, cuando ella había despertado por primera vez, pero tal vez eso cambió. Tardía reacción traumática, o algo similar. Ella había tenido experiencia con eso antes.

De cualquier manera, era claramente un tema delicado, y aunque todos sus instintos de investigación estaban quemando con curiosidad, ella quería su libertad más. Parecía de sentido común que mantenerse congraciada con Inuno estaba relacionado directamente con él dejándola ir, por lo que ella había dejado caer el objeto de su desconcertante fracaso para liberarse antes. Volver a su vida era más importante que averiguar por qué un yokai terriblemente poderoso casi había muerto en manos de varios onis que había matado más tarde, sin siquiera tener que tocarlos.

\- Dijiste que podría llamar a mi hermana - Izayoi le recordó, cambiando de tema.

\- Así que lo hice. Ven. - Él se levantó con la misma gracia impredecible que todos sus movimientos parecían tener. Inuno tendió su mano, e Izayoi la tomó, dejándolo ponerla de pie. Ella miró a su camisa prestada y pantalón, sintiendo que se adherían a ella en los lugares del agua de la piscina que Inuno había goteado sobre ella.

\- Por favor, usa esto. - Él le tendió la toalla sin la menor vacilación de que era lo único que lo cubría.

\- Ah, no, gracias. Creo que la necesitas más que yo. - Al igual que cuando había que colgado de esa cuerda fuera de la casa, Izayoi se dijo que no mirase hacia abajo.

Su boca se arqueó de nuevo, como si estuviera conteniendo una sonrisa. Izayoi sintió ese toque de surrealismo, una vez más. Ella no podía realmente estar de pie cerca de una piscina junto a un yokai desnudo que estaba ofreciéndole su toalla para que pudiera secar sus vaqueros y camisa húmeda, ¿o sí? Gran parte de lo que había sucedido en las últimas treinta y algo horas tenía una cualidad onírica a la misma. Todo lo que necesitaba para hacer de este escenario más increíble sería que duendes a salieran dando volteretas del jardín cercano.

O que el magníficamente descubierto yokai le diera un masaje sensual mientras la alimentaba de uvas peladas. Entonces ella sabría que esto era un sueño. Pero debido a que Inuno estaba ciñendo la larga toalla de nuevo alrededor de su cintura en lugar de tirarla al suelo mientras él iba en busca de frutas y aceites perfumados, Izayoi supuso que esto era la realidad. Una extraña, a veces terrible, a veces excitante realidad, pero realidad, sin embargo. Y sus recuerdos de esto sólo serían temporales. De alguna manera, esa era la parte más extraña de todo esto. ¿Cómo podía simplemente no recordar nada de esto en una semana? ¿No permanecería algún conocimiento persistente? ¿Al igual, que ella experimentaría un déjà vu cada vez que viese una película de yokais en el futuro?

\- No hay necesidad de que te preocupes. Tu vida seguirá adelante sin ningún efecto negativo de esta experiencia. - dijo Inuno en voz baja.

\- ¿Eres capaz de leer mi mente ahora? Porque si es así, sobre ese masaje... - Preguntó Izayoi, la sensación de vergüenza en aumento.

\- Todavía no puedo leer tus pensamientos, pero tu olor y expresión me llevaron a suponer que estabas pensando en tu futuro. Sin embargo, me gustaría oír hablar sobre el masaje. - La frente de él latió hacia arriba.

\- Yo he, um, conseguido una torcedura en mi hombro - dijo Izayoi, mirando lejos.

\- Los seres humanos emiten una esencia distinguible cuando mienten, y tú, Izayoi, hueles a esa esencia ahora. - Una risa suave. Izayoi dio la vuelta con una mirada desafiante. ¿Él quería la verdad? Muy bien, entonces. Inuno podría ser un poderoso yokai, pero ella era una mujer adulta, por lo que no estaba dispuesta a actuar como una tímida virgen ciega.

\- Muerto o no, debes estar aburrido de mujeres que te dicen cómo te ves como el más caliente, más exótico sueño húmedo que alguna vez han tenido. No es extraño que el pensamiento de ti, uvas, y algunos aceites de masaje perfumados cruzasen por mi mente, y si se te cae la toalla de nuevo, voy a necesitar una ducha fría - Izayoi esperó una sonrisa satisfecha a cambio. Tal vez una mirada cómplice y un guiño, también. Pero la expresión de Inuno sólo podría ser descrita como... sorpresa. Luego se puso en blanco cuidadosamente.

\- No sabes nada acerca de mí. - Ella se puso rígida. ¿Era su manera de decirle que era superficial?

\- No te preocupes. Creo que el Everest es precioso, también, pero eso no quiere decir que tengo la intención de tratar de escalarlo. - _¡Oh, por favor!_ él había hecho alarde de su aspecto caminando alrededor desnudo… ¿y ahora ella era mezquina porque lo había notado?

\- No entiendo esa analogía - murmuró Inuno.

\- Vamos a mantener este tema en la misma categoría de "no discutir" bajo la que quieres tus acciones de ayer. - Izayoi dejó escapar un suspiro.

Puntitos de color rojo estallaron en sus ojos color carbón, recordando a Izayoi que lo que ella había dicho era similar a dar un tirón a un tigre por la cola. Pero por la más extraña razón, Izayoi no tenía miedo de Inuno. Él podría ser un depredador que podía matar con risible facilidad, pero Inuno también tenía un aura de total control sobre él. Incluso cuando había saltado de la piscina para callarla, ella había estado sorprendida, pero cada instinto le dijo que él no rompería su promesa de no hacerle daño.

Aunque, si no hubiese dado su palabra al respecto, Izayoi estaría aterrorizada de él. Toda esa asombrosa habilidad combinada con una voluntad de hierro hacía a Inuno más que mortal… esto prácticamente lo convertía en una fuerza de la naturaleza. ¿Alguien que podía rasgar las cabezas de otras criaturas sobrenaturales sin usar las manos, que podía curar su herida mortal, podía volar, y hacerle olvidar que algo de eso había sucedido? Inuno podía no asustarla tanto como debería, pero saber que un poder como el suyo existía era espeluznante.

¿Qué pasaría si todos los yokais pudiesen hacer las mismas cosas que él podía, pero no eran tan disciplinados como Inuno sobre no matar a humanos? Los onis de ayer habrían hecho el almuerzo de los dos de ellos, tan claramente, no todos los seres sobrenaturales operaban bajo un estricto código moral. Los expedientes de personas desaparecidas con historias extrañas unidas a ellos brillaron en la mente de Izayoi. ¿Qué pasa si los desaparecidos no estaban relacionados sólo con siniestra actividad humana sino otra cosa?

Izayoi miró hacia arriba para ver a Inuno estudiándola con palpable intensidad. ¿Estaba tratando de ver en su mente otra vez? ¿Estaba teniendo éxito? Casi esperaba que él lo estuviera. Si él podía leer sus pensamientos, entonces borrar su memoria podría no estar muy lejos, lo que significaba que podía ir a casa.

\- ¿Algo de suerte sintonizando? - Preguntó. Él parpadeó una vez antes de alejarse.

\- No oigo nada. - Un escudo invisible pareció caer sobre él, cubriéndolo de indiferencia, como si se tratara de un traje de tres piezas. Maldita sea.

\- Permíteme llamar a mi hermana, entonces. Y no te preocupes… no es necesario que me recuerdes que no le diga nada a ella acerca de los yokais. - Izayoi paseaba por su habitación.

Tina no había contestado cuando intentó llamarla antes. Ella sólo podría estar afuera, pero ¿que si algo sucedió y su hermana estaba demasiado enferma para coger el teléfono? Izayoi debatió pedirle a Inuno que enviase a Gorgon alrededor del apartamento de Tina para ver cómo estaba. Según Inuno, el yokai rubio estaba ya haciendo una visita en su oficina hoy para de alguna manera manipular la mente de Frank en la creencia de que Izayoi no pudo llegar al trabajo a causa de la gripe. Izayoi tenía sus dudas de que el yokai pudiera hacer que su inflexible jefe estuviera bien con ella repentinamente tomándose una semana de descanso, pero Inuno se mostró confiado en la capacidad de Gorgon.

Sus entrañas no detectaban ninguna amenaza de Gorgon, justo como no lo habían hecho con Inuno, pero tal vez eso era parte del camuflaje natural de un yokai. Nada ayudaba más a los depredadores que su presa estando pensando que eran inofensivos. Izayoi no iba a exponer a su hermana a un yokai, aunque Gorgon fuese inofensivo y la tranquilizaría tener a Gorgon informando que Tina estaba bien.

Ella sólo tendría que tratar de llamar a su hermana después. Inuno no parecía ser tan draconiano que él sólo le permitiría una llamada, independientemente de si ella se ponía en contacto con Tina o no. Para un secuestrador no-muerto, de hecho, Inuno estaba resultando ser muy complaciente. Él le había dicho a Izayoi que podía tener acceso a la casa, la piscina, y los jardines de los alrededores… siempre y cuando ella no tratase de hacer llamadas sin supervisión, correos electrónicos, textos, o intentar huir de nuevo. Sus esposas estarían forradas de terciopelo, al parecer. Qué extraño. Ella había estado en circunstancias más duras de cautividad cuando estaba casada.

Izayoi dejó de lado el pensamiento tan rápido como había llegado. Ese capítulo de su vida estaba cerrado, y todo lo que había visto en la década desde entonces había servido sólo para reforzar que ella había hecho la única cosa que podía. Supervivencia. A veces no era noble o bonito, pero era necesario.

Su estómago gruñó, recordando a Izayoi que ella sólo había tenido un banano para el desayuno y nada para comer el día anterior. Inuno le dijo que se sirviese a sí misma de lo que sea que estuviese en el refrigerador, en realidad sonando en tono de disculpa cuando dijo que ella tendría que preparar su propia comida. Esposas de terciopelo, de hecho. Izayoi salió de la habitación, en dirección a la cocina. Tiempo para ver si Inuno quiso decirlo cuando dijo que podía correr libremente por la casa.

Bajó la escalera, deteniéndose en el rellano del segundo piso. Su dormitorio estaba en el tercer piso, y aunque había dos puertas más en su pasillo, ella no había oído a nadie más en su piso. Si Inuno estaba allí, estaba muy callado. ¿O estaba su habitación en el segundo piso? Aparte de ella, Gorgon, y Inuno, no había visto a cualquier otra persona en la casa. ¿Eran los únicos aquí? Si era así, ¿por qué Inuno necesitaba un lugar tan grande, si eran por lo general sólo él y Gorgon?

Y o bien Inuno era la persona más poco sentimental de todos los tiempos, o no había estado aquí mucho tiempo. La casa no tenía fotos personales u objetos de recuerdo que Izayoi hubiese visto, y tenía esa fría perfección de casa modelo que hablaba de vacuidad habitual. Si esta no era la casa principal de Inuno, ¿por qué estaba él aquí ahora? ¿Y dónde vivía cuando él no estaba aquí?

Una risa sacudió la atención de Izayoi lejos de la curiosidad sobre su misterioso captor. Esta tenía un acento claramente femenino, corrigiendo la hipótesis de Izayoi de que ella, Inuno y Gorgon eran los únicos en la casa. Izayoi bajó el último tramo de escaleras casi con cautela, al oír una risa masculina después. Una punzada peculiar pasó por ella. ¿Era ese Inuno? Si era así, ¿quién era la mujer con la que se reía? ¿Su novia? ¿O la esposa, tal vez? El yokai no llevaba anillo de boda, pero ¿quién sabía si eso significaba algo? Tal vez los yokais no hacían intercambio de anillos.

Izayoi cuadró sus hombros y siguió los sonidos. Por lo menos venían de a donde ella se dirigía… la cocina. No necesitaba una excusa para ir allí; su estómago gruñendo explicaría su presencia. Pero cuando Izayoi captó la primera visión de las personas agrupadas en torno a la mesa del comedor, ella no reconoció a ninguno de ellos. La conversación se detuvo cuando entró Izayoi, y ellos la miraron. Por la comida delante de ellos, Izayoi supuso que los dos hombres y la mujer eran humanos. ¿Más testigos retenidos contra su voluntad? Izayoi se preguntó. Dios mío, ¿tenía Inuno un establo de personas en cautiverio que inadvertidamente se habían enterado acerca de los yokais? Un temblor pasó por ella. Tal vez todo lo que Inuno había dicho era mentira. Tal vez no tenía ninguna intención de alguna vez dejarla ir.

\- Hola. Hay un poco de huevos y tocino sobrante, si tienes hambre. - dijo la mujer rubia de una forma alegre, ondeando una hacia la estufa.

\- ¿Qué onda? - el hombre de cabello oscuro, dijo, junto a un gruñido de acompañamiento amistoso del tipo de cabello oscuro cuya boca estaba llena. Izayoi parpadeó ante su saludo. Si estos tres eran prisioneros, ellos parecían relajados al respecto.

\- Gracias - logró decir, dirigiéndose a la estufa más por algo que hacer mientras meditaba este nuevo acontecimiento.

Izayoi miró a su alrededor. No había signos de Gorgon o Inuno, pero eso no significaba que no se encontraran cerca. Ella raspó los huevos y el tocino sobrante de los dos sartenes en un plato, luego se sentó en la silla que permanecía vacía de la mesa del comedor. Tres pares de ojos la miraban con curiosidad.

\- Yo soy Izayoi, por cierto - dijo ella, preguntándose cómo averiguar discretamente si estaban siendo retenidos contra su voluntad.

\- Lo sabemos. Yo soy Sam, y estos son Selene y Kurt. - el chico de cabello negro respondió, con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué saben ustedes? - Izayoi masticó algunos huevos, tratando de parecer casual.

\- Lo saben, ¿eh? - Comentó una vez que hubo tragado.

\- Que no vas a quedarte aquí mucho tiempo, y que no estás emocionada por el tiempo que pasas aquí - resumió Selene con esa misma sonrisa brillante. Izayoi tragó otro bocado de huevos antes de responder.

\- ¿Y ustedes están, ah, emocionados por el tiempo que pasan aquí? - Preguntó con cuidado.

\- Extenuados de trabajar de nueve a cinco - dijo Kurt, hablando por primera vez.

Los tres se rieron ante eso. Izayoi parpadeó. ¿Ellos estaban aquí de buena gana? ¿No sabían lo que Inuno y Gorgona eran? Inuno había sonado tan seguro de su capacidad para hipnotizar a los seres humanos en circunstancias normales. ¿Era posible que estos tres no tuviesen idea de que sus otros "compañeros" eran yokais?

\- Entonces, ¿ustedes tres trabajan por cuenta propia, entonces? - Preguntó Izayoi, queriendo que siguieran hablando. Más risas entre dientes.

\- Podrías decir eso - respondió Sam.

Él se echó hacia atrás, balanceándose sobre las dos patas traseras de su silla. A primera vista, Izayoi supuso que estaba en sus tempranos veinte. Todos ellos parecían más jóvenes que ella, de hecho. Ahora que lo pensaba, también Inuno, a pesar de su "más viejo que el polvo", comentario. Tal vez ella se equivocaba. Tal vez estos tres no eran humanos. Estaban comiendo comida regular, sí, pero hasta ahora la mayor parte de las suposiciones de Izayoi acerca de yokais habían demostrado ser erróneas. Tal vez los yokais comían tres comidas al día como todo el mundo—excepto que ellos seguían de cerca esas comidas con una copita de sangre. Izayoi los examinó tan disimuladamente como pudo mientras ella empujaba sus huevos alrededor de su plato. Selene, Kurt, y Sam parecían normales en todos los sentidos. . . pero también Inuno. Solo hasta que comenzó a moverse como un relámpago o a arrancar las cabezas de la gente.

\- ¿Cómo conocieron a Inuno? - Izayoi optó por preguntar.

\- Yo estaba haciendo triquiñuelas por alcohol metílico en Frisco, varios años atrás cuando Inuno rodó sobre mi proxeneta golpeándome. Él lo bebió de él, y luego me preguntó si quería una nueva vida. Yo la quería. Así que Inuno me llevó con él, me sacó de las drogas, y aquí estoy. - Selene se encogió de hombros. Izayoi había oído cuentos mucho-más-sórdidos como I.P. pero ella casi se queda boquiabierta ante la forma casual en que Selene transmitió una historia de adicción a las drogas, prostitución y asesinato a un completo extraño.

\- Yo fui un Legado. Solía pertenecer a Tick Tock, pero él murió en guerra hace más de un año. Inuno era el Maestro de Tick Tock, por lo que heredó todos sus bienes cuando Tick Tock murió, incluido yo. - Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Sam tomó la palabra.

\- ¿Maestro? ¿Inuno te considera su esclavo? - Izayoi soltó, horrorizada.

\- No Maestro así, mujer. Maestro de la línea de yokais de la que Tick Tock venía. Si eres un humano que pertenece a un yokai, se te considera de su propiedad, pero puedo salir de esto en cualquier momento que quiera. No soy el maldito esclavo de nadie, ¿entendido? - Sam la miró duramente, casi indignado.

\- Yo soy más como tú, Izayoi. No sabía sobre yokais hasta que me topé con algunos por accidente, pero decidí quedarme porque eran más seguros que la banda con la que me encontraba. - dijo Kurt, rompiendo el momento de tensión.

La mente de Izayoi giraba con esta nueva información. Selene, Sam, y Kurt sabían exactamente lo que Inuno era, sin embargo, todos se quedaron con él de buena gana. ¿O no? ¿Había Inuno manipulado sus mentes para hacerles creer que habían elegido estar aquí? ¿Estaba esperando para hacer lo mismo con ella? ¿Y si ella estaba pensando que la capacidad de Inuno para borrar su memoria era su boleto de regreso, pero en realidad, le estaba dando la posibilidad de recluirla para siempre?

Era un pensamiento horrible que Izayoi sintió la bilis alzándose en su garganta. Sus instintos, que habían sido su brújula perfecta por los últimos doce años, podrían no ser confiables cuando se trataba de Inuno. Si los yokais podían manipular las mentes, entonces era lógico que pudieran alterar la reacción del instinto de alguien hacia ellos, también. Izayoi miró a su alrededor en la cocina y a las tres personas sentadas en ella. En la superficie, todo era la imagen de normalidad, pero araña la superficie, y todo eso desaparecía.

Al igual que su confianza en los instintos que le aseguraban que Inuno hablaba en serio cuando dijo que la dejaría ir. Izayoi se puso de pie, apenas logrando evitar que sus manos temblaran.

\- Encantada de conocerlos a todos - soltó ella. Luego se apresuró a salir de la cocina para entrar en el jardín, sintiendo como si las paredes se estuvieran cerrando sobre ella.

Inuno paseó más allá de la piscina hacia el jardín, atraído por los latidos del corazón de Izayoi como si fuera un faro. Ella estaba en el borde del jardín, sentada en las ramas bajas de un árbol, para su sorpresa. Una brisa llevó su olor a él, esa fragancia a limón contaminada con el miedo, la confusión y la ira.

Él se sentó en un banco de concreto en el lado opuesto del pequeño jardín, preguntándose qué causó el repentino cambio en el estado de ánimo de Izayoi. Ella parecía estar bien esta mañana mientras él la escuchaba moviéndose de un lado para otro en su habitación. Luego nada en la conversación que él había oído entre ella y los otros en la cocina debería haberla alarmado, pero Izayoi había ido directamente al jardín después y se quedó allí las últimas tres horas. ¿Era esto la normal irritación ante las circunstancias que exigía su presencia aquí? ¿O era algo más? No debería importarle. Era una locura absoluta que él hubiese venido aquí a sentarse en este banco con la esperanza de que Izayoi le contaría lo que la estaba molestando. Después de todo, si él era lógico, él se preocuparía por sí mismo con cuestiones cruciales en lugar de una mujer que pronto no lo recordaría.

Esa brisa levantó su olor hacia él de nuevo, tentándolo con la caricia invisible de ella en sus sentidos. De nuevo, ¿cuál era el daño en un poco de agradable locura? Inuno decidió, respirando la fragancia de Izayoi. En este momento de su vida, ¿no había ganado el derecho a no tomar cada última decisión basado en la lógica fría e insensible? Su atención se rompió lejos de Izayoi, cuando algo más barrió los sentidos de Inuno. Algo viejo, fuerte y vengativo. Se enderezó, ya enrollando sus emociones de nuevo en su familiar, impermeable cascarón a la vez que escuchaba a Gorgon abrir la puerta.

\- Estoy aquí para ver a Inuno - dijo una voz demasiado familiar.

\- Guardián… Voy a hacerle saber que está aquí. - respondió Gorgon, con la cantidad apropiada de respeto que el rango de su enemigo justificaba.

\- Él lo sabe, muchacho. - La risa rodó de Ryukotsusei como un trueno silencioso.

Inuno mantuvo la ira que ardía en él comprimida a niveles indetectables. Ryukotsusei podría sólo suponer que su trato despectivo a su gente lo molestaba, si Inuno le daba una prueba, el Guardián de la Ley aumentaría su comportamiento insultante. Ryukotsusei conocía las protecciones que su estatus le daban y explotaba cada una de ellas cuando se trataba de Inuno. Si no hubiera sido el primer sospechoso en la desaparición de Ryukotsusei, Inuno habría acabado con su viejo enemigo miles de años atrás. Pero ése era el problema. Su historia retornaba a mucho tiempo atrás, todo el mundo lo sabía.

Y si Ryukotsusei fuese cualquier otra cosa excepto un Guardián de la Ley, Inuno se habría arriesgado a eso independientemente. Gorgon entró en el jardín. Ryukotsusei, como se esperaba, tras él en lugar de esperar para ser anunciado oportunamente.

\- Señor, tiene un visitante - dijo Gorgon.

\- Gracias - respondió Inuno. Gorgon se dio la vuelta, regresando a la casa antes de que el Guardián de Ley pudiera ladrarle que se fuera. Esta no era la primera vez que Gorgon había tratado con Ryukotsusei.

\- Inu-chi Me sorprende que no tratases de ocultar tu ubicación de mí. - dijo Ryukotsusei, llamando a Inuno por el sobrenombre con el que había nacido.

\- Estoy cansado de nuestros juegos, Ryuko - dijo Inuno, usando el nombre abreviado que Ryukotsusei había odiado cuando era chico.

Los labios de su enemigo temblaron tan sutilmente, que nadie más podría haberlo captado. Pero Inuno lo hizo, y le dio una sonrisa interior. Después de cuatro milenios y medio, Ryukotsusei todavía no podía dejar de lado las inseguridades de su niñez. Si lo hubiera hecho, ellos podrían que haberse reunido hoy en día como amigos en vez de adversarios.

\- Nadie se deleita en los juegos tanto como tú - respondió fríamente Ryukotsusei, tomando asiento junto a Inuno sin invitación.

\- Semejantes miserables alojamientos. ¿Estás haciendo algún tipo de penitencia por estar aquí? - Su mano se movió en dirección a la casa.

\- Ni siquiera tú vendrías simplemente a burlarte de mi residencia actual. - Inuno levantó una ceja aburrido.

\- He estado hablando con muchas fuentes, mi viejo amigo. Cosas tan terribles dicen de ti. Repetido robo de propiedad. Asesinato. Encarcelamiento. Brujería. ¿Cuántas leyes crees que has roto solo este año? - Ryukotsusei sonrió.

\- Si tuvieras fuentes dignas de crédito, estarías preguntándome esto delante del Concejo de Guardianes, no por ti solo… No puedes probar nada de esto. Nunca pudiste. Encuentra un nuevo pasatiempo, Ryuko. Oí que el Wii es muy entretenido. - respondió Inuno en un tono uniforme.

\- Todo el mundo sabe que mataste a tu esposa mediante el levantamiento de espectros a través de la magia negra y enviándolos tras ella - dijo Ryukotsusei bruscamente.

\- Si todo el mundo dice eso, entonces tu prueba debería ser fácil de obtener. - Inuno se encogió de hombros.

\- Sabes que todos aquellos que fueron testigos del asesinato de Irasue son leales a ti - dijo Ryuko con un desnudo destello de amargura.

En cuanto a Inuno utilizando espectros para matar a su esposa… no había sucedido exactamente de esa manera. Pero el hecho de que el cargo más grave que Ryukotsusei podría presentar contra Inuno era principalmente cierto, sin embargo no beneficiaba a Ryukotsusei en nada, era casi suficiente para hacer sonreír a Inuno. Casi.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Ryuko, cuando yo ya no esté aquí para que puedas centrar tu odio? – lo reto.

\- No tengo ninguna intención de matarte, viejo amigo. Eso no me daría lo que busco—y sería demasiado misericordioso para ti. - Un destello apareció en los ojos negros de Ryukotsusei.

\- Podrías encontrar que me he ido sin importar si es lo que buscas - murmuró Inuno en un raro momento de desprevenida honestidad.

\- Mi corazón se retuerce en mi pecho ante la idea. - Ryuko sonrió.

_No tanto como lo haría si asesto plata a través de él_, Inuno reflexionó oscuramente. Pero tal pensamiento, mientras que tentador, llevaría consigo muchas repercusiones. Los guardianes de Ley eran el máximo órgano de decisión entre los yokais. Inuno podría ser capaz de matar a otro Maestro yokai con sólo el riesgo de una guerra entre él y los aliados de ese yokai, pero si él mataba a un Guardián de Ley, todos los yokais tendrían motivos para unirse contra él. Después de las últimas guerras en las que había estado, Inuno tenía demasiados enemigos a quienes les gustaría que él cometiera un error tan estúpido, pero él no lo haría. No cuando Inuyasha y otros a los que amaba tendrían que enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

\- Estoy cansado - dijo Inuno. En ese momento, sintió el peso de todos sus años presionando sobre él, las luchas incontables, la culpa, la hinchazón y la fatiga anchándose con despiadada implacabilidad. De repente, él quería que Ryukotsusei supiese que sus planes para una elaborada venganza nunca llegarían a pasar.

\- Deberías haberme estacado antes, viejo amigo. Cuando todavía tenía el deseo de darte la lucha que buscabas. - Algo pasó por el rostro del Guardián de Ley, como si sólo ahora se diese cuenta de que Inuno no estaba fingiendo su apatía.

\- Nunca abandonarías a tu gente, Inu. - En medio de su agotamiento mental, Inuno sintió un atisbo de satisfacción. ¿Ryuko finalmente comprendía que sus posibilidades de venganza se escapaban?

\- Eso es cierto, que es por lo que le di a Inuyasha el don de mi poder, cuando fundí mi línea con la suya. – su pequeña chispa cayo directa a la mecha.

\- ¡El poder que debería haber sido mío, para empezar! - Exclamó Ryukotsusei, mostrando más emoción de la que Inuno había visto de él en siglos.

\- ¿Todavía lamentas eso? - Se burló Inuno.

\- Era elección de nuestro creador a quien le regalaba su poder adicional, como fue mi elección dar mi poder excedente a Inuyasha. Incluso ahora, Inuyasha crece más en su fuerza, y los poderes de su esposa Kagome crecen también. Ryuko - Inuno se permitió una pequeña sonrisa seca.

\- Has esperado demasiado tiempo. - Ryuko se paró tan violentamente que el banco de concreto se estrujó bajo él. Él anduvo una corta y furiosa zancada antes de detenerse con la misma brusquedad.

\- Mientes. Tratas de engañarme como lo has hecho siempre, pero yo te conozco. Nunca harías una cosa así. - dijo Ryuko, perfecto control en su voz ahora.

Si Ryuko hubiese hecho tal declaración hace un año, habría sido verdad. Pero con la esposa de Inuno muerta, Inuyasha lo suficientemente fuerte como para dirigir sus líneas combinadas, Kagome efectuando una transición en el tipo más raro de yokai, y las visiones de Inuno idas. . . él no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse. Su muerte pondría fin a su guerra fría con Ryukotsusei, negando a su enemigo la oportunidad de destruir la línea de Inuno junto con él.

Durante miles de años, Ryuko había tratado de hacerle daño a su gente, pero sus intentos se habían visto obstaculizados por las visiones de Inuno. Con esas idas, El Guardián de Ley atacaría a los que pertenecían a Inuno sin piedad. Pero Inuno no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que eso sucediera. Dejaría este mundo sabiendo que había garantizado la seguridad de su gente y frustrado a Ryuko de un solo golpe. Era algo que casi esperaba.

A excepción de Izayoi. Ella solo permanecía para mantenerlo con vida, pero la arena corría cada vez más rápido a través de ese reloj de arena también. Pronto, los recuerdos de Izayoi de él se habrían ido… y luego él sería libre para irse. En su descanso, Inuno lograría una victoria sobre Ryuko por toda la eternidad. Eso hizo a su sonrisa ampliarse mientras miraba al Guardián de Ley.

\- ¿Me conoces, Ryuko? Entonces deberías temer. - Una rama crujiendo atrajo la atención de Inuno de nuevo hacia Izayoi. Ella había abandonado su percha en el árbol para deslizarse hacia abajo del tronco hacia el suelo. Ella miró en su dirección, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. Adivinando, sin duda, que su descenso había sido escuchado.

\- ¿Quién es esa humana? - Ryuko chasqueó, azotando alrededor para mirar a Izayoi.

\- ¿Eres tan arrogante que solo ahora notaste a la mujer en el jardín con nosotros? - Inuno se rió entre dientes.

\- Ese latido del corazón podría haber pertenecido a un perro, por todo lo que te gusta rodearte de miserables - dijo Ryuko con frialdad. Inuno se puso rígido ante la forma insultante en la Ryuko se refirió a Izayoi. Entonces se obligó a relajarse cuando vio los ojos del Guardián de Ley estrecharse. Demasiado tarde. Ryukotsusei se había dado cuenta.

\- Saca a la vista a esta humana - dijo Ryuko, mirando a Inuno. Inuno asumió una expresión aburrida.

\- ¡Izayoi! Ven. - Negarse haría a Ryukotsusei aún más intrigado sobre quién era ella. Poco a poco ella se abrió paso por el jardín hacia ellos, mirando a su alrededor como si buscando posibles salidas. Inuno no mostró ninguna reacción cuando Ryukotsusei deslizó su mirada sobre Izayoi de una manera que no dejaba ninguna curva de su cuerpo perdida.

\- Bonita - dijo Ryuko alargando la palabra. Luego sonrió.

\- No tan bonita como tu difunta esposa, sin embargo, ¿no? - Inuno permaneció con el rostro en blanco y sus miembros relajados, pareciendo tan relajado como lo estaba cuando él descansaba en el fondo de la piscina. Por suerte, Izayoi no se alzó ante el cebo de Ryukotsusei. Ella miró al otro yokai durante un buen rato, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿No hablas? - Preguntó Ryuko, perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Claro - respondió Izayoi en un tono perfectamente neutro.

\- Pero no estabas hablando conmigo antes. - Su aroma traicionó su nerviosismo, pero aparte de eso, Izayoi era la imagen de la seguridad, de pie ante la mirada deslumbrante del antiguo Guardián de Ley. Por el estrechamiento de su mirada, a Ryukotsusei no le gustó su fría compostura.

\- De repente encuentro que tengo sed. Esta humana servirá. - dijo Ryuko, bajando su voz a un ronroneo amenazador.

Ryukotsusei se movió, cerrando su mano alrededor del brazo de Izayoi antes de que ella pudiera retroceder... y luego todo su cuerpo se congeló. Inuno lentamente apretó su poder alrededor del Guardián de la Ley hasta que nada se torcía en su viejo enemigo excepto su boca. Los ojos de Izayoi estaban muy abiertos cuando ella se apartó de Ryuko, pero no corrió. Dama lista.

\- ¿Te atreves a atacarme? - Siseó Ryukotsusei.

\- Si te atacase, perderías tu cabeza. Sin embargo, yo estoy bien en mi derecho de evitar que pongas tus manos en uno de mi gente sin mi permiso, Guardián - respondió Inuno con frialdad.

La mirada de Ryuko ardía con la promesa de venganza, pero ambos sabían que era inútil. Él no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el agarre de Inuno, y las leyes estaban de lado de Inuno. Él se permitió un momento para disfrutar de la impotencia de Ryuko antes de liberarlo del agarre de su poder. Tan pronto como se pudo mover, Ryukotsusei se apartó de Izayoi como si fuera una serpiente. Entonces él se encontró a sí mismo mirándolos a los dos. Inuno sonrió. Izayoi no se había movido desde que había desprendido su brazo del agarre congelado de Ryuko, mostrando más aplomo que el antiguo Guardián de Ley. De la expresión furiosa de Ryuko antes de que él disciplinara sus rasgos en la inexpresividad, él sabía que había sido puesto en evidencia por ella.

\- He visto lo suficiente de ella. - Ryukotsusei movió su mano en un gesto despectivo hacia Izayoi.

Inuno echó un vistazo a la casa, y Izayoi se dio la vuelta sin decir palabra, dejando el jardín. Su respeto por ella creció una vez más. Si ella se hubiese aterrorizado antes, o discutido con el Guardián de Ley sobre su deliberado y trampeado tratamiento hacia ella ahora, Inuno podría haber sido obligado a castigarla… lo cual era lo que Ryukotsusei quería. Pero su porte dejó a Ryukotsusei sin nada que hacer, excepto hervir a fuego lento en su propia impotencia. Las mismas leyes que él podría haber invocado para castigar a Izayoi le impedían ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa ahora. Y una vez que Izayoi estuviese a salvo de vuelta en casa y Inuno se hubiese ido, ambos de ellos estarían para siempre más allá del alcance de la amargura de Ryukotsusei.

\- Conoces la salida, Ryuko. - Inuno sonrió de nuevo a su viejo enemigo.

_Continuara…_


	5. Segundo intento

**Hola a todos, perdonen por el retraso pero aparte de la locura de navidad mi familia está en plena mudanza y no puedo sentarme a escribir así que quizá tarde en actualizar unas semanas, pero no crean que los olvidare pronto les traeré actualizaciones de sus historias favoritas. Pasen felices fiestas y muy feliz navidad a todos.**

**Segundo intento**

Pasaron dos días. Izayoi vio más televisión de lo que había visto en el último mes, además de tomar el sol en la piscina, algo que ella no había hecho en, bueno, ella no podía recordar cuánto tiempo. ¿Quién habría pensado que así era como ella pasaría su tiempo como prisionera en una casa con yokais? Sin embargo, ella no tenía mucho más que hacer. Cada vez que ella salía de su habitación, sabía que estaba siendo cortésmente seguida en secreto por Gorgon, lo que era en partes iguales desconcertante y molesto. Ella no había visto a Selene, Kurt, o Sam desde aquella tarde en la cocina. Izayoi esperaba que no se hubiesen metido en problemas por hablar con ella. Ninguno de ellos parecía tener miedo de sus circunstancias, pero una vez más, Izayoi había visto sólo la superficie de la vida entre los no-muertos. Mucho más podría estar al acecho en las profundidades, y las probabilidades apuntaban que mucho de ello no era bonito.

Izayoi tampoco había visto a Inuno desde el día en que había tenido ese visitante ominoso. Ella se estremeció al recordar a Ryuko, como Inuno lo había llamado. Hasta allí llegó su pensamiento de que todos los yokais despedían un aura calmante como parte de su camuflaje. Tan pronto como ella había visto a Ryuko, su instinto se puso a toda marcha con alarmas de "¡peligro, peligro!" Su tiempo en el jardín con él había sido como estar cerca de un pitbull rabioso… cualquier movimiento repentino, su instinto le advirtió, resultaría en un ataque vicioso.

Y eso fue antes de que el bastardo de ojos fríos hubiese intentado morderla. Izayoi estaba más que aliviada de que Inuno cumpliera su promesa de que nadie podría tocarla mientras ella estaba con él. Cuando Ryuko la miró mientras Inuno de alguna manera lograba congelarlo en su lugar, ella había sentido oleadas de malevolencia vertiéndose fuera de él. Él no solo había querido morderla, ella podía decirlo. Él había querido hacerle daño y humillarla a pesar de que ella era alguien a quien él nunca había conocido antes.

A pesar de que esperaba nunca volverlo a ver, toparse con Ryuko había aliviado un poco la ansiedad de Izayoi. Incluso mirándolo desde su posición en el árbol antes de su vicioso alardeo en el jardín, algo sobre Ryuko la había asqueado. Lo que le demostró que su instinto podía transmitir advertencias de peligro, incluso con los yokais. Esto le dio la esperanza a Izayoi de que Inuno no estaba solo mintiéndole en anticipación del día en que él usaría sus recuerdos para esclavizarla. Después de todo, a él no debería importarle si a Izayoi le gustaba su cautiverio o no. Alguien tan rápido y fuerte como un yokai no necesitaba preocuparse acerca del consentimiento.

Podía dar miedo admitirlo, pero Izayoi ya estaba impotente cuando llegó a su circunstancia. Ella solo había estado engañándose pensando que Inuno necesitaría controlar su mente para obligarla a permanecer aquí. En el lado positivo, ella por fin había logrado ponerse en contacto con su hermana por teléfono. Izayoi le dijo a Tina la misma historia de tapadera que Gorgon afirmó haber dado a Frank… que Izayoi estaba en casa enferma con gripe. Tina se había preocupado, pero ambas sabían que ella no podía arriesgarse a visitarla. No mientras Izayoi supuestamente tenía un virus contagioso que debilitaría el sistema inmunológico ya comprometido de Tina. No pasó desapercibido para Izayoi que cada una de las risas de Tina terminó en un acceso de tos, y su voz era más gruesa, sus palabras más pesadas. A los veintinueve, Tina estaba ya en el otoño de su esperanza de vida, tan injusto como eso era.

La idea era tan deprimente que llevó a Izayoi fuera de su habitación. Ella justo había hablado con Tina ayer, pero ahora quería hablar con ella de nuevo. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que por el momento, Tina estaba todavía aquí, todavía parte de su vida.

Izayoi bajó las escaleras, en busca de Inuno o Gorgon. Si solo cogía un teléfono sin antes consultarlo con uno de ellos, por todo lo que sabía, las alarmas se dispararían. Entonces no podrían creer que ella había estado inocentemente tratando de ponerse en contacto con su hermana y pensarían que ella había decidido llamar al 911 después de todo. La molestia estalló en ella. Ella podía entender por qué los yokais estarían protegiendo su secreta existencia entre los humanos, pero ella todavía era la que pagaba el precio por eso por los próximos días. Por lo menos, ella esperaba que fuera todo el tiempo que ella había dejado para pagar el precio por descubrir su existencia inadvertidamente.

Llegó a la primera planta e hizo una revisión rápida de la sala de estar y la cocina. Nadie alrededor. Después Izayoi salió al patio, pero el área de la piscina estaba vacía. Al igual que el jardín. Izayoi volvió a entrar, a punto de ver el cuarto de lavado, cuando una voz justo a sus espaldas la hizo saltar.

\- ¿Estabas buscando a alguien? - Ella se dio la vuelta, domando su pulso galopante, para ver a Inuno. No había estado allí hace un segundo, como si necesitara un recordatorio de lo increíblemente rápido que era.

\- Yo debería poner una campana en ti - dijo Izayoi antes de que pudiera pensar. En lugar de estar molesto o confundido, Inuno inclinó la cabeza.

\- Perdóname, no quise asustarte. - Tan perfectamente formal.

Con tal rigor en el control de la situación en todo momento… a excepción de aquella mañana en la bodega. ¿Cuál era el Inuno real? ¿Estás segura de que quieres saber? una voz interior cuestionó. No, probablemente no. Sobre todo en estas circunstancias, cuando ella era su prisionera mimada.

\- Quería llamar a mi hermana otra vez. - Una parte de ella odiaba pedir permiso para hacer una cosa tan simple, pero la otra parte le recordó que si Inuno fuese una persona más cruel, ella ni siquiera estaría viva. Los investigadores muertos no cuentan cuentos de yokais, pensó Izayoi con ironía.

\- Ciertamente - dijo Inuno, como si nunca hubiese alguna posibilidad de que él se negaría.

Izayoi soltó la respiración que ella no había estado consciente de contener. Qué extraño escenario este era, siendo una cautiva que era tratada como un invitado… la mayor parte del tiempo. Las agresivas características de Ryuko brillaron en la mente de Izayoi. Ella no había sido tratada como un huésped frente a él. De hecho, ella se había sentido más como un insecto bajo la mirada fría e implacable de Ryuko.

\- ¿Estarás esperando que ese yokai vuelva en cualquier momento pronto? - preguntó Izayoi, expresando sus palabras con cuidado.

\- ¿Supongo que no estás hablando de Gorgon? - Inuno arqueó una ceja.

\- No, estoy hablando de él que tiene el lacio cabello oscuro que se ve un poco como tú. – respondió Izayoi.

\- Ryuko… No, no espero que vuelva aquí, en el futuro cercano. - murmuró Inuno.

\- Bien. Él me da escalofríos. - murmuró Izayoi.

\- Sin embargo, una prueba más de que tu juventud no te impide ser sabía. - Una pequeña sonrisa tocó su boca.

\- Tengo treinta y un años. En mi especie, una vez que una mujer tiene más de treinta años, ella es considerada estando bien en su camino a la mediana edad. - Izayoi sintió una réplica tirar de sus labios.

Inuno se echó a reír, sorprendiendo a Izayoi, y el sonido rodó a lo largo de su espina dorsal en una caricia trémula. Era la primera vez que lo había visto reír, y su expresión relajada junto con su amplia sonrisa cambió sus características de impresionantes a bellísimas. Dios, eres hermoso, pensó, contenta de que el yokai no podía escuchar eso en su mente… o lo difícil que era para ella no mirar.

\- Tales nociones tontas de los humanos de que las mujeres sólo son bellas en la primera etapa de la juventud. Mi esposa tenía treinta y cinco en años humanos cuando nos casamos, y ella era encantadora... - Tan abruptamente, su risa se desvaneció, esa familiar expresión de impasibilidad se apoderó de su rostro.

\- Ryuko dijo que tu esposa había muerto. Lo siento. - Izayoi se acercó a tocar el brazo de Inuno.

\- Como yo lo estoy, pero no por las razones que piensas. - Una sonrisa extraña y triste destelló en la boca de Inuno. Una docena de preguntas de inmediato saltaron a la mente de Izayoi ante ese misterioso comentario, pero Inuno cambió de tema en el momento siguiente.

\- Ven, haz tu llamada ahora. La biblioteca debería ser lo más cómodo para ti. - _No te gusta ese tema en absoluto, ¿verdad?_ pensó Izayoi, sus instintos de investigación todavía impulsándola a saber más acerca de las circunstancias obviamente inusuales alrededor de la difunta esposa de Inuno. Pero Izayoi los comprimió. Ella no estaba en un caso aquí, era una cautiva, aunque una bien tratada. Si le preguntaba a Inuno de su esposa, y él se ponía a la defensiva, él podría no dejarle llamar a su hermana. Tina se posicionaba más alto que la curiosidad de Izayoi.

\- La biblioteca suena bien para mí - fue todo lo que dijo Izayoi, y lo dejó dirigir el camino.

Inuno esperaba en una habitación contigua mientras Izayoi hacia su llamada. Él le había dejado tener la ilusión de privacidad al dejarla sola en la biblioteca, pero ambos sabían que él estaba escuchando. Se maravilló de cómo la voz de Izayoi cambiaba cuando hablaba con su hermana. Se hacía más suave, más tierna, con un matiz de protección. El amor de Izayoi por su hermana brillaba a través de cada sílaba, y por estas breves veces que Inuno escuchaba sus conversaciones, ese amor era extrañamente tranquilizador para él, aunque él no era el receptor de este.

Por qué una mujer que pronto no tendría ningún recuerdo de él, podía afectar su estado de ánimo con sólo su voz era desconcertante. Pronto Izayoi se habría ido, y una vez que así fuera, Inuno pretendía vivir sólo hasta que pudiera encontrar otra manera conveniente de resultar muerto. Él debería gastar sus últimos días con los yokais que había creado, o viejos amigos, o incluso pidiendo perdón a su co-regente de la manipulación que había causado una brecha entre él y Inuyasha.

En su lugar, se encontró permaneciendo en esta casa con su pensamiento ocupado por Izayoi, a pesar de que trataba de darle tanto espacio como fuera posible. Debe ser su novedad lo que la hacía fascinante para él. Izayoi no había sabido nada de él cuando ella corrió en su ayuda a la bodega, y lo que había aprendido de él desde entonces debería solo haberla aterrorizado. Sin embargo, la mirada que Izayoi le había dado el otro día cuando él se agachó sobre ella en la piscina había estado llena de calor. Luego ella había admitido casualmente su atracción por él, como si eso no lo hubiese derribado donde estaba parado.

No tenía sentido. Como Inuno había querido tanta soledad como guerra posible en sus últimos días, pero no podía estar completamente solo, sin despertar sospechas, él había elegido esta casa pequeña y modesta. A Gorgon y a los humanos les habían dado instrucciones estrictas de no decir nada acerca de él a Izayoi, por lo que Izayoi no podía saber acerca de su estatus entre los yokais, lo raras que sus habilidades eran, que su riqueza estaba mucho más allá de los estándares de Riqueza 5005, o cualquiera de las otras cosas que la habrían atraído así como a tantos otros antes que ella. Que ella lo encontraría deseable, basada en mera carne y hueso, nada más, lo hacía en partes iguales seducido e incrédulo.

Si las cosas fuesen diferentes, Inuno podría haber actuado de acuerdo con la atracción que sentía hacia Izayoi, la primera mujer en miles de años… posiblemente en toda su vida… que lo deseaba sin segundas intenciones. Pero su tiempo estaba casi terminado. Por supuesto, los comentarios halagadores de Izayoi también podrían haber sido un intento de persuadirlo para liberarla. Izayoi no había insinuado cualquier deseo por él desde ese día en la piscina. Era enteramente plausible que ella hubiese buscado en primer lugar persuadirlo por medio de encantos a dejarla ir, se dio cuenta de que eso no funcionaría, y lo dejó así. Inuno sintió una punzada de dolor al contemplar eso. Sí. Eso era mucho más probable.

\- ¿Tratamientos otra vez? - La voz de Izayoi interrumpió sus reflexiones.

\- Bueno, esas ayudan, y yo debería ser capaz de ir contigo. Te lo dije, me siento mejor, y he estado tomando antibióticos durante varios días ya. . . Sí, mi teléfono sigue funcionando mal en casa bueno, me quedé dormida y se me olvidó cargar mi celular. Siento haber perdido tu llamada. Te llamaré mañana. Promesa. Te quiero, Tinya-T - Sonaba como si ella tomase una respiración profunda cuando su pulso se aceleró.

Un clic señaló que Izayoi había colgado, pero Inuno se quedó dónde estaba. La irregularidad repentina de su respiración decía que ella estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas. Izayoi no había sido propensa a reacciones exageradas hasta el momento, por lo que su hermana debía estar muy enferma. Inuno sintió una punzada de culpa que contuvo. Fuera cual fuera la condición de su hermana, no sonaba como si fuera nuevo, y Inuno no podía dejar que Izayoi se fuese con sus recuerdos intactos. Con suerte, sólo estaría aquí otro día o dos.

\- Ya terminé - gritó Izayoi, su voz más áspera de lo normal.

Inuno se levantó, contento de que ella no hubiese tratado de hacer otra llamada en secreto. Eso mostraba cautela e inteligencia, dos cosas infravaloradas en los tiempos modernos, de lo que él había observado. Cuando él entró en la biblioteca, los ojos de Izayoi estaban secos, pero un ceño fruncido suturaba su frente, y su esencia era más profunda por la preocupación. Él no había tratado de hipnotizarla en los últimos dos días. Tal vez había pasado suficiente tiempo que él podría borrar sus recuerdos, incluso si aún no podía oír sus pensamientos.

\- Izayoi, voy a tratar de traspasar tu mente otra vez. Si tengo éxito, puedes regresar a casa esta noche. - Ella le dirigió una mirada que era a la vez de esperanza y cautela.

Él descubrió que tenía sentimientos encontrados acerca de esto también. La lógica indicaba que cuanto más rápido Izayoi se hubiese ido, mejor sería para los dos, pero a pesar de eso, él sabía que... la extrañaría. La estupidez de extrañar a una mujer que no quería nada más que olvidar que ella alguna vez lo había conocido era tan enorme, que le parecería gracioso si la broma no fuese sobre él.

\- Muy bien - dijo Izayoi, levantándose. Rubí brilló en sus ojos cuando él los trabó con los de color verde claro de ella compeliéndola a no apartar la mirada.

\- Izayoi. - Su nombre fue apenas un susurro, pero desbordante energía llenaba esa sola palabra.

\- Ven a mí. - Ella lo hizo, tomando las manos que él le tendía a ella. Su ritmo cardíaco, respiración y sangre corriendo por sus venas eran una sinfonía de sonidos que lo llamaba. Pero su mente se quedó callada, recluyendo sus secretos detrás de un muro que él no podía penetrar.

\- Abre tu mente para mí - suspiró, liberando más de su poder.

\- Yo estoy tratando - ella se quejó, sus manos doblándose en su agarre. Ese muro mental titiló, pero no cayó. Inuno soltó sus manos y dio un paso atrás.

\- Aún es demasiado pronto - dijo, más preocupado por el conocimiento de que se sintió aliviado de que no tendría que decir adiós a Izayoi esta noche que por su incapacidad para traspasar su mente una vez más.

\- Han pasado casi cinco días desde aquella mañana en la bodega - dijo Izayoi, dando vueltas con frustración.

\- Cinco días de estar atrapada aquí. No sé cuánto más de esto puedo soportar. Vamos, deja que me vaya. - Ella no tenía reparos en querer olvidarlo para siempre… o mejor dicho, nunca volver a verlo.

\- Tú hermana cree que te estás recuperando de la gripe, y tu trabajo es seguro. Sé que esta situación no es de tu elección, pero terminará pronto. - Si sólo él sintiese el mismo firme desapego sobre ella.

\- Mi hermana no está bien. - Los puños de Izayoi se apretaron, y su natural esencia dulce se agrió.

\- ¿Está en peligro de morir en los próximos días? - Inuno preguntó sin rodeos. Izayoi vaciló, mordiéndose el labio.

\- No. – gruño con resignación.

\- Entonces no puedo justificar el riesgo. – comento fríamente con un gesto de la mano.

\- Mira, ¡ella tiene miedo! No creo que eso suceda muy a menudo con los yokais, pero lo hace con el resto de nosotros. Estas estancias en el hospital son difíciles para Tina. Ellos golpean su espalda para aflojar la flema en sus pulmones, luego, le dan tratamientos para ayudarla a respirar más fácil. Ella es mi hermana pequeña, le dije que estaría allí para ella. - Izayoi contestó bruscamente.

\- Le dije que siempre podría contar conmigo. - La voz de Izayoi flaqueó, volviéndose ronca.

Inuno cerró sus ojos. Izayoi no lo sabía, pero la lealtad era una de las cualidades que más apreciaba. Y él comprendía, demasiado bien, el sentido de la responsabilidad que Izayoi sentía hacia alguien a quien ella consideraba suyo. Él estudió su fuerte y hermoso rostro y la curva de esa terca mandíbula. Cualquier manipulación que Izayoi podría haber intentado con él estaba justificada. Inuno habría hecho lo mismo por sí mismo, si él fuese ella.

\- Hay una cosa que podría acelerar mi capacidad de borrar tus recuerdos. - La expresión de Izayoi se volvió esperanzada y ella dio un paso hacia él.

\- ¿Qué? Sea lo que sea, lo haré. - ¿Todavía diría eso una vez que ella escuchase lo que implicaba?

\- Tu sangre me daría más poder sobre ti. Para los seres humanos con mentes muy fuertes, beber de ellos a veces es necesario antes de que puedan ser hipnotizados. Tú eres muy fuerte de voluntad, Izayoi. Tal vez más que solo mi sangre en tu sistema está impidiéndome la manipulación de tu mente. - Izayoi palideció mientras digería lo que tendría que hacer. Inuno la observaba, manteniendo su expresión en blanco. ¿Era su actitud protectora por su hermana mayor que su miedo de ofrecer su garganta a un yokai? Ella tragó saliva, y luego dio un corto asentimiento con la cabeza.

\- Está bien. Vamos a hacerlo. - Él se sorprendió por su rápida capitulación.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que esto significa que voy a morderte y beber tu sangre? - preguntó él, por si acaso ella no había entendido.

\- Eres un yokai. No pensaba que utilizarías una aguja y una pajita. - Izayoi dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

\- ¿No tienes miedo? - desafió él, haciendo su voz grave e irguiéndose en toda su estatura a propósito, pero Izayoi no pestañeo.

\- Prometiste no hacerme daño. Así que no tengo nada que temer. - Su mirada de color verde pálido era estable incluso cuando su pulso comenzó a acelerarse.

Lealtad. Valentía. Determinación. Los atributos de Izayoi eran como una antorcha brillando sobre todos sus oscuros años de crueldad. Emociones largo tiempo dormidas se alzaron en él, y sus ojos brillaron de color rojo. No podía recordar la última vez que había conocido a alguien de su calidad, y su sangre se convertiría en parte de él cuando bebiese de ella. Cuando Izayoi apartó su cabello y se acercó a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, se encontró con que quería su sangre en su interior tan fuertemente que no se atrevía a tocarla, no fuera que él la hiriera con su urgencia.

\- Se siente como algo apenas rozando contra mí... ¿tú sientes eso? - Ella se estremeció, mirando por encima del hombro. Era su poder desenrollándose y envolviéndose a su alrededor en todas las maneras que él no podía permitirse hacerlo. Inuno lo templó, sólo dejando a su aura acariciar la de ella sin esa energía arrolladora acariciando a lo largo de su piel como docenas de manos.

\- Acércate - dijo él con voz áspera, todavía no confiando en sí mismo para tocarla.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sentido algo tan fuerte por una mujer. El aumento inesperado de necesidad serpenteando a través de él tenía su piel zumbando con energía. Si esto era lo que sentía en anticipación de morder a Izayoi, ¿qué se sentiría al poseer su cuerpo? ¿Al separar esos labios rojos y llenos, con un grito lento de éxtasis mientras conducía su carne profundamente dentro de ella? Un sonido escapó de Izayoi, casi un jadeo. Inuno se refrenó de nuevo, tratando de sofocar el brote repentino de lujuria que resultó en su inconsciente, agitando su poder a lo largo del grupo más sensible de sus terminaciones nerviosas. La profundidad de su respuesta hacia ella era increíble, como si algo largamente dormido en él hubiese despertado inesperadamente con un rugido.

\- ¿Así? - Preguntó Izayoi, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados.

La línea suave de su cuello con su vibrante pulso fue casi su ruina. Inuno apretó los puños, irguiéndose de nuevo bajo control con gran esfuerzo. Poco a poco. Ella nunca ha sido probada antes. El conocimiento de que él sería el primero en reclamar su sangre despertaba un instinto primario en él. Él envolvió a Izayoi en un suave y fuerte abrazo. Su pulso tronaba bajo de sus labios cuando ellos rozaron su cuello. Su piel era tan suave, su aroma se mezcló con el suyo cuando él la atrajo hacia sí. Ella no hablaba, pero su respiración llegaba en pequeñas bocanadas inestables que lo calentaban donde aterrizaban. Su brazo se deslizó por su espalda, tirando de ella aún más cerca, sofocando su gemido al sentir su cuerpo sofocarse contra el suyo.

\- ¿Cuánto tendrás que tomar? - murmuró ella vacilante, su ritmo cardíaco saltando cuando Inuno le rozó la garganta con sus colmillos.

\- No tengas miedo. - Su voz era baja, casi un gruñido, mientras su mano pasaba a través de la espesa masa de su cabello.

La fricción sensual de sus senos contra su pecho, subiendo y bajando por su respiración rápida, intensificó su deseo de explorar todo de ella. A fondo, sin descanso, y poco a poco. Pero a pesar de que la sostenía mucho más cerca de lo necesario, sus manos permanecieron en su espalda y en su cabeza, sosteniéndola estable en lugar de aprender las curvas tentadoras de su cuerpo. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando Inuno selló su boca sobre su cuello, chupando con presión suave y constante. No la perforó todavía, pero la preparó para su mordedura, trayendo esa pequeña y suculenta vena más cerca de la superficie. Sus ojos se cerraron ante el sabor a néctar de limón de su piel, la forma en que su pulso saltaba contra su boca, y ante el temblor que corrió por todo su cuerpo. Su esencia lo envolvía, una mezcla de aprensión, duda. . . y algo más. Excitación.

Una emoción oscura de triunfo se apoderó de Inuno. Ella podría no ser consciente de ello, pero una parte de Izayoi anhelaba que él la mordiera por razones que nada tenían que ver con su hermana. _Quieres ser reclamada de esta manera_, pensó, golpeando con su lengua sobre su cuello una vez más. _Y lo serás. Ahora_. Sus colmillos se hundieron en su carne en el instante siguiente.

Todo en Izayoi se congeló al sentir esos afilados colmillos perforando su piel, pero no estaba preparada para lo que sucedió después. En lugar de dolor, una cascada de sensaciones fluyó sobre ella. Dulce, deliciosa calidez parecía extenderse lentamente de su cuello, por los hombros, hacia abajo, y más bajo, hasta que sintió a su cuerpo como sumergido en chocolate caliente. Todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron con tanta prisa que se sentía mareada, sólo al darse cuenta de lo pesado que había sido su estrés cuando ya no estaba allí para cargar con él.

Algo grueso y sedoso pasó a través de sus dedos. Después de un momento confuso, Izayoi se dio cuenta de que había levantado los brazos y ahora estaba agarrando el pelo de Inuno. Él hizo un sonido profundo y gutural que vibraba en contra de su cuello, mientras tragaba. Mi sangre. Inuno está tragando mi sangre.

El pensamiento debería haberla asustado, o por lo menos, inquietarla, pero Izayoi se encontró presionándose más a él en su lugar. Fragmentos de placer pinchaban en ella mientras los colmillos se deslizaban más profundos en respuesta. El calor deslizándose a través de ella comenzó a girar y se concentró en un solo lugar, haciéndole dar un grito ahogado ante la repentina e intensa necesidad en sus entrañas. Sus manos se enredaron más fuerte en su cabello, mientras que un impulso oscuro e inexplicable hizo que Izayoi frotara el cuello en contra de la boca de él.

El placer la apuñaló con suficiente impacto para hacerla gritar de asombro mientras sus colmillos se deslizaban en ella otra vez. Se oyó gemir a sí misma. Sintió otro barrido vertiginoso de calor. ¿Cómo podría una mordedura ser responsable de tanta dicha? Inuno levantó su cabeza demasiado pronto, dejando aire frío contra su garganta en lugar de la presión fuerte y sensual de su boca. La caricia firme de sus manos en la espalda y la cabeza desapareció, también, lo que resultó en un decepcionante vacío en lugar de la sensación de él agarrándola. Ni siquiera pensó antes de tirar la cabeza de él hacia su cuello.

\- No te detengas - jadeó ella. Un ruido áspero se le escapó a él mientras su lengua se deslizaba en un largo y lento camino a través del punto en la garganta donde la había mordido.

\- Realmente no lo dices en serio. - ¡Como el infierno si lo hacía!

Necesitaba más de ese maravilloso calor buscando, inundándola. Más de él tocándola. Sus pechos frotándose contra la pared de músculos del pecho de Inuno mientras ella hacía más fuerte el agarre sobre su cabeza, manteniéndolo acunado en el hueco de su cuello. Sus manos la alcanzaron, juntando sus muñecas en un gentil pero irrompible agarre mientras levantaba la cabeza fuera de ella. Esa necesidad arañando en ella comenzó a disminuir, dejando atrás un cálido y delirante letargo, como si acabara de salir de una tina de agua caliente después de respirar óxido nitroso.

Izayoi se balanceaba mientras una onda de vértigo se apoderaba de ella. Inuno la levantó, y fue puesta sobre algo suave. Abrió los ojos al ver que los había trasladado hasta el sofá. Esperaba que su boca estuviera teñida de rojo, o ver los senderos zigzagueantes de carmesí por su rostro, pero nada empañaba su rostro sorprendentemente atractivo. Sus ojos seguían siendo de color escarlata brillante, derritiéndola con una intensidad que no podía nombrar.

Y no tenía la menor idea de qué decir. Los desinhibidos sentimientos que le habían llevado a meter la cabeza de Inuno en su garganta, exigiendo que le mordiera de nuevo, se habían desvanecido, dejando a Izayoi rota. ¿Era esa reacción apasionada justo lo que le pasaba a todo el mundo cuando Inuno los mordía? ¿Por eso le había dicho que en realidad no lo decía en serio cuando le dijo que no se detuviera? ¿O no quería que se detuviera porque la mordedura del yokai era una excusa para actuar sobre el deseo que sentía hacia él? Ella ciertamente no dejaría suelta su enfermiza atracción en cualquier otra circunstancia. No importa lo bien intencionadas que fueran sus acciones, todavía era su captor – su captor inhumano. No iba a complicar aún más una situación ya retorcida.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? - Inuno preguntó, nada de su turbación coloreando su tono. Izayoi miró hacia otro lado, tomando una respiración profunda. Notó que su corazón ya no latía tan rápido. De hecho, tenía la misma cadencia relajada como si acabara de despertar.

\- Bien…. Esto… ¿Es todo ese "¡Más, más!" una respuesta común cuando muerdes a alguien? ¿O te debo una disculpa? - Entonces se obligó a preguntar.

\- Es muy común. - Inuno se alejó de ella antes de responder.

Su tono fue tan rígido que Izayoi le lanzó una mirada. Su rostro se cerró completamente, tan inexpresivo como una estatua. ¿Por qué esperarías algo diferente? Se preguntó a sí misma. Esta podía ser una experiencia nueva para ella, pero Inuno debía morder a una persona diferente cada día. La única razón por la que no estaba bostezando era probablemente porque no tenía la necesidad de respirar. Luego, bruscamente, estaba arrodillado frente a ella, su mano acunando su cara y sus ojos verdes ardiendo en los de ella.

\- Nada pasó, Izayoi. Yo no te mordí. No regresaste a mi casa. Te fuiste a casa del trabajo el martes por la mañana, y has estado enferma en tu cama desde entonces. - Una extraña sensación presionaba en su mente mientras su voz parecía vibrar a través de ella.

Por una fracción de segundo, Izayoi se sintió eufórica. ¡Debía estar funcionando por fin! Pero con la misma rapidez, consternación barrió sobre ella. Si lo hacía, entonces se olvidaría de Inuno. Nunca sabría siquiera que lo había conocido… Ella parpadeó, y esa presión insistente desapareció de su mente. Los ojos de Inuno estaban todavía fijos en los de ella, tan brillantes que ni siquiera parecían reales, pero ella ya no sentía el impulso de caer dentro de su brillo.

\- No está funcionando. - La más extraña sensación se apoderó de ella. ¿Lamento? ¿Alivio? Izayoi lo dejó ir antes de que pudiera determinar qué era lo que sentía. Inuno estaba al otro lado de la sala, de espaldas a ella antes de que parpadeara. Nada en sus cuadrados hombros le dio alguna indicación de lo que estaba pensando.

\- Trataremos de nuevo en dos días - dijo.

Eso sería una semana desde aquella fatídica mañana en el almacén. La máxima cantidad de tiempo que Inuno dijo que tomaría para que los efectos de su beber su sangre desaparecieran. Izayoi tragó la pregunta que inmediatamente apareció en su mente. ¿Qué pasaba si en dos días, todavía no podía borrar sus recuerdos? Y si Inuno no podía hacerle olvidar todo lo que había aprendido de él y los otros yokais... ¿Alguna vez la dejaría ir?

Inuno yacía en el fondo de la piscina, los rayos del sol del atardecer brillaban silenciosamente a través del cristal opaco. Había estado aquí por más de una hora en el agua calentada artificialmente, pero incluso este tiempo normalmente de descanso hizo poco por calmarlo. No dejaba de pensar en cómo la piel de Izayoi se había sentido en su boca ayer, cómo sabía, y cómo su esencia tomaba una rica, y más profunda fragancia con su excitación.

Sabía que esa excitación se debía sólo a la forma en que la había mordido. La respuesta de Izayoi había sido la misma que Inuno había encontrado con innumerables mujeres y hombres de los que se había alimentado antes. Lo que era diferente era la respuesta de él. Cuando Izayoi había gemido que no se detuviera, por un momento, estuvo tentado. Podía beber de ella todo el tiempo mientras la tomaba, drenando sólo la mínima cantidad de sangre, pero dándole la misma sensación increíble de su mordedura —más. Su deseo había sido tan grande que le causó dolor físico alejar a Izayoi. Inuno no podía recordar la última vez que había querido a alguien con tanta intensidad. Tal vez nunca.

Y sin embargo era más que lujuria. Cuando no había podido una vez más penetrar su mente, el alivio que le llenó era innegable. No podía dejar de preguntarse si la renuencia por su parte jugaba un papel en su incapacidad para borrar la memoria de Izayoi. Sí, había otra posible razón para su incapacidad para alterar sus pensamientos, pero la verdad era que no quería que se fuera. Era un placer ver el rostro de Izayoi cada día. Su voz era algo que él se encontraba a sí mismo esforzándose en oír aunque hablara con él o no, y su proximidad ocupaba sus pensamientos mucho más de lo que alguna vez le dejaría saber.

Era irónico, que él la mantuviera cautiva, pero ella lo había cautivado a él. Inuno se levantó de la piscina, abandonando esta búsqueda inútil de tranquilidad. Una cosa le haría sentirse mejor, y no tenía nada que ver con tomar el sol bajo el agua. Haría que Gorgon obtuviera toda la información de Izayoi, discreta y minuciosamente. Inuno ya había decidido reclamarla como suya por lo que quedaría al cuidado de Inuyasha una vez que él se hubiese ido. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que Inuyasha sabía a quién cuidar, una vez que llegara ese día. El hecho de que este fuera uno de los pocos ítems que estaba priorizando no escapaba de su alcance, pero no le importaba. Podría pretender que Izayoi no se había convertido en algo importante para él, o podría aceptarlo y encontrar la manera de proceder a pesar de eso. La negación no le había ayudado en el pasado.

\- ¡Gorgon! - Inuno llamó.

\- Tengo una tarea para ti. - Ni siquiera esperó a que el otro yokai saliera a la terraza antes de hablar otra vez.

Inuno podía escuchar los pasos de Izayoi en su habitación. Ella había estado haciendo eso durante las últimas dos horas. Sin duda, estaba de nuevo irritada por sus circunstancias, por lo que no podía culparla. Su tiempo con él se había alargado más de lo que cualquiera de ellos había anticipado. Sin embargo, en su sexto día desde que ella bebiera su sangre, no capturaba el más mínimo destello de los pensamientos de Izayoi, de lo que debería haber sido capaz de hacer a estas alturas. Ya no podía pretender que a su sangre le estaba tomando un tiempo inusualmente largo en desaparecer en su sistema. Era el momento para que tomara una decisión. Y lo temía.

\- Al diablo - oyó murmurar Inuno a Izayoi antes de que ella cerrara la puerta y bajara las escaleras. Se quedó sentado en la sala de estar, manteniendo su expresión compuesta, como si no hubiera estado en sintonía con ella con todos sus matices por las últimas horas.

\- Tengo que llamar a mi hermana - dijo Izayoi tan pronto como lo vio.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? - Levantó una ceja ante la urgencia en su voz.

\- Espero que no ¿El teléfono de la biblioteca está bien otra vez? - murmuró Izayoi.

\- Sí - respondió Inuno, viendo que Izayoi que casi corrió hacia allí.

¿Qué le había agitado tanto? Cuando ella había colgado a su hermana anoche, Izayoi había estado bien. Preocupada, pero tranquila. Ahora, actuaba como si hubiera caminado sobre la tumba de su hermana. Inuno escuchó los pitidos mecánicos que señalaba que Izayoi estaba marcando, y su respiración tensa mientras esperaba. Después de una docena de repiques, Izayoi soltó una maldición, luego colgó y marcó de nuevo. Él entró en la biblioteca mientras Izayoi murmuraba otra maldición y colgaba de nuevo. Su rostro pálido.

\- Ella no contesta. Algo anda mal. Jadeo llena de preocupación. Inuno no se acercó a ella, para su desconcierto, su primera inclinación fue ir a acariciarla para confortable.

\- No has podido hablar con tu hermana antes otras veces, sin embargo, nada estaba fuera de lugar - señaló.

\- Esto es diferente. Desde esta misma mañana, yo sólo... sentía que algo estaba mal. - Izayoi le lanzó una mirada pensativa.

\- Pensarás que es una locura, pero a veces yo sólo lo sé. Llámalo instinto, reacción visceral, lo que sea, pero las he tenido toda mi vida. - Por el contrario, era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que podía saber cosas sobre la base de una interna habilidad inusual. O por lo menos, solía hacerlo.

\- Concéntrate en la sensación. Céntrate - declaró Inuno.

Ella lo miró sorprendida por su instrucción, pero frunció el ceño y empezó a caminar en un ritmo a paso lento. El silencio y la concentración habían agudizado el don de Inuno cuando era más joven y el don era nuevo. Luego con el tiempo, había perfeccionado su capacidad de llamar visiones dispuestas a voluntad. Había sido incluso capaz de usar su poder para localizar personas en incontables kilómetros, especialmente si había probado la sangre de la persona. Hasta que sus visiones terminaron abruptamente y todo lo que veía era oscuridad. El simbolismo era a menudo una parte de sus visiones, y Dual, el inframundo, donde su alma viajaría a la espera de su juicio por el dios Anubis, era un lugar de oscuridad uniforme. La muerte venía por él, pero Inuno elegiría su propio final. El que mejor sirviera a su pueblo.

\- Si estoy en lo cierto, y pasó algo malo, Tina estaría en un hospital. Tengo que hacer otra llamada - dijo Izayoi. Fue al teléfono y empezó a marcar, sin esperar a ver si Inuno se oponía. Él no dijo nada, viendo como sus dedos se retorcían por su agitación.

\- Hospital Mercy y Centro Médico - oyó entonar al operador de voz.

\- Estoy llamando para chequear si mi hermana ha sido admitida. Su nombre es Tina Graceling. Podría estar en la sala de emergencias. - dijo Izayoi, tomando una respiración profunda.

\- Un momento. - Música llenó la línea durante varios segundos, luego la voz del operador de nuevo.

\- Sí, Tina Graceling es una paciente aquí. Por favor espere mientras la conecto con la estación de enfermeras. - Inuno no habló mientras Izayoi era transferida y otra voz le explicó que su hermana estaba en condición crítica pero estable. De lo que dedujo, no se debió a un accidente, sino a una enfermedad médica recurrente.

\- Gracias - dijo Izayoi antes de colgar el teléfono. Entonces se encontró con la mirada de Inuno.

\- Está en cuidados intensivos. Tuvo una hemorragia y fue llevada al hospital en ambulancia esta mañana... - Su voz era cruda, en su olor se arremolinaban el miedo, la agitación, y la culpa.

Nada de esto debería importarle a él. La hermana de Izayoi estaba en un hospital, no había nada más que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarla, y la mala salud de un mortal desconocido no era realmente su preocupación. Pero a Izayoi le importaba, y por eso, a él también. A pesar de todas las razones por las que no debía importarle, Inuno encontró que no podía soportar ver a Izayoi sufrir. Sí, le importaba mucho, demasiado.

Había mantenido a Izayoi aquí con la intención original de proteger el secreto de su raza, pero mientras pasaban los días, la mayor amenaza de Izayoi no era hacia mundo de los yokais… era hacia él. Ella le hacía sentir cosas que no podía dejarse sentir en este momento de su vida. No importaba lo difícil que era, era el momento para eliminar esa amenaza. No tenía otra opción si tenía la intención de mantener el rumbo que había establecido.

\- Vámonos - dijo Inuno, tendiéndole la mano.

La frente de Izayoi fue surcada por arrugas, pero ella la tomó. Bella dama oscura, pensó. Ojalá no tuviera que hacer esto. Había Izayoi encerrado en un inquebrantable agarre antes de que pudiera siquiera jadear.

_Continuara…_


	6. Adiós

**Espero que les guste este regalo de navidad porfa disfrútenlo y felices vacaciones.**

**Adiós **

El aliento de Izayoi salió haciendo "zum" de sus pulmones cuando Inuno llegó al estacionamiento. Le tomó un segundo a sus piernas dejar de temblar lo suficiente para que él la soltara, pero el reluciente hospital tan cerca le dio la fuerza necesaria para comenzar a caminar hacia él.

\- ¿Por qué no vinimos en coche hasta aquí? - Preguntó ella, su corazón aun golpeando.

\- Habría tomado tres veces más tiempo. Más, si hubiésemos quedado atrapados en el tráfico. - respondió Inuno.

Claro, no había tráfico en el cielo, pensó Izayoi, todavía un poco aturdida por el vuelo reciente. Inuno la había arrastrado, a toda velocidad a través del cielo nocturno, antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La capacidad del yokai para volar en un vertiginoso torbellino de velocidad era a la vez excitante y aterradora. Creía que nunca podría olvidar la visión de los edificios desde su ventajoso punto de vista volando por encima de ellos. Superman y Loas Lane, muéranse de envidia.

Pero Izayoi empujó su asombro residual a un lado cuando entró en el muy iluminado hospital. En algún lugar de los pisos superiores, Tina estaba luchando por su vida contra una enfermedad que no dejaba sobrevivientes. La empleada del hospital le dirigió una mirada compasiva mientras le asignaba a Izayoi un pase de visitante.

\- Llegas justo a tiempo. Las horas de visita a la UCI terminan en treinta minutos. - Izayoi lanzó una mirada agradecida a Inuno a pesar de que el yokai no la miraba. Si hubieran conducido en lugar de volar, no habrían llegado a tiempo.

\- Sólo los miembros de la familia se permiten en cuidados intensivos. ¿Es él de la familia, también? - Preguntó la encargada.

\- Sí - respondió Izayoi inmediatamente. Ella no estaba dispuesta a devolver la amabilidad de Inuno por traerla aquí haciéndole enfriar sus talones en la planta baja. La encargada le dio una mirada dudosa a Inuno. Izayoi no podía culparla. Ella e Inuno no se parecían en nada, con su pelo castaño y ojos claros en contraste con su coloración más plateada y rasgos cincelados.

\- Su licencia de conducir, por favor - dijo la encargada a Inuno. Él se inclinó sobre el mostrador, el destello de rojo en sus ojos se había ido tan rápido, que Izayoi no estaba segura si realmente lo vio.

\- Listo. Ahora, dame el pase - Inuno le indicó en una voz suave y baja. La encargada le entregó el pase de visitante con una sonrisa vidriosa en el rostro, sin siquiera escribir un nombre en él. Inuno lo tomó y se dirigió a Izayoi.

\- Vamos. - Izayoi miró hacia atrás a la operadora, que seguía sonriendo como si estuviera congelada, antes de seguir a Inuno a los elevadores.

\- ¿Así de fácil es para ti controlar las mentes de las personas en circunstancias normales? ¿Una mirada de un segundo con un pequeño flash rojo? - Una vez dentro, finalmente encontró su voz.

\- Tal vez ahora puedas apreciar la rareza de tu resistencia a mi poder. - Inuno le dio una mirada de reojo.

\- Porque me diste tu sangre - murmuró Izayoi pensativa, mirando la luz de los pisos mientras el elevador los pasaba.

\- Y posiblemente mi terquedad - añadió con una sonrisa floja.

\- Hay una posibilidad más. Un porcentaje muy pequeño de humanos son naturalmente inmunes al control mental de un yokai. En mi vida, me he encontrado sólo con una docena de humanos con esa inmunidad, pero hay quienes pueden tener un tipo de mutación genética que impide… - Inuno casi pareció dar un suspiro.

\- Nunca me dijiste eso - Izayoi le interrumpió, pavor llenándola.

\- Supiste todo este tiempo, que tal vez no era sólo tu sangre la que te impedía borrar mi memoria. - Un miedo enfermo hirvió en ella. ¿Era esta la forma de Inuno de decirle que nunca la dejaría ir?

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, revelando la estación de enfermeras de la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Inuno no dijo nada, lo que Izayoi tomó como una admisión condenatoria. Pero no podía hablar más sobre eso ahora. Tenía sólo media hora para ver a su hermana, y eso prevalecía incluso sobre sus temores por la nueva revelación de Inuno. Izayoi desvió su mirada alrededor de las claras puertas de cada habitación hasta que encontró la marcada con Tina Graceling. Luego mostró su pase a la enfermera antes de acercarse a la habitación de su hermana, sin siquiera mirar para ver si Inuno la seguía.

Tina parecía estar dormida, su pequeño cuerpo conectado a máquinas que le hacían parecer enana alrededor de la cama del hospital. Estaba casi tan pálida como las sábanas a su alrededor, sombras oscuras surcando sus ojos, los únicos puntos de color en su cara. Se veía tan frágil, tan rota, como una muñeca hermosa que había sido descartada por algún niño sin cuidado. Un tubo de plástico transparente, estaba pegado con cinta adhesiva sobre la boca de Tina, la compresión constante del ventilador que estaba cerca sonando como un acordeón resollarte.

Lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Izayoi, por lo que su hermana y todas las máquinas se hicieron borrosas. Tina no estaba dormida, estaba inconsciente y conectada a un respirador. Uno de los mayores temores de Tina era ser conectada a un respirador mecánico. Su hermana a menudo le había dicho que una vez que sus pulmones se deterioraron a tal punto, todo habría terminado. Y Tina probablemente tenía razón. Un sollozo escapó de Izayoi antes de que pudiera tragarlo. Sabía que llegaría ese día. Pensó que se había preparado para él, pero el dolor candente que envolvió su corazón cuando vio a Tina viva sólo con la ayuda de máquinas hizo a sus rodillas debilitarse. Se sentó en una silla cercana, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su pequeña hermana inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué enfermedad tiene? - La suave y profunda voz de Inuno sorprendió a Izayoi por un segundo. Ella casi había olvidado que el yokai estaba aquí. Él dio la vuelta alrededor de la cama de Tina, mirando a su hermana con su habitual expresión encapuchada.

\- Fibrosis quística… Nació con ella. - dijo Izayoi con voz áspera. La ironía de eso apuñaló un chorro fresco de dolor en Izayoi. De acuerdo a lo que Inuno acaba de revelar, Izayoi también podría haber nacido con una mutación genética, pero aunque la de ella podría robar su libertad, no sería mortal, no la mataría, como la de Tina.

\- Está muriendo - dijo Inuno, aún con esa expresión indescifrable.

\- No digas **ESO**. - Izayoi le dio al yokai una mirada llena de toda su rabia impotente por la condición de su hermana mientras se ponía de pie. Sabía que era verdad. Todos sus instintos le advirtieron que esta vez, Tina no se recuperaría. Había sentido ese temor crecer dentro de ella todo el día, a pesar de que había tratado de quitarle crédito. Los ojos dorados de él eran duros.

\- Para como está ahora, es un hecho, pero ¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer para cambiar ese hecho? - ¿Quería decir...? Izayoi miró a Tina, a Inuno, luego en la máquina de ECG monitoreando el débil pulso de su hermana. Un pulso que Inuno ya no tenía.

\- Nada tan drástico - dijo Inuno, con la más mínima inclinación de su cabeza hacia el monitor del corazón.

\- Mi sangre ha curado tus heridas. No puede curar la enfermedad de tu hermana de forma permanente, pero podría curar las complicaciones que causan que ella esté en esta condición. - La esperanza se estrelló contra Izayoi mientras miraba a Inuno. Su sangre si la había curado… de una lesión mortal, no menos. Incluso si no curaba la fibrosis quística de Tina, ¿Podría sanarla lo suficiente como separarla del ventilador? ¿Tal vez incluso fuera del hospital?

\- ¿Harías eso? - Tomó todo de Izayoi no suplicar mientras esperaba su respuesta.

\- Sí. Por un precio. - Sus rodillas se sentía débiles de nuevo, pero esta vez, con otro tipo de temor.

Por supuesto, que el precio de la ayuda de Inuno sería que Izayoi aceptara la pérdida de su libertad... para siempre. Después de todo, él había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que no la dejaría ir hasta que pudiera borrar de su memoria de los yokais. Seis días más tarde, todavía no podía manipular sus recuerdos o escuchar sus pensamientos. Izayoi no guardaba muchas esperanzas de que mañana por arte de magia se hiciera alguna diferencia. Mutación genética. Inmunidad natural.

Volvió a mirar a Tina. Si su precio era que llegara a aceptar su destino, su cautiverio permanente para curar a su hermana lo suficiente para darle una nueva oportunidad de vivir, estaría de acuerdo. Tal vez no tendría otra opción que perder su libertad, pero podía ver que Tina se beneficiara con ello. Una y mil veces, se había preguntado, "¿Por qué ella?" Acerca de la condición de Tina, y, sin embargo ni una sola vez había oído alguna vez a Tina hacer eco de ese sentimiento. Su hermana había aceptado su destino con un valor por el que Izayoi desde hace mucho tiempo se había sentido intimidada. Ahora, era el turno de Izayoi.

\- Puedo adivinar tu precio - dijo, enderezando los hombros.

\- Y estaré de acuerdo, si curas a Tina más que sólo esta vez. Hazlo suficientes veces como para darle una expectativa de vida normal, y me quedaré encerrada por el resto de la mía. Una vida por una vida. - Inuno la miró en silencio durante tanto tiempo, que Izayoi se preguntó si se había atrevido a exigir demasiado.

¿Estaba enojado por la condición que ella había añadido a su precio? ¿Divertido? ¿Sentía desprecio? ¿Ninguna de las anteriores? Era cierto que Inuno podría mantenerla como rehén para siempre sin ayudar a Tina, pero si quería que fuera tan dócil como Selene, Kurt, y Sam lo habían sido, entonces eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Llama a la enfermera - dijo Inuno. Eso no fue realmente una respuesta, pero Izayoi no presionó. Fue a la estación de enfermeras y en pocos minutos regresó a la sala con la enfermera de Tina.

\- Tráeme una jeringa. - Inuno miró a la mujer y sus ojos brillaron con ese destello escarlata.

La expresión de la enfermera cambió inmediatamente a la misma de obediencia plácida que la encargada de los visitantes tuvo. Una vez más, Izayoi se maravilló de cómo, casi sin esfuerzo, Inuno podría controlar las mentes de otras personas mientras la enfermera salía de la habitación. Menos de un minuto después, volvió con una jeringa y se la entregó a Inuno.

\- Déjanos ahora. No me trajiste nada. No recuerdas nada de mí - dijo Inuno displicentemente. La enfermera se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Izayoi habría comentado lo extraño que había sido ese intercambio, pero estaba demasiado ocupada concentrándose en Inuno mientras se deslizaba la aguja en su muñeca y tiraba lentamente del émbolo. Líquido rojo brotó hacia la jeringa hasta que estuvo llena. Echó un vistazo detrás de ellos a la estación de enfermeras. Nadie estaba mirando en su dirección. Izayoi volvió la mirada para encontrar a Inuno observándola. Ahora tenía la aguja inserta en la línea de IV. No apartó la mirada mientras presionaba el émbolo hacia abajo, volviendo el tubo de alimentación que iba hacia la mano de Tina de color rojo con su sangre, mientras se absorbía en la vena de Tina.

Izayoi contuvo la respiración hasta que la jeringa estuvo vacía y fuera de la línea de IV. Inuno la tapó y se la metió en el bolsillo del abrigo. El único rastro de que algo raro había sucedido era el residuo de líquido de color rosa al final de la línea IV, donde el catéter estaba pegado a la carne de Tina con cinta adhesiva.

\- Quédate aquí - dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Ella no le preguntó a dónde iba. Izayoi se sentó junto a la cama y trazó su mano a lo largo del pálido brazo inmóvil de su hermana. ¿Cuánto tiempo haría falta para que su sangre contrarrestara el daño sin piedad que había causado la enfermedad de Tina? Le había dado sólo una jeringa llena. Tal vez eso era lo único que pretendía darle al principio, pero entonces inyectaría otras pocas jeringas de sangre a Tina en los próximos días. Tal vez él no tenía la suficiente sangre en él ahora para dar más. Podría ser que Inuno se dirigía a encontrar un donante desconocido y una recarga...

Tina hizo un sonido de arcadas. Todo en Izayoi se congeló cuando vio a los ojos de su hermana abrirse. Tina parpadeó varias veces antes de hacer arcadas de nuevo, girando su cabeza. Su mirada verde mar se reunió con la de Izayoi en pregunta, pero no en confusión. Tina estaba despierta… y lúcida. Entonces el flojo brazo que Izayoi había estado acariciando se levantó, la mano de su hermana moviéndose para tirar del tubo que tenía en la boca. Eso fue todo lo que Izayoi vio antes de que su mirada se volviera borrosa, y gritó una sola palabra.

\- ¡Enfermera! - Inuno vio a Izayoi decir adiós a su hermana. Su rostro estaba enrojecido aún con felicidad mientras se inclinaba para besar la mejilla de Tina.

\- Trataré de venir de nuevo pronto. Te quiero, Tiny-T. - murmuró.

\- Te quiero, también, hermana - respondió Tina, su voz suave, pero no rasposa, como debería haber sido después de que el tubo de ventilación hubiera sido retirado.

\- Es milagroso lo rápido que ha respondido a los nuevos antibióticos - se maravillaba la enfermera mientras acompañaba a Izayoi fuera de la habitación de Tina.

\- Oh, sí. Milagroso - hizo eco Izayoi, pero levantó la vista hacia Inuno mientras hablaba.

Él le dio una leve sonrisa. Los efectos curativos de la sangre de yokai… específicamente tan antigua y poderosa como la de él… le había parecido de hecho milagrosa a la enfermera, quien no lo sabía. Izayoi si, sin embargo. Ella tomó su mano una vez que se acercó, entonces se la llevó a los labios.

\- Gracias - susurró ella mientras le besaba la mano.

Este simple gesto. El mismo que un sinnúmero de otros (humanos, yokais y onis) habían hecho a lo largo de miles de años, quemó a través de Inuno con más fuerza que un rayo. Con demasiada rapidez, el roce de la boca de Izayoi y la suave presión de su mano se habían ido, dejándolo sintiéndose más frío sin su toque. Por los dioses, esta mortal era tan peligrosa para él.

\- Tenemos que volver ahora - dijo él, aliviado de que su voz no traicionara la emoción embravecida en su interior.

\- Estoy lista. - Izayoi miró de nuevo hacia la habitación de su hermana y asintió con la cabeza, algo de la felicidad dejando su rostro.

Inuno no habló, mientras tomaban el ascensor hasta la planta baja del hospital. Tampoco Izayoi. Cuando estuvieron en la esquina más oscura del estacionamiento, él abrió sus brazos, y ella entró en ellos, su calor envolviéndolo mientras les catapultaba hacia el cielo. En momentos, estuvieron muy por encima del hospital y luego por encima de todos los otros edificios, también invisibles contra la noche con su abrigo negro envuelto alrededor de ellos. El latido del corazón de Izayoi tamborileaba contra su pecho, su cuerpo moldeado tan de cerca del suyo, que él apenas podía pensar en otra cosa. El viento en ráfagas a su alrededor le robó su olor a limón, pero sabía que lo olería en él más tarde. Tal vez no lavaría esta camisa o abrigo de nuevo, para no perder todo rastro de su perfume de ellos.

Demasiado pronto, vio la silueta de su destino por delante. Tenía los labios apretados. Era el momento de eliminar la amenaza que Izayoi representaba para él. No tenía otra opción. Inuno bajó hacia el edificio y dejó ir a Izayoi tan pronto como recuperó el equilibrio. Ella miró alrededor del techo con la confusión estampada en su hermoso rostro.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? Esto no es donde tú vives. - Él se armó de valor, bloqueando sus emociones detrás de un muro inalcanzable.

\- No, aquí es donde tú vives. - Izayoi miró a su alrededor otra vez, con los ojos cada vez más abiertos al reconocer el paisaje urbano que rodeaba a su edificio de apartamentos.

\- ¿Quieres que recoja algunas de mis cosas antes de volver? No tengo mis llaves conmigo… - Le preguntó con confusión.

\- Todavía no puedo oír nada de tu mente o controlarla, así que es obvio que eres naturalmente inmune a mi poder. Te dije en el hospital que mi sangre venía con un precio. Mi precio para la curación de tu hermana es tu silencio sobre todas las cosas que has aprendido en la última semana. No hables de mí, y ellos, a nadie. - Voz fría y estable mientras le entregaba las llaves que había dejado en su mochila el día en que se conocieron. Luego, con un empuje mental, la puerta del techo se abrió.

\- Pero dijiste que mientras yo supiera, nunca podría… - Su boca se abrió en incredulidad, esos labios naturalmente rojos burlándose de él con su plenitud.

\- Y tú dijiste que podía confiar en ti. Así que estoy confiando en ti, Izayoi, y te dejo ir a pesar de tu conocimiento. - Inuno interrumpió en voz baja.

Ella no tenía idea de lo difícil que esto era para él. Cuando Izayoi se ofreció voluntariamente a cambio de la curación de su hermana, Inuno casi se había aprovechado. La oportunidad de verla cada día, aprender más sobre ella —y seducirla hasta su cama— le había llenado con un propósito primario y hambriento. Quería mostrar cosas a Izayoi que ni siquiera había imaginado, llevarla a lugares de los que sólo había oído hablar, derrochar en extravagancias que avergonzarían a una reina. No tenía sentido, apenas conocía a Izayoi, pero ella lo llamaba de una manera que casi lo vencía. La última vez que había sentido algo tan fuerte por una mujer, los reinos habían caído a su paso.

Pero la oscuridad del inframundo se alzaba ante él, burlándose de que su tiempo estaba por terminar. Izayoi tenía un futuro. Él no. Tenía que liberarla, tanto para dejarla vivir su vida y para dejar que él terminara lo que quedaba de la de él. Ella se acercó a él con pasos fuertes, que estaban en desacuerdo con su esbeltez femenina y lo agarró en un abrazo fuerte.

\- Gracias - le susurró. Esta vez, lo besó en el cuello, no en la mano, y el roce de sus labios suaves y cálidos casi rompió su control. Tenía que irse. Ahora. En lugar de devolver su abrazo, Inuno metió la mano en su abrigo y sacó una bolsa.

\- Toma esto - dijo, acercándola hacia ella.

\- La sangre del no-muerto no se degrada con el tiempo. Usa de un cuarto de cada tubo cada vez que empeore la condición de tu hermana. Puedes decirle que es un suplemento herbario e inyectarla en ella, o bien colocarla en una bebida bastante fuerte para que no sienta el sabor. - Izayoi abrió la bolsa, con los ojos cada vez más brillantes cuando vio a las decenas de viales llenos de su sangre.

Había hipnotizado a una enfermera para proporcionar los tubos, mientras Izayoi había estado ocupada con su hermana. El contenido de la bolsa debía ser suficiente para contrarrestar la enfermedad de Tina para darle una expectativa de vida normal. Como le prometió.

\- ¿Significa esto… que nunca voy a verte de nuevo? - La voz de Izayoi se quebró ligeramente mientras preguntaba, causando un dolor que cortaba a través de él.

¿Sentía ella algo por él también? Había admitido lujuria antes, pero ¿Eran sus emociones más profundas que eso? ¿Podría querer volver a verlo, a pesar de que con los viales, no lo necesitaba para mantener bien a su hermana? No importa, ese vacío negro susurró. Lo que podría haber sido con Izayoi nunca podría ser. Lo único que quedaba era asegurarse de que su muerte sirviera mejor a aquellos de los que él era responsable… y frustrar a Ryuko.

\- Adiós, dama oscura - murmuró Inuno. Luego se lanzó hacia arriba en la noche.

_Continuara…_


	7. Añoranza

**Eh chicos aquí su regalo para cerrar con broche de oro el año nuevo, espero que les guste mucho y que lo pasen bien, mis mejores deseos para ustedes el próximo año y que todos sus deseos se cumplan Bye**

**Añoranza**

\- ¡Graceling! - la cabeza de Izayoi se giró para ver a Frank usando su usual ceño fruncido mientras se encorvaba sobre el escritorio que los separaba.

\- ¿Ya terminaste con esos reportes? - Su jefe la había extrañado mientras no estaba, seguro, pero no de una forma amorosa.

\- Casi - replicó Izayoi. La pila en su escritorio se había reducido en tres cuartas partes desde que regresó a su trabajo hacía cuatro días… y eso sin contar las cosas nuevas que Frank arrojó en su escritorio que ella había completado todos los días.

\- Bien. Los clientes no pueden ser descuidados solo porque tú estabas enferma - dijo Frank, lanzando otra gruesa pila de papeles en el escritorio de Izayoi.

\- Necesito esto de vuelta para el final del día. - _Hay una recesión económica, los trabajos son difíciles de conseguir_, se decía Izayoi mentalmente mientras se forzaba a si misma a sonreír. Si el mercado de empleo fuera mejor, ella estaría tentada a decirle a Frank que se inclinara para que ella pudiera devolverle esos papeles justo ahora.

\- Lo hare - fue lo que dijo Izayoi.

\- Si todo está listo antes del fin de semana, te pondré a trabajar en el próximo caso de personas desaparecidas que tengamos. Sé cuánto quieres uno de esos. - Frank apuntó con su dedo hacia la pila de papeles.

Era jueves por la tarde. Izayoi tendría que trabajar hasta después de media noche hoy y mañana para poder cumplir eso, pero Frank tenía razón. Ella sí quería asignaciones más serias que atrapar a esposos infieles, vigilancia a compañías de la competencia, o entregar citaciones. El viejo lema de su viejo mentor sonó en la mente de Izayoi: _Salva una vida._ Bueno, Mack, Izayoi pensó, recordando la sonrisa de Tina mientras salía del hospital hace dos días, creo que lo he hecho. Tal vez si ella fuera asignada a un caso de persona desaparecida, Izayoi podría salvar dos vidas.

\- Tendré todo terminado - le dijo a Frank.

\- El viejo Mack me dijo que no me arrepentiría de haberte contratado. - Él le dio su versión de una sonrisa amigable, la cual todavía tenía un borde mercenario.

_Y a mí me dijo que tú eras un imbécil_, añadió Izayoi mentalmente. Mack no había estado equivocado sobre su ex compañero, pero Frank si mostraba un indicio ocasional de amabilidad debajo de su normal mentalidad de capataz de esclavos. Él no tenía que dejar usar a Izayoi el carro de la compañía en sus asignaciones. Él pudo contratar a alguien más que tuviera un auto. Izayoi sabía que había más que compensado el uso del auto con sobretiempo no pagado, pero aun así. Frank merecía una inclinación por eso. Su compañera de trabajo, Lily, se inclinó sobre el espacio entre sus escritorios una vez Frank dejó la habitación.

\- Primera vez que has faltado por enfermedad en más de tres años, y él se tiene que asegurar que te arrepientas. Si hay un Dios, Frank será condenado con hemorroides. El dolor en el trasero que merece. - La boca de Lily se curvó hacia abajo.

\- Está bien. Un poco más de líquido incentivo me ayudará a tener todo terminado. - Izayoi le sonrió.

\- El café no se supone que sea un substituto del sueño. Tienes círculos oscuros debajo de tus ojos, niña. Te tienes que cuidar, o te enfermarás de nuevo. - Lily frunció el ceño, las líneas hundiéndose es su frente.

\- Estoy bien - dijo Izayoi.

No le podía decir a la dulce anciana que los círculos debajo de sus ojos no eran por la recuperación del resfriado sino porque los pensamientos hacia un yokai la mantenían despierta. A pesar que habían pasado varios días desde que él la dejó, Izayoi no parecía capaz de sacar a Inuno de su mente.

No debería ser tanta sorpresa. En los seis días que estuvo con él, le mostró que otras dos especies existen junto a la humanidad, había salvado su vida, la de su hermana, la había hechizado, tentado, mordido, y contra los mejores intereses de su clase, liberado. ¿Por qué no estaría ella pensando en él? Cada vez que veía o hablaba con su hermana, Izayoi recordaba a Inuno, además de cada vez que pasaba por delante de ese almacén en su viaje desde el metro hasta su apartamento. El impacto de él en su vida había sido enorme, y ahora que se había ido, Izayoi sentía una aguda sensación de pérdida.

Ella todavía no podía creer que en realidad la hubiera dejado ir. El primer par de días, ella había esperado que Inuno se apareciera de la nada y dijera que ella tenía que regresar. Una pequeña, y retorcida parte de ella tal vez incluso quería que sucediera, aunque su sentido común sabía que eso era seriamente enfermizo. Cualquier situación donde una persona tenía completo poder sobre otra no era solo incorrecta; era enfermiza. Y lo más importante era que ella había sido la prisionera de Inuno. Una prisionera bien tratada, tal vez, e incluso por una buena razón, pero todavía. Prisionero y guardián no eran las circunstancias adecuadas para una interacción romántica, incluso una casual.

Aunque Inuno no parecía estar interesado en ningún tipo de interacción con ella, romántica o de otro tipo. Él la dejo ir, la única cosa que abrió las posibilidades de Izayoi de explorar la atracción que sentía hacia él, yokai o no, pero después él dio todas las indicaciones de que no iba a volver. Si él quería verla de nuevo, lo habría dicho. No lo hubiese dado a ella toda esa sangre, suficiente para que no tuviera ninguna razón para contactar con él de nuevo… no que tuviera ninguna intención de hacerlo. Ella no sabía exactamente donde Inuno la había tenido esa semana, y él no había dejado su número telefónico antes de desaparecer en la noche. _Afróntalo_, Izayoi pensó desoladamente. _Has sido rechazada_. Por el lado bueno, él era probablemente muy viejo para ella por cientos de años, y realmente, ¿un humano y un yokai? Eso nunca hubiese funcionado. Mira todas las películas de Drácula. O Buffy.

\- ¿Si quiera me estás escuchando? - Le preguntó la voz divertida de Lily. Izayoi arrancó sus pensamientos del atractivo oscuro yokai de vuelta a su compañera.

\- Lo siento, yo…mi mente divagó - dijo tímidamente.

\- Te dije que necesitas dormir algo… Pero como sé que no me escucharás, déjame al menos traerte café. De esa forma, serás capaz de pasar el resto del día sin cabecear en frente de Frank. - dijo Lily.

\- Gracias, eres un ángel - dijo Izayoi con una sonrisa agradecida. Ella todavía tenía un largo día por delante, y pensar en Inuno no haría que la pila de papeles en su escritorio se hiciera más pequeña. El café ayudaría a que esa pila de papeles se volviera más pequeña, sin embargo. Montones y montones de café.

Ocho horas después, Izayoi salió del metro, colocando su cabello detrás de su oreja con cansancio. Había volado libremente de su moño en algún momento de su caminata de la oficina a la estación L, y no se había molestado en prensarlo de nuevo. Al menos no era lo suficientemente largo para bloquear su visión mientras subía los escalones hacia la calle. De hecho, con el arrastrándose unos centímetros por debajo de sus hombros, Inuno tenía el cabello más largo que ella…

_Deja de pensar en él_, se reprendió Izayoi. Dobló en la primera de las tres calles que la guiaban a su apartamento, aumentando su ritmo. Una cosa era estar agradecida por el extraño giro del destino que había hecho que su camino se cruzara con el de Inuno, porque a pesar de que ella casi había muerto, también había ganado la habilidad de mantener la enfermedad de su hermana a raya. Pero ella no estaba meditando sobre la condición de su hermana cuando seguía pensando en él.

Ella recordó como sus ojos dorados podían brillar con humor, con cuanta gracia y clandestinidad se movía, cuan apetitoso se veía desnudo, y como ella deseaba haber pasado más tiempo aprendiendo sobre él cuando ella había estado prisionera en su casa. Inuno era la única persona a la que ella había contado sobre sus instintos y cuan fuertes eran. Para su sorpresa, él no lo había encontrado en lo más mínimo gracioso o inusual. En lugar de eso, él le aconsejo que se enfocara en ellos. Para escucharlos. Aparentemente, su brújula interna no parecía del todo rara para alguien que podía volar y manipular las cosas con su mente.

Además si ella escuchaba sus instintos ahora, ellos le seguirían repitiendo lo mismo que la había estado fastidiando en los últimos días… que había perdido algo importante cuando Inuno desapareció en la noche. ¿Había algo más que ella podría haber hecho para prevenir que él se fuera? ¿Cómo, diciéndole a Inuno que ella quería verlo de nuevo en vez de solo preguntarle si se estaba yendo para siempre sin declarar su preferencia en el asunto?

Izayoi estaba tan preocupada con sus pensamientos que le tomó varios segundos antes de ver la oscura forma en las sombras al frente de su edificio. Tensó su mano en la correa de su cartera y continuó, pretendiendo que no lo había notado aunque cada músculo se tensó. Cuando estaba casi en la puerta principal de su edificio, una mano tiró de ella. La adrenalina de Izayoi surgió mientras ella se agachaba y barría una patada en el tobillo del hombre, golpeándolo con su pesado bolso después. Graduarse de la academia de policía seguido por clases de defensa propia hacía sus acciones mucho más reflejas que planeadas.

\- ¡Ouch! ¡Izayoi! ¿Qué demonios? - su posible atacante gritó, tambaleándose y saltando en una pierna.

\- ¿Rick? - Ella se detuvo justo antes de golpear su ingle con su pie.

\- Sí, soy yo. ¡Maldición, me lastimaste! - El hombre se enderezó, la tenue luz de la calle revelando el rostro de su medio hermano.

\- Es pasada la medianoche, y tú estás merodeando usando una sudadera con capucha y saltando sobre mí. Tienes suerte de que no me hayan dado una nueva arma todavía, ¡o podría haberte disparado! - Su corazón todavía estaba corriendo por el pensamiento de que él era un potencial ladrón y ella tenía que pelear, hacienda su voz afilada. ‖

\- Solo estaba intentando de atraer tu atención. Casi pasas sin verme. - Él sonaba más petulante que arrepentido. Esto era tan de Rick; no pensando antes de hacer algo estúpido. Izayoi exhaló un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde? - No se sentía de ánimo como para aleccionar a su hermano pequeño ahora mismo.

\- Llamé a tu celular por días, pero no me respondiste. No podía recordar el número de tu trabajo, así que pensé que podría venir y solo pasar el rato hasta que llegaras a casa. No pensé que tendría que esperar tanto tiempo. - La mirada de él se lanzó hacia la calle.

Por supuesto que no respondió su teléfono. Inuno no se lo había devuelto cuando la dejó en el techo con solo su sangre y las llaves de su departamento, y no había comprado uno nuevo todavía. Asumía que él todavía tenía su bolso, también, ya que es allí de donde él habría sacado sus llaves. A menos que él hubiera arrojado todo justo después de haberla dejado esa noche.

\- Entra - murmuró Izayoi. Hasta aquí llegaron sus planes de ducharse e ir directo a la cama una vez llegara a casa.

Rick sonrió, sus hoyuelos haciéndolo ver más joven que sus veinticinco años. A pesar de conocerlo mejor, Izayoi sintió algo de su irritación disminuir. Tal vez Rick en verdad solo había estado preocupado por ella cuando no pudo contactarla, y eso es por lo que estaba aquí. _Pura mierda_, susurró su voz interior. Izayoi esperó que fuera su cansado cinismo hablando y no su instinto. Sería agradable pensar que Rick estaba allí sin otros motivos.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Tengo algo de pizza congelada que podrías calentar. - preguntó ella, mientras él la seguía dentro del edificio.

\- Mm, no creo que me vaya a quedar tanto - se cubrió Rick, mirando lejos. Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron. _Te lo dije_, susurró esa voz interior.

\- Te lo dije, Rick, no voy a seguir haciendo esto. - Izayoi no entró al elevador a pesar de que las puertas se abrieron. Dejó caer su cartera y le dio a su hermano una mirada dura y cansada.

\- Solo necesito un par de dólares. Ha sido muy duro tratar de encontrar trabajo, y… - dijo él, encontrando su mirada ahora. Sus ojos verdes, más oscuros que los de ella, se ampliaron en esa manera suplicante que había perfeccionado.

\- Tal vez si pudieras pasar una prueba de drogas, sería más fácil encontrar trabajo - dijo Izayoi fríamente.

\- Lo dejé, lo juro. Solo fumo un poco de hierba una y otra vez, eso es todo. Mira, Joey dice que me va a echar si no le doy cien dólares para mañana. Tengo una entrevista en la mañana, y se ve bastante bien, pero si soy contratado, todavía no le pagaría a Joey antes de que me eche. - Rick agitó la mano.

\- Pura mierda. Es más de media noche ya, no hay forma de que vayas a una entrevista mañana en la mañana. Incluso si tenías una programada, solo terminarás durmiéndote en ella. No puedes seguir viniendo a mí por dinero. Ya te lo dije antes, no tengo mucho, y… - dijo Izayoi, haciendo eco de su voz interior.

\- Y lo que tienes, se lo das a Tina para sus gastos. No lo pensarías dos veces para escribir un cheque si fuera ella pidiéndotelo. - interrumpió Rick amargamente.

\- No te atrevas. La enfermedad de Tina le impide tener un trabajo normal, no la pereza como a ti, y ella casi muere la semana pasada. No que tú fueras a saber porque difícilmente te mantienes en contacto con ella ya. - Izayoi sintió su rabia aumentando, cubriendo su cansancio. Rick bajó su cabeza, teniendo la gracia de parecer avergonzado.

\- Lo siento ¿Está ella mejor? ¿Todavía en el hospital? - murmuró.

\- ella está en casa ahora. Deberías llamarla. Le gustará oír de ti. - _Gracias a Inuno, Tina estaba incluso mejor de lo que ella sabía._

―Sí, sí, la llamaré mañana, ‖ dijo Rick enseguida. ―Sabes que no soy tan cercano con ella como lo soy contigo, pero todavía me preocupo por Tina incluso aunque no sea de mi sangre.‖

Su parentesco hacia las cosas más complicadas. Los papas de Izayoi habían sido hijos de las flores quienes eran todo sobre el amor libre, incluso después de casarse. Izayoi y Tina compartían la misma madre, pero padres diferentes. Izayoi y Rick compartían el mismo padre, pero madres distintas. Técnicamente, Rick y Tina no tenían relación sanguínea, pero Tina siempre consideró a Rick como su hermano a pesar de eso, y a pesar de que no crecieron en la misma casa como ella y Izayoi.

―Lo juro, esta será la última vez que te pido algo. - continuo Rick, dándole más de sus ojos de cachorro.

\- Y te lo pagaré, te lo prometo. - Si Izayoi tuviera un dólar por cada vez que había escuchado eso, sería capaz de comprar un auto. Pero en la remota posibilidad de que Rick realmente hubiera abandonado sus hábitos y estuviera tratando de cambiar su vida…

\- Esta es la última vez - le dijo, sacando su chequera.

\- En serio. - Rick sonrió de una forma que le recordó cuando eran niños, y ella estaba tan emocionada por tener un hermano pequeño. Eso casi hace que se alejara el pinchazo de la separación de sus padres y que su papá se mudara a otro estado cuando se enamoró de alguien más.

\- Eres la mejor, hermana - Izayoi escribió el cheque por cien dólares y se lo dio a Rick. Él se lo guardó en el bolsillo inmediatamente, entonces arrastró los pies mientras miraba a lo lejos.

\- No tendrás uno de veinte para que pueda tomar un taxi a mi casa, ¿verdad? Es algo tarde para caminar. Conoces ese vecindario. Además, me duele mi tobillo. Me pateaste bastante fuerte. - Izayoi apretó sus dientes. Si ella no hubiese visto el vecindario donde vivía Rick, se hubiera categóricamente rehusado a esta segunda donación, pero era un vecindario aterrador. Le pasó más de veinte, los cuales desaparecieron en el bolsillo de Rick tan rápido como lo había hecho el cheque.

\- Te amo, hermana - dijo él, dándole un rápido beso. Entonces se dirigió afuera del edificio, silbando. Izayoi presionó por el elevador, ignorando la voz interna que le decía que había sido estafada por su hermano de nuevo.

Inuno saltó tranquilamente al techo al lado del edificio de Izayoi, sentándose en el frío piso de concreto. ¿Cuán cerca había estado de asesinar al hermano de Izayoi? ninguno de ellos lo sabría jamás. _Tal vez ahora cesarás esta locura de seguirla noche tras noche_, se reprendió. Cuando él había visto a ese hombre agarrando a Izayoi mientras ella se aproximaba al edificio, ya había saltado del techo, con la intención de arrancarle la garganta a quien fuera que la hubiera amenazado, cuando el atacante la había llamado por su nombre. Izayoi y su hermano fueron ajenos a la forma oscura que se aproximaba a ellos desde arriba, o como se había abruptamente abalanzado a la izquierda cuando Izayoi también había dicho el nombre del chico. Si alguno de ellos hubiera estado en silencio por solo unos segundos más…

_A pesar que la muerte del chico no hubiese sino una gran pérdida_, por lo que Inuno pudo escuchar de la conversación. La esencia del chico le confirmó que estaba mintiendo acerca de la entrevista, mintiendo sobre estar limpio de drogas, y mintiendo sobre el taxi, probándolo al ir caminando por la calle en vez de llamarlo. Si Inuno no hubiese escuchado al sinvergüenza llamarla "hermana" él lo hubiese matado en un principio después de que le hubiese quitado el dinero a Izayoi. Por su propio reconocimiento… y por la observación de Inuno… Izayoi no tenía fondos adecuados para mantenerse ella, a su hermano deshonesto, y a su hermana enferma. Verlo abusar de su generosidad hacía que la rabia quemara dentro de él. _Tienes suerte de compartir su sangre_, pensó Inuno mientras el estúpido joven todavía vagaba calle abajo. _O estaría compartiendo la tuya con los drenajes esta noche._

En el próximo minuto, la ventana en el apartamento de Izayoi brilló con una luz suave. Inuno se relajó. Ella estaba segura adentro ahora. Él pudo vislumbrarla mientras pasaba por la ventana en su camino hacia su habitación. Incluso si se fuera a dormir inmediatamente, Izayoi tenía menos de siete horas antes de estar en su escritorio nuevamente. Sus largas horas de trabajo lo molestaban. No había regresado a su casa antes de las diez ninguna noche esta semana, y esta noche, se había quedado incluso más tarde. No era correcto que ella trabajara en horarios tan largos.

_Debes detener esto_, su sentido común lo había alcanzado. Aquí estaba él, colgado como una gárgola en el techo mirando a una mujer que le había rogado estar libre de él. Había una palabra moderna apropiada para sus acciones: "acoso". Él ni siquiera se molestó en pretender que había seguido a Izayoi estas noches para asegurarse que ella mantuviera su palabra de no revelar lo que había aprendido sobre los yokais. Él sabía que estaba aquí por una razón… él quería verla de nuevo incluso si no la alertaba de su presencia.

A pesar de que Izayoi ya no estaba bajo su techo, ella todavía se las arreglaba para dominar sus pensamientos a un grado peligroso. Incluso ahora, él se preguntaba qué haría ella si él aparecía en su puerta. ¿Lo invitaría a pasar? ¿Y si lo hacía, sería él lo suficientemente fuerte como para irse? ¿O su cercanía, su tentador aroma, y la suave melodía de su voz sería suficiente para hacerlo abandonar todo lo que cuidadosamente había planeado por la oportunidad de estar con ella?

Mejor no averiguarlo. Izayoi lo hacía querer vivir, enfrentarse con Ryukotsusei, al amargo y sangriento final sin importar las consecuencias, y él no podía permitirse ese tipo de pensamiento. Su gente no podía permitírselo. Habían sufrido suficiente la última vez que él dejó que sus emociones por una mujer balancearan sus acciones. Inuno se obligó a sí mismo a alejarse del suave brillo de la ventana que probaba que Izayoi todavía estaba despierta. Tenía que detener esta locura. Por lo que él había visto en los últimos días, Izayoi había vuelto a una vida de trabajo duro y preocuparse por su hermana, similar a como su tiempo había sido gastado en deberes relacionados con su gente. Pero incluso si parecía solitaria —otra cosa tenían ellos en común— era todavía su vida, y no lo incluía a él.

Se entregó a los brazos del viento y se fue volando. Esta sería la última noche que él la seguía. Así tenía que ser, pero él haría una pequeña cosa adicional antes de sacar a Izayoi de su vida completamente. Izayoi gimió mentalmente mientras escuchaba la voz de Frank a través del ritmo usual de sonidos en la oficina. Junto a ella, Lily le dio a Izayoi una mirada comprensiva.

\- Temprano hoy, ¿no es así? - Murmuró Lily.

\- ¿Dónde está Graceling? - gritó Frank. Antes de que Izayoi tuviera oportunidad de replicar, Frank pasó a través de la puerta. Ella plasmó una versión lisiada de una sonrisa en su rostro, preparándose para lo que lo había hecho buscarla antes de las nueve de la mañana.

\- Estoy trabajando en los informes de la semana pasada y debería estar terminándolos con los nuevos para el final del día de hoy - dijo Izayoi, adelantándose a Frank antes de que él se pusiera a ladrar demandando su estatus. Frank dejó algo en el escritorio de Izayoi que por una vez no estaba atestado de papeles.

\- ¿Las dejé aquí? Creí que las tenía en mi bolso… - Miró a las llaves del auto en confusión.

\- Son mi juego de llaves del auto de la compañía - dijo Frank. Él sonrió.

\- Te lo estoy dando. Lo mereces. - La boca de Izayoi cayó abierta incluso mientras escuchaba a Lily dejar caer algo que sonaba como una taza de café.

\- ¿Me lo estás dando **a mí**? - repitió, mirando el calendario. No era el día de los inocentes… a menos que Frank estuviera haciendo sus bromas un par de semanas tarde.

\- Además, te daré un aumento - continuó Frank.

\- Y te quiero fuera de la oficina para las seis de la tarde todas las noches que no estés en vigilancia. Trabajas demasiado. - Una extravagante buena obra de Frank, Izayoi podría apuntarse a esta tratando de balancear su mal karma o algo. Tres extravagantes buenas obras… o estaba drogado, o esta era su idea de una broma.

\- Estoy esperando el remate del chiste - dijo Izayoi cautelosamente. Frank rio, alto y audible, confirmando su presunción de que él había estado bromeando. Quería golpearlo. Ese hombre tenía un muy enfermizo sentido del humor. Entonces Frank deslizó un sobre en su escritorio.

\- Ábrelo. - Izayoi rompió el sello, mirando una vez a Lily por apoyo moral antes de sacar el contenido. Contenía dos piezas de papel. Una era el título del auto de la compañía, firmado por Frank y nombrándola a ella como su nueva dueña. Un cheque por dos mil dólares, también dirigido a ella, era la otra pieza de papel.

\- Hice tu aumento retroactivo - dijo Frank, todavía en el mismo tono alegre que ella solo había escuchado usarlo con los clientes.

\- Buen trabajo, Graceling. - Izayoi solo miró mientras Frank se alejaba. Estaba muy aturdida como para siquiera decir gracias.

\- ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? Quiero decir, tú mereces todo eso, pero Frank es tan tacaño. ¡No puedo creer que lo hiciera! - susurró Lily.

Tampoco Izayoi podía hacerlo. Frank debió haber sido visitado por el Fantasma de la Navidad del Futuro o algo. De otro modo, esta abrupta transformación del avaro jefe Score a jubiloso y generoso benefactor era poco menos que milagrosa. Milagrosa.

\- Oh Dios mío - susurró Izayoi.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Lily.

\- Yo… nada. - Izayoi giró su silla alrededor, tomando varias respiraciones profundas e irregulares.

Frank no había experimentado un cambio milagroso de corazón después de la visita del Fantasma de Navidad del Futuro. No, él debe haber experimentado algo inusual… una visita de un yokai controlador de mentes en algún momento entre ayer y hoy. _Inuno_. Su corazón comenzó a martillear. _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Izayoi puso otra pila de archivos en la maletera del auto de Frank—es decir su auto—y se detuvo para despedirse de Lily con la mano a través del estacionamiento.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo con todo eso, niña? No se supone que debas irte a una hora decente solo para que puedas trabajar toda la noche en casa - le gritó Lily.

\- Estos son para, hmph, un proyecto alterno - tartamudeó Izayoi. Un proyecto muy alterno.

\- Algunas personas llaman citas a los proyectos alternos, también. Deberías intentar eso en su lugar - cacareó Lily. Izayoi casi se sonrojó. Si solo Lily supiera…

\- Buenas noches, te veo mañana - fue lo que dijo agitando su mano de nuevo.

Tomaba casi el mismo tiempo llegar a West Loop en auto como lo hacía caminando y tomando la Línea Verde, como Izayoi descubrió. Igual, era infinitamente más agradable no cargar ese pesado bolso a todos lados, o tensarse ante cada parche de sombra a lo largo de las calles por las que caminaba cuando trabajaba hasta tarde. Tendría solo que obtener una caminadora o una membrecía para un gimnasio para ejercitarse de ahora en adelante.

Una vez que se estacionó en el garaje de su edificio, Izayoi no pudo evitar mirar alrededor. ¿Estaba Inuno cerca? El pensamiento enviaba una sensación de entusiasmo a través de ella. ¿O había hipnotizado a Frank en la oficina sin que nadie lo notara? Era posible. Inuno se movía tan rápidamente, él podría haber estado adentro y afuera sin que Izayoi o alguien más, lo notara.

¿Y por qué lo hizo? ¿Capricho? ¿Aburrimiento? ¿O era una pista de que él quería que lo encontrara? Inuno sabía que ella trabajaba para un investigador. Sabía que ella tenía casos donde los clientes hablaban de sucesos extraños que ella anteriormente descartaba… pero ahora se dio cuenta que tal vez habían sido verdad. Si hipnotizar a su jefe para que le diera un auto y efectivo era la forma de Inuno de dejar caer las migas de pan para ver si Izayoi las seguía, funcionó. La oportunidad de verlo de nuevo, no como su prisionera, sino como una mujer, produjo más astillas de alegría a través de ella. Ella tenía mil buenas razones por las cuales verlo sería un error, pero su instinto revocaba esos pensamientos cuando pensó en verlo. Está bien, Inuno, estoy tomando el anzuelo.

Dos viajes de su auto a su apartamento después y ella tenía todas las cajas de archivos expandidos en su sala. Cada caso contenía algún tipo de suceso que podría ser paranormal en naturaleza, ya fuera testimonios de testigos escandalosos, evidencia extraña dejada en la escena, o rumores de participación en algo extraño además del ocultismo. Izayoi intentó ir a través de todos ellos hasta que encontró un común denominador, Inuno quizás se quedó en su casa la mayor parte del tiempo en que ella había estado con él, pero tenía el presentimiento que su apego por su hogar no era un patrón normal —o el patrón de la mayoría de los yokais.

Tiempo de seguir esos sentimientos internos. Con suerte, en algún lugar en estos archivos, ella encontraría algo que la guiara a Inuno. Si eso no funcionaba, utilizaría el internet. O podría pegar la imagen de un murciélago a la ventana de su apartamento y justo arriba un letrero de Bienvenido, pero Izayoi pensó que eso sería exagerar. Recogió el primer archivo. Sigue las migas de pan.

Gorgon apareció en la puerta de la habitación, pero Inuno no se molestó en abrir sus ojos. Él sabía a quién había venido a anunciar Gorgon. Lo escuchó llegar.

\- Dile que bajaré en un momento - dijo Inuno.

\- Si, padre - replicó Gorgon.

Inuno abrió sus ojos una vez Gorgon cerró la puerta. Miró al techo por varios segundos, sin ver su pálido patrón sino tratando de ver hacia el futuro, esperando que algo hubiese cambiado. Quizás el nuevo vigor en la vida de Izayoi había de alguna forma alterado la visión del futuro que él había visto antes. Su poder aumentó, levantando el velo que separaba el ahora del después, pero en vez de imágenes de gente, lugares, o sucesos, todo lo que Inuno pudo ver fue un manto de ébano como el vasto e insondable universo.

El inframundo de Duat, esperando por él. Justo como antes. Inuno se levantó de la cama. Su destino era todavía la muerte, pero en vez de la aceptación que había sentido la primera vez que vio el vacío sin fin que se aproximaba, ahora lo enfureció. La muerte se había convertido en una horrible derrota en vez de una forma fríamente lógica para frustrar a Ryukotsusei mientras liberaba las cargas que había estado llevando, y era todo debido a Izayoi. Él tensó su mandíbula. Cuan crueles fueron los Dioses en enviarla a su vida. Ella lo hacía querer vivir cuando ya no tenía tiempo.

E incluso menos tiempo para quejarse de su destino, se recordó Inuno. Tomó un sobre manila de su mesa de noche antes de deslizarse fuera de la habitación. Algunas cosas todavía las podía controlar, incluso si su futuro no fuera una de esas cosas. Inuno bajó al vestíbulo. Un yokai estaba parado cerca de la puerta, su corto cabello oscuro rizado y su delgado cuerpo envuelto en su casual pantalón negro y su jersey equipado. Por un momento, Inuno lo miró. _Mi cogobernante. Mi heredero_. Y el asesino de su esposa.

\- Inuyasha - dijo en saludo.

\- Gracias por venir. - Sus oscuros ojos marrones se encontraron con los de él con una frialdad que todavía lo aturdían incluso a pesar de que Inuno se lo había ganado.

\- Dijiste que era urgente - replicó Inuyasha, con un acento británico coloreando sus palabras incluso después de siglos.

\- No confío en que esto sea pasado incluso entre miembros de nuestra línea - dijo Inuno, sin molestarse con formalidades. Inuyasha siempre prefería meterse directo a los negocios. Él le extendió el sobre manila que contenía toda la información personal de Izayoi.

\- Pon esto con mis otros elementos heredados. - Inuyasha arqueó una ceja mientras tomaba el sobre que estaba destinado a abrirse solo en el momento de la muerte de Inuno. Él no lo sabía, pero tomándolo, Inuyasha acababa de asumir la responsabilidad por Izayoi una vez Inuno se hubiese ido.

\- ¿Aun piensas que pronto vas a ir a la tumba, gran sire? La impotencia de la visión no significa necesariamente muerte. Podría significar también una pérdida temporal. - preguntó Inuyasha con un tono de burla.

Inuyasha sabía que las visiones del futuro de Inuno se habían ido, pero Inuno no le había dicho a su cogobernante que lo único que había visto delante de él era oscuridad. Él tampoco le había dicho a Inuyasha que su guerra fría con Ryukotsusei se estaba calentando. Inuyasha se sentiría obligado a actuar en función de ambas piezas de información, e Inuno no quería eso. Él debía resolver sus propios asuntos en el tiempo que le quedaba.

\- Es tonto no estar preparado para alguna eventualidad - dijo Inuno encogiendo sus hombros.

\- En efecto. Hablando de prepararse para alguna eventualidad, quizás tengamos problemas con algunos onis. He escuchado reportes que yokais sin amos han desaparecido en las últimas semanas, con bandas de onis como principales sospechosos. – comento Inuyasha.

\- He escuchado lo mismo. - Inuno le dio una sonrisa siniestra mientras recordaba la mañana en el almacén.

\- Podría no ser nada más que unos pocos idiotas necesitando que les enseñen una lección… Pero también podría ser Juromaru removiendo las cosas con más de su podredumbre de que mi esposa es una amenaza para los onis. He estado verificando eso. Pensé que querías saber. - continuó Inuyasha.

Otra razón por la que Inuno estaba frustrado por su inminente muerte. Inuyasha quedaría solo para manejar esta amenaza sin él, si tenía razón y Juromaru estaba involucrado. Su muerte significaba que estaba dejando a su cogobernante cuando más lo necesitaba. Una vez más Inuno maldijo la oscuridad que se avecinaba en sus visiones.

\- ¿Cómo lo maneja Kagome? - preguntó, reteniendo su ira hacia su destino.

\- Muy bien. Te envía disculpas por no venir hoy. - replicó Inuyasha. Sus labios curvados.

\- Sí, estoy seguro que ella **lamenta profundamente** no verme. - Inuno le dio a Inuyasha una sonrisa seca.

\- Tú borraste su memoria de un yokai que la secuestró y la coaccionó a casarse cuando solo tenía dieciséis. Y después no te molestaste en decir a ninguno de nosotros sobre eso hasta que ese yokai vino tras de ella de nuevo una docena de años después, o decirnos las razones por las cuales él la quería tanto. Ese tipo de traición tiende a quedarse. - dijo Inuyasha suavemente. Sus ojos brillaban en rojo.

\- Camina conmigo - replicó Inuno, no tratando eso. Él salió al jardín, deteniéndose junto a la pequeña piscina, esperando hasta que Inuyasha estuviera junto a él antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- El futuro es como el agua. Todas tus acciones ondulan en ella, cambiando su reflejo. Si yo le hubiera dicho a ti o a Kagome lo que sucedería, hubieran alterado sus acciones, haciendo los reflejos de lo que son diferentes de los que debían ser. A todos nos gustaría cambiar nuestro futuro por el camino más simple, la línea más recta, el camino de menos arrepentimientos… pero entonces el final no sería el mismo. - Inuno se detuvo para sonreír sardónicamente.

\- Fácil de decir cuando eres el tipo que puede ver los resultados de forma anticipada. El resto de nosotros se tiene que preguntar si esos a los que amamos sufrirán o morirán por nuestras acciones. - replicó Inuyasha con un filo en su tono.

\- Todos nos preguntamos - dijo Inuno tranquilamente.

\- Incluso si lo sabemos, aun nos lo preguntamos. - Inuyasha no dijo nada.

\- Algo que quería preguntarte, gran sire. Dijiste que habías visto antes de que yo naciera que yo sería el que compartiría el poder contigo. ¿Por qué no me cambiaste a yokai tú, entonces? Tú estabas allí esa noche. Sin embargo dejaste que Koga me cambiara. - Entonces recogió un pequeño guijarro y ausentemente lo arrojó a la piscina.

\- Para mantenerte a salvo. Irasue buscaba entre mi gente aquel que profesé sería el que la asesinara. Mi esposa pensó que sería alguien que cambiara yo mismo. Tú eras inusualmente fuerte, Inuyasha, incluso como un joven yokai. Si yo te cambiaba, tu hubieses sido incluso más fuerte… demasiado fuerte para quedarte inadvertido hacia Irasue por todo el tiempo que lo hiciste. Así que dejé que Koga te cambiara. Así serías igual mi línea de sangre, ya que yo cambie a Koga; pero te daría la oportunidad de crecer sin despertar el letal interés de Irasue hasta que estuvieras listo para vencerla. Como dije… la onda más pequeña lo puede cambiar todo. - Inuno señaló hacia el agua de la piscina, que todavía vibraba por el guirrajo que había arrojado Inuyasha.

\- El poder que compartes conmigo aumentó mi fuerza y me dio la habilidad de escuchar los pensamientos de los humanos, todo en la primera noche. Ha pasado casi un año y medio desde entonces. ¿No te has preguntado si algo más se me pasó en el ínterin? - Inuyasha le dio a Inuno una mirada que no pudo descifrar.

\- Pensaría que si manifestaras más de mis poderes, me dirías. - Inuno miró a Inuyasha, sin pestañear.

\- Quizás. A menos, por supuesto, que pudiera causar una problemática ondulación en los eventos futuros. - Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Inuyasha.

¿Había Inuyasha comenzado a manifestar poderes de la visión? Así había sido como había comenzado con Inuno cuando no era mucho mayor que Inuyasha; el veía pequeños y borrosos reflejos que al principio había catalogado como ilusiones y solo se había dado cuenta después que eran trozos del futuro. Entonces de nuevo, también había una posibilidad de que Inuyasha estuviera jugando con él. Inuyasha sabía que la pérdida de la visión de Inuno lo molestaba, y la parte fría de Inuyasha podría pensar que estaba encontrando venganza haciendo creer a Inuno que Inuyasha sabía algo del futuro que no le revelaría a Inuno. Justo como él no le había dicho lo que sabía de Inuyasha y Kagome. Pero si Inuyasha no estaba solo atentando a su frivolidad con él…

\- Entonces solo puedo confiar en el voto de sangre que hicimos cuando fusionamos nuestras líneas… A pesar de lo que haya sucedido en el pasado, mantengo mi voto para hacer todo lo que sea mejor para ti y nuestra línea. - dijo Inuno, su tono endureciéndose.

\- No intento traicionar el voto que he hecho cuando forjé nuestra alianza. Pero piensa en esas ondas, amigo. Podría sorprenderte lo que ellas traen. - Inuyasha asintió una vez a la piscina antes de volverse.

_Continuara…_


	8. Metida en problemas

**Hola chicos aquí un regalito de reyes magos para ustedes, disculpen pero como saben estoy en plena mudanza y no puedo concentrarme en mucho más que empacar cajas comer y dormir pero me he esforzado por traerles estos regalos espero que les guste.**

**Metida en problemas**

Izayoi dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro cuando se paró frente a un club llamado La Vuelta Al Mundo. Esto era probablemente otra pérdida de tiempo. Siete noches seguidas de ir a bares, clubes, o incluso cafeterías que reportaron haber tenido eventos inexplicables o sobrenaturales habían resultado hasta ahora en nada. Bueno, salvo ella durmiendo tan poco como antes, pagando altas cuotas de cobertura, siendo atacada por hombres y mujeres persistentes, y no encontrando ninguna evidencia de cualquier presencia vampírica.

Por otra parte, Izayoi estaba empezando a preguntarse si ella había leído demasiado en el gesto de Inuno con su jefe. Si él hubiese realmente querido volver a verla, él podía haber dejado una tarjeta de visita en su puerta. Llamarla. Regresarle su teléfono celular con su número introducido en él, algo más fácil de seguir. Las dudas se deslizaron dentro de ella. Inuno sabía dónde trabajaba y donde vivía, sin embargo, había sido una semana sin velor ni escuchar de él desde que había hipnotizado a su jefe. Todo lo que la había conducido era una insistente persistencia que decía que Inuno no quería desaparecer de su vida a pesar de su acto de desaparición muy eficaz.

O su instinto estaba mal, y las cosas eran exactamente como Inuno quería que fueran. Él había dicho adiós, y no la había contactado desde entonces. Tal vez era el momento para que ella comprendiera la indirecta y dejara de perseguir su cola. Si este lugar resultaba en nada, ella tendría que reconsiderar sus acciones. Ella podría desear ver a Inuno de nuevo tanto que esto estaba nublando su juicio, haciéndola pensar que su instinto le estaba diciendo algo que no era.

Una última misión de exploración, decidió ella, dirigiéndose adentro del club. Lástima que este lugar había sido el último en su lista de establecimientos que Inuno u otros yokais podrían frecuentar. Era un club de striptease, y de alguna manera ella no podía imaginar al afable Inuno pagando para ver a mujeres quitándose la ropa. En cuanto a otros yokais. . . bueno, ellos podrían hipnotizar a las mujeres para que se quitaran la ropa si ellos lo querían. ¿Por qué comprar la vaca cuando puedes conseguir la leche gratis? como el viejo dicho decía.

Izayoi pagó la cuota de admisión y se le informó del consumo de la barra de tres bebidas mínimo. Una vez dentro, ella hizo un barrido lento del interior, que consistía en varios bares, un centro del escenario enorme con una pasarela, un área VIP acordonada por brillantes hilos de piso a techo, alcobas cortinadas, y un pequeño comedor, para su sorpresa. El interior de La Vuelta Al Mundo era en realidad más sofisticado de lo que había esperado, pero ella no tenía intención de convertirse en cliente habitual. Aplausos señalaron que una bailarina acababa de ocupar el escenario. Izayoi decidió buscar un asiento y pedir una bebida. Esta era su última noche de reconocimiento, después de todo. Ella también podría quedarse hasta que ella hubiese conseguido un buen vistazo de la clientela del club. Eran solo las 9:00 P.M. Probablemente sea demasiado pronto para muchos de los clientes habituales.

Una hora y media más tarde, a Izayoi se habían aproximado una docena de hombres tratando de comprarle bebidas, recogerla, o de lo contrario no prestar atención a las mujeres en las que se suponía que estaban centrándose. Izayoi mantuvo sus rechazos rápidos y al punto, haciendo que algunos de ellos bruscamente afirmaran su especulación sobre su orientación sexual. No le importaba. Lo que sea que los hiciese sentirse mejor acerca de ser rechazados.

Una nueva explosión de música anunció la siguiente bailarina en el escenario. Izayoi miró, su atención se centró más en ver si alguna de las personas alrededor del escenario tenía esa delatora piel pálida o movimientos demasiado rápidos que en la bailarina, cuando su mirada se estrechó. Esa bailarina resultaba familiar. Si ella solo dejara de batir su pelo alrededor tan salvajemente mientras ella giraba junto al poste, Izayoi podría conseguir un mejor vistazo a su cara para estar segura.

Se levantó de su asiento, acercándose al escenario. La bailarina realizaba varias muy atléticas, maniobras eróticas que mostraban su flexibilidad, pero aún no daba a Izayoi una buena vista de su rostro. Izayoi sacó algún dinero de su cartera y dejó escapar un fuerte silbido, haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de algunos de los hombres cerca de ella. Si esta chica era quien pensaba Izayoi que era...

La bailarina se acercó con una sonrisa sensual, agachándose y colocando su muslo con liguero muy cerca de la cara de Izayoi. Ella no miró a la mitad inferior de la chica, desnuda y lo suficientemente cerca para que Izayoi se sintiese incómoda. Ella buscó en los rasgos muy maquillados de la chica, comparándolas con las fotografías que ella sólo había examinado de uno de los archivos de personas desaparecidas. Mayor, sí, y a una maldita vista menos tímida de apariencia, pero esta era Jennifer Jackson.

\- Date prisa - alguien gritó a Izayoi.

Ella metió un billete de veinte en el liguero frente a ella. Jennifer dio a Izayoi un guiño y se pavoneó lejos, siguiendo con el resto de su rutina. Izayoi se la quedó mirando, ni siquiera viendo realmente los movimientos explícitos, sino concentrándose en su recuerdo de lo que estaba en el archivo de Jennifer.

Desapareció hace tres años cuando ella tenía diecisiete años. Se pensaba que había escapado con un novio mayor llamado Flare, nombre real desconocido. El registro de Jennifer como una desertora de secundaria que había incursionado en las drogas reforzó la opinión de la policía de que Jennifer simplemente salió de la ciudad para escapar de la casa de sus estrictos padres.

Los padres de Jennifer no estaban de acuerdo y contrataron a Frank hace dos años, pero él no había llegado a ninguna parte. La desaparición de Jennifer estaba en el montón de "casos abiertos" de Frank ahora. Este terminó en el apartamento de Izayoi, debido a la entrevista que Frank tuvo con uno de los antiguos novios de Jennifer, quien le dijo a Frank que Jennifer había venido a verlo para pedirle que la ayudara a escapar de Flare, que "no era humano." Jennifer había fijado un reunión con su antiguo novio fuera de La Vuelta Al Mundo, pero entonces supuestamente, nunca apareció.

Las entrevistas de Frank con el personal de La Vuelta Al Mundo resultaron en todos ellos diciendo que nunca habían visto a Jennifer, pero allí estaba ella, bailando desnuda bajo el nombre artístico de Candy Corn al mismo tiempo un año demasiado joven para ser legal incluso dejarla entrar por la puerta. ¿Podría Jennifer realmente haber estado ocultándose a explícita y simple vista todo este tiempo? ¿O lo hicieron esos que dijeron no recordar después porque Jennifer estaba en lo cierto, y su novio Flare realmente no era humano?

Izayoi tomó una respiración profunda. Ella solo había venido aquí para conseguir un punto de apoyo en el mundo de los yokais con la esperanza de que la condujera a Inuno. No para involucrarse en un caso donde una joven podría haberse convertido en una stripper renuente por un yokai. Jennifer había pedido ayuda a su novio hace dos años. Eso no sonaba como que Jennifer quería estar en esta situación, pero las cosas podrían haber cambiado. Si no era así, y Jennifer era mantenida contra su voluntad por un yokai, sería malditamente difícil para Izayoi ayudar a Jennifer a hacer cualquier cosa al respecto, como lo sabía por experiencia.

_Salva una vida_, el credo de Mack se hizo eco en su mente. Mack no había tomado el camino fácil a la hora de venir a ella hace una década. Si él lo hubiera hecho, Izayoi probablemente no estaría viva. Esta situación estaba muy por encima de ella, sí, pero Izayoi no podía irse sin siquiera tratar de ver si Jennifer necesitaba ayuda. Ella irguió sus hombros y le hizo señas a la siguiente camarera con el busto al desnudo que pasaba por allí.

\- ¿A quién veo para fijar un baile privado? - Izayoi se sentó en una de las cabinas privadas que estaban seccionadas fuera del resto de la habitación. Después de varios minutos, las cortinas oscuras se separaron, y Jennifer apareció, sonriendo seductoramente mientras se acercaba.

\- Hola, hermosa… Tenía la esperanza de que fueras la que me esperaba… - canturreó Jennifer, pasando sus manos por las piernas de Izayoi mientras empezaba a girar sus caderas.

\- Jennifer - dijo Izayoi en voz baja.

\- Jennifer Jackson. - La muchacha se detuvo, sus ojos lanzándose alrededor. Entonces ella comenzó con sus caderas sinuosas otra vez, inclinándose hacia adelante para rozar sus pechos contra las piernas de Izayoi.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - Susurró.

Esta era una manera difícil de mantener una conversación. Jennifer estaba desnuda salvo por una muy pequeña tanga, y no dejaba de frotar y balancear su cuerpo contra Izayoi. Izayoi asumió que las cabinas con cortinas estaban siendo controladas si Jennifer continuaba bailando a pesar de que ahora adivinaba que Izayoi no estaba aquí sólo por una emoción. Jennifer no parecía tener miedo a reconocer verbalmente su nombre real, sin embargo, así que tal vez el monitoreo era sólo visual. Izayoi trató de fijar una mirada apreciativa en su cara e ignorar las partes más blandas que Jennifer presionaba sobre ella mientras hablaba.

\- Soy una investigadora contratada por tus padres - susurró Izayoi en respuesta.

\- No me pueden ayudar. Ni tú puedes. Sal antes de que te descubran o podrías terminar como yo. - La cara de Jennifer se contorsionó, aunque su sonrisa congelada aún permanecía.

La pobre muchacha claramente sonaba como si estuviera aquí en contra de su voluntad. La determinación de Izayoi se fortaleció. Alguien había forzado a Jennifer a desaparecer de la vida de su familia, a los diecisiete años para convertirse en una bailarina de striptease. ¿Qué pasa si hermanita Izayoi hubiese sido la secuestrada tan joven, y alguien quien pudiera haber ayudado a Tina no lo intentaba porque podría ser demasiado peligroso? Ella había querido convertirse en policía para proteger a las personas que lo necesitaban. Bueno, aquí había alguien que realmente lo necesitaba, y Izayoi podría ser la única que sabía lo suficiente acerca de lo que retenía a Jennifer para ayudarla a escapar.

\- ¿Flare hizo a la gente olvidar que incluso te habían visto cuando trataste de escaparte antes? - Izayoi preguntó, aventurándose.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Jennifer se detuvo en el acto de montarla a horcadas.

\- Sigue bailando - susurró Izayoi. Jennifer comenzó su bochornoso contoneo de nuevo a pesar de que su práctica sonrisa se había escapado.

\- Soy alguien que sabe qué tipo de criatura puede hacer olvidar a la gente las cosas que han visto con sólo una mirada - dijo Izayoi, su confianza creciendo mientras la expresión de Jennifer pasaba de sospechosa a esperanzada.

Ella colgaría un cartel de murciélagos en la ventana de su apartamento y una luz grande detrás de él para llamar la atención de Inuno si tenía que hacerlo. O ella sacaría un anuncio en los periódicos con su foto y una petición para que alguien alto, oscuro, y muerto la contactase. Todo el mundo excepto Inuno pensaría que ella era una mujer loca y caliente. Inuno había mantenido a Izayoi en cautiverio antes, sí, pero él había sido impecable en su trato cortés con ella. Izayoi no podía imaginar que él toleraría que otro yokai arrebatase a una adolescente de su familia y la obligase a desnudarse.

\- Y yo soy una persona con un arma que contiene balas de plata aquí en mi bolsa. Si te vienes conmigo, Jennifer, voy a tratar de sacarte de esto. Yo-yo conozco a alguien que podría ser capaz de ayudar. - continuó Izayoi.

De lo desesperada que Jennifer había sonado antes, probablemente no había tratado de escapar en años. Con suerte, Flare no estaba aquí esta noche, y cualquier otra persona que se suponía vigilaba a Jennifer se había vuelto descuidada. Si ella y Jennifer se colaban en silencio por una puerta trasera, podrían estar fuera antes de que cualquiera de los guardias o el personal notasen... Las cortinas se abrieron de golpe, y apareció un hombre corpulento. Tanto Izayoi como Jennifer saltaron. Una sensación de hundimiento la atravesó cuando los ojos del joven hombre cambiaron de cualquier color que habían sido a un encendido color verde brillante.

\- Y quien serias tu ¿o quién se supone que eres tú? - dijo el yokai.

La mano de Izayoi entró inmediatamente en su bolso para buscar su arma, pero el yokai había incautado su muñeca antes de que ella hubiese incluso agarrado el mango. Jennifer gimoteó con miedo y retrocedió de un salto, encogiéndose contra el muro de cortinas. El yokai levantó a Izayoi con su muñeca todavía en poder de este agarre doloroso.

_¡Mierda!_ atravesaba su mente una y otra vez. Ella debería haber tenido la pistola en la mano antes de que ella empezase a hablar con Jennifer. Tal vez entonces podría haber exprimido un tiro que habría deshabilitado al yokai lo suficiente para que ella y Jennifer escaparan. El yokai agarró su bolso en un instante, dando un tirón a la muñeca de Izayoi lo bastante duro para que ella sintiese como si su brazo estuviese a punto de ser arrancado de su cavidad.

\- No te muevas - dijo, sus ojos destellando rojo.

Ella lo hizo, pero no porque ella tuviese una fascinante compulsión repentina de detenerse. Si el yokai pensaba que los trucos de control mental funcionaban en ella, podría tener una mejor oportunidad de escapar. El yokai liberó su muñeca, por lo que una banda de esperanza se arqueó a través de Izayoi. ¡Él estaba creyéndolo! _Ahora sólo márchate y déjame en paz mientras rebuscas entre mi bolso._ No lo hizo, pero Izayoi evitó que su cara mostrase su decepción cuando él sacó su arma y comprobó el cargador.

\- Realmente tienes balas de plata en esto. Y tú estabas tratando de robarte a Jenny. ¿Quién te incitó a esto? - dijo el yokai pensativo.

\- Nadie - respondió Izayoi, tratando de fijar una expresión vidriada en su cara a pesar de que su corazón golpeteaba por el miedo.

Esos onis la habían destripado en un segundo. Este yokai podría hacer lo mismo. En cualquier momento, ella podría estar mirando hacia abajo a una horrible herida letal antes de que ella incluso se hubiese dado cuenta de que el yokai se movió. El yokai frunció el ceño, agarrando su barbilla en su mano lo suficiente duro para hacer crujir su mandíbula.

\- Dije, ¿quién te incitó a esto? Sólo otro yokai sabría enviarte aquí con balas de plata. ¿De quién eres mascota, hmmm? Dame un nombre. – ronroneo en su garganta.

\- Ningún yokai me ha enviado. Soy una investigadora privada. Los padres de Jennifer contrataron mi empresa - dijo Izayoi tan monótonamente como pudo. Si ella era muy, muy afortunada, el yokai destellaría más roja en sus ojos, le diría que ella no había visto nada, supondría que borraba su memoria, y la enviaría a su camino. Ella podría redoblar sus esfuerzos para encontrar a Inuno y volver más tarde con él para ayudar a Jennifer.

\- Eres muy ardiente - dijo el yokai, examinándola. Colmillos brillaron cuando sonrió.

\- Demasiado vieja para un trabajo aquí, sin embargo. A mis clientes les gustan jóvenes, realmente novatas y húmedas en otros lugares... - Se rió de su cruda broma. Izayoi no se inmutó. Así es, soy demasiado vieja para obligarme a bailar desnuda, así que solo envíame en mi camino.

\- Pero seguro eres una cosa muy sexy - continuó el yokai. Él la agarró por la muñeca, esta vez lo suficiente duro para que sus huesos se molieran juntos.

\- Y estás mintiendo pequeño lindo trasero - le susurró mientras tiraba de Izayoi más cerca. Su aliento olía a humo de alcohol cuando lo dejó salir después de una inhalación profunda.

\- No hay olor de yokai en ti, pero podrías haber removido eso bastante fácilmente, y seguro que alguien te ha enviado aquí. Alguien que te ha hablado de plata y que te alimentó con su sangre lo suficiente para hacerte inmune a mi mirada, o tu habrías soltado quién era para ahora. ¿Quién es, cariño? ¿Y por qué esa persona quiere robarme mi propiedad? Dile a Papá Flare todo. - añadió.

\- Yo he venido por mi cuenta… - A pesar del miedo y la adrenalina fluyendo a través de ella, Izayoi pensó en su promesa a Inuno de no decirle a nadie acerca de él. Ella tragó saliva, mientras que su instinto le advertía que se movía en el filo de la navaja entre la vida y la muerte ahora mismo.

El dolor estalló en su cara, tan rápido que la aturdió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su cabeza repiqueteó, y la sangre llenó su boca. Como se sospechaba, no había visto incluso moverse a Flare antes de sentir los efectos de él golpeándola. Flare sonrió mientras Izayoi se recuperaba del golpe. Eso le recordó a la sonrisa que ese oni le había dado a ella hace un par de semanas. Justo antes de que hubiese desgarrado su vientre abierto.

\- Así que necesitamos un poco de persuasión antes de que me digas quién es, ¿eh? Bueno, vamos a necesitar un lugar más privado para hablar entonces, ¿no? - Preguntó Flare. Parecía casi eufórico.

Inuno cerró a presión su maleta, echando un último vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Era la última vez que vería este pequeño espacio con su decoración poco atractiva. No reservaría un pensamiento sobre irse en circunstancias normales, pero esto era un símbolo de su decisión. Él no iba a volver. No a esta habitación, o a esta casa, o a esta ciudad. Se había demorado aquí demasiado tiempo ya, reacio a cortar esa conexión final hacia la humana que todavía perseguía sus pensamientos a pesar de que había mantenido su promesa de no seguir a Izayoi de nuevo.

Gorgon entró en la habitación, sus ojos azules sombríos. El yokai nórdico podía sentir el estado de ánimo de su creador, sobre todo ahora con el normal blindaje que Inuno mantenía deslizándose cuando miraba a su alrededor otra vez. Selene, Kurt, y Sam ya se habían ido el día anterior. Era el momento para él y para Gorgon de irse. No podía demorarse por más tiempo.

\- ¿El avión está abastecido de combustible? - Preguntó Inuno.

\- Sí. – contesto.

\- No necesitas ir conmigo, mi amigo. Te he dicho muchas veces que deberías ocuparte de otras cosas aparte de mis tareas domésticas. - Inuno dio a Gorgon una sonrisa seca.

\- Y yo te he dicho que lo que yo quiera hacer con mi tiempo es mi preocupación. - Gorgon le devolvió la sonrisa, estirando la cicatriz que corría a lo largo de su mejilla.

La lealtad de Gorgon era requerida como un miembro de la línea de Inuno. Su amistad no lo era. Ni lo era su verdadero afecto y preocupación. Algunas cosas simplemente no podían ser comandadas por miedo, respeto o poder. Inuno no lo dijo, pero estaba agradecido de tener a Gorgon a su lado, sabiendo que el yokai se preocupaba por él más allá de los límites de la obligación. Si le dijese a Gorgon cuan cómodo había estado durante varios de los últimos difíciles siglos, eso solo se sumaría a la determinación de Gorgon de quedarse —lo que refrenaba a Gorgon de lo que debería convertirse.

\- ¿Por qué te niegas a pedirme la libertad de mi línea? Sabes que yo te lo concedería. Ya ha pasado el tiempo para ello, deberías ser tu propio Maestro. - Gorgon apretó el hombro de Inuno.

\- Cuando ya no me necesites, me iré. - Eso sería lo suficientemente pronto.

La tumba se alzaba por delante así él la solicitara ahora o no. Tal vez él escenificaría su muerte para que pareciera que Ryukotsusei lo había hecho. El pensamiento envió una fría satisfacción a través de Inuno. Buscas mi fin, Ryuko, pero cuando este llegue, me aseguraré de que te destruya, también. El teléfono móvil de Gorgon sonó.

\- Probablemente el piloto - murmuró, alejándose.

Inuno se armó de valor para no echar otro vistazo alrededor al salir de la habitación y se dirigió por el pasillo del tercer piso. El aire estaba todavía ligeramente perfumado con limón, la esencia de Izayoi persistiendo como si ella fuese un espíritu burlándose de él. Inuno caminó más rápido, tomando los escalones de a dos a la vez. Cuando él estuviese libre de esta casa, sería libre de los recordatorios de Izayoi, rompiendo la extraña, hipnótica influencia que su recuerdo parecía tener sobre él. Él no tenía tiempo para este inútil anhelo sobre una mujer que estaba predestinada a no ser suya.

\- Sire. - La voz de Gorgon crujió a través de la casa vacía, llena de una urgencia que hizo a Inuno dar la vuelta en medio escalón. Subió las escaleras sin tocarlas en esta ocasión, volando hasta el tercer piso.

\- Tiene que tomar esto. - El rostro de Gorgon era pétreo mientras le tendía su teléfono.

Izayoi, observaba a Flare a través de un ojo y una nube de dolor. Después de que él la había arrastrado a ella y a Jennifer al piso de arriba a una sección del club que estaba vacía, excepto por otros dos yokais igualmente abusivos, que habían seguido demandando que Izayoi le dijese que yokai la envió aquí. Ella se negaba. Los golpes en su cara se hicieron más severos, pero aun así, no rompería su promesa a Inuno. Luego Flare había tomado su mano y lentamente la aplastó en su puño, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

La agonía de sus huesos fragmentándose bajo ese agarre sin piedad había sido más intensa que cualquier cosa que ella hubiese sentido antes. Flare mantuvo su mano cerrada sobre la destrozada de ella, sin dejar de apretar, mientras que con la otra mano empezaba a tirar de su falda.

\- ¿Cómo te gustaría ser follada mientras aprieto tu mano más con cada empuje, eh, cariño? - Canturreó Flare.

Izayoi pensó que se desmayaría del dolor, lo que habría sido un respiro, pero ella permaneció consciente. Todo en ella se rebeló contra romper su palabra, pero este animal hablaba en serio. Por su expresión, Flare lo disfrutaría también.

\- Inuno - jadeó ella.

\- Él no me envió aquí, pero. . . conozco a Inuno. - Flare la soltó tan bruscamente que ella cayó, su visión ennegreciéndose unos instantes. Cuando Izayoi pudo centrarse de nuevo, vio a Flare intercambiar una mirada cautelosa con los dos otros yokais.

\- Ese es un maldito problema - murmuró el calvo.

\- Si ella está diciendo la verdad… ¡ik! - respondió Flare. La expresión alegre que había llevado durante la última hora se deslizó, y él empezó a caminar.

\- Ponla ahí. Tengo que comprobar esto. - El yokai calvo levantó a Izayoi, sentándola en una silla.

Todo nadó en su visión por unos momentos en la agonía de su mano siendo empujada, pero respiró hondo varias veces y evitó gritar. Jennifer avanzó un poco más hacia la silla de Izayoi, sin tocarla, pero mirándola con silenciosa simpatía. Izayoi se quedó en silencio mientras Flare comenzaba a hacer una serie de llamadas telefónicas, repitiendo a varias personas que necesitaba con urgencia comunicarse con Inuno. Ella no tenía idea de qué tipo de respuesta Flare estaba consiguiendo, pero de vez en cuando, lanzaba un calculador vistazo inquisitivo en su dirección. No estaba segura que se sentía peor: el dolor, o la vergüenza de romper su promesa a Inuno. Sin embargo, ella no podría haber permitido que Flare llevase a cabo su amenaza. De lo que sabía de Inuno, él entendería.

\- Finalmente, logré comunicarme - dijo Flare con una mirada aguda hacia ella. "Él viene al teléfono ahora. El momento de la verdad para ti, cariño."

Izayoi reprimió un escalofrío. Flare no necesitaba añadir que lo que ocurriese en los segundos próximos determinaba si ella moriría o no. Ella ya lo sabía. La pregunta que se alzaba en su mente era sí ella podría o no aguantar lo que Flare haría con ella antes de que él la matase.

\- ¿Es Inuno? Sí, siento molestarte, pero tengo a esta humana en mi casa, que insiste en que te pertenece a ti. - preguntó Flare.

\- Dije que lo conocía - corrigió Izayoi enseguida, tosiendo un poco por la sangre en su boca. Una pesada mano cayó sobre su hombro, cinco dedos apretando en advertencia. Incluso ese pequeño movimiento hizo estallar más dolor a través de su mano.

\- Shhh - soltó el yokai calvo amenazadoramente.

\- Ella es aproximadamente 1.65, horrible cabello castaño, un bonito par de tetas… El nombre en su licencia de conducir es Izayoi Graceling - continuó Flare. Él se enderezó de su calmado andar desgarbado en el siguiente instante, su expresión volviéndose sombría.

\- Uh-huh. Correcto. No, ella está en su mayor parte bien… Aja, en un club llamado La Vuelta Al Mundo en State Street, Chicago Heights. ¿Por qué nosotros no…? - Flare cerró teléfono.

\- Él colgó, dijo que está en camino - dijo a la sala en general.

\- Mierda, hermano. - La mano del yokai calvo dejó el hombro de Izayoi.

\- ¡No lo sabía! - contestó Flare bruscamente.

\- Quiero decir, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades? - Izayoi estaba débil con el alivio de oír que Inuno estaba en camino, pero había demasiado subtexto pasando para que ella supiese si eso significaba que estaba fuera de peligro o no. Y ella estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse, mientras el abrasador dolor continuaba quemando través de ella.

\- Es posible que desees arreglarla… Si Inuno está viniendo a buscarla por sí mismo, entonces ella está más arriba en la cadena alimentaria que solo un aperitivo de sangre para uno de su gente. - dijo el yokai con las rastas.

\- Tal vez no. Él tiene que estar cerca, ya que dijo que estaría aquí en veinte minutos - respondió Flare casi hosco.

\- Y si tienes razón, va a estar más molesto si ella le dice que la golpeé, pero él puede ver por sí mismo que no fue tan malo. - _¡¿No fue __**TAN**__ malo?!_ Es cierto que en comparación con lo que los onis le habían hecho a ella, Izayoi estaba en condición estelar, pero cuan cruel el tiempo de Jennifer con él debe haber sido si esto es lo que Flare consideraba que "no fue malo." _Jennifer._ Más vergüenza se extendió a través de ella. Que salvadora había resultado ser.

\- ¿Qué tan cercana eres a Inuno? ¿Follas con él, o simplemente lo alimentas? - Flare le preguntó de repente.

Izayoi volvió la cabeza en una silenciosa negativa a contestar. Si leyó el estado de ánimo de la sala de forma correcta, Flare no se atrevería a golpearla más a menos que Inuno llegase hasta aquí y luego la dejase con Flare por ira de que Izayoi rompiera su palabra. Pero ella no creía que Inuno haría eso, no importa lo molesto que estuviese con ella por revelar que lo conocía. Aunque esta no era la forma en que ella había esperado volver a verlo.

\- No me vas a contestar, ¿eh? - Flare dijo, con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- Chica inteligente, sabe que no puedo tocarla con el gran perro viniendo a buscarla. Pero puedo tocar a Jennifer todo lo que quiera, **porque ella es mía**. - Flare estuvo detrás de Jennifer en un instante, sus colmillos cortando una fina estela roja en su hombro. Izayoi estuvo de pie antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de hacer una mueca de dolor ante lo mucho que dolía moverse.

\- No estoy durmiendo con Inuno - divulgó ella con los dientes apretados. Flare soltó a Jennifer. Ella tropezó a un lado de la habitación, luciendo asustada pero no herida, aparte de esas dos rayas rojas. Rastas y Pelón hicieron ruidos que sonaban como alaridos de alivio.

\- Eso es un peso de encima - murmuró Flare.

\- Oh, sí. ¿Sabes cuan muerto estarías si le diste una paliza a la primera mujer con la que Inuno se ha relacionado en cuánto tiempo? - dijo Rastas. Entonces se echó a reír.

\- Él estaría moliendo tus huesos para hacer su jodido pan - bromeó Pelón, para más risas.

\- Me asusté por un minuto - admitió Flare, sin parecer asustado ahora.

Izayoi miró lejos de ellos. Tal vez si se concentraba muy duro, podría centrarse en algo más que la risa burlona o el dolor que irradiaba de su brazo. Ella se apoyó contra la pared con su lado bueno, cerrando su ojo funcional, tomando respiraciones profundas y tratando de distanciarse mentalmente. Desafortunadamente, incluso después de varios minutos de tratar, ninguna técnica de meditación que Izayoi intentó pudo resistir el dolor punzante en su mano. Si Flare la dejaba ir, ella podría utilizar algo de la sangre en esos frascos en su casa a curarse. Pero ¿podría ella tomar algo de esa cantidad limitada, a sabiendas de que podría resultar en robarle a Tina un año o más de vida?

\- ¿Sienten eso? - Murmuró Flare.


	9. Muerte

**Muerte **

Izayoi abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver las dos puertas en la sala explotar hacia el exterior, arrancadas desde las bisagras por alguna fuerza invisible. Ellas se estrellaron en el suelo con un ruido sordo que pareció resonar por toda la habitación. Flare, Pelón, y Rastas saltaron, retrocediendo. Luego, una alta figura encapotada entró rápidamente en la habitación, el cabello largo y oscuro balanceándose con su paso rápido, la mirada color carbón volviéndose de un rojo flameante. El corazón de Izayoi se sintió como si diese un vuelco. Inuno.

Sus ojos parecieron encontrarse con los de ella sin detenerse en ninguna otra persona en la habitación. Luego Inuno se detuvo, su rostro endureciéndose como arena convertida en vidrio. La furia que emanaba de él era palpable, haciendo a su corazón saltar de nuevo. ¿Era su condición apaleada el motivo de su enojo? ¿O estaba Inuno así de furioso con ella?

Inuno cruzó la habitación hacia Izayoi, la rabia haciendo erupción a través de él mientras tomaba su maltratado rostro. Cuando la olió se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que había sido gravemente golpeada, no había sido violada, lo que cambió el destino de su captores de una muerte lenta y tortuosa a sólo una rápida y dolorosa. Luego Inuno vio la mano de Izayoi —hinchada, sangrante, y deforme— con fragmentos de hueso atravesando su piel. _Una muerte lenta y tortuosa será, entonces_.

No les lanzó ni un vistazo a los tres yokais mientras la tomaba suavemente en sus brazos. Por sus auras, eran demasiado jóvenes y débiles para representar una amenaza para él, incluso estando de espaldas. La boca de Inuno se tensó cuando sintió a Izayoi estremecerse lejos de su tacto. ¿Era por el dolor en que se encontraba, o por miedo de él? Cortó su muñeca con sus colmillos, sosteniendo el corte sangrante sobre la boca ensangrentada de Izayoi. Ella no trató de volver la cabeza, para su alivio, a pesar de que hizo una mueca mientras tragaba. Entonces, un áspero jadeo salió de ella.

\- Tu mano dolerá a medida que sane. Pasará pronto - dijo Inuno, manteniendo la muñeca presionada contra su boca.

A pesar de que su herida se cerró en cuestión de segundos, gotas de sangre que Izayoi podría tragar todavía se aferraban a su muñeca. Algo bajo apretó dentro de él mientras sentía su cálida lengua lamer sobre su carne. Ante su mirada, la nariz de Izayoi se enderezó de nuevo en su bonita vertiente normal, sus ojos hinchados se despejaron, el corte de su labio desapareció, y su mano se extendió, los dedos perdieron su malformación retorcida y tullida, hasta que volvió a ser normal y suave. A pesar de que más sangre no era necesaria, Inuno mantuvo su muñeca en la boca de ella, simplemente porque quería sentir sus labios sobre él durante unos momentos más.

\- Si... así que tú debes ser Inuno - dijo una voz detrás de él.

\- Soy Flare, y estos son Patches y Wraith. - No les hizo caso, centrándose en los ojos de Izayoi mientras el dolor dejaba su mirada y su respiración perdía su irregularidad. Ella inhaló, luego tosió mientras algunos de los restos de sangre de su anteriormente rota nariz volvían a subir por sus pasajes nasales. Inuno no tenía un pañuelo, por lo que limpió la cara de Izayoi con su manga, quitando finalmente su muñeca de la boca de ella.

\- ¿Se ha ido el dolor? - preguntó.

\- Se ha ido. - Su mirada parpadeó sobre él antes de deslizarse lejos.

\- Lo siento. Traté de no decirles tu nombre, pero … - susurró.

\- Pero tan pronto como lo hizo, no la toque otra vez - la misma voz interrumpió a su espalda.

\- Oye, habrías hecho lo mismo a alguien que se dejara caer en tu casa y tratara de hacerse con tu propiedad ¿No? - Ahora, el otro yokai tenía toda su atención. Inuno se dio la vuelta, perforando con su mirada a Flare.

\- ¿Lo haría? - preguntó, lanzando las dos palabras.

Izayoi había sido duramente maltratada por lealtad hacia él, a pesar de que sólo le había pedido que no hablara de él o yokais a nadie humano. Sabía la mucha agonía que la lesión a su mano habría causado por la abundancia de terminaciones nerviosas. Flare había sabido eso, también, ¿Y este tonto esperaba que no vengara su sufrimiento?

\- Si torturara a un humano por intentar un acto que posiblemente no podría completar… - Inuno continuó, cada palabra empapada en hielo.

\- Entonces ¿qué piensas que le haría a un yokai que abusó innecesariamente de alguien bajo mi protección? - La expresión del Flare, se alarmó. Los dos otros yokais comenzaron a moverse lejos de Inuno, pero los golpeó con su poder y los inmovilizó con un latigazo de su mente.

\- A-ahora, escucha… - comenzó Flare, extendiendo las manos.

\- Ella no me diría a quién pertenecía, y no podía controlar su mente para descubrirlo de otra manera. - Inuno debatió matarlos antes de que más palabras inútiles asaltaran sus oídos, pero luego decidió no hacerlo. Izayoi había experimentado suficiente violencia esta noche. Además, estas habitaciones estaban probablemente cubiertas con cámaras de seguridad, y no dejaría nada atrás que pudiera causarle problemas a Izayoi más tarde. Mataría a estos tres en otro momento, en un lugar más privado.

\- Yo sólo trataba de ayudar a una joven a volver con su familia. Él la secuestro y la obligó a desnudarse aquí. - dijo Izayoi. Señaló a una humana agachada en un rincón.

\- Ella quería involucrarse en el mundo yokai. Consiguió su deseo. No puedo evitarlo si está llorando por eso ahora. - Flare se encogió de hombros.

Otra razón para matar al tonto. Jóvenes yokais que disfrutaban abusar de humanos sólo porque podían, podrían causar aún más problemas cuando se hicieran mayores y buscaran un deporte más desafiante. Que no había tenido ningún recurso, salvo la tortura para averiguar a quién pertenecían a Izayoi, era una mentira flagrante. No habían intentado siquiera otra manera.

\- Nos vamos - dijo Inuno a Flare, su voz desafiando al otro yokai a oponerse. Pasos se acercaron. Inuno levantó la mirada, esperando ver a Gorgon, que había venido en coche en lugar de volar como él lo había hecho. Pero el yokai entrando a grandes zancadas en la habitación no era su fiel amigo. Era su más antiguo enemigo.

\- Inu-chi, te ves sorprendido de verme. - Ryukotsusei sonrió.

\- Ryuko. ¿Me estás siguiendo ahora? Que vacíos deben de ser tus días. - La voz de Inuno apenas contenía sus gruñidos.

\- Lo seguí a él. Te fuiste un poco muy apresurado para rastrearte, pero para mi suerte, él no. - dijo Ryuko, asintiendo con la cabeza a Gorgon, que apareció detrás de él en la puerta.

\- Mis disculpas, mi señor - dijo Gorgon, que sonaba frustrado y contrito.

\- ¿Quién es él? - El calvo que Flare había presentado como Patches preguntó.

\- Soy un Guardián de la Ley. - Ryuko se irguió en su metro ochenta y tres.

\- Mierda, no puedo creerlo, un policía cuando lo necesitas - murmuró Flare.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - preguntó Ryuko, cada vez más cerca. Inuno cambió de posición como si estuviera aburrido, pero al hacerlo, se colocó justo entre Izayoi y Ryuko.

\- ¿Esta misma humana otra vez? Inu-chi, ¿Detecto un inusitado interés de tu parte? - Por la sonrisa de su antiguo enemigo, la acción no había pasado desapercibida.

\- Si por interés te refieres a venir a recoger mi propiedad, entonces sí, me interesa - Inuno respondió con frialdad.

Izayoi tomó en una respiración profunda al ser referida como "propiedad" pero Inuno no se volvió para mirarla. Estaba más segura si Ryukotsusei creía que Izayoi no valía más para él que cualquier otro humano que hubiese reclamado bajo su línea. Ryuko parecía estar reflexionando sobre la sinceridad de Inuno.

\- Eres muy protector con tu gente, incluso con tu propiedad. Pero hay algo más aquí, en mi opinión. Tú. - La mirada de Ryuko se volvió hacia Flare.

\- Mencionaste que estabas feliz de que un Guardián estuviese aquí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió con Inuno y esta humana? - Flare miró a Inuno antes de hablar.

\- Uh, agarré a la humana cuando le oí decirle a mi chica que tenía un arma llena de plata para llevarla lejos de mí. Entonces no me diría a que pertenecía sin instigarla, pero al final dijo que estaba con Inuno. Lo llamé, vino, parecía muy enojado con nosotros por golpearla, pero no está bien que alguien intente robar mi propiedad, ¿No? - Inuno se maldijo silenciosamente por no arrancar las cabezas de Flare, Patches, y Wraith tan pronto como llegó. Ryukotsusei no tendría nada sobre él entonces. Sólo los otros yokais Maestros lo tendrían, si elegían ir a la guerra con Inuno por las muertes de Flare, Patches, y Wraith.

\- ¿Inuno te amenazó? Recuerda… soy un Guardián, por lo que me debes contestar con sinceridad. - Ryuko tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras miraba de Inuno a Flare, sintiendo la soga apretarse.

\- En realidad no. Estaba a punto de irse con ella cuando te presentaste. - Flare movió los pies.

\- Oh, tú pobre tonto. Si él se marchaba sin siquiera pronunciarte una dura palabra, no tenía ninguna intención de dejarte vivir para ver la siguiente salida de la luna. Cuando mi viejo amigo está verdaderamente enojado, nunca se molesta con palabras. Él sólo mata. - Ryuko se echó a reír, tan fuerte y alegre, que Izayoi saltó. Inuno mantuvo su expresión impasible, pero no se molestó en negarlo. Ryukotsusei lo conocía demasiado bien.

\- Estas son graves acusaciones en tu contra, Inuno ¿Cómo te declaras? ¿Admites que enviaste a tu humana a robar la propiedad de este yokai? - continuó Ryuko, todavía en ese mismo tono alegre.

\- No, no lo hizo. - Inuno se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Izayoi. Había estado a punto de decir que sí, que había dirigido todas sus acciones, pero ella había hablado antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra.

\- No digas nada más - gruñó Inuno. Ryukotsusei sólo podía imponer sanciones monetarias contra él y dañar su posición con el Concejo de Guardianes, pero Izayoi era mucho más vulnerable a las sentencias del Guardián.

\- No voy a quedarme aquí parada y dejar que te culpen por mis acciones - murmuró Izayoi.

\- No… - comenzó Inuno.

\- ¡Silencio! Yo soy la Ley, y a menos que quieras que los cargos en tu contra sean aún más graves, Inu-chi, no la interrumpas de nuevo. - Ryuko rugió, toda pretensión de genialidad se había ido.

La frustración corría por él. Si dejaba muda a Izayoi con su poder, estaría desafiando directamente las órdenes de un Guardián… con testigos. Ryukotsusei había estado esperando innumerables siglos para que Inuno cometiera tal error. Si hablaba en lo absoluto ahora, su co-gobernante y su pueblo pagarían por ello, no sólo él mismo.

\- No he visto Inuno en más de una semana. Él no tenía idea que iba a venir aquí. Soy investigadora privada, y reconocí a Jennifer de uno de los expedientes en mi trabajo. Ella claramente no estaba aquí por propia voluntad, así que me ofrecí a ayudarla a escapar. Y sí, le dije que estaba armada. Inuno sólo se involucró cuando Flare me atrapó y lo llamó. - continuó Izayoi, su mandíbula fija en una testaruda línea.

\- Eso parece ser cierto por lo que sé - murmuró Flare. Parches y Wraith murmuraron su acuerdo. Ryuko parecía decepcionado, pero era todo lo que Inuno podría hacer para no rugir de dolor. Izayoi no tenía idea de lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Una vez que supo de tus acciones, ¿Inu-chi no hizo nada para darte una reprimenda? Eso es equivalente a autorizar tus actividades. - Ryuko sonaba escéptico.

\- No llegamos tan lejos. Estoy segura de que Inuno está muy enojado conmigo. Pero tú apareciste justo después de que él hubo llegado hasta aquí, así que no tuvo oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto. - Izayoi le miró con estas palabras, ciega a la trampa que había cavado para sí misma.

\- Muy bien, Inu-chi, tu humana te ha exonerado. ¿Vas a matarla a tu ahora, o lo hago yo? - Ryuko dejó escapar un ruido decepcionado.

Inuno escuchó a Izayoi sellar su destino como si estuviera atrapado dentro de un sueño terrible. Durante varios congelados momentos, casi pudo ver su muerte ocurrir ante él; Ryuko rompiéndole el cuello con un movimiento descuidado de su muñeca. O abriéndole la yugular para dejarla ahogándose en su propia sangre que brotaba de la garganta. ¿Qué sentiría al verla morir? ¿Traería de vuelta la antipatía que había tenido contra la vida antes de conocerla, haciendo a él, una vez más, ver la oscuridad inminente en su futuro como algo que celebrar?

Si Ryuko fuera alguien más, Inuno podría matarlo. Podía masacrar a todos los yokais en la habitación y ocultar todo rastro de sus restos. Podría arrasar con el edificio entero de modo que incluso si sus acciones fueran grabadas, nunca volverían para perjudicarle a él o a Izayoi. Todas estas cosas podría hacer, si no fuera por el Guardián de la Ley sonriendo frente a él.

\- Ah, mi viejo amigo, creo que por fin he roto ese sarcófago impenetrable tuyo. Ésta humana sí significa algo para ti, ¿No es así? Que divertido. - dijo Ryuko con satisfacción.

Rabia comenzó a construirse lentamente serpenteando a través de él, palpitante bajo su piel, tratando de ser liberada para hacer su voluntad. Todavía podrías matarlos a todos, dijo en voz baja. Las sospechas recaerían sobre él, pero sin cuerpos como prueba, Inuno todavía podía evitar el castigo de los Guardianes restantes que llovieran sobre él y Inuyasha. _Libérame_, instó la rabia en un murmullo tentador. _Me has mantenido encadenada durante demasiado tiempo... _

\- Hey, hombre, no quería que llegáramos a esto. Si dice que va a mantener a la humana lejos de mí y mi propiedad en el futuro, es suficientemente bueno para mí… - dijo Flare, dando una mirada nerviosa entre Ryuko y Inuno.

\- Pero no es suficiente para mí. Presentaste una denuncia formal por intento de robo de tu propiedad contra Inuno por informarme lo que su humana hizo aquí esta noche. Si no tenías ningún deseo de hacerlo, entonces deberías haber permanecido en silencio - espetó Ryuko.

\- No sabía que decirte era como presentar una queja - murmuró Flare.

\- Ignorancia sobre la ley no es excusa. Los humanos y yokais tienen una cosa en común. Sin embargo, los yokais no pueden robar los unos a los otros tan libremente como lo hacen los humanos, y especialmente no tendré piedad de un humano por robar a un yokai. La muerte es mi sentencia, así que Inu-chi, te pregunto de nuevo, ¿Vas a castigar a esta mortal, o debería hacerlo yo? - Ryuko sonrió con frialdad

\- Secuestró a una joven y la obliga a desnudarse para él. - La voz de Izayoi era calmada a pesar de que su rostro estaba extrañamente blanco.

\- Eso no es considerado un crimen para ti, ¿pero el que yo haya tratando de liberar a la misma chica amerita pena de muerte? Deberías estar avergonzado de llamarte a ti mismo guardián de cualquier ley. - Ryukotsusei ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a Izayoi.

\- El secuestro de un ser humano no reclamado no es un delito. Los humanos son nuestra comida, no tienen los mismos derechos que los yokais. Inu-chi, tu tiempo para decidir quien lleva a cabo este castigo se acorta. - Izayoi no respondió a eso.

No trató de correr, tampoco, aunque el yokai calvo la agarró por los hombros, como si esperara que ella lo hiciera. Inuno encontró su mirada, viendo horror y resignación nadando en las profundidades de esos ojos color rojo pálido, pero no había esperanza o súplica. No esperaba que él la ayudara. Esperaba morir por el capricho de un hombre que no tenía verdadero interés en ella en absoluto.

Su ira comenzó a azotar con más urgencia en su interior, sintiendo que Inuno estaba a punto de dejarla libre. La sombría aceptación de Izayoi sobre su destino era más de lo que podía soportar. No importaba si terminaba con todos ellos, no podía dejar a Ryuko condenarla a la misma oscuridad que lo esperaba a él. Pero no dejaría liberarse al malicioso poder dentro de él. Había arruinado su vida una vez. No le daría otra oportunidad para destruir a Inuyasha o su gente de nuevo.

\- Haré efectiva la pena de muerte por mí mismo, Guardián. - dijo Inuno, viendo como la sonrisa de Ryuko se hacía más profunda.

\- Sin embargo, después, creo que voy a traerla de vuelta. - La sonrisa Ryuko cayó.

\- Su sentencia está destinada a ser un castigo, no un premio que mejorará su precaria existencia - siseó.

\- Su sentencia es la muerte, la que se llevará a cabo por su crimen. Pero es humana, en ninguna parte está escrito que no puedo traerla de vuelta como un yokai después de que su sentencia sea llevada a cabo. Ese niño tal vez no conozca nuestras leyes, Guardián… Pero yo estoy muy versado en ellas - Inuno le dio a Ryuko una sonrisa fría mientras hacía hincapié en la palabra.

\- No has cambiado a un humano en casi un centenar de años - dijo Ryuko, cambiando al antiguo dialecto egipcio que había sido su primera lengua.

\- ¿Ha sido realmente un siglo? Esa es incluso una mayor razón para cambiarla. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que refresqué mi línea con sangre nueva - Inuno permitió una expresión perpleja cruzar su cara antes de contestar en el mismo idioma.

\- Tu pequeña mortal puede no querer ser tu sangre nueva - se burló Ryuko.

Se volvió hacia Izayoi. Su respiración era irregular, y su pulso golpeaba lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado, incluso con la música a todo volumen del club, pero aún así, ella no rogó por su vida. Izayoi no había entendido su reciente intercambio con Ryukotsusei. Sabía que su sentencia era la muerte, lo que no sabía era si iba a ser traída de vuelta después de eso. Sus ojos rojos parecían aún más pálidos con la luz del techo reflejada en ellos mientras le miraba, impotente para controlar el destino que Inuno había elegido para ella.

El yokai calvo detrás la liberó con un pequeño empujón hacia Inuno. Izayoi casi tropezó pero recuperó el equilibrio, lanzando una mirada sombría en torno a las otras caras en la habitación antes de reunirse con su mirada otra vez. No tenía la necesidad de oír sus pensamientos para saber lo que estaba pensando mientras miraba a los yokais que la rodeaban. Sin esperanza, sin tregua, sin lugar a donde correr. Y tenía razón. Esa abrasadora rabia cayó en cascada a través de Inuno de nuevo, exigiendo otra solución aparte de violar la mortalidad de Izayoi. Pero sabía cual era la única otra solución, y podría condenar a su co-regente por un crimen del que no había formado parte. Inuno le dio una única mirada a Ryukotsusei.

\- Antes de esto, podrías haber ganado nuestra guerra sin una batalla de mi parte - dijo, de nuevo en su dialecto muerto hace mucho tiempo.

\- Pero ahora, no voy a ir tranquilamente hacia mi tumba. En su lugar, por la sangre de Caín, te arrastraré hacia la tuya. - Ryukotsusei le dirigió una mirada calculadora.

\- Nunca he querido que buscarás tu propio fin. ¿Por qué crees que te he estado siguiendo? Después de nuestra última conversación, me temía que podrías suicidarte antes de darme lo que quería. Y me lo darás, Inu-chi. Pronto. - Inuno sabía lo que Ryuko quería de él.

El desliz del Guardián de la Ley en su casa la otra semana había sido suficiente para traicionar su motivación, sin embargo, Inuno no tenía intención de permitirle obtener su objetivo. Pensó en el oscuro vacío delante de él. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tenía de plazo hasta que lo envolviera, pero en ese tiempo restante, descubriría los medios para terminar con Ryukotsusei. La mortalidad de Izayoi sería vengada. Ambos sabían que no era una cuestión de ley. La única razón por la Ryukotsusei había exigido la muerte de Izayoi era porque había sentido que le haría daño.

Lo hacía, y era la intención de Inuno hacer que Ryukotsusei sintiera la plenitud de su dolor, y el de Izayoi, antes de terminar con él. Sus ojos brillaban rojos, y empujó su rabia de nuevo, pero permitió que su poder se desplegara. Llenó la sala, envolviendo a cada persona, provocando que los otros yokais se estremecieran y Ryukotsusei redujera su mirada. Con su poder derramado hasta que envolviera todo el club, Inuno le estaba recordando la única cosa que el Guardián de la Ley siempre había querido, pero nunca podría tener.

Luego se alejó de la vista de su enemigo de nuevo hacia Izayoi. No habló, no suplicó, pero una sola lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Inuno extendió la mano, cogiéndola antes de que cayera por su mandíbula orgullosa y fuerte. Tan pronto como la tocó, todo el cuerpo de Izayoi empezó a temblar.

\- Haz… haz que sea rápido. - Su voz no fue más que un susurro, y no lo miró, pero su columna vertebral estaba erguida.

Una vez más, su valor tocó la fibra sensible en él. Izayoi tenía el espíritu de un guerrero dentro de su marco elegante, femenino, porque el valor verdadero era mejor revelado cuando la derrota era inevitable. Su mano acarició la mejilla de ella, sintiendo su calor penetrar en sus dedos

\- Inuno… - . Entonces la tomó en sus brazos, escuchando su ritmo cardíaco triplicarse, su cabeza cayó a la garganta de ella.

\- No. No digas si prefieres permanecer en la tumba, Izayoi, porque no importa lo que digas… voy a traerte de vuelta. - susurró, apoyando un dedo contra sus labios mientras la sostenía con un agarre inquebrantable.

Luego enterró sus colmillos en su garganta, justo en la vena pulsante de gran tamaño que vibraba al unísono con los latidos de su corazón. Izayoi dio un gemido jadeante, con las manos convulsivamente agarrando sus hombros. Inuno sacó los dientes, permitiendo que una gran cantidad de sangre caliente, dulce llenara su boca a través de las dos perforaciones.

Tragó esa riqueza, con los dedos moviéndose de los labios de Izayoi al grosor de su cabello. Luego deslizó sus colmillos en su yugular de nuevo, esta vez más profundo, hundiéndolos hasta el final. Izayoi se estremeció contra él, las toxinas de sus colmillos en combinación con la pérdida de sangre hicieron que se balanceara sobre sus pies. Sus brazos se apretaron más alrededor de ella, sosteniendo su cuerpo y su garganta más cerca mientras mordía por tercera vez, los tres grupos de perforaciones enviando la sangre de Izayoi dentro de su boca tan rápido como podía tragar.

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse caliente, pesado, y tarareando con la energía que absorbía con cada trago carmesí. A pesar de odiar las circunstancias, sintiendo la sangre de Izayoi verter en él, fusionándolos juntos más perfectamente que cualquier acto sexual, causó una alegría embriagadora estallar a través Inuno. Ella nunca estaría más cerca a nadie de lo que estaba con él en este momento, desbordándolo con la fuerza vital que drenaba de ella, fundiéndolos con un vínculo que nunca podría ser deshecho. Cuando Izayoi colgaba sin fuerzas en sus brazos, sus latidos del corazón en silencio, salvo por unos pocos tercos, intermitentes golpes, Inuno se apartó de su garganta finalmente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta, esos llenos labios rojos ahora rosa pálido sin aliento agitándolos.

_Su pena de muerte, pagada. Ahora, dar inicio a su nueva vida_.

Inuno tiró fuera el collar de plata de Izayoi, envolviendo su fina cadena alrededor de sus dedos. Luego cavó el extremo largo de la cruz en su cuello, abriéndolo. Dirigiendo la floja cabeza de Izayoi a la herida, su sangre saliendo de él y entrando de ella. La plata quemaba su carne, la curación era más lenta que la una herida hecha con cualquier otro material, mientras la boca de Izayoi se llenaba con su —la de ambos— sangre.

Pudo sentir el cuerpo de ella reaccionar a la sangre, aunque no movió ni un músculo al principio. Inuno inclinó la cabeza de ella hacia atrás, enviando la sangre a su garganta y más profundo a su cuerpo. Clavó la cruz en su cuello otra vez, haciendo otro agujero, dejando más de su sangre unida a su poder dentro de ella. Esta vez, no tuvo necesidad de ayudar a Izayoi a tragar su sangre, su garganta trabajó mientras su corazón se quedó en silencio por última vez.

Inuno la acunó cerca de su cuello, acariciándole el pelo mientras sentía los dientes de Izayoi morder en el mismo lugar que había desgarrado con su cruz. Una punzada aguda después, y ella había roto su piel, la vida y el poder en su sangre instintivamente llamándola. Ella cerró los dientes más duro en él y comenzó a chupar, mientras que gran cantidad de temblores envolvieron su cuerpo.

Él dejó que el collar de ella envuelto en su mano cayera de su garganta, usándola para apoyar a Izayoi mientras los bajaba a los dos al suelo. Ninguno de los otros yokais habló mientras Inuno se sentaba con ella en sus brazos, dándole más de su sangre mientras que ella arrancaba y le mordía el cuello con un hambre cada vez mayor. El ligero dolor se sintió de maravilla, porque en cada desesperado trago, Izayoi absorbía la vida de él como él lo había hecho de ella. Era una forma más oscura de vida, sí, pero una más fuerte que la mortalidad que se había distanciado con el desvanecimiento de los latidos de su corazón.

_Vive, Izayoi. Vive_. Cuando bebió más de la sangre que Inuno había drenado de ella, la apartó, flexionando su poder para sostenerla cuando luchó para volver a su garganta. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero ciegos, parpadeando con un tono más oscuro, de color rojo brillante, y dos colmillos que se curvaron hacia fuera de los dientes superiores anteriormente planos de Izayoi.

\- Descansa ahora - Inuno susurró, manteniéndola inmóvil.

Un último estremecimiento arrancó a través de ella, entonces sus ojos quedaron en blanco, y se desplomó en su contra, su humanidad asesinada, su nuevo cuerpo de yokai inconsciente, pero pronto a levantarse.

Izayoi estaba atrapada en un crepitante infierno. Podía escuchar el retumbar de su apartamento colapsando alrededor de ella, sentir la agonía de las llamas que asolaban su cuerpo, y ella rezando por la muerte para acabar con el dolor. Y luego vino la muerte, limpiando sus quemaduras, el cuerpo roto con dulce alivio, facilitando el tormento que la chamuscaba desde adentro hacia afuera. Frescor, lánguida nada la envolvía, resguardándola del fuego que aún hacía estragos a su alrededor.

Ella debía estar muerta, porque el dolor había desaparecido, pero curiosamente, Izayoi podía oír el estruendo de su edificio y el olor del humo del fuego. Qué cosa tan extraña, poder oler y oír a pesar de que estaba muerta. Por otra parte, también podía saborear algo increíble. Algo tan rico y suculento, que hizo que los sonidos y los olores se desvanecieran en la oscuridad. Ella necesitaba más de eso, lo que sea que fuera. Sí. Más...

Después el sorprendente jugo había desaparecido, y unas brillantes luces atravesaron la mirada de Izayoi. El estruendo del edificio derrumbándose de nuevo junto con los gases asfixiantes que debían haber comenzado el incendio, pero había algo mas, también. Izayoi gimió. Ella no debía de estar muerta todavía. Todavía no, por lo que en cualquier segundo, sentiría el horror de su carne siendo quemada, su cuerpo de nuevo.

\- Izayoi. - Su nombre fue un ancla que arrastró su mente para entrar en la realidad. De repente, ella vio el rostro de Inuno justo frente a ella, ojos como diamantes negros y su piel perfecta como el cristal de color. Ella no estaba atrapada en un apartamento en llamas. Algo más había sucedido.

_Inuno. Él la había matado y la traído de vuelta_.

Ese estruendo fue tras ella otra vez, el olor de gas levantándose por encima de la oscuridad, ese olor dulce estaba en todo su alrededor. Izayoi trató de huir de lo que había hecho ese sonido tan horrible, pero Inuno la empujó hacia abajo. Una sacudida pasó a través de ella tan pronto como las manos de él tocaron su piel. Se sentía como si todo su cuerpo estuviera electrificado y corrientes se dispararan a través de ella.

\- Son sólo los motores del avión, Izayoi. No estás en ningún peligro. - Esa explosión ocurrió de nuevo, tan fuerte y afilado que no podía ser de motores de avión. Izayoi miró a su alrededor, pero todo se deslizó en una falta de definición hasta que Inuno le agarró la barbilla y la obligó a que se centrara sólo en él.

\- Quédate quieta. No te has adaptado a tus nuevos sentidos todavía. Te sentirás abrumada, pero pronto te acostumbrará a ellos. - Sus nuevos sentidos. En medio de la tensión que chisporrotea a través de ella de las manos de Inuno, los sonidos que se estrellaban a su alrededor, esa mezcla oleosa potente de aromas, y los destellos de luz que parecían arder en sus ojos, la mente de Izayoi se apoderó de un solo, pensamiento increíble: Ya no era humana.

\- Yo soy… tú… Yo no soy. - No podía decirlo en voz alta. La conmoción explotó a través de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que a pesar que había utilizado aire para hablar, ella no estaba respirando. Casi a ciegas, su mano se estiró para sentir su cuello. Nada más que suave silencio había bajo sus dedos donde su pulso debería haber estado.

_Soy un yokai_. Inuno no dijo nada, la mano él todavía acunaba su rostro. Solo entonces su visión se deslizó lo suficiente para notar el resto del él. Todavía llevaba la misma camiseta de la última vez que lo había visto, pero ahora, tenía grandes manchas rojas en la parte frontal. ¿Eso era su sangre? ¿Y Ryuko. el yokai malvado y sonriente que había ordenado su asesinato estaba aquí, también? La mirada de Izayoi se giró a su alrededor, pero una vez más, todo empezó a dar vueltas.

\- Hay algo mal con mis ojos… ¿Quién mas está aquí? - preguntó ella, el pánico aumentando.

\- Nadie más que yo, Gorgon y el piloto están en este avión. Como ya he dicho, estás a salvo. - ¿A salvo? Izayoi contuvo una risa histérica. Se suponía que estaba segura ya que ya estaba muerta.

Inuno estaba sentado frente a ella, su oscura mirada sombría, con una mano en su hombro, mientras que con la otra acunaba su rostro. Ella parpadeó, notando que él parecía más —vivo. Los asombrosos planos de su rostro estaban más claramente definidos, destacaban los reflejos del pelo de Inuno haciendo su sombra negra más rica, sus ojos estaban teñidos con pequeñas motas de plata, y su piel. . . su piel era como la arena bajo el sol, una mezcla de oro y crema que se sentía electrizante con las chispas de poder de él. Más que hermoso… magnífico. Inuno, su asesino. Su salvador. Era mucho para que Izayoi procesara.

\- No me toques - susurró ella, mirando a otro lado.

Las manos de él cayeron. Un sentimiento de pesar rodó a lo largo de sus emociones, yéndose tan rápido, que Izayoi no estaba segura de si lo había sentido o si había sido una alucinación, como el apartamento infernal lo había sido. Esa explosión siguió su camino fuera de su alrededor. Miró a un lado, las cosas se movían menos en su visión en este momento, para ver que efectivamente estaban en un pequeño avión. Una mirada hacia abajo reveló que Inuno no era el único salpicado de rojo en el frente de él. Este no era el traje con el que había, ah, muerto, pero aun así estaba cubierto con algo púrpura, algo que olía a algodón de azúcar líquido.

Izayoi olfateó sin pensar en ello, con la nariz casi explotando por la cantidad de olores, demasiados para distinguir. Por encima de todo estaba el embriagador, ahora adictivo, procedente de las rojas manchas en su camisa. Lo había aferrado y llevado el material a su boca antes de su próximo pensamiento coherente, gimiendo ante el dolor intenso que floreció a través de su pecho. Entonces algo maravilloso se derramó en su garganta. Rico, embriagador, vibrante, necesario, enfrió ese destello instantáneo de agonía, aliviándola desde adentro hacia afuera. Ella ni siquiera había sido consciente de cerrar los ojos, hasta que un estrepito de luz y movimiento sustituyó el pacifico vacío momentáneo de su visión.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? - Izayoi se las arregló para preguntar, tratando de detener la loca inclinación cuando ella miró a su alrededor.

Los rasgos de Inuno nadaron antes de que se volvieran claros como el agua en el momento siguiente. Él estaba encima de ella, con el pelo cayendo a su alrededor en una cortina oscura. Si ella tenía razón, la dura, sacudida plana en su espalda era el piso del avión. ¿Se había caído? Ella no recordaba haberlo hecho. Algo húmedo cubría su rostro y su boca. Sin poder detenerse, Izayoi se lamió. Un estremecimiento de placer la recorrió, casi tan intenso como un orgasmo. ¿Qué era eso?

\- Estas en medio de la locura de sangre. - La voz de él acarició sus oídos, haciéndola estremecerse nuevamente. Los sonidos, vistas, esencias, gustos, texturas…todo era demasiado. Se sentía como si fuera a salirse de su propia piel.

\- Va a disminuir. Hasta entonces, no puedo dejarte libre. Matarías, Izayoi, y lo lamentarías. - continuó Inuno. Izayoi se encontró arqueándose hacia su voz, como si físicamente pudiera tocarla con el mismo efecto que si acariciara sus sentidos.

\- No... - se quejó ella, cerrando los ojos. Esto no es real. No es real. Más felicidad se derramaba por su garganta en el siguiente momento, más pesado que el agua, más dulce que el jarabe. Ella tragó saliva, su espalda arqueándose de nuevo, tratando de acercarse a lo que era la fuente a pesar de que no podía mover sus manos para agarrarla.

\- Voy a cuidar de ti - esa voz profunda de seda, prometió.

\- Superarás esto. - _No es real, no es real, no es real_, Izayoi siguió gritando en su mente. _Nada tan intenso podría ser real_. Y a través de los sonidos explosivos de los motores, las vibraciones del suelo, ese torrente de dolor y gozo bajando en su interior, el éxtasis líquido fluía hacia abajo en su garganta, y los choques que sentía cada vez que Inuno la tocaba, escuchó su voz de nuevo.

\- Perdóname. - Inuno vio la cara de Izayoi mientras yacía a su lado en la cama.

Ella no se había movido desde el amanecer. Los primeros rayos de sol le habían hecho caer profundamente dormida, como lo hacía con todos los nuevos yokais. Su sueño lo hizo más fácil durante su estancia en las áreas humanas, tal como en el privado aeropuerto en que su avión aterrizo y a lo largo del camino a su casa en Jackson Hole, Wyoming. Inuno había elegido este lugar con cuidado. Sus vecinos más cercanos estaban por lo menos a una milla de distancia en todas direcciones, y Gorgon había reubicado inmediatamente a los humanos que permanecían allí una vez que llegaron. Menos sonidos, tentaciones, y restricciones cerca de Izayoi eran mejor mientras ella trataba con su nueva condición.

Sin embargo aún sería difícil para ella. Normalmente, los humanos que eran escogidos para convertirse en yokais pasan un largo período bebiendo sangre de yokai, incrementando la cantidad. Les daba una idea de su nueva hambre, los sentidos y el aumento de fuerza que ganaban, haciendo el cambio final con menor shock. Izayoi no había tenido esa preparación. Todo sería abrumador para ella al principio.

Y ella no había elegido esa transición por voluntad propia. Sería mayor el obstáculo que tendría que superar. Sin embargo, Inuno sabía que no podía haber actuado de otra manera. Si su elección era entre la muerte de Izayoi o su desprecio, él siempre decidiría ser el objeto de odio en vez del instrumento de su destrucción permanente.

Grava revolviéndose en el camino, indicó que Gordon estaba de vuelta. Inuno sintió una punzada de alivio. Izayoi había bebido casi todas las bolsas de sangre que había robado a toda prisa de un hospital desde su camino desde el club de striptease a su avión. Sangre animal sería suficiente en circunstancias desesperadas, pero sospechaba que si Izayoi se despertaba de su sueño y se encontraba alimentándose de un ciervo muerto, pondría aun más resentimiento hacia él.

\- ¿Ella despertó, ya? - preguntó Gorgon tan pronto como entró en la casa.

\- Todavía no. - Inuno miró a los rayos del sol decayendo a través de la grieta en las cortinas. Ella despertaría pronto. Al caer la noche, a más tardar.

\- Esto debería durar hasta el amanecer. Voy a volver a conseguir más. No hay muchos hospitales alrededor de aquí, y me sentiría mal si me tomó todo su suministro. - Gorgon entró en el dormitorio llevando una nevera portátil de espuma de poliestireno que puso en el suelo.

\- Consigue sangre fresca. Vuela en uno de mis aviones a hoteles en las inmediaciones si es necesario. - Al igual que Inuno, sin embargo, la extensión que él recorrería para proteger a Izayoi suplantaba su preocupación por los problemas que podría causar a algunos mortales desconocidos.

\- Lo haré - dijo Gorgon mirando la forma de dormir de Izayoi. Inuno la había bañado y vuelto a vestir, cubriéndola con una colcha gruesa sobre eso. No era raro que los nuevos sintieran un inexplicable frío mientras se ajustaban a la temperatura de su cuerpo alterado, e incluso en primavera, estaba era más frío a esta altitud de lo que habían estado en Chicago.

\- El Guardián estaba en lo cierto. Sientes algo inusual por ella. Cuando estás cerca de ella, tu esencia cambia, y tu protección se desliza más de lo que he visto hacerlo - dijo Gorgon en voz baja.

\- Después de lo que le he hecho, yo creo que no importa. - Inuno jaló sus emociones hacia dentro de la pared que cortaba la habilidad del yokai de sentirlas.

\- No tuviste otra opción. Una vez que Izayoi lo acepte y se adapte a ser un yokai, ella va a dejar de estar enfadada contigo. - Entonces Gorgon sonrió.

\- Aunque puede ser divertido ver el entretanto. Nunca has tenido que trabajar para seducir a una mujer antes, ¿cierto? - De hecho, Inuno no había anteriormente necesitado atraer a una mujer a su cama con endulzadas palabras o apasionada búsqueda.

\- Incluso si lo hubiera hecho, teniendo en cuenta mi largo estado de celibato, eso me haría estar muy fuera de práctica, para usar frases contemporáneas - observó secamente.

\- Es como andar en bicicleta, hay cosas que nunca se olvidan. - Gorgon se echó a reír.

Inuno deseaba que el único obstáculo entre él e Izayoi fuera el desafío de ganársela. Si así fuera, le encantaría la oportunidad de ganarse su confianza, su afecto, su cuerpo, y… con el favor de los dioses… su corazón. Pero una vez más, ese vacío negro en su futuro era el verdadero obstáculo.

\- Tengo mayores preocupaciones en la actualidad - fue todo lo que dijo Inuno.

\- Ryukotsusei. - La sonrisa de Gorgon se desvaneció.

\- Sé lo que quiere, y debo asegurarse de que no encuentre una manera de obligarme a dárselo. - Inuno suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

\- Debes decirle a Inuyasha. – murmuro Gorgon preocupado.

\- No. Y debes jurarme que no se lo dirás - Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

\- Si insistes. Él va a oír hablar de Izayoi, sin embargo. Apuesto a que los tres yokais en el club ya ha quemado la mensajería de texto y las líneas telefónicas hablando de ello. - Gorgon lució consternado, pero asintió.

_Continuar…_


	10. Nuevos sentidos

**Nuevos sentidos**

Sin duda Flare, Patches, y Wraith les habrán dicho a otros los hechos de la noche anterior, pero Inuno no se preocupaba de que Inuyasha supiera sobre Izayoi. Él habría sabido de la importancia que tenía para él tan pronto como abriera el sobre que Inuno le había dejado de legado. Ahora la única diferencia era que los Inuyasha oiría hablar de Izayoi antes de eso, pero era imperativo que no se enterara del aumento de la hostilidad de Ryukotsusei. Kagome acababa de escapar de un roce con la muerte con uno de los mismos Guardianes de Ley. Ni ella ni Inuyasha podrían arriesgarse a enfadar a otro Guardián por un largo, largo tiempo si querían permanecer vivos.

Por otra parte, esta pelea con Ryukotsusei se había estado gestando mucho antes de que Inuyasha hubiera nacido. Inuno no tenía ninguna intención de dejar a su co-gobernante pelear esta batalla para él. Era suya para ganar. Las corrientes en la sala cambiaron y comenzaron a concentrarse sobre la cama. Inuno miró a Gorgon, que sin decir palabra sacó una bolsa de sangre de la nevera. Él levantó a Izayoi con una mano y tomó la sangre en bolsas de Gorgon con la otra, llevándola al baño. Despertar en una cama empapada de sangre iba a hacer muy poco para aliviar el estrés de Izayoi sobre ser un nuevo yokai. Igual, despertar en un cuarto de baño sangriento probablemente no sería mucho mejor, pero sería más fácil limpiar azulejos que la alfombra y sábanas, por lo menos.

\- ¿Quieres que te espere, o salgo ahora a reunir más sangre? - preguntó Gorgon. Inuno dio otra mirada a Izayoi, que estaba empezando a temblar, el precursor de su rugido en la conciencia con la ardiente hambre sin sentido.

\- Puedes dejarnos. Yo cuidaré de ella. - Y lo haría, durante el tiempo que le quedara.

Izayoi se sentó en la silla junto a la chimenea, oyendo el crepitar de las llamas tan agudamente como si los árboles estuvieran siendo cortados. Sin embargo, ella había querido el fuego. Su calor era un capullo gentil, y era más suave en sus ojos que el desdeñoso resplandor de la iluminación de una lámpara de mesa. Ella ahora podía ser capaz de ver en completa oscuridad, pero no quería que todas las luces se extinguieran con el fin de recordarle eso. Era bastante difícil hacer frente a los escalofríos intermitentes, los colmillos punzantes en sus labios sin previo aviso, el clamor exterior del bosque, y sus violentos apagones donde volvía con sangre corriendo por su rostro y un ardiente deseo de más.

Ella sólo tenía la palabra de Inuno de que no había hecho daño a nadie durante sus desmayos. Bueno, eso, y la cada vez más rápida disminución de bolsas de sangre. Inuno dijo que no se preocupara, Gorgon estaría de vuelta con más al amanecer. Una idea que tanto aborrecía como aliviaba a Izayoi. Nadie necesitaba decirle que era una amenaza para cualquiera —o cualquier cosa—con latido justo ahora, pero aunque su cuerpo ansiaba el líquido rojo con una ferocidad sin límites, la mente de Izayoi todavía no podía conciliar el hecho de que ella estaba bebiendo sangre. Sangre humana. Ella lo consideraría una forma de canibalismo, excepto que ella misma ya no era humana nunca más.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y la silla se rompió estrepitosamente debajo de ella, sorprendiéndola. Aún más sorprendente fue el hecho de que ella no estaba tirada en el suelo de madera en ese momento, sino mirando hacia abajo a la silla rota con la manta aún sobre los hombros. ¿Había saltado antes que la silla cayera? Dios, ¿Era en realidad tan rápida ahora?

Un hormigueo a lo largo de su piel anunció que Inuno había entrado en la habitación. Él llegó casi sin sonido en sus movimientos, y sólo su olor y el leve crujido de su ropa habían traicionado su presencia, si Izayoi no lo pudiera sentir. Ella ni siquiera necesitaba girarse para saber cuánta distancia los separaba. Cuanto más fuerte era la vibración que crecía a lo largo de su piel, más cerca estaba Inuno. ¿Todas las personas sentían como si tuvieran su propio campo de fuerza electrificada alrededor de ellos? ¿O era exclusivo para los yokais? Izayoi no quería preguntar. Ella no estaba segura de que pudiera manejar más información en este momento.

\- No sé lo que pasó, la silla se acaba de romper - dijo. Tanto para conseguir un poco tiempo para sí misma. Ella no había estado sola durante diez minutos antes de que la silla se rompiera.

\- Déjalo. Yo lo atiendo. - Incluso su voz sonaba diferente a como lo hacía antes de que ella se despertara no muerta. Era profunda, el matiz de su acento rico—y parecía que se enrollaba alrededor de ella fuertemente, desconcertándola.

\- Yo puedo. - Izayoi fue a recoger el trozo más grande de la silla cuando la madera astillada se separo, en su mano. Ella parpadeó y volvió a intentarlo, pero ocurrió lo mismo. Era casi como si la silla se desintegrara tan pronto como ella la tocaba.

\- ¿Qué? - comenzó ella.

Inuno se trasladó a su lado, cerca pero sin tocarla. Cada vez que ella tenía un extendido ataque de la conciencia, como éste, él atendía a su orden de no tocarla. Ella sabía que ese no era el caso durante sus apagones por hambre de sangre, pero no podía culparlo. Por supuesto, con su olor y la sensación de hormigueo de su aura que fluía sobre ella, Inuno bien podía estar tocándola. Añade su voz, y Izayoi se sentía consumida con sólo estar cerca de él.

\- No estás acostumbrada a tu nueva fuerza. - Él se agachó, cogiendo un trozo del apoyabrazos de madera. No se disolvió en astillas, como pasó con ella. Se lo tendió a Izayoi.

\- Trata de tomarlo, pero muy suavemente. - Ella agarró la madera… y se rompió en su mano. Frustrada, Izayoi se dio la vuelta, sólo para sentir algo punzante en un tobillo. Ella miró hacia abajo. Su pie derecho se había ido a través del piso de madera.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - exclamó, tirando hacia fuera del pie. Más del suelo salió con él, dejando un agujero irregular.

\- Como he dicho, no estás acostumbrada a tu fuerza - señaló Inuno, sin amonestación en su tono de voz, a pesar de que acababa de arruinar su silla y su suelo.

\- Esta es otra razón por la no puedes estar cerca de humanos hasta que te hayas aclimatado a tus nuevas habilidades. - ¿Ni siquiera podía sentarse en una silla o pisar en el suelo sin causar grandes daños? Añade los enloquecidos apagones de sangre cada hora o así, y ella se había convertido en una ¡máquina de muerte andante! Los ojos de Izayoi quemaban como si hubieran sido rociados con gas pimienta, su visión volviéndose fuertemente rosa y borrosa. ¿Podrá alguna otra vez ser capaz de abrazar a su hermana? ¿O estrujaría a Tina tan solo tocándola como había aplastado esta silla?

\- Maldito seas por esto - ella se atragantó, alejándose de la vista de Inuno.

Después inmediatamente, deseó no haber dicho eso. No era justo culparlo. El había hecho lo mejor que podía para ayudarla, las dos veces antes de que Ryuko llegara y después, cuando el policía corrupto hizo una sentencia letal contra ella. Por el rabillo del ojo, parecía como si sus palabras no tuvieron efecto sobre Inuno, pero una ola de tristeza bajo a través de su conciencia. Izayoi se quedó quieta. Ella no estaba triste. Estaba enfadada y confundida y empezando a tener hambre otra vez, pero no triste. ¿Era esa tristeza de él?¿ Podía ella sentir las emociones de él ahora, como ella podía sentir su poder y el toque de su voz?

Izayoi recordaba las últimas palabras que había escuchado como humana: no importa lo que digas… te traeré de vuelta. Estaba Inuno triste por haber sido forzado a matarla, ¿O se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión de traerla como yokai? ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos: la desdeñosa anterior actitud sobre ella ante Ryuko ayer? ¿O cuidadoso como había sido cuando llegó al club y la curó? Él no había hecho ningún esfuerzo para verla después dejarla ir, pero Ryuko, después de ordenar su muerte, implicó que podía notar que Inuno se preocupaba por ella.

Antes, preguntarse lo que el yokai misterioso pensaba de ella, era la fuente oscura de las imaginaciones secretas de Izayoi, pero ahora, era imprescindibles que lo supiera. Inuno había alterado su propia existencia y se había convertido en una figura central en su nueva vida, pero ella no sabía si él la consideraba nada más que una irritación temporal. Ella lo miró, y nada más que su habitual impasible expresión estaba firmemente en su lugar. No importaba. Ella quería algunas respuestas antes de que perdiera su mente en otro desmayo o su conciencia a la llegada del alba.

\- ¿Por qué hipnotizaste a mi jefe sobre darme un auto y un aumento? - Preguntó, casi rígida por su concentración para ver si podía sentir cualquier emoción de él. Un débil tinte de sorpresa flotó por su subconsciente antes de que se desvaneciera. Izayoi casi pega un chillido. Eso no podía ser de ella, ¡ella no estaría sorprendida de su propia pregunta!

\- ¿Ese fuiste tú, verdad? - dijo ella, sin darle tiempo a Inuno a responder su otra pregunta.

\- Increíble, puedo sentirte ahora. - Abruptamente, una pared pareció cerrarse alrededor de él, cortando todo de Izayoi, incluso la onda de hormigueo de su aura.

\- Te serviría más concentrarte en tu fuerza y en tu consumo de sangre - dijo Inuno con fría objetividad de su tono. Ella se acercó, sin importarle los crujidos que sentía en el suelo bajo sus pies.

\- ¡Ah No! ¡tú no! - estalló ella.

\- ¡Tú no vas a poner una pared en el único indicador que tengo de lo que estás pensando! Tú me mataste ayer y me trajiste de vuelta a una existencia donde todo es diferente, especialmente yo. Pero lo que es casi tan aterrador es que yo no sé si esto significa algo para ti, aparte de un gran, aburrido inconveniente. Así que dame algo. Pueden ser palabras, una expresión sin protección, un destello de sus emociones, lo que sea, pero hazlo ahora, porque necesito una pista de donde estoy contigo. - Si Izayoi pudiera respirar todavía, habría estado jadeando con las emociones arremolinándose en ella, pero ella estaba tan quieta como el yokai frente a ella mientras esperaba por su respuesta. Inuno no perdió su máscara inescrutable, ni ese muro invisible a su alrededor colapsó, pero al final inclinó su cabeza.

\- Tu habías estado trabajando hasta tarde por la noche, y estaba más que demostrado como el día que nos conocimos, que no era seguro caminar hacia y desde tu trabajo. - Por un segundo, Izayoi no supo de lo que estaba hablando.

Entonces se acordó de su pregunta original, y la desilusión corrió por ella. Todo ese tiempo que había pasado buscando a Inuno se había basado en la suposición de que sus acciones con su jefe significaban que él quería volver a verla. Qué equivocada había estado. Muy equivocada. No había sido nada más que un gesto poco atento hecho por piedad. Cuidado con lo que deseas, pensó sombriamente. Izayoi había tenido éxito en su búsqueda de Inuno pero le había costado a su vida.

\- Gracias. Ahora, dime ¿por qué no dejaste que permaneciera muerta? - dijo con voz apagada.

\- La sentencia de Ryuko fue un abuso de su poder. La única razón por la que te condenó tan duramente fue a causa de su hostilidad hacia mí, así que lo menos que podía hacer era ver que no permanecieras muerta. - Inuno desvió la mirada, su rostro cada vez más ilegible, si eso fuera posible.

Otro gesto de piedad, pensó Izayoi, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Qué brillante maldita comprensión saber que su existencia en la actualidad, no se debía a nada más que a la malevolencia de un yokai y al remordimiento de conciencia de otro. Si se hubiera mantenido alejada de Inuno una vez que él la dejó ir, tendría un auto nuevo, un aumento de sueldo, una hermana, cuya vida no fuera trágicamente truncada, algunos amigos, un hermano irresponsable pero algo cariñoso, y una vida social ocasional. Pero no, había arrojado todo por la borda persiguiendo a un yokai que probablemente no le había dado un pensamiento desde que la dejó en ese techo. Tonta, Izayoi se azotó a sí misma.

\- No tienes por qué temer que todo en tu vida está perdido. En unos meses, deberías tener la fuerza suficiente al amanecer para regresar a tu empleo. Y en tan sólo una o dos semanas, deberías ser capaz de controlar tu hambre y habilidades alrededor a los seres humanos para ver a tu familia de nuevo… - continuó él, casi haciendo reír a Izayoi.

\- Simplemente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? - le interrumpió, temeridad levantándose en ella.

\- Todo esto… Este repentino cambio es lo suficientemente malo, pero saber que la única razón por la que no estoy en una tumba, no es porque mi vida significa algo para ti, sino porque pensabas que equilibraría la escala de la justicia... bien, eso apesta. Y sí, me doy cuenta de la ironía de esta afirmación. - Algo húmedo resbaló por la mejilla de Izayoi. Ella lo secó, sorprendiéndose de ver líquido de color de rosa en sus dedos. ¿Eran esas lágrimas? ¿Podría todavía llorar, a pesar de que ahora era yokai ahora?

Antes de que pudiera meditar eso, un dolor que se estaba convirtiendo en demasiado familiar destrozó a Izayoi. Se inclinó, sosteniendo su estómago como si pudiera de alguna manera devolver la necesidad de sangre de vuelta hacia abajo en su interior. La brisa levantando su cabello era el único indicador que tenía que Inuno se había ido y vuelto en un destello de movimiento. Tenía dos de esas malditas bolsas rojas en la mano, y el salto interno que Izayoi sintió cuando las vio la dejó retorciéndose en el suelo con una urgencia que la desafiaba. Ella quería tirar las bolsas por la ventana en repugnancia. Ella quería arrancarlas de las manos de Inuno y devorarlas con rabiosos tragos.

Él sostuvo una de las bolsas para ella, pero Izayoi miró hacia otro lado. Ella no quería beber más sangre. Estaba mal, era asqueroso. Dos aguijones gemelos de dolor en el labio inferior, le dijeron a Izayoi que sus colmillos habían estallado fuera de sus dientes superiores, dando como resultado una degustación de ese rico sabor, con aroma cobrizo en su boca. Más dolor estalló a través de su cuerpo, esa odiada sensación de ser quemada de adentro hacia fuera cada vez más a un tono feroz.

\- Bebe - Inuno la tenía en sus brazos en el instante siguiente, sosteniendo con astucia la bolsa en su boca.

Ella solo supo que la había rasgado cuando sintió un increíble alivio, llenando hasta los últimos tormentos dentro de ella. Izayoi sintió que empezaba a flotar, su mente paralizada por las prisas de la alegría y el hambre, pero antes de que se perdiera en la oscuridad, algo fastidiaba en su subconsciente. Algo por lo que había estado demasiado distraída para darse cuenta cuando Inuno por primera vez le dijo por qué había hipnotizado a su jefe sobre darle el auto y el aumento de sueldo. Tú habías estado trabajando hasta tarde por la noche...

Solo había una forma en que Inuno podría saber a qué tipo de horas Izayoi había estado trabajando durante esa semana. Él la había estado siguiendo. Inuno caminaba junto a Izayoi en el bosque. El aire era fresco y agradable, en las horas de la madrugada, pero Izayoi llevaba un jersey grueso y pantalones como si hiciera mucho más frío. Parecía ensimismada por el suelo mientras caminaba, sus ojos parpadeaban de vez en cuando hacia los lados cuando los animales nocturnos se sorprendían ante su presencia.

Él no dijo nada, dejándola que se aclimatara a la avalancha de sentidos de su alrededor. Se había despertado un par de horas antes del anochecer en su segundo día como un yokai, insistiendo en una ducha por sí misma después de que había saciado su hambre con las bolsas fresca con las que volvió Gorgon. Como Inuno le advirtió, no tuvo resultados positivos. Izayoi arrancó la puerta de la ducha cuando trató de abrirla, y luego arrancó la llave de la pared cuando trató de cerrar el agua después de terminar con la ducha sin puerta. Entonces su frustración por su incapacidad de controlar su fuerza, le llevó a otro ataque de hambre, que no fue una sorpresa. La ira y el deseo de alimentarse estaban firmemente unidos en los nuevos yokais, y con todas las emociones de Izayoi aumentado a niveles nunca antes explorados, sería un enjambre de volatilidad en los próximos días.

\- No me parece justo no ver la oscuridad - dijo Izayoi, finalmente rompiendo su silencio.

\- Yo sé que es de noche, pero parece una tarde nublada más nítida, con un sol que no lastima a mis ojos en su lugar. No hay más sombras. Sólo manchas de sombra. ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó acostumbrarte a que no hay oscuridad? - Inuno trató de recordar sus primeros días como un yokai. Fue hace tanto tiempo que se sentía como si la transformación le hubiera sucedido a otra persona. Recordó el hambre cuando despertó por primera vez, ningún yokai se olvida de eso. Pero él no podía recordar cómo se veía la verdadera noche cuando era humano, por lo que no recordaba cuánto tiempo había llevado echarla en falta.

\- Me he olvidado de gran parte de esos primeros días - admitió.

\- Porque tú eres más viejo que el polvo, ¿no? Así que dime, ¿Este lugar también suena como una demolición para ti? ¿O es que aprendiste a desconectar el ruido de fondo en los últimos años? - preguntó Izayoi una con una mirada de lado.

Se centró brevemente en los sonidos que llenaban el bosque. No, él no se había molestado en prestarles atención, salvo discernir si eran naturales o una amenaza que era necesaria eliminar. ¿Había aprendido simplemente a desconectar, como Izayoi había descrito? ¿O estaba tan cansado que ya no le importaba si los grillos cantaban, las hojas bailaban, las ramas se rozaban entre sí, mientras se extendían a otra, mientras los animales cazaban para sustento o la compañía encontraba a su presa?

\- Aprenderás a elegir en que centrar tu atención - respondió.

Eso era verdad. Tal vez no le había prestado ninguna atención a los sonidos del bosque, pero podría decir Izayoi todos los matices de cómo había cambiado su aroma mientras caminaba junto a él. ¿O cuántas veces sus ojos se habían llameado con esmeralda cuando había visto algo con un corazón latiendo a su alrededor?

\- Luciérnagas. No las he visto desde que era niña. Tina y yo solíamos ir al bosque de nuestra antigua casa para tratar de atraparlas… - Izayoi se detuvo, volviendo la cara hacia la parte de arriba de los árboles.

Inuno se detuvo también, siguiendo su mirada a la luz que los insectos salpicaban por el aire. Su voz mantenía una nota nostálgica de recuerdo con la que él no se podía identificar. Incluso si él pudiera recordar su niñez, él no había tenido hermanos de una edad cercana a la suya y su hogar había estado desierto de criaturas como esas. Sin embargo, estos recuerdos mantenían valor para Izayoi, vinculándola a algo perdido de su juventud. Él miró a su perfil. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, los labios carnosos entreabiertos, la línea pálida de su cuello en un marcado relieve, tentadora calma como telón del fondo del bosque. Se veía tan hermosa. Casi etérea. A pesar de saberlo mejor, no podía forzarse a apartar la mirada.

Él no podría ser capaz de compartir su memoria de perseguir luciérnagas como de niña, pero podía darle una nueva memoria de los bosques. Que nadie más podía replicar. Inuno envió jirones de su poder por el suelo, enredándose en torno a las flores de varios parches de flores silvestres. Una a una, arrancó esas flores, hasta que había cientos de pálidas flores de color púrpura, azul, amarillo y blanco flotando sobre la maleza. Izayoi no se dio cuenta. Ella seguía mirando a las luciérnagas. Lentamente, atrajo su poder de vuelta hasta que las flores intercaladas al azar comenzaron a congregarse en una gran nube.

\- Puedo sentir la energía que viene de ti. ¿Qué estás haciendo con ellas? - Los ojos de Izayoi se agrandaron al ver la bruma de flores que se curvaban alrededor de ella en el suelo. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

Ella no lo miró mientras le preguntaba. Inuno no contestó, pero podía sentir saliendo su poder en otra oleada, agrupando las flores en un cometa que se arrastró por un sendero y se abalanzó alrededor de las copas de los árboles en un ballet intrincado. Izayoi hizo un sonido entre un jadeo y una risa, con el rostro bañado en asombro en lugar del dolor y el trauma de los pasados dos días. Ella todavía no lo miraba, sino que seguía mirando las flores bailarinas. Inuno extendió su forma de cometa en una larga franja. Envió esa suave fragancia perfumada a través de una serie de giros antes de recoger el aumento de las flores en un círculo varios metros por encima de la cabeza de Izayoi. Luego, poco a poco se amplió el círculo y lo dejó caer a su alrededor, abarcándola en una funda de flores. Ella se quedó mirando al anillo de flores silvestres que la rodeaban, extendiendo sus manos, pero sin tocarlas. Entonces finalmente miró a Inuno, sus ojos rojos se iluminaron con un tono no muy diferente a las luciérnagas que había estado admirando antes.

\- Déjalas ir. - Su voz era más baja, su susurro melódico se hermanaba en torno a él con su fuerza invisible propia. Inuno dejó su poder caer, liberando a las flores para que flotaran suavemente en el suelo a su alrededor. Entonces algo dentro de él apretó mientras Izayoi caminaba lentamente hacia él.

Izayoi le sostuvo la mirada mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos. Había ido a esa caminata para enfrentarse a él por seguirla. Para saber si Inuno había sido motivado por la sospecha o por el deseo de volver a verla, pero eso no era necesario ahora. Podía sentir su deseo por ella. Se había filtrado hacia fuera de ese muro que él mismo había blindado con flujos cada vez mayores, hasta que fue una fuerza tangible, invisible pero en todas partes.

Y estalló un hambre en ella que casi la hace caer de rodillas. Quería tocar su piel, probar su boca, y enredar las manos en su pelo largo, mientras que él la tomaba en sus brazos para algo más que sólo para protegerla. Un latido tomó cadencia dentro de ella mientras se acercaba, casi tocándolo, impaciente por sentir que la rodeaba con su cuerpo en lugar de con su poder.

\- Izayoi. - Su voz era baja, y exhaló después de que lo dijo, como si hubiese inhalado su nombre. Ella extendió las manos, sentía dolor por conectar con su carne. Inuno las tomó, pero la mantuvo lejos de él, su aura de necesidad cambiando a frustración.

\- Realmente no quieres esto. - Casi se echó a reír ante lo absurdo de esa declaración. ¿No podía sentir el dolor construyéndose dentro de ella, demasiado fuerte para ser llamado deseo, demasiado profundo para ser mera lujuria? Si ella podía sentir sus emociones saliendo más allá de esas barreras, ¿No podía sentir él las suyas, también?

\- Quiero esto. A ti. Lo quiero todo. - Ella llevó su cuerpo rozándolo mientras hablaba, aunque todavía le sostenía las manos lejos.

El contacto con su cuerpo, aún cubierto de ropa, fue suficiente para enviar un choque a través de Izayoi. Cerró los ojos mientras un gemido salía de su garganta. Con su poder chisporroteando dondequiera que se tocaban, él se sintió tan bien que casi dolía. Un ruido áspero se le escapó a él también, tan profundo y primitivo, que más calor inundó sus entrañas. Izayoi intentó liberar sus manos de su agarre con todas sus fuerzas incontrolables, pero Inuno la sostuvo sin esfuerzo, sin ni siquiera un cambio en su postura. Su cabeza sumergida, con su pelo rozándole la cara y el cuello como pequeños y sensuales toques de seda.

\- Esto no es lo que tú sientes. Son tus nuevos sentidos. Te hacen sentir cosas que podrían no ser reales… - dijo, dejando caer su voz a casi un gruñido.

\- Sentí esto por ti antes - Izayoi le cortó, la necesidad dejando áspero su tono de voz.

\- Incluso cuando me mantuviste cautiva, pero especialmente después de que me dejaste ir. No me digas que lo que siento no es real, y ni siquiera trates de fingir que no me quieres también - No le importaba lo desafiante que sonaba.

Con la misma desinhibida y resuelta claridad que había sentido antes sólo en sueños, todo lo que Izayoi sabía era que lo quería a él y que él sentía lo mismo por ella. Trató de liberar sus manos de nuevo. Esta vez, Inuno la liberó, mientras sus ojos se volvieron de negro a brillante, resplandeciente rojo. Luego tiró de ella hacia él. Sus terminaciones nerviosas saltaron en respuesta desesperada al golpe de su cuerpo contra el de él. Tuvo tiempo para cerrar los dedos en el pelo de él antes de la boca de él se inclinara sobre la suya.

La sacudida que sintió en ese contacto pareció ir directamente a su centro, enviando ondas de choques a través de ella. Su lengua entró pasado los labios para explorar su boca con ardiente pasión. Él sabía a especias oscuras, ricas y embriagadoras, exóticas e intoxicantes, llenándola de calor. La forma erótica en que la acariciaba con la lengua a lo largo de la de ella sólo se incrementó cuando los colmillos de Izayoi estallaron libres, sin querer drenando su sangre. En vez de tirar hacia atrás, Inuno la besó más profundo, sosteniéndola más fuerte, levantándola hasta que sus pies estaban fuera de la tierra y sólo sus brazos la mantenían en posición vertical.

Su deseo inicial parecía sólo un murmullo vago de nostalgia. Con Inuno sosteniéndola y su lengua voraz en la boca, ardía por él. Sus manos dejaron su cabello para deslizarse por su espalda, las uñas sin descanso cavando en él. Esos duros músculos se movían debajo de sus palmas, burlándose de ella con el roce de la piel que estaba tan cerca y a la vez negándose a ella por sus ropas.

Izayoi no quería tela entre ellos. Quería sentir su piel en la suya. Ese pulso constante entre sus piernas se convirtió en un latido que exigió ser saciado. Trató de decirle eso, pero la boca de él seguía dominando la suya con la insistencia hambrienta y sensual. No podía hablar. Apenas podía siquiera pensar.

Algo suave rozó su espalda y piernas. Entonces, de alguna manera, el suéter y sus jeans se habían ido, e Inuno estaba en el suelo con ella encima de él. No se detuvo a pensar en los botones que volaron fuera de su camisa por su propia voluntad antes de que la tela se deslizara fuera de él. Lo único que importaba era la increíble agitación que sintió cuando sus pieles se reunieron. Qué duro, suave y apretado se sentía su pecho contra sus senos, y la forma en que parecía que de repente tenía una docena de manos, porque lo sentía acariciar cada parte de ella.

Las sensaciones bombardeándola fueron tan intensas como cuando Izayoi despertó por primera vez como un yokai, sólo que esta vez, no eran aterradoras. Su piel se sentía febril, su cuerpo temblando y estremeciéndose con necesidad y éxtasis sólo de la sensación de él. Un fuerte gemido se le escapó cuando Inuno deslizó su boca hacia abajo de sus labios a su cuello, rozando su piel con sus prominentemente extendidos colmillos. En lugar de morderla, lamió y chupó ese sensible lugar que sus colmillos habían perforado dos noches antes. La sensación eléctrica de su boca disparó a un camino de ciega y dolorosa necesidad de su cuello a su cintura, haciendo que todo en su interior se tensara.

\- Te deseo tanto - exclamó ella, oprimiéndose a sí misma contra él.

Inuno se alejó de su garganta con un gemido que pareció hacer eco a lo largo de él. Ella agarró su pelo, desesperada por tener la boca de él en ella otra vez, y luego sintió el placer doloroso de él moldeándose a ella antes de besarla una vez más. Su deseo se elevó a un nivel doloroso. Izayoi cerró sus puños en el pelo, casi lo desgarró en su impaciencia para llevar a su boca más cerca. Cuando la mano de él se deslizó hasta su muslo, dejó escapar un gemido ahogado por el hormigueo que dejó. Entonces tomó su sexo, la palma de su mano sensualmente acariciando su clítoris con firmes movimientos circulares, los dedos de él devastándola con su habilidad, incluso a través de sus bragas.

Calor fundido estalló a través de Izayoi mientras todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se sentían como si hubiesen sido alcanzadas por un rayo. La sensación fue tan intensa, tan feroz, que la abrumó. Gritó con la convulsiva y súbita tensión en su interior, el éxtasis explotando a través de ella en ondas incontrolables que ondulaban desde su núcleo y se extendían al resto de su cuerpo. Inuno se deleitó con la sensación del orgasmo de Izayoi. La dulzura embriagadora de su boca, el éxtasis tortuoso de su piel contra la suya, su cuerpo temblando encima de él mientras roncos gritos vibraban en contra de su boca… era un recuerdo que muchas veces reproduciría de nuevo en el futuro, aún con lo breve que ese futuro podría ser.

Pero ya había tomado más de lo debido. Si fuera honorable, habría aplacado la necesidad de Izayoi sin poner las manos sobre ella. Había utilizado su poder para esos fines en el pasado con otros nuevos yokais que había engendrado, pero siempre a distancia, donde era impersonal. Todos los impulsos de los yokais eran demasiado abrumadores para controlar al principio, y la lujuria no era la excepción. Pero cuando Izayoi le dijo que lo deseaba, cuando llegó a él... Inuno no pudo sólo satisfacerla con su poder. Tenía que tener sus manos y boca sobre ella, sentirla a su lado, sin importar que fuera tan doloroso como magnífico.

Con la mayor renuencia, puso fin a su beso, lamiéndose los labios para saborear el gusto de Izayoi por última vez. Entonces envió su poder a recoger el sweater y los pantalones de los que la había despojado antes a toda prisa. La cabeza de ella cayó sobre su hombro, los labios suaves, llenos buscando su carne. Un estremecimiento pasó por él mientras la lengua de ella lo lamía, saboreando y acariciándole la piel de su hombro hasta el hueco de su garganta. Ah, dioses, si las cosas fueran diferentes.

\- Izayoi. Tenemos que parar. - Inuno se obligó a sentarse, para alejarla hasta que su hermoso rostro estaba mirándolo en confusión en vez de presionado contra su carne.

\- ¿Qué esta mal? - Todo en ella era un incentivo para que olvidara sus principios. Sus pechos tensos contra su sujetador, su ropa interior de encaje era más seductora que para ocultar, y su olor a limón era a la vez dulce y más almizclado con su lujuria. Cerró los ojos. Si incluso se permitía imaginar que sabía tan bien como olía...

\- No podemos hacer esto. Estás alterada a causa de tus nuevos sentidos. Más adelante, cuando entres en razón estarás molesta conmigo por explotar tu condición si te tomo. - Izayoi dejó escapar un sonido entre una burla y una risa incrédula.

\- ¿Estás tratando de parar porque crees que no sé lo que quiero? - Trató de recordar las cosas que había dicho a otras personas que había creado cuando se encontraba en una situación similar, pero nunca los había querido con la misma necesidad feroz que le arañaba ahora. Era difícil formar palabras lógicas cuando su atención se mantenía distraída por el olor de Izayoi en su piel, lo cerca que estaba, y cómo se veía de deslumbrante en su ropa interior minúscula.

\- Esto no es lo que elegirías por tu propia voluntad sin influencia - logró decir. Si esto fuera más difícil, lo llamaría tortura. Izayoi se levantó de un salto, agarrando sus pantalones y sweater del suelo a su alrededor.

\- Increíble. ¿Siempre piensas por otras personas que es lo que realmente quieren? ¿O se trata de algo que has reservado sólo para mí? - El ácido en su tono fue inesperado. ¿Acaso creía que se negaba a ella por falta de deseo? La idea habría sido irrisoria si él no estuviera sufriendo con tanta fuerza en este momento.

\- He tenido experiencia con nuevos yokais. En este momento, tus nuevos sentidos están dirigiendo tus acciones en lugar de tu voluntad. Asumir que hablas en serio en estas circunstancias equivale a… - trato de excusarse.

\- Realmente tomas las decisiones por otras personas. Wow, eso debe molestarlos. Me tiene enfurecida, también. Felicitaciones, Tú ganas. **Ahora ya no te quiero**. - Izayoi interrumpió, tirando de sus pantalones.

\- ¡Nunca te me ofreciste antes de esto! - Inuno dijo, su fachada controlada agrietándose bajo el peso de su frustración.

\- Estuviste bajo mi techo por una semana cuando nos conocimos, pero en todo ese tiempo, sólo hablaste de tu deseo de irte. No de cualquier anhelo de mis atenciones. - Ella se acercó, los vaqueros no del todo abrochados porque los había roto cuando se los había puesto.

\- Cuando nos conocimos, pensé que ibas a matarme, luego, cuando supe que no lo harías, aún me mantuviste cautiva. No iba a caer en un caso del síndrome de Estocolmo y decirle a mi captor cuanto me excitaba… **aunque si recuerdas, te dije algo en ese sentido un día.** Luego, cuando me dejaste ir, que fue el único momento que hizo posible para mí actuar por lo que sentía por ti, simplemente desapareciste. Pensé que no podía importarte menos. Si no fuera por lo que hiciste con mi jefe, nunca habría ido a buscarte... - Izayoi se detuvo bruscamente, dándole la espalda y tirando de su suéter en el momento siguiente. Estaba, también, roto por su fuerza, colgando de ella como un poncho por las rasgaduras.

\- ¿Fuiste a buscarme? ¡¿Cuándo?! - Inuno se levantó de un salto, agarrándola por el brazo y haciéndola girar hasta enfrentarlo. Algo se torció dentro de su pecho. ¿Qué era esto?

\- La noche siguiente, después de que hipnotizaras a mi jefe. Fui a todos los lugares en los archivos de mis viejos casos donde podría haber una asociación paranormal. ¿Sabes por qué estaba en el club de striptease esa noche? No estaba allí investigando el caso de una persona desaparecida; encontrar a Jennifer fue un accidente. Estaba allí en busca de una conexión contigo, porque quería volver a verte sin todo el asunto captor/cautiva entre nosotros. - Una carcajada se le escapó.

Por unos momentos, Inuno no pudo hablar.

¿Ella había estado en el club aquella noche en busca de **ÉL**? ¿Pasó otras noches buscándole también? ¿Podría Izayoi realmente sentir la misma inexplicable e insistente atracción hacia él, que él sentía por ella? Desafiaba la razón que ella lo hubiese buscado por ningún otro propósito. Su personalidad no era compatible con humanos que acudían a los no-muertos sólo a buscar la emoción a veces peligrosa de un yokai, y no lo necesitaba para nada más. Él se había asegurado de eso cuando le dio toda la sangre que requería para su hermana antes de dejarla.

\- Di algo. Incluso si es para decirme que fui una idiota por perseguirte y que me merecía acabar como un yokai por eso. Al menos eso es mejor que el silencio. - Ella lo miró fijamente, la luz de la luna reflejándose en sus ojos verdes.

Su honradez tan natural era tan diferente del discurso normal y reservado de él. La razón le advirtió decirle a Izayoi que estaba en lo cierto. Que un humano hundiéndose a sí mismo en el mundo de los yokais sin un protector por lo general terminaba sufriendo graves consecuencias, pero no pudo pronunciar esa declaración. Tampoco podía decirle a Izayoi la otra cosa que sería mejor para ella creer, a pesar de que era una mentira: que no le importaba más que cualquiera de sus otras propiedades. Bajo el peso de su mirada, sin embargo, toda su fría lógica se desmoronó y se encontró respondiendo con la misma cruda honestidad que ella le había mostrado.

\- Soy el Maestro de una larga línea de yokais y humanos, y sí, a menudo pienso por otras personas. Por otra parte, he traicionado a casi todo el mundo que he amado, incluyendo la participación en el asesinato de mi esposa y he retenido información importante de mi co-gobernante. Mis otros pecados son demasiado numerosos para enumerarlos, y tengo la muerte segura avecinándose en mi futuro, así que tan pronto como seas capaz de controlar tu condición, Izayoi, harías bien en olvidarme. - Ella siguió mirándolo con ese nivelada, penetrante mirada, sin disgusto o shock en su cara. Inuno esperó, esperando que en cualquier momento sus palabras penetraran y su reacción cambiara, pero los minutos pasaban, y todavía su expresión no se alteraba de una contemplación reflexiva.

\- Me estoy poniendo hambrienta - dijo al fin, dándole la espalda y caminando de nuevo por el bosque hacia su casa.

Miró su retirada con asombro. ¿Dónde estaban sus reprimendas? ¿El castigo de su carácter que tantos otros habrían sido rápidos en tener si les hubiese dicho lo mismo a ellos? Por otra parte, no sentía un ataque inminente de hambre de Izayoi, pero tal vez lo estaba ocultando. O estaba aprendiendo a anticipar sus antojos. Sacudió levemente su cabeza y la siguió, dejando detrás su camisa en el suelo. Ya tenía muchos recuerdos de esta noche sin un recuerdo tangible para atormentarse a si mismo. A pesar de eso, pasó su lengua por los labios una vez más, absorbiendo el sabor de Izayoi y recordando la sensación de su estremecimiento de placer encima de él. Si él hubiera sabido que lo había buscado, que su deseo no se basaba totalmente en sus nuevos e incontrolables sentidos, ¿Habría tenido la fuerza para rechazarla antes?

No. La respuesta resonó por todo su cuerpo, seguido inmediatamente por otra pregunta burlona. Ahora que sabía de estas cosas, ¿Iba él a tener la fuerza para permanecer lejos de ella?

_Continuara…_


	11. Antecedentes penales…

**Antecedentes penales…**

\- Ya terminé - Izayoi se obligó a bajar la taza a pesar de que todavía quedaba un trago más en ella. La deslizó sobre la mesa hacia Gorgon. Las palabras fueron quizás las más difíciles que había pronunciado, sin embargo, sintió un oleaje de orgullo incluso a través de los aullidos de hambre que le exigían arrancarle de nuevo la taza y lamer cada gota de ella.

\- Es sólo tu quinto día de no-muerta. Eres fuerte, ¿No? - Gorgon le sonrió.

\- Años en dieta hace a un montón de mujeres fuertes cuando se trata de controlar nuestros apetitos. ¿Quién sabría que decir no a un postre resultaría ser el campo de entrenamiento para convertirse en un yokai? - Izayoi permitió una sonrisa forzada cruzar su cara.

Gorgon se echó a reír, tomando la taza y enjuagando la sangre que quedaba en ella en el fregadero. Izayoi notó que él nunca bebía de las bolsas que componían la totalidad de sus comidas, pero desaparecía durante varias horas cada noche. Esperaba que variara a sus donantes, o que sus vecinos más cercanos no fueran anémicos.

Le lanzó a Izayoi una botella de agua de la nevera. Ella la bebió, haciendo una mueca por la forma en que sabía ahora, pero ya había sido advertida de que beber agua era importante durante sus primeras semanas como yokai. Parecía que su nuevo cuerpo quemaba todo el sustento que recibía a través de la sangre sin dejar nada de sobra para impedir que se viera como una uva dejada demasiado tiempo bajo el sol. Izayoi no había preguntado cómo era posible que pudiera beber o comer, pero ya no tenía necesidad de un inodoro. No estaba preparada para que le explicaran algunos misterios de los yokais.

En el lado positivo, nunca tendría que lidiar con su período de nuevo, pero haberle arrancado la maternidad era duro. Sin embargo, Tina había sobrellevado la misma incapacidad para quedar embarazada, debido a su enfermedad. Izayoi no se dejaría caer en una depresión por sus situaciones similares de no poder tener niños, sobre todo porque siempre podría adoptar, mucho más adelante en el futuro, cuando llegara a un acuerdo con todo lo que su nueva existencia implicaba.

\- Ahora. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. - Gorgon se dio la vuelta, sosteniendo un cartón de huevos.

Izayoi miró la caja de huevos con una mezcla de frustración y determinación. Una regla simple para nuevos yokais era que si no podían manejar un cartón de huevos sin romperlos, entonces no podrían estar alrededor de humanos sin correr el riesgo de inadvertidamente aplastarlos con un toque casual. En los últimos días, Izayoi había demolido más cajas de huevo y tenido las manos recubiertas en más yema de lo que quería recordar. Todavía sentía como si tuviera algo de esa sustancia pegajosa atrapada bajo sus uñas, sin importar cuanto se los hubiese restregado, pero estaba mejorando. Se las arregló para no despedazar más puertas, o dejar agujeros en lugar de huellas en el suelo, y con el último cartón había roto sólo un huevo cuando terminó. Izayoi se acercó a Gorgon, coreando "suave, suave" en su mente cuando llegó a la caja de cartón. Cuando se las arregló para tomarlo de las manos abiertas de Gorgon sin que las entrañas de los huevos salieran entre sus manos, sonrió.

\- ¡Ja! - Parecía que la quincuagésima vez era la vencida.

\- Ahora, si puedes abrirlo y tomar algunos huevos sin romperlos, estarás casi lista para estar cerca de humanos otra vez. - La sonrisa Gorgon era orgullosa. Muy lentamente, Izayoi abrió el contenedor y tocó la parte superior de un huevo. No se rompió, para su alivio. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era sacarlo.

En su visión periférica, se dio cuenta de que Inuno pasó caminando. Así era como lo había visto últimamente… por el rabillo del ojo. No había estado completamente evitándola, pero siempre parecía estar ocupado haciendo algo más aparte de pasar tiempo en la misma habitación que ella. No era de un modo grosero. Por el contrario, parecía como si Inuno quería evitarla, pero no se atrevía a estar totalmente lejos. La motivación detrás de su ahí-pero-no-del-todo-ahí picaba su curiosidad. ¿Un maestro yokai mucho más antiguo y sofisticado se sentía realmente incómodo por lo que había sucedido entre ellos?

\- Saca el huevo - Gorgon la impulsó.

Izayoi puso tres dedos en torno a esa fresca y ovalada forma, presionando tan suavemente como pudo para levantarla. El huevo tembló, pero no explotó. Piensa en Tina, se alentó. Este no era un huevo, era la mano de su hermana pequeña, y ella iba a tomarla sin herirla cuando la viera de nuevo... El huevo salió del envase en una sola pieza. Gorgon gritó de alegría. Izayoi casi saltó de emoción, pero romper al suelo arruinaría el momento. Levantó la vista, con el huevo acunado en su mano, para ver a Inuno mirándola. Tenía una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro que se convirtió rápidamente en impasible una vez que sus ojos se encontraron. Todavía jugando a ser el Sr. Tranquilo, ¿eh? pensó, volviendo su atención a la caja de huevos.

\- Voy a intentarlo de nuevo - dijo a Gorgon.

\- Ve por ello. - Él sonrió.

Mientras llegaba a otro huevo con su mano libre, sus pensamientos volvieron a Inuno. Después de su confesión en el bosque, Izayoi reflexionó sobre si él era realmente tan despreciable como había dicho. Después de todo, ella era la última persona en pensar, "Oooh, ¡sexy!" cuando un hombre admitía ser un bastardo controlador y despiadado. Había pasado por ese tipo de relación antes, así que sabía que no había nada romántico o sexy en eso. Pero aunque Inuno había pintado una fea imagen de sí mismo, reflexionando, sus acciones estaban en contraste con sus palabras.

Cuando la había mantenido con él la semana en que se conocieron, había salido de su camino para darle tanta libertad como fuera posible. Luego la dejó ir a pesar del riesgo del secreto de su raza, además le había dado a Izayoi los medios para tratar la enfermedad de su hermana, así Tina tendría una esperanza de vida promedio. Luego, cuando Flare la atrapó, Inuno había ido por ella y la curó sin la menor vacilación.

Ante el ultimátum de Ryuko, Inuno hizo lo único que podía hacer: La había traído de vuelta de la muerte. Desde que se había despertado por primera vez en ese avión, no había puesto ninguna condición o limitación sólo aquellas para impedir que matara a gente inocente. Tenía total libertad para hacer lo que quisiera, incluyendo llamar quien quisiera, revisar su correo electrónico, o bien comprar en línea así podría usar algo más que ropa prestada. Y Inuno había declarado en repetidas ocasiones que una vez que estuviera en control de su hambre y su nueva fuerza, era libre de irse. Una vez más.

\- Casi - dijo Gorgon alentándola, mientras Izayoi empezaba a sacar otro huevo. Una ligera fisura apareció en su superficie blanca. Apretó los labios, pero continuó. Después de otro par de segundos, el huevo estaba en su mano, una pequeña quebradura en zigzag estropeaba su superficie lisa, pero su contenido seguía estando dentro y seguro.

\- Ponlos de nuevo en su lugar sin romperlos, y lo tendrás - dijo Gorgon, guiñándole un ojo.

Izayoi dividió su atención entre devolver los huevos a su envase y en todo lo que Inuno no dijo o hizo. Sintió su necesidad la otra noche, pero aunque prácticamente le exigió tener sexo con ella, la había rechazado argumentando que podría estar bajo la influencia de sus nuevos sentidos. Luego, le dijo cosas terribles sobre sí mismo, casi como si quisiera una reprimenda. Inuno no actuaba como alguien que tenía poco respeto por los demás tampoco. Tenía un poder extraordinario, pero no hacía ostentación de el. De hecho, sólo le había visto usarlo cuando iba en beneficio de otras personas. Si ella fuera él, haría uso de esos poderes todo el tiempo. Como teletransportar sangre o agua para ella, mientras estaba sentada sobre su trasero descansando—y que Dios nos ayude si Izayoi alguna vez tenía la capacidad de mover objetos cuando alguien la dejara atrapada en el tráfico.

No, había mucho más en Inuno que la forma en que se había descrito a sí mismo con tanta dureza. A pesar de su advertencia de que le olvidara una vez que recuperara el control de su nueva condición, no tenía intención de hacerlo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Izayoi vio a Inuno entrar en la habitación de al lado con su paso habitual como deslizándose, su postura erguida y majestuosa, su culo llenando la parte trasera de sus pantalones con una sensualidad que era pecadora. No, él no la ahuyentaría tan fácilmente. Derribaría ese caparazón que había erigido en torno a sí mismo cuando se trataba de ella. Y entonces vería si la conexión entre ellos, la misma que Inuno parecía estar tratando tan duramente de evitar, era tan fuerte como sospechaba. Izayoi puso los huevos de nuevo en su cuna de cartón, sonriendo por su logro y ya estaba planeando su próximo movimiento. _Que empiece el juego_.

Inuno oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, pero no abrió los ojos. El agua caliente en la bañera ejercía un efecto calmante. Se resistía a romper la paz temporal debajo de ella por algo tan trivial como que Gorgon le tarjera su ropa limpia. A pesar de que había dicho a su amigo que podía hacer sus propias tareas domésticas, Gorgon insistía en hacerlas él mismo. Y a decir verdad, podía ser que le tomara a Inuno unos minutos para encontrar la manera de operar una lavadora moderna. Por lo general tenía un gran equipo de yokais y humanos en cada casa se quedaba, por lo que otros habían manejado tales tareas para él. Tal vez Gorgon pensó que sus esfuerzos no harían necesario reemplazar todo el vestuario de Inuno más tarde. Pero entonces un ruido golpeando algo le hizo abrir los ojos. Miró a través del velo del agua del baño para ver a Izayoi enmarcada en la puerta, sus delgados dedos tamborileando en el marco.

\- ¿Algo está mal? - Su cabeza se despejó del agua en el instante siguiente, una señal de alarma a través de él.

\- Nopi - dijo ella, entrando en el baño para apoyarse en el mostrador.

\- Gorgon salió para dar un paseo, lo que supongo significa encontrar su comida. y me sentía un poco sola. - Sus ojos verdes eran claros y cándidos, pero Inuno dudaba de la veracidad de su declaración. Izayoi nunca antes había siquiera entrado en su habitación, por no hablar de sorprenderlo mientras estaba dándose un baño. Tenía un método para sus acciones. ¿Qué método? No lo sabía. Aún.

\- ¿Sola? - repitió, alzando una ceja. Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Todos a los que conozco están durmiendo a estas horas, y hay sólo cierta cantidad de televisión que una persona puede ver antes de que volverse loca. Ya que estoy apenas empezando a controlar mi hambre y mi fuerza, pensé que sería una buena idea hablar contigo en lugar de estresarme caminando de un lugar a otro hasta que regrese Gorgon. ¿Hice mal? - Esa mirada inocente de nuevo, pero con un toque de desafío en esta ocasión. Inuno sintió su boca contraerse. Estaba desafiándolo a que le dijera que se fuera con la implicancia que haría retroceder su admirable progreso. Tenía curiosidad por ver dónde tenía la intención de llevar esto.

\- Por favor. Quédate. - Él se acomodó en el borde de la gran bañera, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su cabeza.

\- ¡Burbujas! En una escala del uno al diez, un baño de burbujas tiene que tener rango cero en cuanto a las cosas que yo esperaría de un yokai feroz más viejo que el polvo rudo se permitiera. La única cosa que me sorprendería más sería si sacaras un patito de goma. - La mirada de Izayoi se detuvo sobre su pecho antes de que se moviera más cerca del agua de la bañera, se detuvo, y luego una leve sonrisa estalló en su cara.

\- Los juguetes para baño están reservados sólo para los más antiguos, y más letales yokais. Me falta un siglo de edad y otros mil hombres para matar antes de llegar a ese santificado punto de referencia. - Luchó contra otra, más fuerte contracción de sus labios.

Izayoi se rió, un sonido femenino, ronco que hizo tensar cosas en él, recordando a Inuno por qué había tratado de no quedarse mucho tiempo en su presencia los últimos días. Un duro hormigueo comenzó en su ingle, la demanda silenciosa de su cuerpo instándole a enviar su sangre allí. Lo ignoró, contento de tener control de tales cosas en lugar de que sus entrañas hicieran lo ellas que quisieran.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo lo estoy haciendo? - preguntó Izayoi, apoyándose para sentarse sobre la encimera. Crujió en el primer toque de sus manos, pero no había ejercido la fuerza suficiente para romperla. Una vez más, admirable progreso.

\- Estás progresando muy bien. En unos días más, te mostraremos cómo alimentarte de humanos. Cuando seas capaz de hacerlo sin ayuda, no tendrás necesidad de permanecer aquí. - Él cerró los ojos. Tal vez sería más fácil seguir ignorando los impulsos de su cuerpo si no seguía mirándola. Era tormento suficiente tener su aroma llenando la habitación, burlándose de él con su cercanía.

\- No quiero alimentarme de humanos - dijo de una vez, la ligereza anterior desapareciendo de su voz.

\- Me quedo con la sangre envasada. Calentada y en una taza, puedo fingir que es café realmente espeso. Morder en la piel de alguien… no, no quiero hacer eso. - Inuno no abrió los ojos.

\- Debes hacerlo, aunque no sea tu método preferido de alimentación. Si el hambre te golpea cuando estés en un lugar donde la sangre no esté disponible en bolsas, mejor que sepas cómo alimentarte sin dañar a un humano en lugar de mutilarlo o matarlo de forma accidental por tu propia inexperiencia. - Casi podía oírla morder su labio.

\- Tienes un punto - dijo al fin. Inuno no se molestó en informar a Izayoi que una vez hubiese probado la sangre directamente de una vena, era dudoso que volviera a su alternativa en bolsas. No había comparación de sabor entre la sangre fresca y bolsas de plasma. Incluso la energía derivada de la sangre fresca era más potente que la de su sustituto.

\- Ese retorcido policía Ryuko, ¿Qué tienen en tu contra? - preguntó Izayoi, el cambio de tema lo sorprendió lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos. Casi suspiró. Incluso si pudiera resumir varios miles de años de antagonismo entre él y Ryukotsusei en una breve explicación, no quería. Sin embargo, desde que su amarga disputa resultó dando lugar a que Izayoi perdiera su mortalidad, no era justo que se negara a responder.

\- Ryuko procede de una estirpe de gobernantes en el que a cada heredero se le asignaba un determinado número de años para reinar sobre súbditos humanos. Al principio de cada reinado, el heredero era convertido en yokai, concediéndole la oportunidad de la inmortalidad, pero también asegurando que el heredero no pudiera tener hijos vivos. Consortes eran proporcionados para la esposa del heredero, y de los niños que dieran a luz, uno era elegido como el nuevo heredero. Este sistema fue honrado por muchas generaciones, hasta Ryuko. Estaba resentido por renunciar a su tiempo asignado para reinar. Cuando su sucesor, murió misteriosamente antes del final de su reinado, la responsabilidad de la elección de un nuevo heredero recayó en Ryuko. Él retrasó el nombramiento de otro y trató de retomar el poder en su lugar. Un heredero fue elegido pese a las objeciones de Ryuko, pero luego se negó a ceder el control, citando preocupaciones sobre la capacidad del nuevo heredero para gobernar. Cuando se atentó en contra de la vida del heredero, el sire de Ryuko intercedió y fue removido por la fuerza del reino. Después, un regalo de poder originalmente destinado a Ryuko fue dado en cambio por su Sire al nuevo heredero. El odio de Ryuko ha quemado desde entonces. – narro en modo estoico.

\- Tú eras el otro heredero, el que trató de matar. - Izayoi se le quedó mirando, su rostro reflejando simpatía, comprensión, y un toque de ira.

\- Sí - Inuno inclinó la cabeza.

\- ¿Y cuál fue el regalo que obtuviste en lugar de Ryuko? - La verde mirada no vaciló.

\- Podría variar dependiendo de la persona, pero lo que recibí fue fuerza adicional, la capacidad de leer mentes humanas, visiones del futuro, y el poder para localizar y controlar a personas u objetos con sólo un pensamiento. - Ella dejó escapar algo parecido a una risa.

\- ¡Oh, esas triviales cosas! Es su culpa, pero como es muy cruel para admitirlo, no es de extrañar que Ryuko te odie. Guerras mundiales se han peleado por menores celos. - Sí, y si le decía a Izayoi cómo muchas de las guerras entre humanos durante siglos habían surgido de disputas esparciéndose entre otros yokais Maestros, se sorprendería.

\- Así que, antes de que te convirtieras en yokai, ¿Eras una especie de cacique? – pregunto curiosa.

\- Algo como eso. - Inuno le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

\- No es de extrañar que estés acostumbrado a pensar por otras personas, en lugar de que ellas lo hagan por sí mismas. Igual que los políticos de hoy. - murmuró.

\- "El poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente" - Él ahogó su risa por la ironía en su en su tono.

\- Y Ryuko tomó su amargura y se convirtió en la versión yokai de un policía en su lugar. Parece una elección extraña. - Saltó del mostrador, estremeciéndose mientras el piso crujía cuando aterrizó sobre sus pies, pero viéndose aliviada cuando los azulejos se mantuvieron intactos por debajo de ella.

\- Los Guardianes de la Ley están en la posición más alta entre los yokais. A Ryuko se le negó una forma de poder, así que asumió otra. - Inuno levantó uno de sus hombros en medio encogimiento.

\- Yo quería ser policía. No funcionó. - Izayoi se vio pensativa.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - Estaba intrigado. Había demostrado ser una mujer muy decidida. ¿Qué había sido suficiente para disuadirla de este objetivo?

\- Si quieres que te diga, meteré mis pies en la bañera. Voy a necesitar algo que me relaje para este viaje por el carril de la memoria. - Ella le lanzó una mirada.

Ahora estaba realmente intrigado. Inuno inclinó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera. Izayoi se quitó los zapatos antes de que con cuidado se sentara en el borde plano. Él movió las piernas para darle más espacio, pero no era necesario. Había elegido deliberadamente una gran bañera de modo que abarcara todo su cuerpo cuando descansara bajo el agua. Izayoi soltó un sonido de placer mientras sus pies, luego las pantorrillas, desaparecieron en el agua. Inuno mantuvo su mirada en su cara, no en los preciosos muslos que estaban desnudos y muy cerca dada la forma en que ella se deslizó el borde de su vestido muy por encima de sus rodillas.

\- Te dije que tengo presentimientos sobre las cosas. Cuando tenía diecisiete años, tuve un presentimiento sobre el hermano mayor de una amiga, y ese sentimiento era peligro. En la superficie, no había razón para ello. Takemaru era atlético, popular, provenía de una familia de policías, y acababa de convertirse en un policía el mismo poco después de graduarse de escuela secundaria. Creo que la única razón porque Takemaru se interesó en mí fue porque lo evitaba cada vez que pasaba el rato con su hermana. - Inuno no pudo contener un resoplido suave.

\- Por supuesto, no tenía nada que ver con tu inteligencia o belleza. - Ella le lanzó una mirada sesgada.

\- Takemaru tenía un montón de chicas detrás de él igual de inteligentes y bonitas. Pero empezó a poner su encanto en mí, y no hice caso de esa sensación de alerta acerca de él porque no había aprendido a confiar en mis instintos todavía. Empezamos a salir. Las cosas fueron bien al principio, pero luego los celos de Takemaru comenzaron a preocuparme. Odiaba cuando pasaba tiempo con mis amigos. No podía soportar que cualquier otro tipo siquiera me mirase. Justo antes de la graduación, rompí con Takemaru. Estaba empezando a asustarme… - En la habitación, el teléfono móvil de Inuno comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Necesitas contestar? - Ella miró por encima.

\- Puede esperar. - Pensó en la carpeta manila que había dado a Inuyasha. Contenía toda la información de Izayoi… detalles que Gorgon había reunido que Inuno se negó a mirar con la idea de que cuanto menos supiera sobre Izayoi, sería más sencillo purgarla de sus pensamientos. Ahora no dejaría que nada, ni siquiera el tono de timbre que indica que Inuyasha llamaba, le interrumpiera de oír hablar de esta parte del pasado de Izayoi.

\- Mi mamá contrajo meningitis bacteriana poco después que nos separamos. Antes de Tina y yo lo supiéramos, ella se había ido. Nos sentimos devastadas. Takemaru apareció y ayudó con el funeral, se hizo cargo de las cosas… él fue increíble. Se disculpó por todo lo anterior, dijo que se había dado cuenta de sus errores e incluso quería casarse conmigo. Yo no estaba segura, pero… el Departamento de Niños y Familias estaba husmeando sobre Tina. Ella sólo tenía dieciséis años, mi padre no era su padre, y su verdadero padre no la quería. Si me casaba con Takemaru, Tina tendría lo que consideraban un "ambiente familiar estable" y no entraría en acogida temporal con alguien más. Así que a pesar de que acababa de cumplir diecinueve años y todavía tenía dudas, me casé con él. - Hizo una pausa para dar Inuno una sonrisa seca.

\- Como puedes imaginar, Takemaru no había cambiado milagrosamente. Su posesión se agravó. Pronto no tenía amigos, la universidad fue aplazada, y la única familia a la que veía era a Tina porque vivía con nosotros. Me sentía miserable, pero decidí esperar hasta que Tina cumpliera dieciocho años antes de dejarlo. Creo que Takemaru sospechaba lo que yo pretendía. Sus ataques de ira empeoraron y comenzó a golpearme. - Inuno no dijo nada, pero en su mente, ya estaba ordenando a Gorgon duplicar la información que había reunido sobre Izayoi para que pudiera encontrar a este Takemaru y matarlo lenta y terriblemente con sus propias manos. _Sí, conocía el estilo. No, nunca cambiaban_.

\- Traté de ocultar los moretones a Tina, porque ya estaba tratando con un infierno suficiente debido a su enfermedad. Entonces un día, cuando estaba limpiando en el ático, encontré unas cuantas bolsas de polvo blanco y un montón de dinero metido en una caja. No hizo falta ser un genio para saber lo que Takemaru estaba haciendo. Llamé a su compañero, con la esperanza que intercediera, pero fue un error. Takemaru lo negó, dijo que estaba loca, su compañero sepultó la información, y Takemaru me golpeó hasta dejarme inconsciente. Amenazó con matarme si alguna vez decía una palabra sobre el dinero o drogas a alguien otra vez. Personas extrañas empezaron a aparecer en la casa a cualquier hora después de eso. Sabía que Takemaru estaba traficando o algo peor, y me asustó como el infierno por Tina. Tuve que tratar de obtener ayuda de nuevo, no importaba con lo que él me había amenazado. Había un policía viejo, Mack Davis, que había conocido en mi boda. Takemaru dijo que estaba en Asuntos Internos. Así que fui a verlo. - Su voz cambió del tono plano, sin emociones que había usado en su relato a algo más suave y más rico. Eso le dijo a Inuno que Mack Davis no le había fallado.

\- Mack me creyó. Preparó las cosas por su cuenta para atrapar a Takemaru porque sabía que con la larga línea de policías en la familia de Takemaru, alguien probablemente le diría a Takemaru si Mack usaba los canales normales. En un mes, Mack tenía todas las pruebas que necesitaba en vídeo, grabaciones, y cosas que le di para ir directamente al fiscal. Takemaru y un par de otros oficiales involucrados fueron detenidos por traficar drogas. Yo fui uno de los testigos estrella en el juicio de Takemaru. El juez lo encerró condenándolo a treinta años, pero Takemaru fue asesinado en la cárcel después de un año de su encarcelamiento. - Izayoi hizo una pausa para mirar directamente a los ojos de Inuno.

\- Sabía cómo los ex policías eran tratados por los reclusos cuando testifiqué en su contra. Incluso sabía, en el fondo, la primera vez que fui a ver a Mack, que daría lugar a la muerte de Takemaru. Sin embargo, aunque una parte de mí todavía lo amaba, lo hice de todos modos. La familia de Takemaru me llama asesina, pero yo no lo maté. Él escogió a sus acciones, y eso selló su destino. Lamento su muerte, pero no me arrepiento de salvarme a mí y a mi hermana. - Ella desvió la mirada a continuación, con un gesto autocrítico.

\- Después de ver cómo un buen policía como Mack podría revertir el daño que tantos malos habían causado, fui a la universidad, me licencié en justicia penal, y pasé a la academia de policía. Salí muy bien, también, pero a pesar de obtener mi certificación de cumplimiento de la ley, ningún organismo policial me contrataría. Algunos amigos policías de Takemaru y otros me tenían en su lista negra. Así que en lugar de ser un oficial de policía, Mack me consiguió un trabajo como investigador privado. No es mucho más que perseguir a cónyuges engañando y una tonelada de papeleo ahora, pero tiene potencial para más tarde hacer una diferencia en las vidas de las personas. Mack murió hace un año. Su credo era salva una vida, en cada oportunidad que tengas. Él terminó salvando un infierno mucho más que una, y ahora es mi meta hacer lo mismo. - Demasiadas emociones recorrieron a Inuno.

Satisfacción de que el hombre que había abusado de Izayoi estaba muerto. Admiración por su valentía de hielo a una edad tan joven. Gratitud hacia el hombre que había intercedido por ella. Ira contra los policías que habían negado a Izayoi un trabajo por lealtad a los que habían deshonrado la ley. Pero, por encima de todas las emociones, había empatía. Sabía la agonía que se sentía el ser la causa de muerte de alguien a quien había amado una vez, incluso si Izayoi no había sido el instrumento real. Sí, estaba muy familiarizado con el dolor de hacer esa elección, y tener que llevarla a cabo hasta el amargo y sangriento final. Pocas personas sabrían alguna vez lo pesado que era llevar esa carga. De todas las personas en las inmediaciones de ese almacén, hace tres semanas, que haya sido Izayoi la que había seguido su voz y entrado por la puerta tenía que ser más que una coincidencia. Tenía que ser el destino.

Pero con esa oscuridad inminente esperando por él, ¿Podría estar Izayoi destinada a ser la causa de su muerte? En poco tiempo, la posición de ella en su vida se había convertido en una de gran importancia. Nadie en más de dos milenios había sido responsable de un cambio tan grande en sus acciones, pensamiento y sentimientos. El frío razonamiento era lo que le había mantenido con vida durante estos largos años llenos de guerra, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de Izayoi, la razón le dejaba. Si trataba de evitar ese vacío oscuro inminente, su mejor oportunidad era mantener a Izayoi lejos de él. Aquellos regidos por la emoción en lugar de la razón eran mucho más fáciles de matar, como él bien sabía.

Sin embargo, mirando a Izayoi, no se preocupaba por la razón o la muerte. O su teléfono, que empezó a sonar otra vez. Inuno se deslizó a través del agua hacia ella, atraído por la misma compulsión inexorable que llevaba a las polillas a bailar con las llamas. Había tenido varias vidas llenas de razón, frías maquinaciones, y, últimamente, vacío. Tal vez las polillas sabían lo que él no, que la alegría de las llamas valían el precio de la destrucción. Tenía la intención de averiguarlo.

Los ojos de Izayoi se oscurecieron a un tono más rico de verde mientras se acercaba. Puso las manos a cada lado de ella, apoyándose contra el borde de la bañera mientras se ponía de rodillas. Las piernas de ella le rozaron el pecho, el agua corría por él mojando los extremos de su vestido, pero ella no se apartó. En cambio, su olor llameó con deseo mientras examinaba su cuerpo lentamente.

\- Casi puedo sentir tu mirada en mí - murmuró él, el calor dirigiéndose a sus entrañas mientras enviaba a su sangre cálida por el baño allí finalmente.

\- Si esperas que no mire, Inuno, te subestimas. - Su voz era ronca, deteniéndose en las sílabas de su nombre como si lo estuviese acariciando.

Se acercó a ella, presionando su cuerpo contra las rodillas hasta que bien tenía que alejarse de él o separarlas. Izayoi separó las piernas, despreocupada del agua que empapaba su vestido mientras alineaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, saboreando sus gemidos cuando sus pieles se reunieron. Ella pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos separando el pelo en varios espesos mechones, mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- No vas a decidir dejar esto a la mitad de nuevo, ¿verdad? - Dejó caer su boca en el oído de ella, lamiendo la tierna base una vez antes de responder.

\- Estuve separado de mi esposa por más de nueve siglos y prohibido por la ley de yacer con otra persona. Después de su muerte, nadie me tentó lo suficiente... hasta que llegaste tú. - Un ruido de asombro se le escapó a Izayoi mientras se apartaba para mirarlo.

\- ¿No has tenido sexo en más de novecientos años? Si estás tratando de decir que quieres llevar las cosas con calma, esperar hasta que lleguemos a conocernos mejor - Tragó.

\- No. Te estoy advirtiendo que no voy a mostrarte compasión. - Él rió, tirando de ella hacia abajo en la bañera con él.

La besó con toda el hambre reprimida que había hecho estragos en él durante la mayor parte de un milenio. Los brazos de Izayoi se apretaron alrededor de él, el sabor de su boca embriagante, la caricia de su lengua una extravagancia sensual. El agua se derramó de la bañera mientras le quitaba el vestido y lo arrojaba a un lado. Su sujetador y la ropa interior fueron descartados también, hasta que nada interrumpía la sedosa suavidad de la carne de ella a lo largo de la suya.

Ella gimió mientras pasaba las manos por su cuerpo. Deslizó la boca de la de ella, besando esa hermosa línea de la mandíbula antes de pasar hasta la plenitud de sus pechos. Se llenó la boca con cada uno de ellos por turnos, chupando sus pezones hasta que los jadeos de Izayoi se convirtieron en gritos, y sus uñas le rastrillaban por la espalda. Su toque se hizo más frenético, y puso las piernas alrededor de su cintura. La sensación de ella envuelta a su alrededor fue magnífica, cada giro de su seductor cuerpo le inflamaba, pero no apresuraría este momento. Quería explorarla más plenamente primero.

Le acariciaó los pechos mientras sumergía la cabeza bajo el agua. Ese tenso adorno de rizos bromeó con su boca antes de que su lengua separara sus profundidades. La lujuria aumentó con una intensidad insoportable cuando la probó. Esa resbaladiza suavidad era adictiva, instándole a lamer más rápido, más profundo, hasta que más de su sabor a miel le llenaba la boca, y los gritos tenían una borde rítmico de urgencia. El placer en ella sólo aumentó su abrumadora, y dolorosa necesidad, tensando todo en su interior con una demanda voraz. Tenía que estar dentro de ella. Tenía que… Inuno salió desde la bañera con un gruñido, solamente su amistad de muchos siglos le detuvo de golpear con fuerza letal al yokai que entró. Gorgon estaba en la puerta del baño, con una expresión sombría.

\- Si no fuera de vida o muerte, créeme, no interrumpiría, pero necesitas ver esto. Ahora. -

_Continuara…_


	12. Montaña rusa

**Montaña rusa**

Si Izayoi aún pudiera sonrojarse, sus mejillas habrían estado al rojo vivo. Quedarse en el cuarto de baño y nunca más poner los ojos en Gorgon otra vez sonaba como un buen plan, pero las palabras, vida o muerte, le hicieron imposible atender su vergüenza. Inuno había cerrado la puerta del baño murmurando una disculpa cuando salió a ver lo que fuera por lo que Gorgon les había interrumpido, por lo que tuvo un momento privado para recoger los pedazos de su equilibrio ,y una toalla, antes de seguirles.

\- Traté de llamar - Gorgon estaba diciendo mientras se acercaba a la computadora de Inuno, de todas las cosas.

\- Inuyasha también lo hizo. Me llamó después de que no pudo contactar contigo. Cuando colgué, corrí de regreso de la ciudad tan rápido como pude. - Inuno se quedó con los brazos cruzados, desnudo, agua cayendo sobre la alfombra debajo de él. Izayoi se percató de que tenía un tatuaje en la espalda de un símbolo que no conocía, pero no se tomó el tiempo para admirarlo, con su atención fija en lo que estaba haciendo Gorgon.

\- ¿No puedes decirme qué es lo que es tan urgente mientras preparas la computadora? - Inuno gruñó.

\- Ese club de striptease de la otra noche fue incendiado… Los tres yokais están muertos, además de varios humanos también. Pero ese no es el problema real. - dijo Gorgon, mientras sus dedos se movían rápidamente por el teclado.

\- ¿Fue Jennifer uno de los humanos muertos? ¿Jennifer Jackson? - Izayoi preguntó, sorprendida por la forma en que fríamente Gorgon describió las muertes.

\- Sería mejor si hubiera muerto - murmuró Gorgon. Izayoi jadeó a su respuesta. Inuno le permitió introducirse entre sus brazos, su pelo mojado cayendo sobre los hombros de ella, la boca ligeramente acariciando su sien.

\- Esta noticia, aunque importante, podría haber esperado - dijo a Gorgon en un tono duro.

\- Esto no puede. - Gorgon levantó la vista después de un poco más de rápidos toques de los dedos.

El sitio para un canal de noticias de Chicago llenó la pantalla de la portátil, segmentos de vídeo de las noticias de las once en el centro de la página. Los ojos de Izayoi se ampliaron a la imagen congelada con el titular de _¿JUEGO DE ROL DE YOKAIS RESPONSABLE DE INCENDIO?_ No fue el titular lo que le sorprendió. Fue verse a ella misma en la imagen, la cabeza hacia atrás, la boca de Inuno pegada en su garganta.

\- Oh, Dios mío - susurró.

Gorgon hizo clic en reproducir, y la voz de la presentadora de noticias fluyó, hablando de la espantosa escena de cuerpos quemados que los bomberos habían encontraron cuando respondieron a la llamada. Sorprendentemente, el incendio había ocurrido anteayer, no ayer en la noche, pero lo que había sido descubierto a tiempo para aparecer en las noticias de las once fue el material de seguridad. El único recuperado de la escena, dañado, pero algunos segmentos restantes todavía visibles.

\- … no tienen los nombres de los participantes involucrados - la voz de la presentadora de noticias zumbaba profesionalmente sombría.

\- La policía todavía está en proceso de búsqueda de sus identidades, pero como ustedes pueden ver, parece ser una extraña imitación de un ritual yokai… así es, dije yokai… teniendo lugar. Veamos las imágenes, Robert. - El agarre de Inuno sobre Izayoi se tensó mientras ella observaba sin palabras, como su muerte tenía lugar en la pantalla.

Cuando vio a Inuno tirar de su collar y usarlo para cortar y abrir su propia garganta, la mano convulsivamente se cerró sobre su cruz. Debe haber reemplazado la cadena, pensó, sintiéndose entumecida. Ni siquiera notó que en un momento su collar no estuvo, pero había estado aturdida por la sed de sangre ese primer día…

_\- Te arrepentirás de esto - _dijo Inuno en la pantalla a Ryuko después que había terminado de sorber de su cuello y su cuerpo estaba inmóvil_. _

_-¿Me amenazas? - _El Guardián de la Ley se cruzó de brazos.

_\- Te lo prometo - _Parecía como si la pantalla se hubiese acercado para mostrar un primer plano de la cara de Inuno.

La imagen se desvaneció para mostrar de nuevo a la presentadora de noticias. Pidió que cualquier persona con información sobre la identidad de las personas en el video contactara con el departamento de policía de Chicago Heights, CrimeStoppers, o la sede de noticias. Izayoi todavía no parecía poder formar cualquier palabra. Mi hermana podría haber visto esto, se encontró pensando en una forma congelada, distante. O su hermano. O su jefe, o Lily, o cualquiera de las otras personas en su oficina… maldición, los policías que habían estado en el juicio de Takemaru hace años podrían reconocerla. En menos de cinco minutos, todas sus posibilidades de volver a algo parecido a su vida anterior fueron incendiadas con la misma eficiencia despiadada con que el fuego destruyó el club de striptease.

\- Ryuko… Este es un crimen imperdonable, incluso para él - escupió Inuno. Gorgon le dirigió una mirada firme.

\- El Guardián de la Ley alega que tú mataste a esas personas y quemaste el club. - Inuno miró a Gorgon, absorbiendo esa información. Sus brazos se quedaron en torno a Izayoi, sintiendo el sutil temblor que pasaba por ella.

\- ¿Era este todo el material recuperado? El video de esa noche es de hace varios días ¿No había una cinta disponible más reciente, tal vez una que mostrara al verdadero asesino y pirómano? - preguntó Izayoi con voz ronca.

Inuno no necesitó ver a Gorgon sacudir la cabeza para saber la respuesta a eso. Había imaginado que las habitaciones en el club eran grabadas en vídeo. Ryuko obviamente lo había hecho también, y el Guardián de Ley se había asegurado de que nada que lo incriminara hubiese sido dejado en la escena.

\- No se encontró material de video de fecha posterior de esto, y lo que vieron fue una versión abreviada. El clip completo no está en el sitio de noticias de la estación, pero está en YouTube y varios otros lugares. - No, Ryuko había dejado sólo las imágenes que se veían muy condenatorias para Inuno para cualquier persona en su mundo que las viera.

\- Muéstrame - dijo Izayoi de inmediato.

Gorgon miró a Inuno. Él le dio una inclinación de cabeza casi imperceptible. Después de un par de clics, la versión de YouTube comenzó a reproducirse. Era significativamente más larga, partiendo cuando Inuno llegó por primera vez para curar a Izayoi y terminaba con él llevando su cuerpo recién muerto de la habitación. La parte fría de él podía admirar la inteligencia de Ryuko. Grabado en cinta para que todo el mundo viera la amenaza velada de Inuno a los tres yokais que habían herido a Izayoi, su descontento con la clara condena del Guardián de Ley, y su amenaza abierta a Ryuko al final. Brillante.

\- Mira los comentarios. Están criticando mi muerte. - La voz de Izayoi era hueca.

Él echó un vistazo a los comentarios debajo de la caja de vídeo. Frases como "¡Oh por Dios es tan falso!", "Debería haber más sangre", "La peor actriz en la historia" y "¿Qué rayos con los estúpidos ojos brillantes?" fue todo lo que leyó antes de cerrar el portátil con un movimiento de su mente. Izayoi tiró de su brazo y Inuno la soltó.

\- Necesito… No lo sé. Debería llamar a Tina. Si mañana se despierta y ve esto, va a darle un ataque, pero ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir? - murmuró mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

\- Deberías vestirte - dijo él, volviendo su voz más amable para sacar la ira y la amargura que sentía hacia Ryuko.

\- Sí, sí... Vestirme. - Izayoi salió de la habitación, todavía claramente conmocionada. Inuno no podía culparla. Sabía que Ryuko había saboteado más que su vida con esta malvada hazaña. Se encontró con la mirada azul de Gorgon.

\- Esto es malo - dijo Gorgon, remarcando lo obvio.

\- Con Flare, Patches, y Wraith muertos, y el club de striptease quemado, la mayoría de los yokais que vean este video van a creer la afirmación de Ryuko de que cumpliste tus amenazas. - Esa no era la verdadera preocupación, como Gorgon sabía. Matando a tres yokais sin Maestro y unos pocos humanos no despertaría el interés del Concejo de Guardianes. ¿Dejando atrás pruebas de la raza de los yokais para que cualquier humano las descargara en Internet? Eso preocuparía a todos los yokais.

\- Ciertamente, sería más fácil creer que hice esto que creer que un Guardián de Ley pondría en peligro el secreto de la raza de esta manera. - La boca de Inuno se torció.

\- Tampoco tengo una prueba de mi inocencia. Las únicas personas que saben que estuve aquí durante el incendio son tú e Izayoi. - Los mismos involucrados en el crimen. Ryuko había elegido bien su ataque.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí de inmediato - afirmó.

\- Ryuko puede haber apostado que estaba atendiendo a Izayoi por mí mismo en sus primeros días, lejos de la mayoría de mi gente y cualquier coartada para el incendio, pero también puede tener espías observándonos. Incluso ahora, Guardianes o Enforcers podrían estar llegando. - Gorgon le dirigió una mirada sombría.

\- Será mejor que ninguno de nosotros se encuentre con algún Guardián hasta que tengas los medios para probar que Ryuko hizo esto. Ryuko quiere algo de ti, pero ni Izayoi ni yo le servimos de nada, y nosotros somos los únicos que podemos respaldar tu inocencia. - Sí, ellos dos serían los primeros objetivos de Ryuko. Inuno calculó sus posibilidades si se quedaban juntos. No le gustaban las probabilidades. Era mejor si se separaban mientras él reunía a sus aliados. De lo contrario, si uno de ellos era capturado, todos serían capturados, y la verdad nunca podría ser hecha pública.

\- Vete… No me digas dónde. Permanece oculto hasta que este asunto haya terminado. - dijo en voz baja. Gorgon le dio una palmada en los hombros.

\- Tienes aliados que instarán a los Guardianes a escucharte. Cuando llegue el día en que me necesites, allí estaré. - Inuno brevemente tocó las manos de su amigo, el gesto abarcaba las palabras que no tuvo tiempo de decir.

\- Vete - repitió.

Gorgon se fue sin tomar nada ni mirar hacia atrás. Sabio. El tiempo era esencial, y lo que no se podía llevar en una mano no valía la pena el retraso para tomarlo. Rápidamente se puso algo de ropa, recogió sólo su teléfono móvil, su ordenador portátil, y su abrigo. Junto con Izayoi, era lo único con lo que pretendía irse. Izayoi se despertó con el sonido de gritos y el silbido de un tren como adentrándose en un túnel. Trato de ponerse de pie en un ciego instinto de supervivencia para evitar la trayectoria del tren, pero brazos fuertes se apoderaron de ella.

\- No temas. Estás a salvo. - Inuno. ¿Cuántas veces había oído esas palabras de él? Muchas, al parecer.

Se despertó lo suficiente como para notar que se encontraban en una habitación vacía con varias piezas de grandes equipos apilados contra las paredes. Las máquinas zumbaban con su propio ruido interno al tiempo que en algún lugar por encima de ellos, esa cadencia de gritos seguidos de los sonidos de un tren de carga se elevaba y volvía a caer.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? - dijo Izayoi.

\- Estamos debajo de una montaña rusa. Big Thunder Mountain, creo que se llama. - Él miró hacia el techo.

Por un segundo, Izayoi no supo si reír o preguntarle si estaba bromeando. ¿Disneylandia? ¿Ahí fue donde Inuno decidió que sería seguro para ellos huir después de salir con tanta prisa? No le había dicho dónde iban cuando les sacó volando de la casa, y quedarse dormida al amanecer le había impedido ver a dónde se dirigían después de varias otras paradas y partidas.

\- Primero baños de burbujas. Ahora parques de Disney. Estás destrozando cada mito espeluznante de yokais que he oído. - Inuno se encogió de hombros.

\- Es un punto de referencia fácil de encontrar, y vamos a encontrarnos con gente de aquí. Además, necesitabas un lugar seguro para descansar. Estos parques temáticos tienen laberintos por debajo de ellos, con muchas habitaciones de este tipo que no son utilizadas, para mantener la limpieza y el funcionamiento del parque lejos de los ojos de los clientes. - Izayoi digirió esto. No sabía que había algo debajo de Disneylandia, lo que probablemente significaba que un montón de otras personas no eran conscientes de eso también.

\- ¿Con quiénes nos encontraremos? - Esto era más seguro que dormir en un coche o en un banco en un parque, eso era seguro.

\- Mi co-gobernante y su esposa - respondió Inuno.

\- Co-gobernante. ¿Eso quiere decir que es un socio en una gran corporación de yokais que los dos supervisan? - Sus cejas se arquearon.

\- En esencia. - La boca de él se curvó.

\- ¿Y confías en él? - Izayoi sintió un parpadeo en sus emociones entre tristeza y determinación, era una extraña combinación para sentir con su pregunta.

\- Confío en que hará lo mejor para nuestra gente y que va a decir la verdad acerca de sus intenciones, cualesquiera que estas sean - respondió al fin.

\- ¿Por qué eso sonó como si no estuvieras dando una respuesta directa a mi pregunta? - murmuró.

\- Porque eres perceptiva. - La leve sonrisa de Inuno se hizo más profunda.

Ella miró hacia abajo para ver que ella estaba acostada sobre el abrigo de él, varias toallas, camisetas con capucha, un jersey, y otros objetos blandos con diferentes logotipos de personajes de Disney. Eran el único amortiguador entre ella y el suelo de cemento duro. Negó con la cabeza. Su primer viaje a Disneylandia era como un yokai, escondida bajo una montaña rusa con otro yokai. De repente, Las Aventuras de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas parecían normales en comparación.

Inuno le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Izayoi la tomó, acostumbrada a la energía natural que emana de su piel. Las primeras veces que la había sentido le había parecido una leve electrocución, pero ahora, disfrutaba de la sensación de hormigueo que tocar a Inuno provocaba. Su poder pulsante ciertamente tenía sus ventajas inesperadas. Después de anoche, Izayoi sabía que su lengua se sentía como un vibrador puesto en la velocidad de _Oh Demonios Si_. Su mano se tensó sobre la de ella, y su boca de repente le acariciaba el cuello mientras inhalaba allí. El olor de Inuno se intensificó también, esa rica colonia natural de especias oscuras profundizándose y aumentando. Algo se tensó en su interior.

\- Me tientas más de lo que puedes imaginar. - Su voz era baja, pero resonante.

\- Sean cuales fueren tus pensamientos en ese momento, mantenlos. Endulzan tu olor de la manera más tentadora. - Izayoi casi suspiro por las sensaciones corriendo a través de ella. Ni siquiera necesitaba besarla para sentirse excitada. Sólo estar cerca de él era suficiente para que lo deseara. Ella recorrió su mano libre a lo largo del brazo de Inuno.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que debamos encontrarnos con esa gente? - Mucho más que una pregunta sobre su encuentro colgaba en sus palabras. La boca de él se deslizó a lo largo de su cuello otra vez, haciéndola estremecer con el hormigueo adicional.

\- Te mereces algo mejor que esto - dijo en voz baja. Izayoi podía sentir su deseo luchando con su sentido del honor —y quería que su honor perdiera.

\- Puede ser una lúgubre habitación de equipo, pero por una vez, estamos solos - susurró de nuevo.

\- No perdamos eso. - La boca de él provocaba la piel de ella, mientras que más ondas de hormigueo recorrían su cuerpo. Dejó escapar un corto gemido. Sabía que era su poder acariciándola con mil trazos invisibles, algunos de los toques sorprendentemente íntimos. Los colmillos se le extendieron por propia voluntad, y un escalofrío la recorrió.

\- ¿Es eso un sí? - consiguió decir Izayoi.

Sus labios se inclinaron sobre los de ella en respuesta. Su boca se abrió a la vez, acariciando la lengua de él con la suya, igualando la urgencia en su beso. Ella gimió de nuevo mientras los toques de su poder se incrementaban, las sensaciones alimentadas por la sensación de sus manos que empezaban a desplazarse sobre ella también.

Cogió los botones de la camisa de él, arrancándolos porque se olvidó de bajar la intensidad de su nueva fuerza. Inuno se despojó de su ropa sin quitar sus manos de ella, todas las costuras separándose y volando lejos de ellos hasta que las piezas restantes cayeron al suelo. Izayoi sintió que su ropa se apartaba de la misma manera, hasta que los dos estaban desnudos, con sus ropas en ruinas a sus pies. Un sonido primitivo se le escapó cuando sintió la dura longitud de él apretada contra su vientre. Luego una tensión por un deseo casi doloroso la inundó cuando cerró la mano sobre él y le sintió crecer aún más. Después de todos los arranques y partidas, las interrupciones, lo quería dentro de ella ahora. La necesidad era demasiado grande para retrasarla con juegos previos.

\- Tómame. No esperes - dejó salir en una voz entrecortada una vez que él liberó sus labios para dejar un rastro con su devastadora boca por su cuello. Los dedos de él encontraron sus profundidades en el próximo momento, lo que la hizo gritar por el chisporroteo de la sensación. Le acarició mucho más lentamente de lo que ella lo hacía, su ritmo más rápido haciéndola retorcerse, un profundo gemido escapó de Inuno fortaleciendo su lujuria.

\- No estás lista todavía. Te haría daño - dijo con voz áspera.

Ella sentía la necesidad de él, como si se tratara de un ser vivo tratando de usar sus garras para encontrar una salida fuera de él. La intensidad, la fuerza abrumadora del deseo alimentando su impaciencia. Sí, así era como ella se sentía. Como si fuera a morir si él no estaba dentro de ella ahora mismo.

\- Desearte duele aún más - se atragantó Izayoi.

Un ruido áspero vino de él justo al sentir su cuidadoso control romperse. La frialdad de la pared se reunió con su espalda en el momento siguiente, Inuno separando sus piernas y levantándola. Su boca clamó la de ella en un tórrido beso mientras su carne dura y gruesa presionó contra su núcleo. Sus terminaciones nerviosas se sintieron electrificadas en ese contacto íntimo, entonces arrancó un grito de ella cuando su empuje la quemó como una marca. Estaba mojada, pero no lo suficiente, no para su tamaño. Sin embargo, Izayoi ató sus brazos a su alrededor y se arqueó hacia él, su necesidad rivalizando con el dolor inicial que había sentido.

\- Más - gimió en su boca.

Los músculos de la espalda de él se tensaban bajo sus manos, y luego otro impulso abrasador le trajo más profundo en su interior. Ella gimió mientras la felicidad se combinaba con un destello de dolor, y aún así, no quería que se detuviera. Nada se había sentido tan increíble como Inuno rastrillando su boca con la lengua, mientras que su cuerpo llevaba al de ella hasta el límite

Otro empuje le hizo dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el placer ahogaba las punzadas de dolor inicial. Sentía cada aspereza de la pared contra su espalda, cada movimiento de su lengua, manos, y poder, mientras que esa dureza se adentraba en su interior. Sus caderas se retorcieron con una compulsión que no pudo controlar, instándole aún más profundo, hasta que un gemido rasgó por medio de él y se enterró por completo arqueando fuertemente sus caderas.

No tenía necesidad de respirar, pero Izayoi estaba casi sin aliento por el bombardeo de sensaciones. La piel Inuno crujía con energía, cada toque enviando más hormigueos a través de ella, hasta que su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera estado vibrando con el mismo poder pulsante que el de él. La plenitud en su interior fue abrumadora, haciendo a sus terminaciones nerviosas latir aun cuando esa hambrienta urgencia exigía mucho más.

Separó la boca de la de ella, mirándola a los ojos mientras poco a poco se retiraba. Su pulgar trazaba su labio mientras la otra mano la sostenía en alto, manteniendo sus caderas juntas. Profundo, el placer que fundía los huesos se apoderó del subconsciente de Izayoi mientras él se impulsaba hacia adelante de nuevo, lo que la hizo casi gritar por la aglomeración de éxtasis llenándola.

\- Eso es lo que siento cuando estoy dentro de ti. Y sentirás cada parte de ello, te lo prometo. - Su voz era baja, los ojos iluminados de un color rojo cegador.

Una cortina cayó sobre sus emociones entonces, hasta que las sensaciones que Izayoi sentía eran suyas y sólo suyas. Enredó las manos en su pelo, a punto de decirle que derribara la pared así no habría barreras entre ellos, pero un puñado de placer se apoderó de ella antes de que pudiera hablar. Le aclaró la mente de pensamientos, escurriendo un grito en lugar de palabras. Inuno lentamente comenzó a moverse, su boca separándose mientras la miraba, mientras sus cuerpos se fusionaban. Otra presión de placer se apoderó de ella, lo que la hizo jadear su nombre mientras esas bandas de éxtasis en su interior se tensaron.

Él sonrió, tan sensual y hermoso, que era otra forma de felicidad sólo mirarlo. Las manos de Izayoi desenrollaron su cabello para acariciar su espalda, cada vez más excitada con cada flexión de los músculos que suponía otro impulso increíble en su interior. Su boca se cerró sobre la de ella otra vez, el beso de alguna manera más oscuro y más rico. Sus lenguas se retorcieron juntas con la misma suavidad que sus movimientos dentro de ella, la intensificada pasión de Izayoi haciendo que su cuerpo pudiera recibir, sin problemas, todo de él.

Sus manos la recorrieron, mientras que poco a poco comenzó a aumentar su ritmo. Sus gemidos eran ahogados por el beso, uniéndose a los roncos, y guturales ruidos de Inuno a medida que se movían juntos. Cada nuevo impulso desato la intensidad dentro de ella, extendiéndose hasta que todo su cuerpo palpitaba en lugar de sólo sus entrañas. Incluso su piel dolía con un hermoso tormento por un mayor contacto con la de él, haciéndola abrazarlo aún más febrilmente mientras sus piernas se deslizaban en torno a las caderas de él.

Él cogió la parte posterior de su muslo en un apretón fuerte, sosteniéndola más cerca mientras sus empujes se intensificaban. Las olas de placer derramándose desde su núcleo la tenían gritando contra su boca, sus colmillos cortándole el labio mientras su cabeza comenzaba a tirar con creciente urgencia. Su mano se enredó en el pelo de ella, manteniéndola estable, mientras que el beso se volvía mordaz, la boca de él causando estragos en ella con un hambre que era demasiado feroz para ser contenida.

Sus uñas se hundieron en las caderas de él mientras comenzaba a moverse más rápido, rompiendo su razón con ese ritmo incesante. La presión sensual creció hasta que sintió como si fuera explotar si no se detenía —y no quería que se detuviera. Ella quería que él la llevara más allá del borde, a la caída libre.

Inuno liberó su boca con un grito que resonó en el interior del pequeño cuarto. Su ritmo aumentó repentinamente en un grado que hubiera asustado a Izayoi si no fuera por el éxtasis explotando a través de ella. Sus ojos se cerraron, mientras que sus entrañas finalmente convulsionaron por la inmensa dicha, inundándola con una sensación demasiado grande para ser llamada placer. Palabras se derramaron de la boca de Inuno en un idioma que ella no entendía. Lo agarró mientras el orgasmo continuaba palpitando dentro de ella, impactándola con su intensidad. Quería que él sintiera lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo. Que dejara ir ese último trozo de control.

\- Córrete dentro de mí… Necesito sentir que te corres ahora, Inuno… - exclamó Izayoi, su voz casi un susurro.

Otra serie de palabras con voz ronca que no reconoció cayeron de sus labios, pero luego la besó con una pasión que coincidía con la quemante demanda de su cuerpo. Se encerró a su alrededor, moviéndose con él, su mente deslizándose fuera de la realidad en la pura sensación. Sintió el temblor profundo en su interior a continuación, el estremecimiento que pasó de su cuerpo al de ella. Se flexionaba y contraía, incluso mientras un grito áspero se arrancaba de su garganta. Inuno se arqueó, introduciéndose en su interior con tanta fuerza que quedó sin aliento. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, el pelo oscuro como abanico detrás de él mientras otro, más largo gemido salía de él. Se ajustó a los espasmos reverberando en el interior de ella, su estruendoso clímax a través de sus entrañas con potentes y rítmicas vibraciones.

Sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor del cuello de él mientras saboreaba los temblores que aún le sacudían. Un profundo sentido de pertenencia la llenó, como si algo largo tiempo inquieto en su interior hubiera encontrado su hogar. Durante varios momentos, ni siquiera quiso hablar, no fuera a ser que las palabras rompieran lo correcto que se sentía este momento. Luego miró más allá de la cara de Inuno para ver el montón de ropa directamente debajo de ellos. Varios metros debajo de ellos, de hecho.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo con voz entrecortada. Una mirada alrededor confirmó lo que sus ojos le dijeron. No era la pared rozando su espalda. Era el techo. Una risa baja lo sacudió incluso mientras su distancia al suelo comenzaba a disiparse, sus cuerpos flotando más lento que una pluma a la deriva.

\- ¿Pensaste que te dejaría caer? - le preguntó con voz ronca, besando su cuello con una minuciosidad lánguida que se llevó lejos ese destello de ansiedad.

Los dejó en la parte superior de la pila de ropa suave, sin dar la vuelta una vez para ver donde estaba. La dejó sobre él, con las rodillas de ella hundidas en la plataforma de tela a su alrededor, su cabello enmarcaba su rostro como seda negra. Sus manos se perdían a lo largo de la espalda de ella con firmes y suaves caricias, haciendo una pausa en la parte redondeada de sus caderas.

\- He oído la expresión escalar las paredes, pero nunca pensé que la experimentaría, y mucho menos así - murmuró ella, su boca curvándose en lo que probablemente era una sonrisa de ensueño.

Él sonrió de regreso, sin filtros, la amplia extensión de sus labios le recordó cómo Inuno era incluso más hermoso sin su habitual expresión impasible. Ella le acarició el rostro, trazando sus dedos sobre los pómulos altos, las espesas cejas oscuras, la boca llena, y su orgullosa e inclinada nariz.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando? - preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante para rozar sus pechos contra él.

\- Que me quedaría así contigo siempre, si pudiera - respondió él, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose un poco.

¿Fue la sombra que pasó por su rostro debido a su falta de tiempo porque tenía que encontrase con su co-gobernante pronto? ¿O debido al trabajo de incriminación de Ryuko que implicaba a Inuno en asesinatos que no había cometido? No quería preguntar. Quería mantener este momento sólo entre ellos, sin otras personas o cosas inmiscuyéndose todavía.

\- ¿Por qué te contuviste? ¿Para qué no pudiera sentirte? - preguntó ella, apoyando los codos sobre los hombros de él. Su mirada se deslizó sobre sus pechos, presionados ahora contra la pared de su pecho.

\- Es un pobre amante el que asegura la satisfacción de su mujer simplemente dejando que ella se alimente del de él - respondió él con un atisbo de sonrisa.

\- No creo que necesites preocuparte por eso. Nunca. - Izayoi se rió entre dientes.

\- La próxima vez, lo compartiremos juntos. - respondió él, su voz más grave.

Una ráfaga de anticipación la llenó, haciéndola querer convertir la próxima vez en este momento. Pero otro apriete en su interior, una más temido, hizo a Izayoi mirar por la habitación en consternación. Además de las máquinas, el abrigo de Inuno, y la parafernalia de Disney que yacían en la habitación, esta estaba vacía. Y ella estaba muy hambrienta.

Inuno no había traído la nevera de sangre con ellos cuando se había apresurado a salir de la casa en las pocas horas restantes antes del amanecer. Había estado tan impresionada por el video de su muerte y el asesinato y el incendio que le habían adjudicado a Inuno que ni siquiera recordó pedirle que lo trajera. Lo único que había insistido en hacer antes de salir fue llamar a Tina, pero en su prisa, todo lo que Izayoi logró transmitir a su hermana era que estaba a salvo y que le dijera a su hermano que no creyera nada de lo que viera en la televisión. No fue ni de cerca una explicación, pero tendría que bastar por ahora.

\- Por favor, dime que metiste un par de bolsas de sangre en tu abrigo antes de salir - dijo, cambiando de posición incómoda mientras la presión en el estómago se incrementaba.

\- Te dije que llegaría un momento en que no sería capaz de atender a las preferencias de tu alimentación. Ese momento llegó antes de lo esperado. - La mente de Izayoi se rebelaba ante la idea, incluso mientras su estómago maullaba en necesidad una vez más.

Tragó saliva. Si se negaba y trataba de esperar hasta que se toparan con un banco de sangre u hospital, podría ser lanzada en el mismo apagón de hambre sin sentido que había dominado sus primeros días como yokai. Y si Inuno no estaba justo a su lado cuando eso sucediera, podía matar a alguien.

\- ¿Cómo debo hacer esto? - susurró. De ninguna manera quería tratar de arreglárselas por sí misma.

\- Vamos a cambiarnos en algunas de estas ropas e ir hasta el nivel del parque. Hay cientos de adultos de los que elegir. - Él hizo un gesto a la pila por debajo de ellos.

Y diciendo esto, Inuno suavemente la puso a un lado y se incorporó, tirando una camiseta de debajo de él y deslizándose en ella. Eligió unos pantalones y se los puso en la misma forma descuidada, completando el encubrimiento de su magnífico cuerpo desnudo, muy a pesar de Izayoi. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse. Si no fuera por ella, podrían haber pasado más tiempo haciendo el amor en lo que ahora era su habitación favorita en el mundo.

A continuación seleccionó un sombrero de la pila, entrelazando el pelo largo y plateado en un nudo y poniendo una gorra de Disney sobre el mismo. El efecto sobre su aspecto fue alarmante. De alguna manera, en cuestión de segundos, Inuno fue de parecer un hombre sorprendentemente elegante al final de sus veinte a un turista mucho más joven que podría conseguir que le pidieran identificación si intentaba comprar una cerveza.

\- Eres como un camaleón, ¿lo sabías? - dijo Izayoi.

\- Los disfraces son una habilidad necesaria para los yokais. No es sólo una cuestión de cambiarse de ropa, sino que crear un nuevo personaje también. Nuestros rostros se han difundido no sólo en las noticias de Chicago, también los descargaron a través de Internet. No hay que de darle la oportunidad a ningún humano aquí para que nos reconozca, a pesar de que nuestro tiempo no será largo. - Levantó una ceja.

\- No has dicho mucho acerca de lo que nuestro plan era cuando nos fuimos antes, luego por supuesto, me desmayé al amanecer. Ni siquiera sé cómo te las arreglaste para llevarnos desde Wyoming hasta el sur de California. No podrías haber volado todo el camino. - Se encogió de hombros.

\- Fue bastante fácil hipnotizar a la gente para que nos transportara a donde teníamos que ir una vez que estaba seguro de que no nos habían seguido. - Y con los poderes hipnóticos de Inuno, ninguno de los conductores siquiera recordaría su paso como taxista. La idea hizo a Izayoi pausar. ¿Tenía ella ahora esa misma habilidad para hipnotizar a la gente? ¿O era algo que desarrollaría con el tiempo?

Otro apriete de su estómago le recordó que no tenía el lujo de sentarse aquí pensando en la medida de sus nuevas habilidades. Buscó a través de la pila de ropa hasta que encontró una camiseta y pantalones deportivos, haciendo una pausa para limpiar discretamente los restos de su pasión con uno de los trozos de su ropa destrozada. Luego se metió el pelo dentro de un sombrero como Inuno había hecho. Fue increíble darse cuenta de que pronto, ella aprendería a morder realmente a alguien y beber su sangre… a la vez que llevaba una gorra de Goofy y una camiseta de Minnie Mouse.

Su vida había sido arruinada por Ryuko en todas las formas posibles, pero en este momento, Izayoi no estaba pensando en eso. Increíblemente, era feliz, a pesar de que la felicidad no tenía ningún sentido a la luz de las terribles circunstancias en que ella y Inuno se encontraban. Él le acarició la mejilla cuando se puso de pie, mirándole con más qué interés casual la boca. Izayoi se lamió los labios. Si sólo hubiese pensado decirle a Inuno que llevara algunas bolsas de sangre en el abrigo antes de salir de la casa. Entonces podría haber sido capaz de pasar la próxima hora o así aprendiendo lo que lo hacía gemir más fuerte en lugar de encontrar la manera de morder a alguien.

\- Amo tu aroma - Él inhaló, sus ojos brillaban con rojo.

\- Lo amo aún más ahora que está en todo mi cuerpo. - casi gruñó. El hambre en su tono hizo que cosas más abajo en su interior se tensaran, pero lamentablemente, su estómago se negó a tomar un asiento trasero en su deseo creciente. Ahí se iban sus planes para más exploraciones en el techo.

\- Vamos ahora - dijo ella.

\- O no me querré ir para nada, y será peligroso para cualquier persona que entre en contacto conmigo después. - Maldita su necesidad de alimentarse tanto. Disminuiría con el paso del tiempo, le habían asegurado, y no podía esperar. Sería un gran alivio cuando lo único que necesitara fuera una taza de sangre, y eso fuera todo.

\- Sí. Ahora - murmuró Inuno. Sus labios rozaron los ella para último beso, casi haciendo a Izayoi decidir olvidarse de la alimentación, pero luego se detuvo, y salieron de la sala de equipos ruidosos juntos.

_Continuara…_


	13. Alimentada

**Hola chicos aquí otro capítulo, ciento haberme tardados tanto pero como saben me estoy cambiando de casa y además tengo clase así que me ocupa todo el tiempo. También aprobecho para recordarles que si no me dejan comentarios me tardo aun más en publicar. Lean disfruten y COMENTEN.**

**Bye, Bye**

**Alimentada **

Bastaron algunos destellos de la mirada de Inuno para que los empleados con que se encontraron olvidaran que dos personas no autorizadas estaban dando un paseo por las entrañas del parque. Cuando llegaron a la escalera que conducía al nivel del parque, los ojos de Izayoi ya se estaban tiñendo de rojo y sus colmillos comenzaron a sobresalir de sus dientes superiores. Esta era su primera vez entre mortales después de su transición. La sangre la llamaría más fuerte de lo normal a causa del hambre. Su mano se tensó sobre la de él hasta que le habría destrozado los huesos si su poder no lo hubiese protegido automáticamente.

\- No me dejes hacerle daño a nadie. - La voz de ella era ronca, sus colmillos cada vez más largos. Él le levantó la barbilla.

\- No lo harás. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para manejar esto. Se sentirá abrumador estar entre la multitud al principio, pero no te centres en sus latidos. Concéntrate en los otros ruidos. Ayudará. - Izayoi hizo un corto asentimiento.

Sus colmillos se retrajeron un poco, y algo del rojo brillante dejó sus ojos mientras reunía su determinación. Él esperó hasta que casi no quedaban rastros de escarlata en su mirada verde claro antes de abrir la puerta. Un arbusto recortado en forma de un elefante escondía la puerta lateral de la vista de los turistas mientras salían. Condujo a Izayoi junto a él al pasillo principal, justo en medio de la multitud. A pesar de que era pasada la puesta de sol, el parque aún estaba lleno. El horario extendido de verano se justificaba para tanta actividad después de oscurecer.

Un estremecimiento pasó a través de Izayoi, y sus ojos brillaron rojos de nuevo, pero Inuno no se detuvo. Tenía que aprender a controlarse a sí misma en torno a una aglomeración de mortales. Era mucho antes de lo que había dejado a otros nuevos yokais enfrentarse a una multitud, pero este curso intensivo era necesario. Mientras Izayoi había dormido más temprano, había intentado ver el futuro otra vez, pero nada había cambiado, excepto que la temida oscuridad parecía estar más cerca. Su tiempo se estaba acabando, e Izayoi necesitaba estar lista para cuando él muriera. Por esa razón había desechado deliberadamente las bolsas de sangre que había traído en su abrigo antes de que ella se despertara, y no se limitó a dejarle que se alimentara de uno de los empleados bajo el parque.

\- Baja la cabeza - la dirigió.

Ella bajó la cabeza, protegiendo el destello rojo en su mirada de toda la gente curiosa a su alrededor. Pasaron a través de Fontier Land en New Orleans Square, donde le consiguió a Izayoi un par de gafas de sol. Ella le dirigió una mirada agradecida mientras se los colocaba en el rostro. Ahora, cualquier parpadeo rojo de sus ojos sería silenciado o probablemente se vería como un truco de las gafas.

Su confianza parecía crecer a medida que continuaban su camino a través de la multitud, pero aunque Inuno sabía que todavía luchaba con el hambre, no podía sentirla. Izayoi se había convertido en yokai a través de su sangre y poder, así que formaba parte de él y ella podía sentir sus emociones cada vez que él redujera sus escudos. Él, sin embargo, sólo podía vislumbrar sus sentimientos de la misma forma que antes, a través de su olor, sus gestos, el tono de su voz y su lenguaje corporal. Todos esos le decían que, a pesar de que el hambre seguía aumentando, la fuerza de Izayoi también lo hacía, igualando el desafío de ser empujada en este banquete vivo a su alrededor.

\- ¿Sólo tengo que… escoger a alguien, y luego encontrar un arbusto o alcoba para esconderme detrás? - susurró ella. Eso sería suficiente, pero quería que aprendiera cómo alimentarse incluso a plena vista. Lamentó la falta de tiempo para aliviarla más gentilmente, pero las capacidades de Izayoi para sobrevivir por su cuenta eran de primera importancia.

\- Vamos a hacerlo allí - dijo, señalando a la estructura delante de ellos en la colina. Ella dejó de caminar.

\- ¿Quieres que muerda a alguien, mientras estamos en el paseo de la Mansión Embrujada? - preguntó con incredulidad. Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Es más oscuro allí dentro de lo que es en la mayoría de los otros lugares en este parque, y los otros humanos a tu alrededor estarán demasiado distraídos por el paseo para prestar atención a lo que estás haciendo. - Ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- Justo cuando pensé que no podía sentirme más rara al respecto - murmuró.

Izayoi estaba de pie junto a Inuno a medida que avanzaban a través del primer segmento del paseo de la Mansión Embrujada. Habían sido empujados dentro de una pequeña sala circular. Entonces, el techo y los retratos se extendieron por encima de ellos, mientras que una voz falsa-espeluznante hablaba de todas las macabras y diversas delicias a la espera de los visitantes. Para algunos más que para otros, Izayoi pensó secamente.

Trató de centrarse en la voz grabada. O las manivelas de varias máquinas y la música y sonidos que se sobreponían de las habitaciones de más allá. En todo, excepto en los cuerpos llenos de sangre a su alrededor. Esta sala estaba llena, con gente rozándose entre sí cada pocos segundos. Si se concentraba, podía ahogar todos los tentadores latidos de corazón bajo la conmoción del resto de la ruidosa atracción.

Cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, se sintió aliviada. Entraron en una sala mucho más grande, en una especie de cinta transportadora, donde los coches de caricaturas llamados Coches de la Muerte estaban siendo sistemáticamente llenados con visitantes. Era mucho más fácil controlarse aquí, sin estar en una pequeña habitación con el equivalente a una comida de cinco platos a su alrededor.

Inuno hizo caso omiso del orden de la fila para dar un paso y acercarse a uno de los asistentes del paseo. Después de un flash casi imperceptible de sus ojos, el empleado estaba muy feliz de sentarlos con una persona más en lugar de dar a Izayoi e Inuno su propio carro. Ella descubrió que no podía mirar al joven en el Coche de la Muerte al que el empleado le había dirigido que se unieran. Sólo la presión constante de la mano de Inuno en el brazo, la llevó al asiento mecánico en forma de cúpula y le impidió huir del todo.

\- Hey - dijo el chico a modo de saludo cuando Izayoi se sentó junto a él, Inuno a su otro lado. Ella no se atrevió a responder. La culpa y el hambre competían en su interior. ¿Podría realmente morder a este joven y beber su sangre?

El asistente levantó una barra de seguridad de metal, la comprobó para asegurarse de que estaba cerrada, y entonces se encontraban en su camino hacia la siguiente sección del paseo. Una voz grabada sonaba por los altavoces en el interior del carro mientras el narrador continuaba hablando monótonamente. No era oscuro para sus ojos en el interior del paseo, pero si con varios rincones en sombras, Izayoi sabía que los demás visitantes tenían dificultades para ver lo que ocurría dentro de este bien llamado Coche de la Muerte… a excepción de las veces en que el viaje hacia girar deliberadamente los coches.

\- No creo que pueda hacer esto - le susurró a Inuno mientras el hombre reía y saludaba a sus amigos cuando el viaje hizo girar a los coches para colocarlos brevemente uno frente al otro

\- Debes hacerlo. - Su mirada se mantenía estable.

El dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo con intensidad cada vez mayor parecía estar de acuerdo. Inuno estaba en lo cierto. Ella era un yokai ahora. Podía no estar aún de acuerdo con a la idea, y ciertamente no había pedido esto, pero eso no cambiaba los hechos. O bien aprendía a tomar la sangre de alguien sin causar daño, o se arriesgaba a matar a alguien más tarde, cuando la necesidad se elevara más allá de su control, y no hubiese una máquina expendedora de plasma convenientemente cerca. Inuno se inclinó hacia delante, capturando la atención del hombre joven riendo. Sus ojos brillaron rojos antes de hablar.

\- Inclínate hacia atrás con ella en la esquina. No digas nada. No sientes ningún temor. - Esa familiar mirada complaciente se estableció en la cara del joven mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de Izayoi y los inclinaba hacia el lado del carro. Se quedó sin aliento. Con la mitad de su cuerpo pegado al de ella, su pulso parecía ahogar todos los otros ruidos a su alrededor, centrando su atención en ese ritmo delicioso y constante.

\- En la mano es más seguro hasta que tengas más experiencia. Luego avanzas a la muñeca, el cuello… pero nunca muerdas la yugular a menos que tu intención sea matar - Inuno le dio instrucciones con voz tranquila. El carro entró en un salón lleno de falsas imágenes de decenas de fantasmas bailando vestidos con trajes del siglo XVIII.

Izayoi miró a ellos en vez de a la cara del joven mientras poco a poco se deslizaba la mano de él hacia su boca, recordando a sí misma ejercer no más presión que la que había usado al manipular los huevos. Si alguien los viera, todo lo que notarían sería una pareja acurrucada en la esquina del Coche de la Muerte, la mano del hombre sobre la boca de la mujer como instándola a que guardara silencio. Sus gafas escondían sus ojos brillantes, y la mano del joven bloqueaba la vista de sus colmillos a la vista de cualquier persona cuando estos salieron, mientras el pulso palpitante bajo su pulgar se acercaba a su boca. Ella cerró los ojos, recitando "suavemente, suavemente" a sí misma mientras apretaba los colmillos en la vena saltando contra sus labios.

El sabor a ambrosía que inmediatamente le llenó la boca arrastró su último vestigio de duda. Lo que estaba tragando era más rico que el chocolate, más suave que la crema, y se extendía con deliciosa calidez a través de ella. Su mente vagamente reflexionó que esto no era nada parecido a cuando se había alimentado de esas bolsas. Estas siempre habían tenido un débil sabor ácido y la dejaban con un sentimiento de asco, pero esto se sentía totalmente natural. Como si ella fuera parte de una antigua cadena de vida que era a la vez sagrada y misteriosa, oscura y hermosa.

Después de su cuarto trago, los ojos de Izayoi se abrieron. El rostro del joven fue lo primero que vio. Se preparó para una mirada acusadora, pero sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y una sonrisa de pura felicidad envolvía su rostro. Se había presionado más a ella, hasta que la cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro y su cuerpo era una marca insistente contra de su lado derecho. Una mirada a su regazo reveló que él estaba disfrutando de esto un poco demasiado. La mirada de Izayoi voló a Inuno, pero en lugar de celos o censura, su expresión era ligeramente divertida. Con cuidado, Izayoi sacó sus colmillos, sorprendida cuando Inuno se apoderó de la mano del chico antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué hacer a continuación.

\- Una forma de curar los pinchazos es cortar la lengua con un colmillo y mantenerlo sobre las heridas antes de quitar la boca. O puedes pasar el pulgar a través de tu colmillo y presionar la sangre a través de ambos orificios. En cualquier elección, la intención es evitar una mayor pérdida de sangre y ropa manchada. - dijo.

Ella pensó que era irónico que el carro les llevara a través de un cementerio cantante mientras seguía las directivas de Inuno. Optó por cortarse el dedo en lugar de su lengua, colocándolo sobre las perforaciones gemelas que había hecho cuando Inuno levantó la mano. Segundos más tarde, cuando comprobó, las heridas por punción se habían curado completamente y así también el corte en su pulgar. No había evidencia en absoluto de lo que había sucedido, salvo el calor extendido por todo su cuerpo en lugar de la persistente hambre.

La culpa y vergüenza que Izayoi esperaba sentir estaban curiosamente ausentes. En cambio, se sentía mejor de una manera que no sólo era debido a su falta de hambre. Todos los latidos de corazón y cuerpos calientes en el interior del edificio ya no se sentían tentaciones que buscaban convertirla en una asesina. La gente a su alrededor se sentía como gente de nuevo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que alimentarse de un humano la haría sentirse más conectada con su humanidad perdida en lugar de menos?

\- Baja las gafas - dijo Inuno en voz baja.

\- Luego mírale a los ojos y dile que no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido, excepto el entretenimiento del paseo. - Ella le lanzó una mirada a Inuno.

\- ¿Puedo hacer eso… ya? - Se sentía un mundo mejor, más fuerte incluso, pero no como alguien que podría alterar la memoria de una persona con una simple mirada y un comentario. La boca de él se arqueó.

\- Sí, ya tienes esa habilidad. - Izayoi trató de reunir su hipnotizador interior mientras se deslizaba las gafas por la nariz, dirigiendo su mirada al joven que todavía se apoyaba contra ella con una sonrisa de ensueño.

\- Así que, ah, no pasó nada, excepto, bueno, te gustó el paseo - balbuceó. Dios, ese era un patético intento de hipnotizar. Tendría que hacerlo mejor para hacer que durara.

El joven se sentó, la inexpresividad dejando sus ojos mientras el coche comenzaba su viaje hacia un conjunto de espejos donde la voz automatizada les informaba que pronto se vería si uno de los fantasmas de la mansión había enganchado un paseo en su carro. Inuno estiró el brazo y acercó a Izayoi hacia él, con los brazos rodeándola en un leve abrazo.

\- ¿Eso funcionó? - Izayoi soltó con asombro.

\- Por supuesto. - Él todavía tenía esa expresión ligeramente divertida.

\- Mira. Tienes un fantasma sentado en tu regazo. - Estaba abrumada por la suavidad con que todo había ocurrido cuando el joven se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

Miró a los espejos que recubrían la pared frente a ellos para ver imágenes de vídeo de un hombre gordo con gafas sobrepuesto sobre ella en el coche. La visión de los tres con su pasajero fantasmal sonriendo sólo aumentó el surrealismo que Izayoi sentía. Su primera alimentación como un yokai real contaba con un fantasma falso. El viaje se desaceleró cuando el cuarto contiguo reveló la plataforma de desembarque con su cinta transportadora de gran tamaño. Un empleado bajó la barra de seguridad en frente de ellos y los tres salieron del carro. El joven saludó a sus amigos con la misma mano que Izayoi había mordido antes de que se alejara, sin darse cuenta de que había estado involucrado en un verdadero acontecimiento sobrenatural en el falso viaje embrujado. Inuno y Izayoi estaban casi de vuelta a Big Thunder Mountain, cuando él sintió un cambio de poder en el aire a su alrededor. Por un instante, se tensó, pero luego la onda de energía tocó la fibra sensible de reconocimiento en él. Inuyasha. Tan de él llegar temprano.

\- Mi co-gobernarte estará aquí en un momento - dijo a Izayoi.

Ella se quitó las gafas de sol como si acabara de recordar que ya no las necesitaba. Sus ojos no habían cambiado ni una vez después de que se alimentó, y su actitud estaba mucho más relajada. Él esperaba que reconociera la sabiduría de renunciar a las bolsas de plasma en el futuro. La sangre fresca no sólo tenía mejor sabor y la hacía más fuerte, sino que también satisfacía su hambre más a fondo. Él vio a Inuyasha y Kagome a través de la multitud en el otro lado de la montaña rusa. Su co-gobernante no parecía muy contento.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Grand sire! - fueron las primeras palabras de Inuyasha mientras se acercaba.

\- Has dejado atrás un desastre de cuerpos quemados, yokais muertos, personas desaparecidas, Guardianes amenazando, y pruebas en vídeo de la existencia de nuestra raza. Luego te vas de vacaciones. De verdad deseas morir. - La mandíbula de Izayoi cayó abierta. Inuno le dio un apretón en la mano, notando la aguda mirada marrón de Inuyasha seguir el gesto.

\- Ya no. Sabía que el establecimiento estaba siendo monitoreado, y sólo un tonto no esperaría que esos cuartos no fueran grabados en vídeo. Sí, tenía la intención de matar a los tres yokais, pero a nadie más y ciertamente, sin dejar atrás una cinta con mis acciones documentadas. Yo no lo hice. - contestó con frialdad.

\- Ibas a matar a Flare, Parches, y Wraith? No creí a Ryuko cuando lo dijo… - preguntó Izayoi, con clara conmoción en su voz.

\- Ellos te torturaron. Por supuesto que los iba a matar. - Inuno la miró.

\- Uh, antes de que esto vaya más allá, vamos a por lo menos a presentarnos a tu amiga. Yo soy Kagome, y éste es mi marido, Inuyasha. Somos parte de la torcida y pequeña familia colmilluda de Inuno. - Kagome se aclaró la garganta en el tenso silencio que siguió.

Izayoi sacudió la mano extendida de Kagome después de responder con su nombre. Inuyasha estrechó la mano de Izayoi también, pero con una mirada mucho más especulativa que la que Kagome le había otorgado. Inuno encontró la mirada impasible de su co-gobernante, sin responder la pregunta silenciosa que Inuyasha le dirigió.

\- Normalmente, te creería, porque eres la persona más paciente y calculadora que he conocido. Sin embargo, en este caso, me siento tentado a creer la afirmación de Ryukotsusei de que fuiste motivado a actuar sin la cuidadosa planificación habitual. - dijo Inuyasha, volviendo al tema original. Su mirada se desvió a Izayoi de nuevo.

\- ¿Es seguro hablar de esto aquí? - preguntó Izayoi, señalando a las familias que pasaban por allí en su camino a Fontier Land.

\- Lo es si no fueron seguidos. - Inuno dio a Inuyasha una mirada desafiante.

\- Tuve cuidado, Grand sire - Inuyasha dejó escapar un resoplido.

\- Eso de "Grand sire" es demasiado extraño, teniendo en cuenta que te ves más viejo que él - murmuró Izayoi.

\- Sabes, nunca lo había notado, pero tiene razón. Sobre todo ahora, con la gorra de béisbol y toda la ropa de Disney. Todo un aspecto diferente para ti, Inuno. No creo que nadie te reconozca de esta manera. - Una ceja oscura se levantó, incluso mientras Kagome se echaba a reír.

\- Sí, estás lleno de sorpresas, ¿no? - Inuyasha estuvo de acuerdo, con otra mirada apuntando a Izayoi.

\- Les dijiste que no fuiste el que incendió el club. Si no quieren creerte, deberíamos irnos. Estoy segura que tienes amigos que estarán dispuestos a escuchar tu versión de los hechos. - dijo Izayoi calmadamente, pero con acero subyacente en su tono.

Inuno sintió una oleada de orgullo mientras Izayoi cuadraba los hombros y le regresaba la dura mirada a Inuyasha. Podría escoger otras palabras para él más tarde acerca de su intención letal hacia esos tres miserables yokais, pero todo lo que Izayoi mostraba ahora era su firmeza… y su incapacidad para dejarse intimidar. Era una mujer fuerte. Lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir en este oscuro mundo humano e inhumano, una vez que se él se hubiese ido.

\- Eso puede ser cierto, sin embargo, no veo a ninguno de ellos aquí - respondió Inuyasha, abarcando el parque con un gesto de su mano.

\- Ni tampoco los verás. Voy a reunirme con ellos sin ti - declaró Inuno con calma.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Y por qué es eso? - Ambas cejas de Inuyasha se alzaron.

\- Cuanto menos sepas de mis planes para Ryukotsusei, será mejor para garantizar la seguridad de nuestra línea si no tengo éxito - respondió Inuno, su tono endureciéndose mientras la expresión de Inuyasha se ensombrecía.

\- Saben, me vendría bien un trago. Izayoi, te importaría hacerme compañía, mientras voy a por un gin tonic? - dijo Kagome, una vez más rompiendo la tensión.

\- No será mucho tiempo - Izayoi miró Inuno. Le divirtió y a la vez le emocionó que Izayoi se sintiera protectora con él. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien sintió la necesidad de protegerlo de los demás?

\- Gin-tonic, ¿eh? Tengo una mala noticia para ti. No creo que este parque sirva alcohol. - Izayoi preguntó mientras se alejaba con Kagome. La predicción de Izayoi resultó ser verdad, y su nueva compañera se conformó con un granizado de limón en su lugar. Estaba a punto de regresar con Inuno, pero Kagome hizo un gesto con la mano en una mesa cercana con bancos.

\- Tal vez deberíamos darle a los chicos unos minutos solos. De esta manera, pueden quemar un poco de exceso de testosterona. ¿Te sientas conmigo? - Izayoi podía aún dar un vistazo a Inuno a través de la multitud de gente que pasaba, incluso si todo el ruido circundante le hacía difícil oírlo. Miró a la pelirroja con cautela, pero la sonrisa de Kagome era suave, carente del velado antagonismo de su marido. Kagome deslizó su granizado de limón sobre la mesa cuando Izayoi se sentó.

\- Suficiente azúcar para hacer un dentista llorar, pero es bueno. - Izayoi tomó un sorbo para ser cortés, pero luego no pudo contener las muecas por el sabor. Era como aserrín húmedo.

\- Lo siento, no es mi favorito - logró decir, deslizándolo para regresárselo. Kagome tomó otro trago, sin ofenderse.

\- Cierto, eres novata. Nada sabrá bien además de la sangre en tu primer par de semanas. Entonces tu paladar se acostumbra. - Izayoi sabía que la mujer frente a ella era un yokai, su falta de ritmo cardíaco había revelado eso en el instante que se conocieron. Se preguntó cuan vieja era Kagome. El cosquilleo que Izayoi había sentido cuando estrechó la mano de Kagome fue mucho menor que el de Inuyasha despedía.

\- Terrible, ser traída de vuelta sin poder elegir - continuó Kagome, sin dejar de mirar a Izayoi con esos ojos gris claro.

\- Vi el video. Ese Guardián de Ley es un hijo de puta. No te culpo o a Inuno por estar molestos… y si me preguntas, los otros tres yokais se lo merecían, también. ¿Torturarte? ¿Secuestrar a una adolescente y hacer que se quitara la ropa para ellos? A quien le importa. Inuno le hizo un favor al mundo, librándolo de esos imbéciles. - Izayoi soltó una carcajada cuando la comprensión la golpeó.

\- Policía bueno, policía malo, ¿verdad? Él llega actuado todo hostil, pero tú suavizas las cosas y me traes para una agradable y pequeña charla. ¿Se suponía que debía ser derribada por tu simpatía y confesar los crímenes de Inuno? Lo siento, vuelve a intentarlo. Algo más original en esta ocasión, espero. - Asintió en dirección hacia Inuyasha.

\- ¿Fui tan obvia? Dios, soy muy mala con la sutileza. Soy muy mala en andarse por las ramas, también, así que desde que eres, obviamente, una mujer inteligente, vamos a cortar la mierda y vamos al grano, ¿de acuerdo? - Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kagome.

\- Sí, vamos… No fue Inuno. He estado con él en Wyoming desde que dejamos ese club hace más de una semana. Sí, podría haberse escapado mientras yo estaba inconsciente desde el amanecer hasta la tarde, pero el canal de noticias informó que el incendio comenzó después de la medianoche. E Inuno ha estado conmigo todas las noches desde el momento en que abro los ojos hasta el amanecer, por lo que no podría haber sido él. - murmuró Izayoi.

\- Mira, esa es la cosa que de verdad da miedo aquí. - Kagome se inclinó hacia delante, con la voz más baja, pero más intensa.

\- Inuno claramente siente algo por ti. La cinta y ver de primera mano cómo actúa a tu alrededor lo demuestran. Normalmente, yo diría vive y deja amar, pero la última mujer por la que Inuno cayó, era un malvada, y una perra asesina. No se atrevió a acabar con ella hasta que casi destruyó a todos —y me refiero a todo el mundo— cercano a él, Inuyasha y yo, especialmente. Así que comprenderás, si la vista de Inuno poniéndote ojos de cachorro, provoca temor en los corazones de mí y quienes vivieron a través de lo que sucedió la última vez que el hombre estaba mal por una mujer. - Izayoi cerró los ojos, escuchando de nuevo la plana entonación en la voz de Inuno cuando le dijo que había participado en la muerte de su esposa.

¿Estaba todavía cargando con la culpa por lo sucedido? Ella ya había conjeturado que las circunstancias habían sido justificadas —si Inuno era un asesino despreocupado, habría matado a Izayoi el día en que se conocieron. La descripción de Kagome de su ex sólo confirmaba la especulación de Izayoi. Inuno claramente no había tenido opción más que matarla si quería que él mismo y los que le importaban sobrevivieran. Al igual que Izayoi no había tenido otra opción que entregar a su esposo por venta de drogas, a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba en la cárcel.

\- Así que ¿Estás preocupada de que yo podría ser otra malvada y perra asesina? Tal vez alguien que manipularía a Inuno para incendiar y masacrar a esas personas sólo para vengarse de lo que me pasó, ¿es eso? - preguntó ella, abriendo los ojos.

\- Fuiste torturada y asesinada. He sido torturada y casi asesinada, y déjame decirte, juré venganza sangrienta contra todos los que participaron. Si animaste a Inuno a que incendiara el lugar y matara a los yokais, lo entiendo, pero parece que tiene exceso de celo. Él tiende a perder su mierda sobre una mujer que le importa. De cualquier manera, ambos necesitan dejar de correr y hacer frente a las consecuencias antes de que este problema se agrave. - La mirada de Kagome brilló rojo por un segundo.

\- **No. Fue. Inuno**. Fue esa vergüenza de policía llamado Ryuko. Le puso a Inuno una trampa porque quiere algo de él. ¿No prestaste atención a esa parte de la cinta? Si tú e Inuyasha fueran amigos de verdad, habrían dejado de sospechar de Inuno, y comenzarían a ayudar a demostrar quién realmente lo hizo. - Izayoi apretó los dientes, su frustración en aumento.

\- Si fue Ryuko, ¿dónde está esa joven bailarina? Jennifer, ¿La que trataste de ayudar? Ella no está entre los muertos, y no ha ido con la policía o su familia. ¿No es extraño que la persona a la que inicialmente trataste de sacar del club sea una de las pocas personas que escaparon del fuego? - Preguntó Kagome.

\- Ryuko obviamente sabe cómo hacer un buen trabajo de incriminación. No sería tan convincente si Jennifer terminara muerta, ¿verdad? Si por una vez miraras esta situación con la idea de que Inuno no lo hizo, podrías sorprenderte de que más notarías. Y es posible que quisieras una venganza sangrienta contra las personas que te torturaron. Inuno admitió que tenía la intención de matarlos, también, pero esa no soy yo. Podría matar en defensa propia, pero no en retribución. Es mi meta salvar vidas, no destruirlas - Izayoi se puso de pie, harta de discutir el mismo punto.

Izayoi se dio la vuelta, sintiendo los ojos grises en su espalda mientras se alejaba. Dudaba que Kagome hubiese oído realmente las palabras que había dicho. Parecía que ella e Inuyasha habían tomado una decisión sobre lo que pasó antes de que llegaran. Si estos eran los aliados más cercanos a Inuno, entonces tendrían una mejor oportunidad de derrotar a Ryuko sin ellos.

\- No - dijo Inuno por tercera vez.

\- Voy a tomar tu palabra de que no lo hiciste. Tus aliados probablemente, también lo harán. Pero tienes muchos enemigos que se están aprovechando de esto, difundiendo la versión de Ryuko de los hechos por todos lados para una manifestación de oposición en tu contra. Si la mayoría de la gente cree que no tuviste nada que ver con este incendio, y luego, entregas a Izayoi a los Guardianes de Ley para que pueda apoyar tu declaración de tu paradero es tu mejor oportunidad. Lo sabes. - Inuyasha se pasó una mano por el pelo en señal de frustración.

\- Lo que también sé es que Ryuko la mataría o usaría, y los Guardianes no serían capaces de protegerla porque no sospecharían de él - respondió Inuno inexorablemente.

\- ¿No ves que ocultarte con ella te hace ver aún más culpable? Estás diciendo que ella y Gorgon son tu coartada, pero todos ustedes se niegan a presentase ante los Guardianes para responder a la acusación de Ryuko - dijo Inuyasha.

\- Ryuko está exigiendo principalmente su presencia, además de la mía. ¿Esto no parece raro? ¿Por qué no iba a ser igual en la búsqueda del otro testigo? – bufo Inuno.

\- Sí, es inusual. Creo que Ryuko anda tras de algo. Pero arriesgas demasiado al no entregarla. Podrías ser condenado _in absentia_ si continúas desafiándolos. Izayoi tiene una oportunidad si es entregada a un Guardián en quien confías. No tiene por qué ser Ryuko. Sin embargo, te pones en gran peligro si sigues actuando como si fueras culpable. Grand sire. - La voz de Inuyasha era aguda.

\- Por favor, no hagas esto. - Ese tono agudo fue suavizado.

Inuno bruscamente se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente hacia el stand de bebidas. Izayoi y Kagome ya no estaban sentadas en él. Envió sus sentidos hacia el exterior y encontró una oleada de energía inhumana detrás de una alta farola de hierro forjado. Inuno fijó su mirada allí, y en Izayoi detrás de él. Ella se estremeció cuando lo miró, luego fingió atarse los zapatos en una pobre imitación de que no había estado escuchando.

\- Estás tan pillada - se oyó la observación conversacional de Kagome mientras se acercaba por detrás Izayoi.

\- Inuno - Inuyasha continuó.

\- No tengo nada más que decir sobre este tema - respondió él, mirando a Izayoi renunciar a la pretensión de atarse los zapatos

\- ¿Ryuko está exigiendo que me entregue para declarar? - preguntó Izayoi a Kagome. Ella había oído hablar demasiado. Inuno le echó una dura mirada a Inuyasha antes de dirigirse a ella.

-A-ja. - estaba diciendo Kagome.

\- E Inuno acaba de decir infiernos no. Te dije que no es razonable cuando se trata de una mujer con la que está envuelto. Oh, él está muy envuelto. Parece marcado, también. - Izayoi no se volvió, pero sus hombros se tensaron. Inuno lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Kagome que ella respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Tú no eres para nada como era ella, por cierto - prosiguió diciendo Kagome a Izayoi, haciendo caso omiso del ceño fruncido de Inuno.

\- Y créeme, quiero decir eso como un cumplido. - Inuno sabía de quién estaba hablando Kagome. La ira estalló en él ante la mención de su muerta, engañosa esposa. ¿Siempre iba ser juzgado por las acciones de Irasue? ¿Podrían continuar los pecados de ella persiguiéndolo, un fantasma que nunca podría poner a descansar?

\- El hecho de que algunos cometamos un error en el amor una vez, no quiere decir que estamos condenados a repetirlo - fue lo que contestó Izayoi justo antes de que Inuno la alcanzara.

Él deslizó la mano por su espalda mientras que sus palabras quitaban el aguijón de su ira, disminuyendo una culpa que no había reconocido cargar. Sí, su corazón había sido atrapado por una mujer que sabía tenía la capacidad para un gran mal. Había advertido a Irasue que sus oscuras acciones la llevarían a su destrucción. Ella había optado por permanecer en ese camino sin tener eso en cuenta, determinada a que podría alterar su destino. El fin de Irasue había llegado tal como Inuno había previsto… un cuchillo de plata torcido en su corazón por el yokai que Inuno amaba como un hijo, con quien compartiría su poder, y elevaría a la condición de co-gobernante de su línea.

Pero el hecho de que ese destino amargo le había ocurrido, no quería decir que estaba para siempre condenado a amar a aquellos que lo iban a traicionar. Su mano se deslizó por la espalda de Izayoi una vez más. Kagome estaba en lo cierto. Izayoi no era nada como Irasue, sin embargo, había capturado sus emociones, incluso con más firmeza que su traicionera ex esposa. Este podría ser el final de su vida, pero lo veía como bien vivido.

\- Nuestro tiempo con ellos ha terminado - dijo a Izayoi.

\- Hay más que aún tiene que ser resuelto… - Inuyasha dio la vuelta para estar de pie junto a Kagome.

\- Terminado. Protege la línea. Hasta que esto se resuelva, es tuya. - repitió Inuno en un tono más duro. Luego puso una mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, reuniéndose con la obstinada mirada marrón de su co-gobernante.

\- No puedes hacer eso - dijo Izayoi, conmoción en su tono. Ella tenía que haberse dado cuenta de a lo que estaba renunciando con esas palabras.

\- Sabia muchacha, deberías escucharla - murmuró Inuyasha.

\- No es permanente. - Inuno dejó caer la mano del hombro de Inuyasha y la colocó sobre la espalda de Izayoi de nuevo.

\- Ryuko no ha podido vencerme en todos sus muchos previos intentos. Volverá a fallar ahora. Tan sólo necesito tiempo. - Inuyasha abrió la boca, pero Kagome le tocó el brazo.

\- No te molestes. No renunciarías a tu novia tampoco si estuvieras en su lugar. Inuno, déjanos saber lo que necesitas. Vamos a jugar al tonto con respecto a tu paradero con los Guardianes mientras tanto. Izayoi, un placer conocerte. Inuyasha... nos vamos. - Inuyasha lanzó una larga mirada a su esposa. En su olor todavía se arremolinaba la frustración, pero luego se encogió de hombros en señal de conformidad.

\- Muy bien, Gatita. Grand sire, sinceramente espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Izayoi, tal vez la próxima vez, nos encontraremos en mejores circunstancias. - Entonces los dos yokais se giraron y se alejaron, su sorprendente aspecto era lo único que hacía que alguien les lanzara una segunda mirada al pasar.

La energía en el aire se desvaneció, llenándose en su lugar con las vibraciones más suaves que despedían los mortales. Izayoi enfrentó a Inuno, su mandíbula fija en una terca línea. Él aclaró la expresión de nuevo a su máscara impasible mientras esperaba a que ella discutiera sobre su negativa a entregarla a Ryuko o a otros Guardianes de la Ley. Entonces, inesperadamente, sus manos lo tomaron por el cuello redondo de la camiseta.

\- Ven aquí - dijo ella. Se inclinó casi con cautela, pero su vacilación terminó cuando Izayoi tocó sus labios con los de ella. Él saboreó la sensación de su boca llena, luego los placeres de su lengua cuando ella abrió los labios. Un lento fuego comenzó a encenderse en su interior. Tantas horas hasta el amanecer… Ella rompió el beso para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que nos encontremos con el siguiente grupo de aliados? - susurró. Un destello de escarlata apareció en sus ojos de color rojo claro, cada vez más oscuros y más brillantes. Dejó de acariciar su rostro para cubrir su mano con la de él.

\- Hasta mañana - dijo con voz ronca.

\- Bien. - Los colmillos de Izayoi ya habían comenzado a descender con deseo.

\- Entonces vamos a volver a la sala de máquinas ahora y... - Poder arrasó a través del aire en el siguiente momento, haciendo que Inuno buscara en torno a su fuente interrumpiendo su casi beso con Izayoi. Inuyasha corría entre la multitud, demasiado rápido para ser observado por los humanos como algo más que una ráfaga de viento, Kagome justo detrás de él.

\- ¡Enforcers! Cerca de una docena de ellos entran por las puertas principales del parque ahora. No sé cómo se las arreglaron para seguirme, pero deben haberlo hecho. - anunció Inuyasha cuando los alcanzó. Sus ojos brillaban de color rojo.

Era lamentable, pero no fue una completa sorpresa para Inuno. Inuyasha era inteligente y cuidadoso, pero un yokai no se convertía en un Enforcer antes de cumplir 500 años de edad y completar un riguroso proceso de entrenamiento. No eran los soldados detrás del poderoso cuerpo gobernante de todos los yokais porque fueran nada menos que excepcionales. Por eso Inuno había elegido el parque. Sería un lugar del que sería relativamente más fácil escapar.

\- Váyanse. Si luchan contra ellos, podrían ser condenados por los Guardianes conmigo. Váyanse de aquí y renuncia a mí porque fui un tonto que no quiso escuchar tus insistencias de que me entregara. - dijo con un gruñido.

\- No lo haré - dijo Inuyasha con voz áspera.

\- Hacer cosas que no siempre quieres hacer es el precio que viene con ser el Maestro de una línea. - Inuno le dirigió una mirada rápida y dura.

\- Ahora, protege a nuestra gente y vete. - Empujó a Inuyasha y Kagome lejos de él, entonces, con una ráfaga de su poder les lanzó por el aire lejos del parque. Izayoi soltó un ruido conmocionado y unos pocos humanos levantaron la vista en confusión, sin duda, sus mentes rechazaban lo que su visión había capturado con sólo un vistazo.

\- Tenemos que irnos también. Vamos, a volar lejos de aquí. - dijo Izayoi, tirando de su mano.

\- Espera. - Lo haría, pero no aún. Una docena de yokais Maestro de la élite de Guardianes Enforcers se presentaron en la entrada de Fontier Land.

\- No voy a ser la causante de muertes, Inuno. Es mi elección, y si no nos vas a sacar de aquí, elijo entregarme. - A su lado, el agarre de Izayoi en su mano se tensó.

\- Si me quieren, aquí estoy. - Él sacó su mano de las de ella con un pellizco de su poder. Entonces extendió los brazos a los Enforcers.

Izayoi, vio a la docena de yokais descender sobre ellos como si fuera algo sacado de una pesadilla. Se movieron pasando a la gente en el parque como si ni siquiera estuviesen allí, con un único propósito que la hacía debatir si debía ir corriendo hacia ellos y entregarse. No podría soportarlo si se desataba una pelea que dejaría a los inocentes visitantes del parque (hombres, mujeres y niños) en la línea de fuego donde podrían resultar lastimados. O peor. Ella jadeó algo tratando de hacer a Inuno entrar en razón, pero él escapó de su agarre frenético y su respuesta a los Enforcers la sorprendió.

\- Si me quieren, aquí estoy. - El abierto desafío en su voz, decía que no tenía intención de irse en silencio. Oh Dios, ¡No podría significar que lucharía contra ellos! ¡No aquí con todas estas familias alrededor!

Izayoi soltó un ruido horrorizado a los yokais avanzando, tanto hombres como mujeres, sacando brillantes hojas de las vainas en sus cinturones y acelerando su paso. Unas pocas personas se detuvieron a mirar, pero Inuno ni siquiera se inmutó. Él se quedó de pie allí con los brazos extendidos hacia fuera y los pies plantados en el suelo.

\- Inuno, por orden del Consejo de Guardianes, vendrás con nosotros. - uno de los Enforcers gritó.

Un sonido de explosión apagado seguido de una lluvia de múltiples chispas llenó el aire en el instante siguiente a la vez que todas las luces se apagaron en su sección del parque. Incluso las de emergencia impresionaron con pequeños ruidos, sumergiendo Fontier Land entre las sombras para Izayoi, pero en la oscuridad para cualquier humano. Alrededor de ellos varios sonidos de los paseos del parque se detuvieron. Varias personas jadearon. Algunos niños comenzaron a llorar, pero aparte de dar a Inuno una mirada de advertencia, los Enforcers no reaccionaron. Ellos seguían acercándose.

Izayoi intentó correr hacia ellos, tratando de evitar una confrontación mortal le gustara o no a Inuno. Pero después de dos pasos, se encontró con que no podía moverse. Su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera sido de alguna manera encerrado en un bloque de concreto hasta el cuello. Todavía podía girar la cabeza, así que lo hizo, justo a tiempo para ver a Inuno darle un ceño fruncido de censura.

\- Eso no es necesario. No será derramada sangre esta noche. - Entonces poder inundó el aire en una onda de marea, Inuno de pie en el centro de la misma.

Todos los Enforcers repentinamente comenzaron a detenerse, sus movimientos rápidos y precisos, ahora lentos. Al mismo tiempo, los humanos alrededor de ellos, adultos y niños por igual, retrocedieron en sincronía perfecta, rápida. Pronto la zona estaba vacía de todo el mundo excepto Inuno, Izayoi, y los Enforcers, cuyo impulso se había reducido ahora a la velocidad de una tortuga.

\- Libéranos… ahora - el que se había acercado más a Inuno exigió en un gruñido ahogado.

Él cerró los puños en respuesta. Otra ola de poder fue puesta en libertad, resultando en que todos los cuchillos de plata de los Enforcers fueron arrancados de su agarre a la tierra en un montón a los pies de Inuno. Entonces como uno solo, los Enforcers fueron lanzados hacia la noche, más allá de la altura de la montaña rusa cercana, antes de ser golpeados en el suelo. El impacto rompió el concreto y envió una onda de choque a través de su sección del parque haciéndola temblar. Gritos llegaron desde el perímetro a pesar de que pocas personas habían sido capaces de ver lo que había pasado.

Igual de abruptamente, esa docena de yokais fueron elevados en el aire, esta vez golpeándose entre sí en lugar de la calle. Izayoi se sorprendió cuando vio a los poderosos Enforcers reducidos a verse como si fueran participantes en una especie de espectáculo de marionetas kamikaze.

\- Vinieron a detenerme por un crimen que no cometí - dijo con calma Inuno por debajo de ellos.

\- Díganle a Ryukotsusei que me presentaré ante el Consejo de Guardianes… una vez que tenga pruebas de quien verdaderamente cometió esos actos. - A continuación, los Enforcers fueron lanzados hacia arriba antes de golpear el suelo otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. Izayoi estaba demasiado sorprendida por su macabra rutina de rebote, la que rompía más concreto cada vez, para darse cuenta de que Inuno ahora estaba a su lado.

\- Tenemos que irnos. - Casi aturdida, asintió con la cabeza, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras la sujetaba a él.

Luego Inuno se lanzó al aire, los Enforcers todavía golpeando firmemente el suelo debajo de ellos. Inuno mantuvo un brazo alrededor de Izayoi, mientras los lanzaba hacia arriba en el cielo. Mantuvo la mitad de su concentración en los Enforcers abajo, tratando de aturdirlos en la medida de lo posible con los impactos repetidos, pero pronto su poder sobre ellos se rompería mientras la distancia entre ellos creciera.

Una vez que sintió el quiebre mental, Inuno volvió toda su atención en impulsarlos más alto en el cielo, más arriba de lo que se hubiera atrevido cuando Izayoi era humana. Después de varios segundos, el aire se hizo más frío, y las luces por debajo de ellos se atenuaron. Aun así, no disminuyó la velocidad. Conocía el temple de los Enforcers. Ellos se recuperarían rápidamente, entonces irían tras de ellos.

Muy pronto sintió otra oleada de poder en las corrientes por debajo de ellos. Se centró en él, enviando una explosión concentrada de fuerza hacia abajo, hacia la fuente. Fue recompensado con un grito ahogado y la disipación brusca de esa energía. El Enforcer probablemente se recuperaría antes de caer al suelo. Si no, las montañas estaban ahora por debajo de ellos en lugar de los miles de humanos inocentes que estaban en el parque de diversiones, y un aterrizaje brusco no mataría a un yokai.

Otros dos tipos más de poder cabalgaron sobre las corrientes de aire detrás de ellos. Inuno sacudió sombríamente su cabeza mientras utilizaba más de su fuerza para enviarles un par de impactos de gran fuerza que los envió cayendo hacia la tierra. Matarlos en el parque hubiera sido mucho más fácil, pero Ryuko quería que Inuno los matara. Asesinar, incluso a uno de los Enforcers aseguraría de que todos los Guardianes se unirían contra él. No podía hacer eso, pero eso no quería decir que les permitiría capturarlo o Izayoi. La única sorpresa fue que Ryuko no había llegado con los Enforcers para asistirlos en su intento de atraparlo.

\- Frío... demasiado frío - murmuró Izayoi.

Escarcha comenzó a cubrirlos a los dos, pero no podía arriesgarse a ir más bajo. Tomó una gran parte de su considerable poder para seguir así de rápido y a esta altura. La mayoría de los Enforcers no serían capaces de igualar esta altura y velocidad. Era su mejor oportunidad de escaparse lejos sin recurrir a matar a quienes les perseguían. Una vasta extensión de color azul oscuro bordeaba las luces intermitentes por debajo de ellos. Inuno le dio una mirada especulativa. Tal vez había otra manera de perder a los Enforcers sin agotar sus fuerzas en esta altitud o con las explosiones de energía necesarias para desviar a sus perseguidores.

Inuno giró hacia ese continuo tramo azul, bajando su altura hasta que el hielo ya no se cristalizaba en la piel de Izayoi. Al mismo tiempo, sintió la carga de tres Enforcers más viniendo abajo ellos. Dejó a que se les acercaran. Más cerca, más cerca… Envió una explosión triple de poder que les hizo girar de nuevo hacia las montañas. Un estiramiento alrededor con sus sentidos reveló que los otros Enforcers no estaban cerca. Satisfecho, Inuno envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de Izayoi y disparó sus cuerpos en línea recta hacia abajo, hacia esa invitadora plataforma índigo.

\- ¡Inuno, no! - gritó Izayoi. Sus cuerpos entraron como un torpedo en el océano un momento después.

La explosión del impacto sacudió a Izayoi, enviando un dolor candente a través de su cuerpo. Durante unos segundos, se quedó pasmada. Entonces el dolor se disipó, reemplazado por una inexplicable subida de pánico. Tuvo que recordarse que no había nada que temer. No tenía necesidad de respirar nunca más, pero una parte de ella todavía quería gritar cuando Inuno los precipitaba más profundo en el océano. Iba más lento en el agua de lo que había sido en el cielo, pero tan rápido que aún sentía como si estuvieran siendo tirados hacia abajo por una gran cadena invisible. El agua la rodeaba con un abrazo cada vez más apretado, la presión cada vez mayor hasta que se sentía claustrofóbica. Nada más que líquido estaba a su alrededor, y la comprimía con la fuerza de un puño cerrando lentamente sobre su cuerpo.

Luego comenzaron a detenerse, y flotaba lado a lado a través de las profundidades. El agua se abría a su alrededor con las explosiones de poder de Inuno que los propulsaban, cortando horizontalmente hacia las profundidades, como si sus cuerpos se hubiesen transformado en un único torpedo. Finalmente, esa sensación se detuvo. Izayoi abrazó con fuerza a Inuno, esperando otra explosión de movimiento en cualquier segundo, pero se quedó quieto. Ni siquiera era consciente de que tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que la sal picó cuando los abrió. Inuno los había suspendido en las sombras más profundas que jamás había visto como un yokai, sólo el destello brillante color escarlata de sus ojos les daba una forma de iluminación.

Izayoi se frotó los ojos, pero no ayudó al picor. Su control sobre ella se aflojó hasta que sólo un brazo la sujetaba a él. Miró hacia arriba, luego a ella, y negó con la cabeza. Supuso que eso significaba que no podía ir a la superficie en cualquier momento en los próximos minutos, lo que, aunque sabía que las probabilidades eran escasas, todavía era lo que esperaba que sucediera. La presión a su alrededor se agregó a la sensación de que estaba siendo asfixiada… a pesar de que había pasado horas sin un solo aliento todos los días de la semana pasada. La oscuridad también aumentó su intranquilidad, lo que no tenía sentido. Recientemente, se había lamentado de que no volvería a ver la oscuridad de nuevo, sin embargo, aquí había un decente sustituto a su alrededor, y lo odiaba. ¿Con qué rapidez se había acostumbrado a la capacidad de ver todo a su alrededor con la claridad del cristal?

Izayoi no llevaba reloj, pero se golpeó la parte superior de la muñeca con lo que ella esperaba fuera una mirada inquisitiva. Inuno levantó dos dedos en respuesta, casi la llevó a intentar maldecir bajo el agua. ¿Dos horas aquí abajo? Si veía un tiburón, gritaría sin lugar a dudas, a pesar de que tenía dientes afilados ahora, también. Algo le acarició en la espalda. Izayoi se volvió con un grito en silencio, pero no había nada, además del azul oscuro por lo que podía ver. Ese roce vino de nuevo, desde los hombros hasta la parte baja de la espalda en una caricia tranquilizadora y firme. Se relajó. Inuno.

Se volvió hacia él, su rostro se iluminó con el brillo de su propia mirada. Su cabello flotando a su alrededor en una nube de plata, los bordes de su camiseta flotaban hacia arriba para revelar ese firme, suave y musculoso estómago. Los firmes planos de su cara se veían casi inquietantemente bellos contra el fondo de ese infinito lienzo índigo detrás de él, las corrientes submarinas suavemente desordenando su pelo. Era tan impresionante… y la cantidad de poder que era capaz de manejar era aterrador.

Había golpeado a Inuyasha y Kagome fuera del parque con tanta facilidad como si quitara una pelusa de su camisa. Luego había desarmado a los Enforcers. Trasladado a la gente lejos del peligro. En varias ocasiones golpeó a los Enforcers contra el suelo con tanta facilidad como un niño rebotaba un balón — todo ello sin tocar a ninguno de ellos. Entonces los había llevado hasta los límites del cielo antes de caer a las profundidades del océano, mientras que lo hacía parecer fácil. Izayoi ni siquiera podía comprender la magnitud de sus habilidades. Ya estaba desconcertada sobre cómo podía controlar la mente de cualquier humano con un destello de su recién brillante mirada, y eso era nada comparado con lo que Inuno podía hacer.

Él le miró, su rostro usando su usual expresión enmascarada, pero astillas de preocupación pasaban a través de su subconsciente. No sus emociones. Las de él. ¿Creía Inuno que su demostración asombrosa la espantaría? A nivel de habilidades, ellos estaban totalmente en rangos diferentes. Él tenía fácilmente más de mil años que ella, también, lo que era difícil de contemplar. Además, había tenido esa desafortunada tendencia a pensar por personas, como había admitido antes y probado otra vez cuando no le permitió entregarse a los Enforcers.

Sin embargo, con todo su asombroso poder, Inuno aún tenía una fuerte conciencia. El poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente, había bromeado una vez, sin embargo, había demostrado en repetidas ocasiones lo contrario con sus acciones. Para toda la desigualdad de sus poderes, Inuno se mantuvo en terreno emocional de igualdad con ella, siempre dándole la libertad de aceptarlo o rechazarlo. Su sentido práctico le había advertido que sus diferencias eran suficientemente enormes para destrozarlos, aun no estando en grave peligro por Ryuko, los Enforcers, y los otros Guardianes de Ley. Sin embargo, su instinto le decía que Inuno estaba destinado a ser suyo.

Izayoi se encontró sonriendo ante la idea. Inuno de ella. Ella llegó a través del agua que los separaba, acariciando su cara, sintiendo la chispa de su poder contra su piel. Mío. Se sentía correcto. Se sentía más correcto que cualquier otra cosa, de hecho. Él la tomó en sus brazos, emociones demasiado fuertes para ella para nombrarlas rozando en contra de su subconsciente. De repente, la idea de dos horas en el océano así, no era desagradable. No, si podía abrazarlo y sentir todo lo que él no se había permitido decirle aún.

_Continuara…_


	14. Intenciones ocultas

**Intenciones ocultas**

Inuno escaneó las hileras de casas en el valle por debajo de ellos. Una ligera brisa le agitó el cabello mientras se enfocaba en cada residencia, en busca de una que no contuviera latidos. Junto a él, Izayoi estaba en silencio, pero un ligero estremecimiento pasó a través de ella. Los dos estaban todavía mojados, y era más frío aquí, mucho más lejos de la costa de California donde se habían sumergido al océano horas antes.

\- Ahí - dijo él, poniéndose de pie.

\- Sé que está mal entrar en la casa de alguien cuando no está, pero no puedo esperar para librarme de toda esta sal seca. Pica. - Izayoi se levantó, dejando escapar un sonido de alivio.

\- La casa tiene un letrero de A LA VENTA. Dudo que alguien la ocupe. ¿Serviría para aliviar tu conciencia, si posteriormente arreglo enviarles a los dueños un pago para cubrir nuestra breve estancia? - Él le dio una mirada divertida mientras se dirigían hacia la residencia vacía.

\- Serviría, en realidad. Aunque eso no hace que el allanamiento de morada esté bien, pero así no me sentiría tanto como un ladrón. - dijo ella.

\- Dalo por hecho. - Era un pequeño gesto para apaciguar su sensibilidad, a pesar de que él no tenía intención de que los residentes o los agentes inmobiliarios fueran conscientes de que alguien había estado en la casa. Sin embargo, tenían cuatro horas antes de que se reunieran con su aliado, y no tenía la intención de pasar ese tiempo con Izayoi húmeda, fría y miserable.

Se encontraron con el jardín de la casa cinco minutos más tarde. Inuno apagó las luces de sensor de movimiento con un chasquido de su mente una vez que se acercaron al lugar, luego deshabilitó las líneas de la alarma antes de abrir una puerta lateral. Podría haber elegido un barrio más modesto para buscar casas vacías. Unas que quizás no tuvieran sistema de seguridad, pero esta estaba más cerca de su punto de encuentro. E Izayoi se merecía un entorno más lujoso para compensar la miserable sala de equipos en la que había despertado ayer.

La quietud vacía de la casa les llamaba tentadoramente. Izayoi no era la única que esperaba descansar durante unas horas. Había agotado gran parte de su energía entre los Enforcers, la altura a la que había volado, navegar a través del océano, y luego volar hasta aquí. Necesitaba alimentarse también, pero eso podría esperar hasta más tarde, cuando estuviesen a salvo con su aliado.

\- Podrías ser el mejor ladrón de bancos del mundo si quisieras - comentó Izayoi mientras entraban por la puerta que había abierto. Ninguna alarma sonó. Bien. Algunos sistemas eran más sofisticados que otros. La casa estaba amueblada, pero tenía una sensación de vacío que hablaba de las semanas en las que no había sido ocupada.

\- No me da ningún placer robar. A veces es necesario, como el esperar aquí, o beber de los seres humanos sin ellos saber que me ofrecen sus venas. O cuando hipnoticé a aquellos conductores para que nos llevaran a nuestro destino. Pero tomar algo cuando lo mismo se puede comprar o dar libremente... no, esa no es mi manera. - respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Voy a encontrar una ducha y esperar que haya agua para que pueda quitarme esta sal de encima. ¡PICA! - Izayoi le dirigió una larga mirada antes de alejarse.

Y diciendo esto, subió la brillante escalera de mármol y desapareció en el segundo piso. Inuno miró detrás de ella, midiendo si había algún significado adicional detrás de sus palabras. Mucho podría haber cambiado entre ellos después de que los Enforcers los hubiesen embestido en el parque. Ella había estado, obviamente, sorprendida por las cosas que él había hecho, pero luego le había abrazado en las oscuras profundidades del océano con ternura mientras esperaban para asegurarse de que ningún Enforcer los encontraría. La voz de Izayoi también se profundizó muy levemente cuando dijo que buscaría una ducha. No podía decir si su olor había cambiado también, aún olía demasiado fuerte al océano para capturar cualquier tenue matiz de deseo. Pero sus ojos parecían haber brillado escarlata un poco antes de que se diera la vuelta.

Tenía la intención de descubrir si tenía razón. El sonido de agua cayendo comenzó cuando Inuno dio el primer paso por las escaleras. Subió lentamente, escuchando el roce al quitarse ropa mojada, luego el suave sonido de disfrute que Izayoi hizo cuando estuvo bajo el rocío del agua. Siguió los sonidos mientras continuaba hacia el segundo piso, pisando las mismas huellas húmedas que ella había hecho sobre el mármol, dirigiéndolo hacia el baño donde estaba. El baño con la puerta abierta…

Inuno se quitó la camiseta mojada, dejándola en el suelo. Sus zapatos y empapados pantalones siguieron el ejemplo, el inútil teléfono móvil dentro de ellos haciendo un ruido sordo al golpear el mármol. Luego entró desnudo al baño. El vapor lo envolvió cuando entró en la ducha cerrada. Izayoi estaba bajo el rocío, de espaldas a él, su cuerpo suavemente brillante. El peso del agua volvió su cabello un tono más oscuro de castaño, causando que cayera hacia abajo para cubrirle los hombros.

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás en sus brazos sin dudar, desencadenando un sentimiento de profundo alivio en él. No fue sino hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de cómo arrasaría con él, un rechazo de parte de ella. Sus manos casi temblaban cuando las deslizó por los elegantes y suaves planos de su cuerpo. _Mi Izayoi. Mi fuerte y hermosa dama oscura_.

Le besó la parte posterior del cuello, el agua corriéndole sobre la cara desde la regadera. Un suave gemido salió de ella. Trató de darse la vuelta, pero él la sujetó dónde estaba. En su impaciencia de antes, se había descuidado explorarla en la forma en que quería. Lentamente. A fondo. Hasta que se retorciera por él.

Inuno separo los brazos de Izayoi, apoyándola contra la pared de la ducha con su cuerpo inclinado ligeramente hacia adelante. Sus manos le acariciaban el frente mientras su boca hacia lo mismo por su espalda, mientras gozaba de los pequeños y afilados jadeos de ella. Su poder encerrado, buscando todas las curvas de su cuerpo a las que sus manos no habían llegado todavía. Cuando su boca cayó en la curva de su espalda, dejó caer su escudo para q Izayoi pudiera sentir su hambre. Su anticipación y lujuria mientras expandía los globos de sus mejillas para introducir su lengua en... Su valle.

Ella se estremeció, un sonido áspero escapando de ella. Él le abrió más aún las piernas, arrodillándose, buscando su dulce centro. Su siguiente lamida lo encontró, y la apretó más cerca. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante más aún cuando su espalda se arqueó. Una onda larga pasó por ella.

\- Por favor. Necesito tocarte. - exclamó Izayoi.

Sus rodillas temblaban mientras la lengua de él se arremolinaba más profunda en su interior. Él inhaló, deleitándose con su aroma, su sabor, y los temblores que sintió vibrar en contra de su boca. Su poder la mantenía en posición vertical, mientras que sus manos seguían acariciándola, la humedad en su lengua cada vez mayor, mientras los gemidos de Izayoi se convertían en sollozos. Ella se echó hacia atrás, balanceándose en su éxtasis, incitándole a introducir la lengua más rápido y más profundo dentro de ella. Un triunfo primitivo le llenó cuando sus jugos empezaron a cubrirle la boca a pesar de que el agua aún caían en cascada a su alrededor.

\- Ahora, ahora, ahora - ella casi gritó, soltando la pared para poner sus manos en puños.

Inuno se levantó en un movimiento ágil, llenándola en un sólo y poderoso empuje. Arrancó un grito de ella, pero no se debía a dolor, y sus muros se cerraron alrededor de su eje en éxtasis en lugar de tensión. Un gemido gutural salió de él mientras la agarraba por las caderas y comenzaba a moverse con movimientos lentos y profundos. Ella estaba tan apretada, pero tan húmeda, cada apretón inundando su cuerpo con un placer casi insoportable. Su boca se aferró a su cuello mientras le trajo más cerca contra él, su espalda frotándole el pecho y esas nalgas deliciosamente llenas provocando sus entrañas. La cabeza de ella cayó hacia atrás mientras sus brazos se levantaron para rodearlo por la espalda, sus caderas igualando el ritmo creciente de él.

El placer corrió por todos los nervios de su cuerpo. Creció aún más cuando los gritos de ella se hacían más fuertes, el apretón de su carne en torno a él más fuerte. Aumentando la intensidad hasta que sintió que se quemaba de adentro hacia afuera, su piel tan apretada y caliente, incluso el rocío continuo de agua de la ducha era dolorosamente erótico. No podía dejar de moverse más rápido, conduciendo a Izayoi con un hambre desenfrenada que exigía su respuesta. Lo llenó de alegría cuando ella gritó, y los espasmos apretaron su eje. Su apretón de éxtasis interior sólo agudizó el placer, haciendo vibrar su cuerpo con una cadencia en respuesta. Quería enterrar su semilla profundo en el interior de ella, pero aún más que eso, quería sentir la pinza dulce de su orgasmo a su alrededor otra vez. Ahora mismo.

Ella no había dejado de temblar por su liberación cuando Inuno salió de ella, girando para que estuviera frente a él, cubriendo la boca de ella para capturar su gemido. La lengua de Izayoi acarició la de él casi febrilmente mientras empujaba dentro de ella otra vez, los escalofríos restantes de su clímax vibraban a lo largo de su cuerpo con una sensualidad sin fin. La levantó, usando su poder para deslizarlos de la ducha al dormitorio antes de bajarla en la cama. Otro empuje largo y profundo le había hecho cerrar las piernas alrededor de la cintura de él mientras le enterraba las uñas en la espalda. Incluso a través de la bruma de deseo, él sintió un destello de claridad. Este era el lugar donde Izayoi pertenecía… en sus brazos, compartiendo todas las emociones que se agitaban a través de él con una intensidad devastadora.

Luego se perdió en el sabor de su boca, el roce de su piel, el fuerte control de sus brazos, y el húmedo, y estrecho abrazo que inundó su cuerpo con placer indescriptible. Su nombre salió de los labios de ella en un gemido mientras su boca se deslizaba por el cuerpo de ella, deleitándose con el aroma y el sabor de su piel sedosa.

\- No te detengas - instó Izayoi, tratando acercarlo.

\- Quiero sentir como te corres otra vez - más gruñó que habló.

\- Entonces regresa aquí y dame unos minutos más… ¡oh! - Ella dejó escapar una risa entrecortada.

El grito se arrancó de ella cuando él hundió sus colmillos entre sus piernas, justo en el corazón de su sensibilidad. Una gran satisfacción lo llenó mientras la suave carne de Izayoi se apretó por debajo de su boca casi al instante. Entonces él se levantó y empujó dentro de ella, un gemido escapándosele con la sensación del cuerpo de ella convulsionando a su alrededor.

La espalda de ella se arqueó mientras que los temblores continuaron en su interior. Él se movió más rápido, besando su cuello, labios y mandíbula, mientras que dejaba escapar a su control. Ese palpitar en él creció hasta que se sentía como si su piel se fuera a partir del placer creciendo como espuma dentro de él. Le superó, ahogándolo en sensaciones que se intensificaron hasta que explotó en un clímax que lo dejó agarrándose lo suficientemente fuerte a Izayoi para provocarle contusiones. Por largo rato, él la miró fijamente, mientras que las últimas ondas lentamente desaparecieron de su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos más rojos que había visto nunca, y sus uñas aún enterradas en sus hombros.

\- No puedo creer que me hayas mordió ahí. Pero lo que realmente no puedo creer es cómo se sintió. - dijo finalmente.

\- Hay ventajas en ser un yokai. Esa es una de ellas. Disfrutaré mostrándote las demás. - Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

\- No puedo esperar - murmuró ella. Entonces su expresión cambió, perdiendo ese letargo sensual para convertirse en seria.

\- Hay algo que necesito decirte. - Él se alejó, dejando la felicidad de su abrazo para inclinarse hacia atrás contra la cabecera. Izayoi se sentó y, tirando de la manta exterior a su alrededor ya sea por frío o en un intento de poner otra barrera entre ellos además del espacio que ahora los separaba.

\- Estoy escuchando - respondió él. Decenas de siglos ocultando sus emociones pusieron su cara en blanco y su voz neutra mientras sus escudos se erigían otra vez, manteniendo a Izayoi imposibilitada de sentir algo de su agitación interna. La mirada de ella se mantenía estable.

\- Estoy enamorada de ti. Sí, es muy pronto. Sí, aún hay mucho que no sé de ti, pero esto no es encaprichamiento o lujuria. Es real, y es algo que ha estado creciendo en mí desde antes de que me dejaste en ese techo. - Inuno se quedó atónito. Sintió su boca abrirse, pero no parecía poder formar las palabras. La razón a la vez rechazó su declaración. Ella no podía amarle. Izayoi tenía un corazón limpio. Uno sin manchas —un corazón como el de nadie— pero si ella hubiese visto toda la oscuridad en su vida a lo largo de los años, huiría de él.

\- Di algo. No me importa que, sólo hable. - La mirada de ella se mantuvo estable.

\- Soy un asesino. - Las palabras salieron sin pensarlas, pero eran verdad. Ella merecía saber lo que era, a pesar de que la alejara.

\- Ya lo sé. Te vi arrancar las cabezas de esos onis el día que nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas? - Su boca llena, hermosa tembló.

\- No sólo esa vez. Muchas veces. Más de lo que pueda recordar. - Inuno encontró su mirada, esperando a que se nublara con repulsión con sus siguientes palabras.

\- ¿Cuántas de esas veces tenían que ver con la protección de ti o tu pueblo? - preguntó ella, ningún cambio en su expresión.

\- ¿Importa? - Sus cejas se juntaron. Ella le había sorprendido una vez más. ‖

\- Sí. Tu mundo funciona por reglas muy diferentes. Podría no haber visto mucho de él, pero esa parte está clara. Te estás llamando a ti mismo un asesino despiadado, Inuno, pero te he visto proteger o salvar vidas que no deberían importarte si fueras una persona tan fría. Yo debería saberlo. La mía fue una de esas vidas que salvaste, y en ese momento, ni siquiera me conocías. - respondió ella con énfasis.

\- Puse una trampa a mi esposa para que fuera asesinada. La vi morir y no hice nada para detenerlo. - Su voz era plana. Izayoi le tocó la cara.

\- Kagome me dijo que trató de matarte y a todo el mundo cercano a ti. Así que no tenías otra opción. Tampoco yo cuando entregué a Pete. - Alejó las manos de él. Era muy difícil decir la siguiente parte con ella tocándolo, pero necesitaba saber exactamente quién era a quien ella pensaba que amaba.

\- Yo maté a Irasue mucho antes de ese día. Me preguntaste si alguna vez tomé una vida fuera de la protección de mí mismo o mi pueblo. La respuesta es sí. Antes de que Irasue se casara conmigo, ella amaba a otra persona. Maté a su amante, y no fue en defensa. Yo era un yokai, y él no era más que un humano. - El recuerdo de ese asesinato se levantó en su interior, como lo había hecho tantas veces en los últimos años, mientras que Irasue se acercaba cada vez más a su destino.

\- Le dije a Irasue que su amante había sido asesinado por romanos. Nos casamos un año más tarde, pero con el tiempo, uno de los testigos derramó mi secreto. Traté de explicarle las circunstancias que rodearon su muerte, pero a ella no le importó. Lo que hice causó que Irasue me aborreciera, y ese odio es lo que la llevó a tratar de destruirme a mí y a mi pueblo. Todas sus acciones pueden yacer a mis pies. - El cuerpo roto de Intef en el suelo, su sangre empapando la arcilla pálida, y los rostros atónitos de los guardias de Inuno mientras lo miraban.

\- ¿Lo mataste por celos? - Izayoi preguntó, su voz áspera.

\- Ese día, los humanos estaban en guerra. Los soldados habían herido a Irasue tan gravemente que tuve que convertirla en lugar de limitarme a curarla. Luego fui a buscar a su amante como había prometido. No sentí celos reales hacia Intef. Él era uno de las muchas diversiones que Irasue se había permitido durante su desagradable matrimonio, aunque él tenía un fuerte control sobre ella, porque quería que él se convirtiera en yokai, también. - Sus ojos se cerraron.

\- ¿No te preocupaba que convertirlo arruinaría las cosas para ti? Debía importarte mucho ella en ese entonces, o ¿No estaban ustedes dos, ah, involucrados aún? – pregunto tímidamente.

\- No éramos amantes todavía. Sería paciente, peno no compartiría. Me importaba Irasue, pero no era ciego a su naturaleza. Ella se sentía atraída por el poder y la riqueza. Yo tenía ambos, Intef no tenía ninguno. Sabía que pronto me elegiría en lugar de a él. - Inuno abrió los ojos para dar un vistazo agudo a Izayoi.

\- ¿Así que si no fueron celos...? - Su voz se apagó.

\- El poder de mover cosas con mi mente puede estar influenciado por mis emociones. Es por eso que requiere de un control absoluto, que también es por eso que mi sire sabía que Ryuko habría sido una mala opción para él. Yo no había conocido a Intef antes de ese día, pero cuando fui a buscarlo, oí sus pensamientos. Había estado utilizando a Irasue para ganar poder, vendiendo sus secretos a sus enemigos. Él era quien había enviado a los soldados Romanos a matarla, los mismos que la habían herido tan gravemente que tuve que convertirla. Oí todo eso, y mi rabia dio rienda suelta a mi poder. - La boca de Inuno se tensó en una línea sombría.

\- Estaba muerto antes de que cualquiera de mis guardias pudiera hablar para detenerme. - Rosa brillaba en los ojos de Izayoi.

\- Te equivocaste al matarlo - dijo suavemente.

\- Pero sabes eso, y has cumplido una condena de novecientos años de culpabilidad en virtud de eso. Creo que eso es suficiente castigo… y no eres responsables de lo que hizo Irasue. Si esa es la excusa que utilizó para toda la miseria que causó, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él trató de matarla, entonces yo lo llamo mierda. La muerte de ese hombre está en tus manos, pero todo lo que ella hizo está en las de ella. - Una vez más, Inuno se encontró en la rara posición de estar sin palabras.

La gente no simplemente lo amaba si lo conocían. Ellos lo respetaban, eran leales a él, le temían, lo odiaban, lo envidiaban, lo codiciaban, necesitaban cosas de él, o sentían una combinación de varias de esas cosas. Pero nadie, simplemente lo amaba —sobre todo, nadie como Izayoi. Ella deslizó sus manos a lo largo de sus brazos, acercándose a él.

\- Durante toda tu experiencia, supongo que esta es una cosa con la que no estás muy familiarizado, así que te voy a ayudar. Para empezar, no se requiere de semanas o meses para saber que lo que sientes es amor. Por otra parte, esto es algo que aún con todo tu poder, no puedes controlar. No tienes que hacer eco de mis sentimientos, Inuno, pero no puedes disuadirme de ellos, tampoco. Te amo. - murmuró.

\- Lidia con eso. - Su sonrisa fue irónica.

Ella acercó la cabeza de él hacia la de ella entonces, su boca moviéndose con tal suavidad, que podría haber sido un humano al que estaba tratando de no dañar. Él aún no podía convocar las palabras para responder a sus declaraciones increíbles, pero esto... esto no requería ninguna palabra. La besó con todo lo que no podría formar en un discurso, derribando la barrera que impedía a Izayoi sentir sus emociones. Los brazos de ella se apretaron, sus colmillos alargaron, y su cuerpo se moldeó al suyo. Una poderosa necesidad se elevó en él, más fuerte que la lujuria, más profunda que la posesividad. Dejó a Izayoi sentir todo eso mientras rodaba para estar encima de ella, alejando la manta que era la única barrera entre ellos.

La limusina negra esperaba delante de ellos en la calle que Inuno dijo que estaría. Izayoi exhaló un suspiro de alivio mental. Ellos llegaban tarde. Gracias a Dios que su amigo había esperado por ellos. Ella se alisó la parte delantera de su toga improvisada, imaginando que se veía tan confiada como Inuno lo hacía en su conjunto a juego. Sin embargo, mientras él parecía ser capaz de usar cualquier cosa, incluso una sábana, a la vez que afectando un aire elegante, Izayoi estaba bastante segura de que ella parecía un rechazado de una fiesta de fraternidad.

Si hubiesen pensado en pasar la ropa empapada de mar a través de la lavadora y la secadora, ellos habrían tenido algo más para usar. Pero Inuno había demostrado ser insaciable, y así, ante el leve asombro de Izayoi, ella también. No estaba segura de si esto era debido a su nueva resistencia como un yokai, o porque Inuno hacia el amor como si hubiese inventado el acto. Si ella no estuviese ya muerta, el número de orgasmos que él le había dado podría haberla matado. ¿Y sentir su placer al mismo tiempo? Ella se estremeció. Bueno que Inuno finalmente se acordó de la reunión. Ella no lo habría hecho.

Por supuesto, eso significaba que habían tenido que salir corriendo de la puerta y la casa, mientras amueblaba, no tenía nada de ropa adicional en ella. Izayoi estaba a punto de ponerse su ropa mojada y manchada de alga marina cuando Inuno arrancó una sábana limpia de otra cama y formó un pareo para ella fuera de esta, haciendo uno para sí mismo, de otra sábana. Afortunadamente, había poca gente en la calle ahora, menos de una hora antes del amanecer. La ventana de la limusina bajó cuando se acercaron, un hombre guapo con cabello plateado largo en el otro lado de la misma.

\- Inuno. Si cualquiera aparte de ti me tuviese volando al otro lado del mundo solo para mantenerme esperando mientras estaba, obviamente, demorándose en la cama, tendría a mi conductor atropellándolos. Dos veces. - dijo el desconocido.

\- ¿Vuelo largo? - Inuno preguntó en respuesta, abriendo la puerta para dejar a Izayoi entrar. Ella tuvo cuidado con el borde de su toga mientras se sentaba en el asiento de enfrente del extraño moreno, cuya mirada se desvió por encima de ella en forma juzgadora.

\- Muy largo - respondió.

\- Y fui detenido dos veces en el aeropuerto por controles de seguridad "al azar" también. Sólo porque tengo el cabello largo y plateado, soy constantemente confundido con un terrorista potencial. Supongo que es peor cuando vuelas en comercial. Ellos deben intentar un examen de cavidades en todo momento. - La boca de Inuno se curvó mientras se subía a la limusina.

\- Esas habitaciones privadas para revisiones proveen una oportunidad fácil de alimentarse. Esta es Izayoi Graceling. Izayoi, Sesshomaru Tepesh - Luego se sentó junto a Izayoi, colocando su mano en el hombro de ella.

\- Todo un honor - Sesshomaru arrastró las palabras, tendiéndole una mano atravesada con lo que parecían viejas cicatrices. Su ceño fruncido, incluso mientras ella sacudía la mano tendida hacia ella. Ese nombre le sonaba. ¿Dónde lo había oído antes...?

\- ¡Oh! No eres el verdadero Drácula, ¿verdad? - exclamó Izayoi. Sus ojos se abrieron.

\- ¿Nadie parece advertir a la gente antes de conocerme? Aunque sospecho que lo que hizo a ese detalle deslizarse de tu mente fue lo mismo que también hizo que llegases tarde. - murmuró Sesshomaru, disparando una mirada irritable hacia Inuno.

\- Estás siendo descortés - dijo Inuno en un tono reprobador incluso mientras Izayoi se removía en su asiento. Es cierto que aparecer tarde usando nada más que sábanas no necesitaría de demasiada imaginación para entender lo que los había retenido.

\- Está bien, Inuno. Aunque si me hubieses dicho que estaba a punto de encontrarme con un yokai legendario, habría agarrado los paños de seda más agradables para usar en su lugar - contestó ella, encontrándose con la mirada rojo cobrizo de Sesshomaru con una ceja arqueada.

\- Puedo ver por qué le gustas. Aunque, por lo que dice Ryuko, a Inuno no solo le gustas. Está tan enamorado que está despedazando yokais por ti, desafiando los intentos del Guardián de hacerlo rendirse, y en general actuando aún más loco de lo que era al principio de su relación con Irasue, quizás ella arda en paz. - Sesshomaru destelló para ella un instante digno de una sonrisa. Izayoi le lanzó una mirada a Inuno. Este era un tema desconcertante por más de una razón… y ¿no había nadie sensible acerca de arrojar a la esposa muerta de Inuno enfrente de él?

\- Sabes que yo no hubiese sido tan tonto como para dejarme ser captado en la cinta de video en un lugar al que más tarde volví y supuestamente quemé - dijo Inuno. _Por favor_, su tono implícito con pesada ironía.

\- No, eres muy cuidadoso sobre los videos. Escuché que todas las cámaras en Disneylandia se apagaron ayer después de que un extremista musulmán reportado quitó las luces, y luego detonó una pequeña bomba antes de escapar. - El labio de Sesshomaru se curvó.

\- ¿Extremista musulmán? - Izayoi repitió, su boca abierta. De todas las tonterías de perfiles raciales...

\- Nadie resultó herido. Aunque las familias conmocionadas obtuvieron un reembolso de sus tiquetes de ingreso. - Continuó Sesshomaru.

\- Inuyasha fue seguido por los Enforcers. Fue un incidente desafortunado. - dijo Inuno, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sesshomaru gruñó en una manera que hizo a Izayoi pensar que él e Inuyasha no eran cercanos, pero eso era difícilmente de su preocupación. Una ola de letargo pasó por encima de ella. El amanecer debía estar cada vez más cerca. Ella había querido llamar a Tina antes de caer dormida, pero ahora no había tiempo. No reconfortaría a su pobre hermana con que ella estaba bien si Izayoi se desmayaba en mitad de la frase al hablar con ella.

\- Vamos a necesitar un lugar seguro donde quedarnos por los próximos días. Obviamente, todas mis residencias serían el primer lugar en el que los Guardianes me buscarían, las casas de mi gente y hoteles lo siguiente. Pero tú no eres de mi línea, y tu gente tendría miedo de tu ira más que la de los Guardianes, si alguno de ellos revelase que me estás ayudando. - dijo Inuno.

\- Ya tengo un lugar escogido para ustedes. Pero debes de querer más que eso de mí, para tenerme viniendo hasta aquí. Alojamiento secreto se puede arreglar por teléfono. - La mirada de Sesshomaru se volvió conocedora.

\- Voy a establecer un lugar seguro y neutral para reunirme con Ayame. Uno del que podamos fácilmente escapar si ella no está dispuesta a venir sola. Te quiero allí como testigo de lo que se dice entre nosotros. - respondió Inuno.

\- ¿Ayame? ¿Por qué, de todos los Guardianes de la Ley, asumirías que ella sería la más simpática a tu causa? Sé que ustedes comparten el mismo sire, pero Ayame casi mató a Kagome por interferir en un duelo tan sólo el otoño pasado. - Los ojos de Sesshomaru parecieron tener un tono más rojo.

\- La he conocido por la mayor parte de mi vida - respondió Inuno.

\- Podrías decir lo mismo de Ryukotsusei. - Sesshomaru gruñó.

\- ¿Quién es el yokai que te creó, Inuno? ¿Alguna vez lo conoceré a él o a ella? - preguntó. Izayoi

\- No de este lado de la tumba - murmuró Sesshomaru.

\- Tenoch fue mi creador. Fue un respetado y poderoso yokai, y él murió hace casi 600 años. - Inuno dio a Sesshomaru una mirada ligeramente reprobadora antes de volverse hacia ella.

\- ¿Cómo murió? - Preguntó Izayoi antes de recordar que de causas naturales no era una posibilidad.

\- Ah, ah, no importa - balbuceó ella.

\- Tenoch murió de lo mismo que mata a la mayoría de los muy viejos y muy poderosos yokais. Suicidio - dijo Sesshomaru.

\- Eso nunca se ha demostrado - Inuno devolvió el disparo en un tono duro.

\- Tenoch tenía más poder que tú, pero ¿yo tengo que creer que fue derribado por sólo un cuarteto de Maestros yokais? - Sesshomaru le preguntó en un tono igualmente inflexible.

\- Aquellos que no conocen los detalles pueden creer esa fábula, pero tú y yo sabíamos que eran sólo cuatro yokais en su contra, no cincuenta como se informó. Tenoch se hizo caer en una trampa. Si hubiese realmente querido vivir, él podría haberlos matado. Sin embargo, Tenoch estaba cansado. Había perdido la mayoría de sus atesorados anclajes a este mundo, y la mayoría de su gente no lo necesitaba. Él quería morir. Él sólo lo hizo ver como asesinato por lo que su gente no sufriera de culpa sobre ello. - La cara de Inuno regresó a esa máscara impasible de nuevo, las paredes a su alrededor cerrándose como un campo de fuerza.

\- Siento haber preguntado, vamos a descartar el tema - dijo Izayoi, pensando que era cruel de Sesshomaru presionar la cuestión.

Si Sesshomaru tenía razón en su descripción de las circunstancias, entonces, lo hacía sonar como que Tenoch se había suicidado. Algunas personas deprimidas hacían cosas similares, como apuntar un arma descargada a la policía en una forma de suicidio conocida como Muerte por Policía. La muerte era lo suficientemente mala, pero el suicidio agrega un dolor adicional a los que se quedan. Uno que Tenoch aparentemente trató de evitar haciendo a su muerte parecer como una emboscada de sus enemigos...

Su mirada se volvió de nuevo a Inuno cuando el horror se deslizó hasta su columna vertebral. Su expresión era impenetrable, su oscura mirada insondable cuando se encontró con la suya… El almacén. Los onis. Ellos habían estado despedazándolo, pero Inuno no se había movido siquiera para defenderse antes de que ella hubiese llegado, a pesar de que podría haber muerto en cualquier momento…

\- ¡No! - Izayoi se lanzó hacia Inuno.

Él la cogió, sosteniéndola muy estrechamente, manteniendo los brazos apretados alrededor de ella. Al mismo tiempo, ella pudo sentir la salida del sol, absorbiendo todas sus fuerzas de ella. Trató de luchar contra la fuerza de los rayos, para permanecer despierta el tiempo suficiente para exigir saber por qué lo había hecho, pero incluso antes de que pudiera hablar, la oscuridad llegó por ella.

_Continuara…_


	15. Confesiones

**Confesiones.**

\- Ella parecía muy enojada. - Inuno levantó la vista de la forma durmiente de Izayoi para encontrarse al nivel de la mirada de Sesshomaru.

\- Tengo que dar algunas explicaciones una vez que se despierte - respondió él secamente.

\- ¿**Tú**? ¿Explicándote a un yokai que no tiene todavía dos semanas de edad? Desde donde estoy sentado, Ryukotsusei tiene razón en su afirmación de que estas imprudentemente enamorado. - Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Eso te hace preguntarte si sus otras afirmaciones sobre mí son verdaderas también? - Lo desafió Inuno.

\- No. Pero me pregunto ¿por qué, de repente Ryuko decidió venir tras de ti implacablemente? Su animadversión hacia el otro ha existido por mucho tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos ha actuado abiertamente en ello. Él ni siquiera apoyó a Irasue durante su guerra contra ti. Eso es lo que tus otros aliados se preguntan también. ¿Por qué un Guardián de repente arriesgaría todo por un enfrentamiento de eones de antigüedad? - La sonrisa de Sesshomaru fue invernal.

\- Ryuko no apoyó a Irasue porque ella tenía la intención de matarme, y él me quiere vivo. Por qué ahora, es porque teme que si él se tarda, yo podría deslizarme de su agarre por siempre, llevando conmigo la única cosa que nadie más puede darle por mil años. -respondió, Inuno cambiando de posición a Izayoi con mayor comodidad en sus brazos.

\- ¿Y eso es? - Las cejas de Sesshomaru se alzaron.

\- Mi herencia de poder. Muchos yokais se enfurecieron cuando se lo pasé a Inuyasha, pero no más que Ryuko. Él siente que ese es su poder que yo injustamente robé, pero si no fuese por mí, Tenoch se lo habría dado a otra persona. Tenoch sabía que Ryuko no podía ser confiable con ese increíble poder sobre los yokais. Por supuesto, Ryuko no reconoce este punto. - Inuno dejó escapar un gruñido suave.

\- Confieso que fui uno de esos yokais que pensó que podría ser el destinatario de ese legado. Después de todo, tú y yo éramos cercanos, y yo fui el último yokai que Tenoch hizo, aunque él te dejó para encargarte de mí junto con el resto de los miembros dependientes de su línea cuando se suicidó pocas semanas después de crearme. - Sesshomaru dejó escapar un resoplido.

\- Yo estuve orgulloso de llamarte uno de los míos hasta que fue hora de que te convirtieses en tu propio Maestro. Sabes que todavía me preocupo por ti. El destino eligió a Inuyasha como mi heredero. Tan sólo obedecí su elección. - dijo Inuno en una voz espesa por los recuerdos.

\- Sí, el destino tiene un sentido del humor caprichoso, ¿no? - La boca de Sesshomaru se aplanó.

\- No tengo ninguna queja. Tú salvaste mi cordura más de una vez en mis primeros años cuando perdí a mi esposa, luego a mi hijo en la muerte. Siempre has tenido mi lealtad y gratitud por ello. Sí, yo estaré como testigo en tu reunión con Ayame, repitiendo todo lo que ocurre en caso de que sea necesario. Tú, sin embargo, tendrás el trabajo más duro. Tendrás que conseguir que ella venga. - Luego la habitual cínica expresión divertida de Sesshomaru se estableció de vuelta sobre su rostro.

Inuno apoyó la cabeza contra el interior de la limusina. ¿Convencer al miembro más firme del Consejo de Guardianes de que se reuniera con él en secreto así Inuno podría acusar a otro Guardián de Ley de mentir y traicionar a su raza? Y luego, ¿asegurarse de que Ayame acordase dejarlo irse después de su reunión? Sí, esa parte sería un reto.

Izayoi se despertó con un fuerte retorcijón en el estómago. Ella miró a su alrededor, pero por supuesto ya no estaba en la limusina con Inuno y el otro yokai infame. De hecho estaba sola. La habitación no tenía ventanas, pero era claramente una habitación, ya que en lo que estaba acostada lo certificaba. Los sonidos remanentes a su alrededor tenían una curiosa cualidad haciéndose eco de ellos, y las paredes no se veían como de yeso u hormigón. Parecían de roca muy pulida, en realidad, y el aire tenía un olor extraño en él. No era desagradable, simplemente desconocido.

Otra punzada en el estómago alejó la curiosidad de Izayoi de su entorno. Ella no había comido nada desde que se alimentó de ese joven en el paseo de Mansión Embrujada. Hace casi un día, su estómago le recordaba cada vez con mayor insistencia. Se levantó de la cama, notando que ella estaba vistiendo un camisón de satén color marrón en lugar de la sábana ceñida. Inuno debía haberle cambiado su ropa, pero él no estaba a la vista ahora. Izayoi hizo una rápida inspección de la habitación, que por suerte tenía un armario antiguo en la esquina que contenía ropa masculina y femenina. Ella se metió en una chaqueta y pantalones con una disculpa mental a quien perteneciese la ropa, pero ese tronido en su estómago comenzaba a ser inquietante.

Una vez vestida, salió de la habitación en busca de Inuno. Para su sorpresa, el pasillo en el que entró era muy alto, con más de esos muros extraños a su alrededor. Pasó otras tres puertas en su camino a la cima de lo que parecía una estrecha escalera. Cuando empezó a bajar, Izayoi miró. La escalera era de piedra pulida, cortada en escalones, y conducía a una sala de estar increíblemente grande con un enorme techo abovedado. Aun así, ni una sola ventana estaba a la vista, y esas paredes grises brillantes estaban por todos lados.

\- Ah, estás despierta - una voz ligeramente acentuada dijo desde más allá de su vista. Izayoi entró más lejos en la habitación, decepcionada de que la voz no perteneciese a Inuno. Sesshomaru estaba sentado en uno de los tres juegos de sillones en la sala grande, un ordenador portátil abierto delante de él, su mano acariciando distraídamente su mentón.

\- ¿Está Inuno aquí? - Izayoi preguntó, esa cuestión más apremiante para ella que incluso los gorjeos dolorosos comenzando a acumularse en su estómago.

\- No, pero debería volver pronto. Estás levantada más temprano de lo que esperábamos. El sol no se pondrá hasta dentro de dos horas. ¿Tienes hambre? - Una llamarada de dolor pasó por ella mientras se las arreglaba para decir, "un poco", en un tono que no fuese estremecedor.

\- No hay problema, enviaré a alguien para ti - respondió él.

\- ¡¿Alguien?! Um, si tienes algo de sangre en bolsas, eso sería mejor. – palideció Izayoi, bueno tanto como su nueva condición se lo permitía. Sesshomaru dejó escapar una breve carcajada.

\- ¿Sangre en bolsas? ¿No te has quitado las ruedas de entrenamiento todavía? Por supuesto, cuando fui transformado, no había sangre en bolsas. Criminales o soldados enemigos eran echados adentro con los nuevos yokais durante esos primeros días. - Sólo para mostrar cuánta hambre tenía, esa imagen mental no arruinó su apetito.

\- Si puedo evitar tratar a las personas como comida, esa es mi elección - respondió ella, erizándose un poco ante el comentario de "ruedas de entrenamiento".

\- Crees que estas honrando a los humanos al no alimentarte de ellos, pero en realidad les estás haciendo daño. La sangre animal no será suficiente a largo plazo, y los suministros de sangre son crónicamente bajos porque no suficientes humanos donan. Esas bolsas de las que bebes pueden significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de algunos humanos en una sala de emergencia, y si tú las tienes ellos no. - La fría mirada de Sesshomaru la evaluó.

Hizo hincapié en estas dos últimas palabras con una desafiante aguzada de su frente. Izayoi se encontró pensando que todos los actores que habían interpretado el papel de Drácula en el cine se habían equivocado. Sesshomaru no era un niño gótico de cara pálida con un acento euro-basura, ni era un aristócrata envejecido con garras por uñas y una apariencia monstruosa. No, Sesshomaru era un notable hombre de unos treinta años, con una presencia atractiva que tenía una visión brutalmente honesta de las cosas. Una de la que no era tímido acerca de compartir, al parecer. Y él tenía un punto. Sus preferencias de alimentación no deberían poner en peligro a nadie, y si ella mantenía su dieta limitada a las bolsas de sangre, lo harían.

\- Tienes razón - dijo.

\- Te agradecería si enviases a quien tienes como donante, entonces. Estoy lo suficientemente hambrienta como para que esté empezando a preocuparme. - Él sonrió, haciendo esas severas facciones de repente encantadoras.

\- Por supuesto. - Luego habló en su teléfono celular, pidiéndole a alguien llamado Morded que "enviara a Lewis".

Izayoi se quedó dónde estaba, insegura. ¿Debería ella sentarse? ¿O había una sala especial en la que se suponía que se alimentase? La cocina parecía la elección obvia, pero en este raro escondite de yokai sin ventanas, con sus paredes de piedra, pisos, y haciéndose eco de la acústica, ¿quién sabía si había una cocina?

\- ¿Estamos bajo tierra? - Preguntó ella.

\- No del todo. Estamos en la ladera de una montaña. Esto solía ser una antigua estación de explotación minera, pero ha estado desierta mucho tiempo. La renové hace unas pocas décadas para un más cómodo, pero aun privado, ambiente. - Si todavía había túneles de minas abandonadas por debajo de ellos, eso explicaría los ecos.

\- ¿A dónde fue Inuno? – pregunto curiosa.

\- A hacer una llamada importante. No puedo tenerlo usando mi celular, entonces nuestra ubicación sería rastreada fácilmente, no con quien él está llamando. - Así es, Inuno quería reunirse con el otro Guardián de Ley, uno con el nombre latino para verdad: Ayame.

Con suerte, Ayame cumpliría con su tocaya y no trataría de emboscar a Inuno si estaba de acuerdo en una reunión. Izayoi se preguntó si la otra razón de que Inuno no estuviese aquí todavía era porque estaba haciendo tiempo. Ella no tenía ninguna intención de olvidarse del hecho de que él había tenido la intensión de cometer suicidio-por onis. Un joven de cabello rojizo entró en la habitación desde el camino opuesto por el que Izayoi había entrado. Hizo una reverencia a Sesshomaru, lo que le pareció extraño, entonces se arrodilló.

\- Yo no, Lewis. Ella. ¿Has hecho esto antes? - dijo Sesshomaru, con un gesto descuidado de su mano hacia Izayoi.

\- Una vez. - Ella asumió que la pregunta era para ella, ya que Lewis parecía un profesional.

\- Usa la mano, entonces. Menos posibilidad de un error ahí. - _Lo mismo me dijo Inuno_, pensó Izayoi con ironía. ¿Era todo esto de Yokai 101? Si es así, ¿que había en los Cursos Avanzados de yokai? Lewis le sonrió mientras se acercaba, tendiéndole la mano. Izayoi miró a su alrededor. El piso era de piedra, así que no arruinaría ninguna cosa si ella derramaba unas cuantas gotas.

\- Vamos a, Um, siéntate - dijo. Sesshomaru se limitó a observar desde su lugar en el sofá, diversión decorando sus facciones cinceladas. Izayoi cuadró sus hombros. Ella podía hacer esto por sí misma. No hay problema.

\- ¿Quieres ser sometido primero? - Ella le preguntó a Lewis cuando se sentaron.

\- ¿Eh? - Respondió él confundido. Algo así como una tos salió de Sesshomaru lo que la hizo levantar su cabeza. Los yokais no necesitaban toser. ¿Fue esa una risa apagada?

\- Ya sabes. Ser embrujado por lo que no sentirás ni recordarás esto. - Los ojos de Izayoi brillaron de rojo hacia Lewis, y sus colmillos parecieron saltar de sus encías. Lewis parecía aún más confuso.

\- Si eso es lo que usted quiere. - No voy a pedirle consejos a Drácula, se juró a sí misma. No lo haré.

\- Sí, me sentiría mejor acerca de eso. Por lo tanto, ah... mírame a los ojos. - Otro sonido estrangulado vino de la dirección de Sesshomaru. Ahora Izayoi estaba segura de que era una risa. Ella decidió ignorarlo.

\- No sientes nada. No estás asustado.- Lewis obedientemente la miró fijamente, e Izayoi trató de hacer a su voz sonar segura.

\- Yo lo estoy. Si le dices que los lobos son los hijos de la noche después, podría herirme a mí mismo riéndome - fue la respuesta inmediata de Sesshomaru.

\- Estoy tratando de concentrarme - ella apretó los dientes, esos dolores en su interior cada vez peores.

Luego, tan delicadamente como pudo, levantó la mano de Lewis hacia su boca, buscando esa misma vena palpitante entre el pulgar y la muñeca que había mordido ayer. Sus colmillos casi dolían con la necesidad mientras ella lentamente los deslizaba adentro, un pequeño gemido escapó de ella cuando ese sabor caliente se reunió por primera vez con su lengua. Izayoi se olvidó de Sesshomaru después de eso. Se olvidó de todo menos de la controlada felicidad de la alimentación sin dañar la frágil mano en su agarre. Por el momento su hambre disminuía, se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos se habían cerrado en el disfrute... y cuando los abrió, Inuno estaba en la habitación.

Inuno entró en silencio, sabiendo lo que pasaba antes de ver a Izayoi. Aunque la entrada de la casa era casi imposible de ver desde el exterior de la montaña, una vez dentro, las voces le llegaron. Luego la había visto alimentarse del humano con una mezcla de orgullo y excitación. Su expresión era tan sensual mientras ella se alimentaba —y su viaje al hospital para asegurar esas tres bolsas de sangre no había sido necesario, al parecer.

Entonces los ojos de ella se abrieron y se fijaron directo en los suyos. Por un momento, sintió como si todos los demás en la habitación desaparecieron. Si hubiesen estado verdaderamente solos, él se habría lanzado encima de ella y la habría besado hasta que sus uñas cavasen surcos deliciosamente profundos en su espalda. Su poder se arremolinaba en su interior, queriendo tocarla también. Todo lo relacionado con Izayoi le hacía cobrar vida. Sólo había estado lejos de ella por unas horas, todavía ese momento se arrastraba y ardía en su subconsciente, hasta que era casi doloroso. Ella apartó su boca de la mano del hombre, cerrando los agujeros como él le había mostrado antes más de un par de gotas extra que cayeron al suelo. Entonces se levantó, se acercó a él con su mirada todavía deslumbrando rojo.

\- Antes de que ustedes dos vayan demasiado lejos, ¿qué dijo Ayame? - preguntó Sesshomaru. Inuno sacudió su cabeza para eliminar las imágenes de todas las maneras diferentes en las que iba a tomar a Izayoi tan pronto como él la tuviese devuelta en la habitación.

\- Ella va a venir. Mañana. - contestó él en breve.

\- En la tarde o la noche, ¿verdad? ¿No en la mañana? - Izayoi preguntó, su expresión sensual siendo sustituida por una de terquedad. Él sonrió débilmente.

\- No, no en la mañana - Como si él no viese ese argumento venir.

\- Bien. Voy a tomar una ducha. Y luego, después de eso, Inuno, tenemos que hablar - Su expresión no cambió, sin embargo.

Quedó claro en su tono, olor, y lenguaje corporal que él no estaba invitado a unirse a sus actividades de baño en esta ocasión. No se sorprendió. Él había sabido que ella lo confrontaría sobre los onis. Él sólo había esperado que Sesshomaru no estuviese al alcance del oído cuando ella lo hiciese. Él supuso que no importaba. Cualesquiera que fuesen sus planes antes de terminar con su vida, ellos había cambiado. Él tendría que ser forzado a entrar en una tumba ahora en lugar de abrazarla como había previsto antes. La muerte significaba la separación de Izayoi, algo lamentable para él. Esta podría ser que llegara pronto, independientemente, pero ya no con su ayuda. Izayoi salió de la habitación después de murmurar las gracias al joven, quien se inclinó hacia Sesshomaru antes de marcharse. Inuno intercambió una larga mirada con Sesshomaru. Su amigo tenía una curva conocedora en los labios.

\- Por cómo suena eso, estás en problemas. - Sesshomaru arrastró las palabras.

\- Me lo merezco. - Él se encogió de hombros.

Inuno esperó en el dormitorio en el que había dejado a Izayoi durmiendo horas antes. A pesar de que la casa oculta dentro de la montaña era muy amplia, sólo había una ducha, el agua era bombeada desde un pozo bien profundo hacia adentro de la vivienda. La ducha estaba en el nivel inferior, y los sonidos eran más débiles, pero había oído a Izayoi terminar hacía unos diez minutos, sin embargo, todavía no estaba de vuelta. Después de otros diez minutos Izayoi apareció, vestida con el mismo suéter y pantalones que había usado antes, el cabello todavía húmedo. Ella le dirigió una larga y calculadora mirada antes de que se sentara en la cama y pronunciara dos palabras.

\- ¿Por qué? - No se molestó en fingir ignorancia sobre lo que ella estaba preguntando.

\- Por las mismas razones que mi sire lo hizo, me imagino. Mi línea ya no me necesitaba con mi co-gobernarte para atenderla, Ryuko comenzó a buscar otra pelea, y estaba cansado. Además, mis visiones del futuro se desvanecieron, excepto para mostrar a la oscuridad acercándose, así que sabía que mi fin estaba cerca. Decidí encontrarme con ese destino más temprano que tarde, antes de que Ryuko pudiera hacer aparecer cargos en mi contra que atraparían a mi cogobernante también. - Izayoi se le quedó mirando.

\- Se te olvidó mencionar que estabas retorcido en culpa por la muerte de tu esposa. - Él sonrió débilmente.

\- En realidad no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta hace poco, pero sí. Eso también es verdad. - Ella bajó la mirada.

\- Arruiné tus planes, ¿verdad? Me dejé caer en el depósito y luego nos salvaste a los dos en vez de dejar a los onis terminar su trabajo. Después de esa semana que estuvimos juntos y me dejaste ir… ¿Estabas planeando dejar que alguien te matara de nuevo? Por debajo de ellos, Inuno oyó a Sesshomaru pronunciar una maldición entre dientes, pero lo ignoró y mantuvo su atención en Izayoi.

\- Sí. Todavía tenía esa intención, una vez que se presentara otra oportunidad. - Un temblor pasó por ella, pero mantuvo la cabeza baja, mirando a la parte de la manta que agarraba y soltaba con su mano. En el piso debajo de ellos, algo se estrelló contra una pared. Ninguno reaccionó a eso.

\- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó ella, su voz tan suave que apenas podía oírla. Quería ir a ella. Para abrazarla y prometerle que nunca se separarían, pero sería una mentira. En cambio, daría a Izayoi la misma cruda honestidad que ella le había mostrado a lo largo de su tiempo juntos.

\- No, no quiero morir ahora, pero la muerte viene a mí independientemente de eso. Ya te dije antes que no estaría mucho más tiempo en esta tierra, Izayoi. No es por elección, pero mi destino es el mismo. - Su cabeza se levantó a eso, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas de color rosa.

\- Y una mierda. No creo que estés destinado a morir, no más que cualquier otra persona. -Estaba acostumbrado a que sus visiones fueran cuestionadas. Pocos creían en ellas hasta que las habían visto llegar, y aun así, algunos todavía dudaban.

\- Mis visiones nunca se equivocan. - Cuántas veces había deseado que lo hicieran.

\- ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de una profecía auto-cumplida? Es cuando la gente cree en algo tan profundamente que hace cosas para que esto ocurra. Tal vez viste esta oscuridad en tu futuro, ya que una parte de ti ya había decidido tirar la toalla, pero tu conciencia no ha reconocido esa decisión todavía. Así que cuando miraste, viste muerte en tu futuro porque, inconscientemente, ya habías decidido matarte. - preguntó ella, saltando de la cama para estar de pie ante él.

\- Miré de nuevo después, cuando quería vivir. Nada había cambiado. La oscuridad seguía allí, más cerca esta vez. - Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Pero eso no significa que sea inevitable. Okey, has cambiado de opinión acerca de quitarte la vida, pero como viste muerte antes, estás esperando volver a verla. Y entonces lo haces, por lo que ni siquiera te molestas en luchar por vivir, haciéndole a la muerte mucho más fácil acercarse sigilosamente a ti cuando Ryuko hace algo. ¡Es sólo más de la misma profecía auto-cumplida de la que necesitas salir rápido, maldita sea! - Inuno casi sonrió.

\- Ojalá fuera así de simple. - Nadie más alguna vez le había dicho que se librara sus visiones.

\- Lo es. Confías en tus visiones de forma implícita, pero ¿Cuándo perdiste la capacidad de ver más allá de la oscuridad de la que estás hablando? Hay algo más que puede estar pasando. Culpa de sobreviviente. Estás hecho un lío sobre lo que pasó con tu esposa. Te culpas por cada muerte que causó además de tu parte en su muerte, por lo que podrías no ver un futuro para ti mismo porque no crees que merezcas uno. - Ella tomó sus brazos.

\- Mis visiones no pueden ser alteradas debido a la angustia emocional - respondió.

\- ¿Quién lo dice? El hecho de que nunca haya sucedido antes no lo hace imposible. Después de que Pete murió, fui a algunas sesiones de terapia de grupo para ayudarme a lidiar con lo sucedido. Un hombre cuya familia murió en un accidente de auto después de que otro coche se pasara un alto, de repente, ya no podía ver el color rojo. ¡Simplemente no lo podía ver! Y tú te has culpado de probablemente docenas de asesinatos cometidos por tu esposa, además de su muerte, y sin embargo, ¿No crees que eso podría congelar o modificar tus visiones? La mente es una cosa muy poderosa, y cuando es paralizada por el dolor o la culpa, puede estropear casi cualquier cosa. - Izayoi respondió bruscamente.

\- Izayoi… - Inuno no sabía qué decir. Había esperado cierta negación de parte de ella sobre su destino. Tristeza también, pero esta simple rebeldía de que lo que había visto no iba a ocurrir, era algo sorprendente.

\- Has pasado un infierno - continuó en ese mismo tono obstinado.

\- Estoy segura de que ni siquiera sé la mitad de ello, pero sé que habría roto a la mayoría de la gente. Casi te rompió a ti, también, porque ibas a suicidarte, pero te digo que no estás condenado a morir pronto. Lo sentiría si fuera así, al igual que hice con Pete, Tina, mi madre, e incluso conmigo misma esa noche con Ryuko. Sin embargo, todos mis instintos me dicen que tú y yo somos algo a largo plazo, lo que significa que estarás alrededor. No importa que oscuridad estás viendo ahora. - Casi le había dejado sin habla de nuevo. Izayoi tenía apenas treinta años de edad. ¿Cómo podía pensar que sus instintos eran más precisos que más de cuatro mil años de sus visiones?

\- Nunca he estado equivocado antes. Nunca. - dijo.

\- Entonces, esta será tu primera vez. O te darás cuenta de que malinterpretaste lo que viste. Estoy en lo cierto, Inuno. Lo sé con toda mi alma. Al igual que sé que me amas, incluso si tienes problemas para decirlo. - respondió ella, tocándole la cara.

Por unos momentos, sólo podía mirarla, atrapado en su mirada rojo claro como si fuera un humano atrapado por el brillo fascinante de un yokai. Algo se liberó dentro de él, la liberación de una presión que no sabía que había estado construyendo, y el alivio que sintió era sólo comparable con la certeza que fluía a través de él de que ella tenía razón —sobre parte de lo que dijo.

\- Si te amo - dijo con voz ronca, las palabras no eran una representación adecuada de lo que sentía por Izayoi.

\- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que tenía razón. - Ella era todo lo que había estado ausente en su vida, todo lo que le daba ganas de quedarse en este cruel e implacable mundo, que era de alguna manera hermosa, una vez más a causa de ella.

\- Eso no quiere decir… - Ella sonrió, sorprendiéndole con la alegría que un pequeño gesto podía generar en su interior.

\- Silencio - respondió ella, poniéndole su dedo en los labios de él. No pudo evitar sentir diversión deslizarse a través de él. Nadie le había hecho callar en miles de años, pero Izayoi lo hizo sin la menor vacilación.

\- No quiero que mires hacia el futuro de nuevo. No aun. Eres un yokai súper poderoso, pero no eres un dios. Hasta que resuelvas las cosas que te llevaron a sentir como qué prefieres estar muerto, todas ellas, no puedes confiar en lo que piensas que estás viendo. - prosiguió.

Todavía no creía que Izayoi estuviera en lo cierto acerca de profecías auto cumplido, culpa de sobreviviente, o mala interpretación cuando se trataba de su visión de muerte inminente, pero estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus consejos. Después de todo, sus visiones habían llegado a un abrupto fin sólo después de la muerte de Irasue. Podía ser mucho más fuerte que Izayoi en un nivel de poder, pero emocionalmente, ella estaba en un terreno más firme. Los acontecimientos de los últimos años habían demostrado ser demasiado para él. Había buscado su propia muerte —algo que juró nunca haría después del dolor de descubrir el suicidio de Tenoch, sin embargo, casi había seguido los pasos de su sire. Sólo la hermosa e increíble mujer frente a él había prevenido eso cuando su camino se cruzó con el de él esa mañana. Destino. ¿Era posible que el suyo no fuera sólo la oscuridad después de todo?

\- Dime otra vez cuál era el credo de tu mentor - le preguntó, aunque recordaba su respuesta de antes.

\- Salva una vida - dijo Izayoi en voz baja. Inuno la llevó a sus brazos.

\- Lo hiciste. Salvaste la mía. - le susurró antes de que su boca exigiera la de ella.

\- Este es un tatuaje interesante. ¿Qué es? - Izayoi deslizó una mano perezosa a lo largo de la espalda de él, su contacto enardecedor a pesar de las últimas apasionadas horas.

\- Un shenu. La palabra moderna es un cartouche. - respondió él, rodando sobre su lado para estar de cara a ella.

\- ¿Qué dice? - Ella todavía recorría el tatuaje a pesar de que ya no podía verlo.

\- Es mi nombre de nacimiento, Inu no Taisho, en la escritura del antiguo Egipto. - Su rostro se ensombreció.

\- Así fue como Ryuko te llamó. - Él le acarició desde la pierna desnuda hasta la parte baja de la espalda, y su expresión se relajó una vez más.

\- ¿Te dieron el nombre de ese Faraón? - preguntó.

\- ¿Qué sabes de ese Faraón? - Su mano se detuvo.

\- Cuando estaba buscándote después de que hipnotizaras a mi jefe, busqué en Google "Inuno" pensando que me podría llevar hasta ti, si por una remota posibilidad tuvieses una página de Facebook o algo así. No la tenías, por supuesto. Todo lo que apareció bajo tu nombre fueron enlaces y artículos sobre un Faraón muy antiguo, que también fue llamado Inuno, pero era llamado Inu no Taisho la mayor parte del tiempo. - Izayoi hizo una pausa para reírse.

\- ¿Eres uno de sus descendientes? ¿Es por eso que tomaste uno de sus nombres? - Ella le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

\- Inu no Taisho ha tenido muchos nombres dependiendo de la traducción. Inu no, Toga, e Inuno, entre otros. Recibí este tatuaje el primer día de mi reinado designado cuando tenía veintidós años, apenas seis meses antes de que me convirtiera en un yokai. No soy uno de los descendientes del Faraón sobre el que leíste. Yo soy ese Faraón. Tan sólo utilicé el nombre Inuno después que dejé Egipto. - Él se estiró en la cama, poniéndose de pie ante ella. Ya era hora de que supiera todo acerca de él, incluso las partes más antiguas de su pasado.

\- P-pero… ese Faraón era de muy, muy, atrás en la edad antigua. Tiene una pirámide en la Meseta de Guiza. ¡No puedes ser tú! Dijiste que eras más viejo que el polvo, pero… - La boca de Izayoi se abrió y luego se cerró, como si hubiera olvidado cómo hablar de repente. Él esperó. Después de todo lo había pasado, no tenía miedo de que esta revelación resultara demasiado para ella

\- Nací en el año 2553 a.C. Te dije que Ryuko y yo veníamos de una línea de gobernantes que designaba a un conjunto de sus herederos para reinar sobre los seres humanos. Esa fue la línea de Faraones desde la primera dinastía hasta la decimotercera. Ryuko y yo somos de la Cuarta Dinastía. Ryuko es la abreviatura de Ryukotsusei, como sabes, pero Ryukotsusei fue más conocido como Djedefre en la historia Egipcia. Él era el medio hermano de Khafre, mi padre. Mi padre y Ryukotsusei fueron los hijos de Khufu, el Faraón que construyó la Gran Pirámide en Egipto. - contestó él, viendo su expresión cambiar de negación a confusión y luego a sorpresa.

\- ¿Ryuko es tu tío? ¿Y tú y su familia construyeron las pirámides? ¿Las pirámides? - Izayoi parecía que todavía no había absorbido adecuadamente esta información.

\- Fueron diseñadas para que los Faraones se retiraran a vivir con comodidad entre su gente, presuntamente muertos, mientras que un nuevo Faraón reinaba. Pero eran demasiado costosas. Nuestros herederos más tarde construyeron el Valle de los Reyes como solución más eficiente. Todos los pasajes subterráneos y túneles de conexión… - Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Te das cuenta de esto es un poco demasiado para asimilar - le interrumpió, negando con la cabeza.

\- Hace un mes, no creías en los yokais. Ahora eres una tú misma, además amas a otro, y estás en la casa oculta en una montaña del más famoso yokai de ficción. Tengo plena confianza en que vas a manejar esta última revelación con dificultad mínima. - Inuno enarcó una ceja.

\- Más viejo que el polvo ¿verdad? - Ella aún negaba con la cabeza, pero la incredulidad dejó su expresión.

\- ¿Quién iba a saber que estabas restándole importancia? - murmuró. Fue a los pies de la cama, arrastrándose lentamente mientras deslizaba su cuerpo sobre el de Izayoi desde sus pies hasta el pecho. Cuando sus rostros estaban al mismo nivel, se detuvo, dejando que su aura, así como su piel acarician la de ella.

\- ¿Me siento demasiado antiguo para ti ahora? ¿Muy diferente de la persona a la que amabas antes de saber esto? - murmuró.

\- No, no te sientes demasiado antiguo. O demasiado diferente. - Los ojos de ella ya estaban rojo brillante, y sus labios carnosos se separaron.

\- Te sientes como mío. Quien sea que hayas sido, quienquiera que seas… eres mío. - Su voz ronca.

\- Has hablado, por lo que será decretado. Por toda la eternidad. - Inuno sonrió, sus colmillos extendiéndose en toda su longitud.

_Continuara…_


	16. Ratonera

**Ratonera **

El Gran Cañón estaba lleno de color con los rayos del sol poniente. Ladrillo, naranja, bermellón, dorado, añil, y plata parecía intercalarse en un mural sin fin que era impresionante. Si Izayoi no hubiera estado tan preocupada por lo que la próxima hora podría traer, se habría mantenido girando en círculos lentos para tratar de memorizar la belleza asombrosa a su alrededor.

Pero, por supuesto, este no era un viaje de turismo, a pesar de que estaban en una de las atracciones turísticas más visitadas de los Estados Unidos. El Gran Cañón era también un buen lugar si necesitaban correr por sus vidas. La gran cantidad cuevas, fisuras y escondites eran sólo superados por la enormidad del lugar. Cualquier perseguidor, Guardianes de Ley o Enforcers no sabrían si buscarlos en el cielo o el suelo, o eso había explicado Inuno. Izayoi se situó entre Sesshomaru y Inuno, la brisa coloreando el olor natural del aire con los diferentes aromas que emanaban de los dos yokais. La mezcla de Inuno de sándalo y especias oscuras se entremezclaba con el aroma más inusual de Sesshomaru de canela y… humo.

\- Mira - dijo Inuno, apuntando hacia el sur.

Ella fijó su mirada en esa dirección, pero lo único que vio fue a una adolescente pelirroja caminando por un sendero a unos doscientos metros por debajo de donde estaban. Ella debería estar a la cabeza de su grupo de turistas, aunque Izayoi se sorprendió de que los tours se realizaran por la noche. Tal vez debería ir allí y cautivar al grupo a dar la vuelta para que no hubiese ningún humano inocente que podría resultar lastimado si las cosas se volvían desastrosas con la Guardiana de Ley…

\- Inuno. He venido sola como prometí. - dijo la adolescente.

\- ¿Esa es Ayame? - Izayoi soltó. ¿La poderosa Guardiana de Ley de la que Inuno y Sesshomaru habían hablado en un tono tan cauteloso? ¡Ni siquiera se veía de la edad suficiente para conducir un auto! La hermosa joven pelirroja miró directamente a ella entonces, y aún en la distancia, Izayoi pudo ver un destello de color verde brillante en sus ojos. No era humana, sin lugar a dudas.

\- Aprenderás rápidamente que las apariencias es la manera menos fiable para juzgar a nadie en nuestro mundo. Tómame a mí, por ejemplo. - Sesshomaru apuntó su mirada a Izayoi.

Levantó una mano hacia Ayame, y esta estalló en llamas azules. Los ojos de Izayoi se ampliaron. Ni los dedos ni la palma de la mano de Sesshomaru parecían en lo más mínimo estar quemados. Las llamas cubrían el puño de su camisa, pero de alguna manera el material no se incendió. Luego, cuando Sesshomaru bajó la mano, las llamas se apagaron sin ni siquiera una chispa o cabello chamuscado para demostrarlo.

\- Ahora sé por qué hueles a humo todo el tiempo - murmuró Izayoi, añadiendo piroquinesia a su lista mental de habilidades que algunos yokais eran capaces de manifestar.

\- Ayame. Te doy las gracias por haber venido. - dijo Inuno.

Su voz era tranquila y confiada, pero Izayoi sintió la tensión de Inuno chirriando en su subconsciente. Él estaba preparado para que esto fuera un ataque, listo para enviarla lejos al menor indicio de que esto fuera una emboscada. La pelirroja Guardiana aumentó su ritmo a medida que se acercaba a ellos, moviéndose ahora con gracia y velocidad por la pendiente empinada de una manera que hacía obvio que no era humana. En el momento en que estaba a unos cincuenta metros, Izayoi podía sentir la energía crepitante saliendo de ella. Poder que sólo había sentido antes en tal magnitud de Inuno.

\- Tienes una hora para defender tu caso, Inuno - dijo Ayame en un tono agudo.

\- Esa es toda la cortesía que la memoria de nuestro sire y nuestra larga asociación puede comprarte. - _Esto no suena prometedor_, pensó Izayoi. Los rasgos de muñeca-Barbie de Ayame eran una máscara de ira, y la energía que giraba alrededor de ella se sentía claramente desagradable.

Inuno no se dejó intimidar por la actitud de la Guardiana de Ley. Inclinó la cabeza de una manera respetuosa y procedió a detallar en términos elocuentes y convincentes como se encontraba en Wyoming con Izayoi y Gorgon, mientras que el incendio del club y los asesinatos ocurrieron. Le dijo a Ayame que podía obtener sus registros de teléfono celular para determinar que las llamadas se hicieron desde Wyoming y no desde, Chicago, y que nunca dejaría evidencias de la existencia de su raza para que los humanos las pudieran encontrar, como lo demostró al destruir las cámaras en Disneylandia. Cerró con disculpas por la paliza a los Enforcers, pero dijo que había sentido era la única manera de proteger a Izayoi de los posteriores fines corruptos de Ryuko. Izayoi casi quería aplaudir cuando terminó. Si se trataba de un discurso de campaña, se habría ganado a todos los votantes. Excepto a uno.

\- ¿Y te disculpas por el asesinato de un Enforcer, también? ¿O es que eso, también, escapó de tu atención en tu afán de defender a tu nueva amante? - Ayame casi escupió a Inuno.

\- ¿Qué Enforcer? No maté a ninguno de ellos. - Su expresión se oscureció.

\- Josephus te persiguió por el cielo junto con otros seis, pero más tarde fue encontrado marchito en el suelo - respondió Ayame. Su mirada le rastrilló.

\- Estás acusado del asesinato de un Guardián Enforcer. Incluso tus muchos aliados no serán capaces de influir en el concejo por misericordia, no importa lo poderosos que puedan ser. - Ella dio una mirada a Sesshomaru cuando hizo ese comentario, pero Izayoi se indignó demasiado para permanecer en silencio.

\- ¡Inuno no lo hizo! Fuimos directo desde el cielo al océano, no a ningún lugar sobre la tierra. Debo recordar eso, porque me asustó como la mierda. - estallo.

\- Izayoi… - comenzó Inuno.

\- Es verdad - respondió ella, más para Ayame que para él. La expresión de la pelirroja no cambió, pero Izayoi no permitió que la detuviera.

\- Déjame adivinar, crees la declaración de Ryuko de que Inuno hizo todas estas cosas porque ha perdido la cabeza por mí, ¿verdad? ¿Y yo sólo soy una zorra malvada a la que le gusta incitarlo al asesinato? ¿Podría alguien por lo menos conocerme antes de pensar eso? Pensé que el sistema judicial humano era desordenado a veces, pero su sistema de yokais es peor. Por lo menos tenemos inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario. No culpable y sentenciado incluso antes de tomarse la molestia de mirar todos los hechos. - Estaba tan harta de que la gente asumiera que Inuno había hecho cosas horribles, sin molestarse en considerar una vez que alguien más podría estar involucrado.

\- ¡Izayoi! - la voz de Inuno fue más dura.

\- ¿Te atreves a insultar las leyes? - Demandó Ayame, tendiéndole la mano a Inuno después de que sintiera como si él hubiese puesto una mordaza invisible a través de la boca de Izayoi.

\- No interfieras. Déjala hablar, o me iré ahora - gruñó Ayame. Los labios de Izayoi fueron liberados de su súbita inmovilidad. Le dio una única mirada fulminante a Inuno que prometía graves consecuencias si alguna vez lo hacía de nuevo, a continuación, se dirigió a la Guardiana que ya echaba humo.

\- Estoy a favor de sus leyes para buscar justicia contra quien mató a ese Enforcer y filtró la cinta, pero tengo que decir que no estoy impresionada con el poco trabajo de investigación que se ha hecho. Ryuko dice que Inuno incendió ese club, por lo que la gente sólo lo cree, no importa que yo estuviera loca por sed de sangre esos primeros días y Inuno estaba ocupado cuidando de mí. Luego, un Enforcer termina muerto después de perseguir a Inuno, así que obviamente, Inuno lo mató. No se considera otra explicación a pesar de que si la sentencia es tan grave para una muerte, ¿Por qué entonces Inuno no los mató a todos? No tiene sentido, especialmente si crees que se ha doblegado de repente por una mujer a la que le gusta que mate a la gente por ella, como Ryuko sigue reclamando. - Ayame tenía a Izayoi por el cuello de su camisa, sus ojos azules mar taladrando en los de ella.

\- Tal vez Inuno actuó sin tu conocimiento. Tal vez te obligó a participar. En este momento, sólo te estoy ofreciendo la posibilidad de admitir la verdad sin temor a la persecución. Tienes la palabra de un Guardián de no se te presentarán cargos. ¿Hizo Inuno estas cosas? ¿O alguna vez dejó tu lado durante la noche del incendio, o después de que los Enforcers les persiguieron, para poder cometer estos crímenes? – insinuó Ayame en tono cálido, pero Izayoi no cayo.

\- No a todo lo anterior. No fue él. - contestó Izayoi sin apartar la vista.

\- ¿Estás dispuesta a jurar por tu sangre que es inocente? ¿De renunciar a tu propia vida si es encontrado culpable de cometer aunque sea uno de estos actos? - La mirada de Ayame aún perforaba la de ella.

\- Sí - dijo Izayoi sin pestañear.

\- ¡Ella no ha sido acusada de nada, no puedes esperar que pierda su vida sobre la base de la decisión del concejo con respecto mí! – fue cuando Inuno estalló.

\- Si puedo - dijo Ayame, liberando a Izayoi.

\- Y voy a repetir su voto al concejo una vez que regrese, así que si tienes alguna culpa que confesar, Inuno, y desea liberarla de ello, hazlo ahora. - Inuno le dio a Izayoi una mirada tan atormentada que hizo que el miedo se deslizara hasta su columna vertebral. No confesaría algo que no había hecho, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que no. Él estaría condenándose a sí mismo a la muerte sólo en la mera casualidad que otros Guardianes votaran en su contra...

\- No - ella jadeó, apretándole los brazos.

\- ¡Sé qué piensas que vas a morir de todas formas, pero tus visiones son incorrectas, Inuno! Están estancadas y retorcidas por la culpa que sientes por cosas de las que ni siquiera tienes la culpa. Esta no es la única manera de salvarme. Vamos, si Ayame de alguna manera no sospechara que algo más estaba pasando, no se habría presentado. ¡No hiciste nada de esto! ¡No te atrevas a decir que lo hiciste! - Lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos, y lo apretaba tan fuerte que Izayoi oyó romperse los huesos de los brazos de él, pero el miedo la hizo incapaz de aflojar su agarre. Inuno estaba a punto de escapar de ella para siempre, podía sentirlo.

\- No te fíes de lo que esas malditas visiones dicen - susurró.

\- Confía en mí. Podemos vencer a Ryuko otra manera, lo sé. Déjame probártelo. - Sus ojos, tan oscuros y sin fondo, miraron hacia ella. Muy suavemente, se apoderó de sus manos y tiró de ellas fuera de sus brazos con una flexión de su poder. Luego se las llevó a los labios.

\- Te amo - susurró contra su piel.

\- No, por favor - le rogó, el pánico en aumento mientras las lágrimas continuaban deslizándose por sus mejillas. Inuno miró de Izayoi a Ayame.

\- No tuve nada que ver con el incendio, la muerte de esas personas, o la muerte del Enforcer. La misma persona que me acusa es el responsable. Ryukotsusei. - dijo él en un tono claro.

Alivió inundó a Izayoi con tanta fuerza que pensó que su rodillas cederían. Todos sus instintos le gritaban que Inuno había estado a minutos de asumir toda la culpa. Parte de ella quería lanzar sus brazos alrededor de él, mientras que otra parte quería darle una bofetada por casi hacer algo tan noble, y letalmente estúpido.

\- Nunca más me asustes así de nuevo - le ordenó con voz temblorosa.

\- En cambio, me he aterrorizado a mí mismo. - Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa triste.

Izayoi sabía lo que quería decir, pero creía en todo lo que dijo acerca de encontrar una manera de vencer a Ryukotsusei. La expresión de Ayame, cuando la miró sólo lo confirmó. La Guardiana de Ley parecía cautelosa pero reflexiva, esa enojada y acusatoria luz inicial dejó su mirada.

\- Inuno, si continúas tratando desperdiciar tu vida, te voy a matar yo mismo tan lentamente que me rogaras piedad más veces que años cargas en tu espalda. Es posible que no seas tan necesario para tu gente con Inuyasha compartiendo tu línea, pero eres necesario para tus amigos. Recuerda eso la próxima vez que escuches el canto de sirena de la tumba. - murmuró Sesshomaru.

\- La mayoría de los Guardianes cree que mataste a esos yokais y le prendiste fuego al club. Hubo, sin embargo, un hallazgo preocupante en el cuerpo de Josephus. Su cabeza había sido cortada, pero una inspección más cercana reveló que podría haber sido apuñalado por la espalda. - dijo Ayame, hablando por primera vez después de varios momentos. ― ‖

\- ¿No sería evidente si lo hubiese sido? - preguntó Izayoi, frunciendo el ceño.

\- No. Cuando un yokai muere, el cuerpo se descompone de nuevo a su verdadera edad. Josephus tenía varios cientos de años. Debe haber quedado poco de él, excepto piel seca y huesos. - respondió Inuno.

No era una bonita imagen mental, pero los cadáveres lo eran pocas veces. Izayoi todavía no había entendido la importancia de la herida de cuchillo como sospechosa, a menos que los otros Enforcers revelaran que Inuno dejó todos los cuchillos de ellos atrás en el parque. Aunque Josephus podría haber tomado su propia espada antes de que él los persiguiera y luego ser asesinado con eso…

\- Ahí lo tienes - dijo Sesshomaru, sonando satisfecho.

\- Yokai u oni, Inuno no utiliza cuchillos para matar. Él simplemente corta la cabeza con su poder. Ryuko hubiese necesitado un cuchillo contra un Enforcer, y el elemento de sorpresa, también. Eso explica por qué la herida de Josephus estaba en la espalda. Pobre bastardo probablemente nunca lo vio venir. - Un destello de ese día en el almacén se deslizó a través de la memoria de Izayoi, e hizo una mueca. Inuno había decapitado a todos los demonios con un solo pensamiento, más rápido de lo que le habría tomado recoger uno de los cuchillos de ellos. ¿Por qué Inuno usaría cuchillos cuando su telequinesis era un arma mucho más rápida y letal?

\- Ryuko debe haber tomado la cabeza de Josephus después de muerto para que pareciera como si yo lo hubiera hecho. Ingenioso. No debe haber pensado que alguien buscaría una herida de cuchillo, o que las pruebas de una permanecerían. Al culparme de la muerte de un Enforcer, la mayoría de mis aliados se apartarían. Él ya sabe que busqué la muerte antes. Esto me dejaría en una posición mucho más desesperada para darle lo que quiere en primer lugar. - reflexionó Inuno.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere, aparte de que acabes muerto? - gruñó Izayoi.

\- Mi poder. Caín fue el padre de nuestra raza, maldecido por su dios para siempre a vagar por la tierra como un fugitivo en castigo por el asesinato de Abel. Pero Caín declaró que su sentencia era demasiado grande, y su dios se apiadó, marcando a Caín para que nadie pudiera matarlo. Caín se convirtió así en el primer yokai, dependiente de la sangre en busca de sustento, pero más allá de la muerte mortal y poseedor de poderes increíbles. Caín luego hizo su propia raza para reemplazar a la familia de la que había sido expulsado, pero sólo a uno de sus descendientes le dio una parte de su increíble poder. Enoch fue el primer receptor, y muchos siglos después, Enoch pasó el legado de poder de Caín a su heredero, Tenoch, que luego lo pasó a mí. - Las pelirrojas cejas de Ayame se arquearon.

\- ¿Cómo podría Ryukotsusei conseguir eso de ti ahora? Le diste ese legado de poder a Inuyasha cuando fusionaste tu línea con la de él. – pregunto seriamente.

\- Así lo hice, e Inuyasha no puede pasar el poder a nadie más hasta que lo domine por completo. Me llevó varios cientos de años hacer eso. Ryuko no tiene ninguna intención de esperar tanto tiempo. Él quiere que le ceda todo el poder que queda en mí. Es la única manera de estar seguro de que finalmente poseería el legado de Caín. – se encogió de hombros.

\- Pero si cedes todo tu poder… - La voz de Izayoi se apagó.

\- Es probable que muera. O que Ryuko me mate, una vez que esté debilitado después de dárselo. Si vivo después de entregar mi poder, sería la prueba de su duplicidad. Si estoy muerto, Ryuko podría mantener en secreto su nuevo poder, y muy pocos sabrían que lo tiene. - Él dio un resoplido sombrío.

\- Esperas que el Concejo de Guardianes crea tus acusaciones en contra de otro Guardián de conspiración, asesinato, exposición de la raza, y chantaje. Todo se basa en conjeturas cuando tu propia adhesión a nuestras leyes ha sido irregular. - La cara de Ayame estaba muy solemne.

\- ¿Irregular? Él no ha hecho nada malo - dijo Izayoi con frustración.

\- Rumores abundan que Inuno conjuró espectros para encontrar y matar a su esposa. La Magia Negra está expresamente prohibida por la ley, pero, por supuesto, todos aquellos que fueron testigos de la muerte de Irasue y la muerte de sus guardias son leales a Inuno y no lo confirmarían. - Ella le dio una mirada penetrante a Sesshomaru mientras hablaba. Él le guiñó un ojo, su boca curvándose en una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Esos mismos rumores mencionan cómo Irasue convocó un ejército de la tumba para emboscarme a mí y a mi gente? - preguntó Inuno.

\- ¿Ella envió zombis tras de ti? - Izayoi preguntó, incrédula.

\- Sí. Y cualquier cosa de la tumba no puede ser asesinada por medios normales. Incluso mi telequinesis era inútil contra ellos, porque la magia de la tumba no está sujeta a los poderes de los vivos, como Irasue sabía. - respondió Inuno brevemente.

\- Podría haber presentado una queja formal… - Ayame comenzó.

\- Lo qué hubiera tomado semanas para investigar - Inuno interrumpió.

\- Dejándome a mí y la mayoría de mi gente muertos para entonces ya que Irasue habría conjurado otra forma de magia de la tumba para terminar con nosotros después de que la primera fracasó. Fue sólo una conjetura afortunada la que nos salvó en ese momento, pero ya era demasiado tarde para las decenas que había sido asesinados. - La mandíbula de la Guardiana de Ley estaba estable en una línea dura. Izayoi casi podía sentir la tensión entre ellos tres, y sus luchas internas sólo ayudarían a Ryuko.

\- Entiendo tu reverencia por la ley, Ayame - dijo Izayoi.

\- Eres un buen policía. Pero, hipotéticamente, si Inuno hubiese conjurado ese hechizo en contra de su esposa, entonces sabe una manera segura de matar a Ryuko. También sabe que nadie está dispuesto a testificar en su contra, ya sea por lealtad o miedo. Sin embargo, Inuno se niega a usar este poder invencible contra alguien que está haciendo todo lo posible para derribarlo. - Izayoi se acercó más, y bajó la voz.

\- Si usó antes ese poder, sólo fue en defensa propia, y casi todas las leyes permiten libertad para la auto-defensa. Él no lo está usando ahora a pesar de que sería la forma más rápida de ganar, así que ¿No está él, entonces, probando su máximo respeto por la ley? - Ayame se quedó mirando cada uno de ellos durante mucho tiempo, sus ojos azules mucho más antiguos que su aspecto adolescente. Izayoi se mantuvo completamente inmóvil. Rezando que la Guardiana de Ley viera más allá del castillo de cartas de Ryuko.

\- Puedo estar inclinada a creerte, pero el resto del Concejo de Guardianes requieren pruebas, no conjeturas, por muy convincentes que estas sean - dijo Ayame finalmente.

Y en el tiempo que les llevaría obtener dichas pruebas, Ryuko estaría ocupado creando más situaciones incriminatorias para Inuno, causando la muerte de muchas más personas inocentes. Los dientes de Izayoi se apretaron. Ella había ayudado a atrapar a un policía corrupto, una vez con Takemaru. Tal vez podría hacerlo de nuevo con Ryuko.

\- Sé de una forma para atrapar a Ryuko. No te va a gustar. Pero tendremos que volver a Chicago para arreglar algunos asuntos en primer lugar. - dijo. Tres miradas giraron en su dirección.

Izayoi tomó la Línea Verde 10de Chicago como si fuera la primera vez. Esta era una ruta tan familiar para ella a lo largo del Loop11, pero ahora, todo era diferente. La multitud de olores eran abrumadores, incluso más dominantes que el rugido de los carros del metro, mientras iban disparados a lo largo de las vías. Aparte de los fuertes aromas de alcohol, orina, hedor corporal, perfumes, y mal aliento, los olores persistentes en el carro eran también como huellas dactilares de emociones.

Por supuesto, también podía oler rastros de sangre, ya fuera en el tránsito o persistiendo en algunas de las personas que entraban y salían en su camino a su próxima ubicación. Se había alimentado recientemente de nuevo, así que el olor no despertó el hambre en ella al reconocerlo. La sangre era una parte de su vida ahora, no más una opción que ella había decidido dejar de oler cuando era humana. De alguna manera, Izayoi no podía creer el poco tiempo que había pasado desde que se había despertado por primera vez como un yokai. Se sentía mucho más tiempo, al igual que el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que había conocido Inuno. Calendarios, fechas y relojes no eran una forma precisa de medir algunas cosas.

Una voz anunció que la parada siguiente era Clinton Street. Izayoi se colgó su bolso al hombro y se puso de pie, sin necesidad de aferrarse a la parte posterior del asiento o al poste por equilibrio. Cuando el carro se detuvo, se bajó, dirigiéndose ahora por las familiares calles que la llevaban al apartamento de Tina.

Muchas veces antes, Izayoi había caminado esta parte de West Loop por la noche con su atención centrada en la abertura de cualquier callejón a su lado, o extendidas zonas de oscuridad, donde la luz de las farolas no penetraba. O por el sonido de pasos siguiéndola demasiado cerca. Ahora se dirigía por las calles sin mirar a ningún lugar más que hacia adelante, sus pasos ligeros y seguros. No más parches de oscuridad, armas, callejones, o extraños al acecho podrían hacerle daño nunca más. Todo el mundo a lo largo de estas calles tenía latidos de corazón, haciéndolos vulnerables para ella, no a la inversa, en caso de que decidieran cruzarse en su camino con malas intenciones.

Llegó al edificio de Tina un poco más rápido de lo que lo habría hecho en condiciones normales. Después de todo, no podía atraer atención no deseada pasando por las calles a una velocidad sobrenatural. Uso su llave para entrar, y luego eligió las escaleras en vez de los ascensores para evitar a cualquiera de los vecinos de Tina, que podría reconocerla si se topaba con ellos. Izayoi ya sabía que su identidad se había filtrado en las estaciones de noticias en los últimos días. La última vez que había llamado a Tina, su hermana había colgado sin hablar. No pensaba que Tina estuviese enojada con ella. Asumió que la línea de teléfono de Tina era monitoreada, lo que significaba que probablemente su teléfono móvil, también. Izayoi no se molestó en llamar a su hermano, casi nunca tenía un número estable.

La escalera estaba vacía, lo que le permitió a Izayoi moverse en lo que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en una velocidad más natural para ella. Alcanzó el nivel catorce en pocos minutos, cepillándose el pelo detrás de la oreja reflexivamente antes de entrar en el piso. Una vez fuera del apartamento de Tina, sin embargo, se detuvo. Había dos latidos de corazón en el interior, no uno. Izayoi inhaló cerca de la puerta, pero no pudo distinguir nada demasiado útil. Nunca había cogido el olor de su hermana como un yokai aunque la fuerte fragancia cítrica cerca de la entrada, probablemente pertenecía a Tina. ¿Quién estaba allí con su hermana? ¿Y quién fuera, presentaría un problema?

No podía darse el lujo de irse ahora. Había arriesgado mucho para venir aquí. Izayoi llamó, de nuevo alisándose el pelo a un lado mientras esperaba. Primero oyó pasos, un latido de corazón justo del otro lado de la puerta, y luego un grito ahogado de asombro antes de que la puerta se abriera. Tina estaba de pie en el otro lado, todavía siendo pelirroja y menuda, como siempre, pero con un brillo saludable en su tez que no tenía la última vez que la había visto. Izayoi sonrió. La sangre de Inuno había traído a su hermana pequeña de vuelta, y ahora tenía el tratamiento para la enfermedad de Tina corriendo por sus venas.

\- Hey - dijo Izayoi.

\- ¿Puedo entrar? - Los ojos azules de Tina estaban muy abiertos, y su olor —sí, era esa mezcla cítrica de la que Izayoi había cogido una bocanada fuera de la puerta, como naranjas y clavo —se agrió muy ligeramente mientras su pulso se aceleraba.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - Izayoi preguntó, tensándose. ¿Había un policía en el apartamento con Tina? Buen Dios, ¿Habían enviado a alguien después de que Izayoi llamó la última vez?

\- ¿Izayoi? - dijo Tina provisionalmente, como si no acabara de creer a quién estaba viendo.

\- ¿Quién es, T? - preguntó la voz de su hermano saliendo desde el interior del apartamento.

\- ¿Rick está aquí? Oh, Tina, no le dejaste que se mudara contigo, ¿verdad? - preguntó Izayoi, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- ¿Quién es? - Su hermano apareció detrás del hombro de Tina. Sus ojos estaban rojos y por un pliegue en la mejilla, parecía que acababa de despertar.

\- Izayoi, ¡mierda santa! - dijo, sus ojos desorbitados cuando la vio.

\- Estás en un gran problema, hombre. Así como, enorme - terminó Rick.

\- Hola, Rick ¿Joey finalmente te echó? - dijo Izayoi con voz seca.

Tina se alejó en silencio. Izayoi entró, un olfateo reveló que Rick olía a marihuana, alguna otra droga, cigarrillos y alcohol. Una mirada mostró que había creado una cama en el sofá de Tina. Parecía como si hubiera estado aquí durante días. Latas de cerveza vacías, un cenicero rebosante de colillas, y un par de bolsas arrugados de papas fritas completaban el cuadro. Izayoi quería golpearlo, y no sólo por destrozar el departamento de Tina mientras se sentía como en su casa.

\- ¿Estás fumando cerca de Tina? Ella tiene FQ y acaba de salir del hospital hace un par de semanas después de casi morir, ¿Pero tu maldita adicción a la nicotina es más importante que sus pulmones? ¿Ni siquiera podías salir a la calle para dejarla respirar un poco de aire limpio en su propio apartamento, Rick? - Su rostro se puso rojo moteado.

\- Te busca la jodida policía, el FBI, y tal vez más, ¿Pero vas a ser una perra conmigo por fumar? Amiga, tienes algo de nervios… - comenzó a chillar su hermano.

\- Oh, cállate - le espetó Izayoi.

Para su sorpresa, Rick dejó de hablar. De una vez. Su boca se abrió, pero no salió nada. Entonces sus ojos se desorbitaron, y comenzó a agitar sus manos como si estuvieran quemándose. Izayoi se giró, esperando ver a alguien detrás de ella, pero no había nadie, excepto Tina. Ella acaba de cerrar la puerta y se quedó mirándola.

\- Tus ojos… - susurró.

Izayoi maldijo. Había mantenido un agarre perfecto a sus emociones durante todo el camino aquí, pero cinco segundos en compañía de su hermano había dejado caer su disfraz normal disparándole dagas de brillante resplandor sobrenatural. Ahora tenía que solucionar este lío.

\- Rick, siéntate. Encuentra un lugar mental feliz o algo - le ordenó.

Rick se sentó en el suelo, sus movimientos frenéticos amortiguados y una expresión de paz estableciéndose en sus rasgos. Izayoi se encontró estando agradecida de que no había sido un yokai cuando eran niños y tuvo que cuidarlo por su padre y su nueva esposa. Podría haberse aprovechado horriblemente de sus habilidades de control mental. Rick daba demasiado trabajo incluso cuando era niño. Luego se volvió a Tina, que tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras que una sola lágrima resbalaba por sus mejillas.

\- No, Izayoi - dijo Tina, sacudiendo la cabeza con los ojos todavía cerrados con fuerza.

\- Lo que sea que le hayas hecho, no me lo hagas a mí. Lo sabía. Vi la cinta en YouTube, y aunque no quería creer… aun así, nunca te hubieras metido en algo así, y luego simplemente desaparecer. Incluso si lo hicieras, la cruz de mamá. No habrías dejado a alguien arrancarla de tu cuello y usarla de esa manera si sólo fuera un acto. No te habías quitado su collar desde que murió, así que cuando vi eso, sabía que tenía que ser real… - La mano de Izayoi se cerró sobre la cruz en su garganta.

Le había sorprendido saber que Inuno la había utilizado para cortar su propia garganta y alimentarla con su sangre, pero nunca se le ocurrió que Tina vería eso y sería capaz de determinar que no era un torcido juego de roles. Tina estaba en lo cierto, sin embargo. No se había quitado este collar, no desde que lo había desenganchado de la garganta de su madre y lo puso alrededor de la suya el día antes del funeral de su madre.

\- Tina… - No estaba segura de qué decir. No había previsto decirle a su hermana tan pronto. Con el tiempo, sí, pero no esta noche. A Rick, creyó que nunca podría decirle.

\- La policía encontró un montón de frascos de sangre en tu apartamento. Me preguntaron si sabía si estabas en algún juego de rol de yokais, si había visto a ese tipo del video antes, o si sabía dónde estabas. - La voz de Tina se quebró.

\- Les dije que no sabía nada, pero sí reconocí a ese tipo del hospital la noche que me desconectaron del respirador. Las enfermeras seguían hablando como era un milagro la forma en que me recuperé. Nunca me había sentido mejor últimamente, tampoco. Luego, cuando vi la cinta, él, lo que sucedió, y tú desapareciendo... de repente, supe por qué estaba mejor. - Oh Dios, Tina lo había pensado todo hasta el final. Izayoi luchó con lo que debía hacer. Un destello de sus ojos, e Izayoi podría hacer a Tina olvidar todo, pero aunque con Rick, no tenía otra opción, Tina podría ser capaz de manejar esto.

\- Lo conocí por accidente - dijo Izayoi, tratando de resumir las increíbles últimas semanas de la mejor manera posible.

\- Vi cosas que me hicieron saber que él no era humano, pero no pudo hacerme olvidar como podía con la mayoría de la gente. Cuando te dije que tenía gripe, no era cierto. Él me mantenía con él, con la esperanza de que caería bajo su poder y que podría borrar de mi mente lo que había visto, pero eso nunca sucedió. Entonces dejó que me fuera, pero sentí algo tan fuerte por él, que lo busqué. Eso me llevó al club. Viste lo que pasó allí. - Tina no dijo nada, pero su rostro se puso pálido.

\- ¿Él le prendió fuego al lugar? ¿Mató a esas personas? – Sin embargo, su pequeño cuerpo estaba recto.

\- No. Él fue inculpado por ese bastardo que ordenó mi muerte. Puede que esté lejos por un tiempo, pero quería volver a verte y decirte… bueno, no tenía la intención de decirte esto, pero quería decirte que no tienes que preocuparte. Estoy bien, mejor que bien, y una vez que esto se resuelva, voy a estar de vuelta en tu vida como antes. - dijo Izayoi de una vez.

\- He estado tan asustada. Pensé que te habías ido para siempre, porque eras otra cosa ahora. No sé qué significa todo esto, y es tan difícil de creerlo, incluso, pero cuando te oí discutir con Rick, sabía que eras todavía tú en el fondo. - Tina finalmente encontró la mirada de Izayoi. Otra lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

\- Por supuesto que sigo siendo yo. No es nada como los mitos, Tina. No mato a la gente. No me oculto en una cripta durante el día. Puedes ver que estoy todavía usando la cruz de mamá, así que no retrocedo ante objetos religiosos, tampoco. La mayor parte de lo que has oído está mal, de hecho. – Izayoi sintió que su propia mirada se humedecía. Tina todavía parecía un poco aturdida, pero Izayoi recordaba cómo se había sentido abrumada al principio, también, y que había tenido más pruebas de las que Tina había visto.

\- ¿Tienes colmillos? - preguntó Tina, viéndose al mismo tiempo fascinada y vacilante.

\- Sí. Todavía me estoy acostumbrando a ellos. - Izayoi sonrió con ironía.

\- Y el tipo... tú y él… - tartamudeo nerviosa.

\- Su nombre es Inuno, y lo amo - contestó en voz baja Izayoi.

\- Es increíble. No tengo tiempo para decirte cuánto, pero en realidad lo es. Lo conocerás pronto, lo prometo. - Tina miró por encima de su hombro, como si Inuno pudiera mágicamente aparecer detrás de ella a través de la puerta.

\- Eso va a ser, ah, un poco raro. Quiero decir, eres mi hermana, no te sientes como algo distinto, incluso si lo eres ahora. Pero él es todo lo contrario. Incluso se ve como un yokai, con toda esa cosa de alto, moreno y ardiente pasando. ¿Vive en una de esas casas grandes y espeluznantes? - dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

\- No, las dos en las que he estado eran bastante normales - dijo Izayoi mientras pensaba, _aparte de la casa que aún no he visto. Esa enorme y triangular en la meseta de Guiza_.

\- No puedes decirle a Rick. Él te ama, pero dirá todo sobre ti tan pronto como la policía le interrogue. Les dijo todo lo que has hecho desde que tenías diez años. Si él sabe de esto, va a ir a la policía, las noticias, lo que sea. - La mirada de Tina se desvió detrás de Izayoi.

\- No, no le diré a Rick - suspiró Izayoi, siguiendo la mirada de Tina a su hermano.

\- Ni siquiera recordará que vine aquí, tampoco. Pero tú lo harás. Si así lo deseas. - Rick tarareaba para sí mismo, sentado, viéndose mucho más relajado de lo que lo había visto sin estar demasiado drogado.

\- Si quiero. Puedes confiar en mí. - La expresión de Tina se mantuvo estable a pesar de que aún estaba pálida.

\- Sé que puedo, Tiny-T - dijo Izayoi, llamándola por el apodo que había usado desde que eran niñas. Fue hacia su hermana, sintiendo a Tina temblar un poco mientras ella ponía sus brazos a su alrededor. Entonces su hermana se relajó cuando no ocurrió nada más, excepto un abrazo, sin saber que Izayoi se recitaba a sí misma "cáscaras de huevo" en la mente para que no inadvertidamente apretar demasiado.

\- Me tengo que ir. Tuve que escaparme de Inuno cuando él estaba fuera para venir a verte. No me hubiera dejado hacerlo de otra manera, así que tengo que volver pronto. Se va a volverse loco si vuelve, y yo no estoy. - dijo al fin, liberando a Tina.

\- ¿Él te impide salir? - Tina le tocó el brazo.

\- No es para nada como Takemaru. Sólo está asustado de que algo me pase, por ese otro yokai que anda tras él. Es por eso que no podía venir a verte hasta que él saliera. Pero una vez que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, puedo ir donde yo quiera. - dijo Izayoi en voz baja, sabiendo de dónde provenía la preocupación de Tina.

\- Eso espero. No llames o envíes correos electrónicos. Creo que la policía tiene mi teléfono y tal vez mi e-mail monitoreado, pero ten cuidado. - dijo Tina.

\- Lo tendré. - Izayoi se acercó a Rick, mirando a su hermano. Si pudiera ayudarlo con su enfermedad tan fácilmente como Inuno había ayudado a Tina.

\- Nunca me viste esta noche - dijo al fin, verde brillando de sus ojos.

\- Has estado dormido. Cuando te despiertas en otro par de horas, sabrás que Tina y yo te amamos y siempre lo haremos. Irás a las reuniones de Narcóticos Anónimos, y obtendrás un patrocinador, porque te darás cuenta de que hay más en la vida que emborracharse o drogarse. Sabrás que hay más en ti que tu adicción, Rick, y que puedes vencerla. Ah, y no fumarás delante de Tina de nuevo - concluyó ella.

Izayoi no podía hacer que su hermano dejara las drogas y se mantuviera limpio, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, esta directiva subconsciente lo pondría en el camino hacia la recuperación. En última instancia, sólo Rick podría salvar su propia vida. Todo lo que Izayoi podía hacer era tratar de darle un impulso. Luego se volvió a Tina, le dio un último abrazo, y salió del apartamento. Tomó de nuevo la escalera para bajar, contando los pisos y extrañando a Inuno a pesar de que habían pasado sólo unas horas desde que lo había visto. Las escaleras estaban en silencio excepto por el ruido de sus botas contra los escalones, pero después de que había descendido una media docena de plantas, un hormigueo en el aire como telarañas invisibles pasó rozando a través de la piel de Izayoi.

Vaciló un momento antes de volver a su ritmo. Seis pisos más para llegar al nivel de la calle. Esa sensación de tela de araña aumentó, pero Izayoi cuadró sus hombros y continuó bajando, haciendo caso omiso de la señal de SALIDA a su derecha que la llevaría al interior del sexto piso del edificio. Los yokais se estrellaron contra Izayoi antes de que llegara al cuarto piso…

_Continuara…_


	17. Cebo

**Cebo **

El nuevo teléfono móvil de Inuno sonó. Se quedó mirando los números que mostraban que era Inuyasha quien llamaba durante varios segundos antes de contestar. Le tomó ese tiempo recobrar la compostura para que su voz no traicionarán las emociones en furia en su interior.

\- ¿Sí? – pregunto frio y casual.

\- Acabo de colgar con Ryukotsusei - comenzó Inuyasha sin preámbulos.

\- Le dije que no tenía idea de cómo contactarte y toda esa mierda, pero me dio un número que dijo debía repetirte. Dijo que necesitabas comunicarte con él antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso? - El poder aumentó en su interior, buscando a quien matar, pero la única persona sobre la que Inuno quería dar rienda suelta a esa fuerza letal no estaba aquí.

\- Más amenazas sobre el Enforcer muerto, sin duda. Dame el número… y luego envía un correo electrónico masivo de inmediato a toda nuestra gente y que ellos los reenvíen a sus propiedades, repitiendo el número y el mensaje. - respondió con frialdad.

\- Lo haré, pero dejar de mentirme ¿Qué ha hecho Ryukotsusei ahora? Déjame ayudarte. - dijo Inuyasha en un tono plano antes de repetir el número.

\- Cuando aludiste la posibilidad de que habías manifestado más de mis poderes en el último año, ¿Sentir la ubicación de una persona era parte de esos poderes? - preguntó Inuno, haciendo caso omiso de la otra pregunta. Inuyasha se quedó en silencio por un momento.

\- No - dijo finalmente.

\- Entonces no puedes ayudarme. Pero puedes ayudar a nuestra gente al no ir corriendo a un conflicto con el Concejo de Guardianes. Envía el correo electrónico. Mantén el desconocimiento de cómo ponerse en contacto conmigo. Renuncia a mí si es necesario. Eso es lo que necesito de ti. - suspiró Inuno.

\- Ahora sé cómo de frustrada se siente mi esposa cuando trato de mantenerla fuera de ciertas cosas por su propia protección. - Un bufido exasperado sonó al otro lado de la línea.

\- Me alegro de que tengas a Kagome… Tú crees que actué como lo hice en el pasado sólo para asegurar sus poderes para nuestra línea, pero vi que la amarías. Eso, más que cualquier otra razón, fue por lo que intervine. - dijo Inuno en voz baja.

\- ¿Por qué siento como si me estuvieras diciendo adiós? - preguntó Inuyasha, sus palabras afiladas con tensión. Inuno cerró los ojos, necesitando otro momento antes de poder hablar de nuevo.

\- Me has hecho muy orgulloso - dijo al fin.

Luego colgó, incluso mientras Inuyasha empezaba a farfullar una demanda para saber dónde estaba. Cuando su móvil sonó de nuevo con el mismo número parpadeando, no contestó. Esperaría una hora, tiempo suficiente para que el email de Inuyasha circulara —y Inuyasha lo enviaría, sin importar lo furioso que estaba. Luego Inuno llamaría a Ryuko y escucharía al Guardián de Ley establecer las condiciones para la liberación de Izayoi, las que Ryuko que no tenía ninguna intención de cumplir.

Sabía sin lugar a dudas que Ryukotsusei la tenía. Si cualquier otro Guardián de Ley hubiese secuestrado a Izayoi, habrían sido ellos los que contactarían con Inuyasha, no Ryuko. La única pregunta era si Ryuko era lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantenerla viva. Inuyasha llamó cinco veces más en los siguientes veinte minutos. Inuno ignoró cada llamada. Exactamente sesenta minutos después de que haber colgado con Inuyasha, Inuno llamó al número que Inuyasha le había dado para contactar a Ryuko.

\- Sí - respondió Ryuko después de varios timbres. Parecía molesto.

\- Estoy aquí - declaró Inuno.

\- Inu no Taisho, estoy decepcionado de tu co-gobernante. Al parecer mintió a un Guardián cuando dijo que no tenía forma de llegar hasta ti - ronroneó Ryuko, perdiendo su tono hostil.

\- Inuyasha fue muy enérgico en su intento de entregar tu mensaje. Envió tu número a toda nuestra gente y a sus propiedades, instándoles a que lo reenviarán a todas las personas que conocieran en un intento de encontrar a alguien que pudiera ponerse en contacto conmigo. Puedes pasar tu tiempo buscando a través de esa lista de miles de personas para ver quién tuvo éxito, o podemos hablar. - Él casi sonrió.

\- Inteligente. Eso explica todas las recientes llamadas y amenazas anónimas. Tu gente es muy leal. Y ahora necesito cambiar este número. - Ryuko dejó escapar una breve carcajada.

\- Tú tienes lo que quiero. Tengo lo que quieres. O hablamos de un intercambio, o terminaré más que esta llamada. - dijo Inuno, demasiado preocupado por Izayoi para caer en las bromas de corte habitual de Ryuko.

\- No sé de lo que estás hablando - dijo Ryuko con fingida inocencia.

\- No hay necesidad de fingir. Si hubiese ido con el Concejo a acusarte de tomar a Izayoi, me hubiesen aprisionado a la vista, y tú eres demasiado cuidadoso para admitir nada por teléfono que yo podía grabar y reproducir para ellos más tarde. No tienes audiencia, además de mi, y me estoy impacientando. - respondió Inuno bruscamente.

\- ¿Por qué, Inu no Taisho, suena como si hubieras perdido a tu yokai más joven? Me gustaría poder ayudar, pero no la he visto desde la noche que la cambiaste. - Un silbido bajo sonó.

Ryuko seguía hablando sin correr riesgos de que la conversación fuera supervisada, en persona o por dispositivos electrónicos. El poder de Inuno latía en su interior en olas hirvientes, olas letales que sólo eran comparables por su miedo por Izayoi. Si Ryuko la había matado…

\- Sabes que anhelo salir de este mundo… Puedo lograr eso de dos maneras. Una de ellas es ir directamente al Concejo de Guardianes y reclamar la responsabilidad de todos los cargos levantados en mi contra. Mi sentencia será la muerte, y su justicia será rápida. O bien, puedo ir contigo e intercambiarme a mí mismo por la liberación segura de Izayoi. Voy a hacer una de estas cosas en las próximas veinticuatro horas. ¿Cuál será? - dijo en tono helado.

Ryuko se quedó en silencio. Inuno esperó mientras que el aumento de su ira y miedo hizo temblar las paredes a su alrededor. Ryuko había afirmado que él estaba irracionalmente enamorado de Izayoi por sus propios fines, pero nunca lo había creído realmente. Ryuko podría haber adivinado que se preocupaba por ella, pero ¿La ignorancia del Guardián de Ley de los verdaderos sentimientos de Inuno habían hecho que no pensara en mantener viva a Izayoi como chantaje? ¿Y si la había matado para incitar a Inuno a la imprudencia en un intento para más adelante volver e concejo en su contra? Inuno sabía que no deberían haber vuelto a Chicago como ella había insistido. Podrían haber conseguido pruebas contra Ryuko de otra manera. Si no hubiera aceptado el plan de Izayoi, ella estaría con él ahora…

\- Si vas a entregarte, como Guardián y tu último familiar con vida, te pido que vengas a mí - dijo Ryuko al fin. ― ‖

\- Odiaría que murieras asediado cuando puedo darle tranquilidad antes de que partas. - Inuno cerró los puños, mientras que el alivio se apoderaba de él. Ryuko seguía siendo cauteloso en su discurso, pero su significado era claro. Izayoi estaba viva, y Ryuko la ofrecía a cambio del poder Inuno… y su muerte.

\- Luego la muerte que ya he buscado ahora será usada en el trueque de uno de mi pueblo. Dime, si no hubieras tomado a Izayoi, ¿A quién habrías usado a tu favor en mi contra para tus propósitos? - Ryuko ni siquiera estaba fingiendo que dejaría a Inuno vivo después.

\- Como un Guardián, nunca chantajearía a nadie, pero si buscara aprovecharme en tu contra, Inu no Taisho, no sería difícil. Nunca das poco por aquellos que te importan - Ryuko respondió con satisfacción cruel.

\- Y nunca te has dejado a ti mismo preocuparte por nada más que el poder. A pesar de todos mis lamentos, no cambiaría mi vida por la tuya, **tío** sin importar si me ganara otros cuatro mil años. - gruño Inuno.

\- Estoy cansado de este intercambio. Te veré mañana a la medianoche en la parte superior del edificio del Bank of America en Atlanta. Ven desarmado y solo - espetó Ryuko.

\- Necesito pruebas de que no voy a estar actuando en vano. Tu palabra no es suficiente. - contestó.

\- Si hubiera "tomado" a Izayoi, no la llevaría a ningún lugar cerca de ti. Tú simplemente me matarías a mí y a cualquier guardia con ese formidable poder tuyo. Asumo un gran riesgo al encontrarme contigo solo para llevarte ante al concejo, pero me consuelo sabiendo que si algo me sucediera, se tomarán medidas que garantizarían tu posterior castigo. - Ryuko se rió entre dientes.

O, si no te pones en contacto con los guardias de Izayoi a la hora determinada, van a matarla, Inuno terminó lleno de cinismo. Lo había sospechado. Ryuko podría ser despiadado, pero no era un tonto. No, Izayoi estaría lejos del lugar donde Inuno se reuniría con Ryuko. La única razón por la que el Guardián de Ley no temía que Inuno la encontrara de antemano era porque su poder para localizar a las personas había desaparecido junto con sus visiones. _Estoy llegando_, el oscuro submundo de Duat parecía susurrarle. _Aún no_, Inuno dijo.

\- Confío en que encontrarás otra manera de darme la prueba que necesito. Te veré en el tejado de la Torre a la medianoche de mañana - afirmó, y colgó.

\- No tienes realmente intención de ir solo, ¿verdad? - Sesshomaru cruzó la habitación, con las manos detrás de su espalda, la mirada dura.

\- ¿Con Ryuko? Oh, sí. - Inuno le dio una sonrisa triste.

Izayoi podía oír hablar a Ryuko con Inuno en una de las otras habitaciones del antiguo complejo donde la había encerrado. Imágenes de serpientes emplumadas, guerra y guerreros estaban talladas en las pálidas paredes de piedra en torno a ella en este templo parcialmente derrumbado, proveyendo el perfecto e inquietante telón de fondo para los torcidos planes del Guardián de Ley. Izayoi casi podía imaginar que aún se escuchaba el eco de gritos de los sacrificios dispuestos a través de las ruinas de la antiguamente, gran ciudad del los Mayas.

Grilletes de hierro en sus muñecas y tobillos estaban clavados en la pared detrás de Izayoi. Los grilletes le permitían movimiento por lo que su piel se irritaba y sanaba en un patrón que se repetía cada vez que se movía, pero las esposas no eran responsables por el ardiente dolor en su interior. Su hambre lo era. No se había alimentado desde antes de que fuera a ver a su hermana.

Después de que el trío de yokais la secuestrara del edificio de Tina y Izayoi fuera traída en avión a este sitio enorme en ruinas, Ryuko había drenado sistemáticamente toda la sangre fuera de ella con múltiples cortes con un cuchillo de plata. No porque fuera cruel, le había explicado con una sonrisa fría, sino porque de esta manera, estaría demasiado débil para liberarse. Ryuko incluso tuvo el descaro de decirle que no tenía motivos para temer que ninguno de sus guardias le degradara mientras estaba en esta posición indefensa clavada a una pared. Después de todo, era un Guardián de Ley, y los Guardianes no toleraban ciertas actividades de falta de respeto.

Izayoi se preguntó si el pomposo idiota realmente creía todo lo que había salido de su boca, o sólo pensaba que ella era lo suficientemente estúpida como para creerle. Había visto las miradas lanzadas a ella por algunos de los mercenarios que Ryuko tenía dentro de esta estructura antigua, y ninguna de ellas era respetuosa. Izayoi no necesitaba de sus instintos para decirle que los guardias de Ryuko estaban simplemente esperando el momento oportuno hasta que su amo les diera el visto bueno. Sabía que Ryuko no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla vivir, y que no le podría importar menos si esos crueles hombres tenían unos momentos de diversión hasta que la mataran como les había ordenado.

\- Tienes un motivo para alegrarte. Inuno estuvo de acuerdo en intercambiarse a sí mismo por ti. Debe estar muy cansado de la vida. O tiene la intención de tenderme una trampa mañana por la noche con otros guardianes, pero todo lo que verán será a mí, arriesgándome para llevar a un criminal condenado. - dijo Ryuko, entrando en la habitación donde estaba Izayoi.

\- Seguro que pensaste en todo - respondió Izayoi con voz plana, con la esperanza de que se fuera y así no tendría que escuchar más de su propio engrandecimiento. Ryuko lanzó su mirada como un lacerante hacia ella, sus ojos oscuros volviéndose rojos.

\- Eres demasiado lastimosamente joven para entender cuánto tiempo he esperado, pero ahora por fin ha llegado el momento para reclamar mi poder. - Su largo pelo negro estaba trenzado en un estilo que de alguna manera se las arreglaba para lucir masculino y las trenzas se movieron cuando se acercó a ella.

\- ¿No querrás decir robar el poder de Inuno? - corrigió ella. Él abrió los brazos de manera molesta.

\- Ese poder estaba destinado a ser mío. Incluso los dioses están de acuerdo. ¿Por qué entonces, Inuno de pronto ansía la muerte? ¿Por qué sus visiones y su capacidad para localizar a las personas falla? Si todas estas cosas no hubiesen llegado a pasar, no podría haber actuado contra él. ¿Lo ves? ¡El destino ha intervenido para mi éxito! - Bastardo narcisista, Izayoi pensó, pero no presionó el ya temperamento inestable de Ryuko al decirlo en voz alta.

Ella sabía por qué todas esas cosas le habían sucedido a Inuno, y no tenían nada que ver con el destino echándole una mano Ryuko y a su lujuria de poder. Eran siglos de culpa reprimida, pesar y dolor poniéndose al día con Inuno, todos uniéndose en una pared de oscuridad de la cual no podía ver más allá y no creía tener la fuerza para derribar. Si Ryuko tuviera una conciencia, estaría familiarizado con lo fuerte que los demonios internos podían ser. Pero, por supuesto, el perverso Guardián de Ley estaba demasiado vacío por dentro para saber nada de eso.

\- ¿Y me dejarás ir después de conseguir lo que quieres de Inuno? - Preguntó ella, concentrándose en contener la mayor parte de burla fuera de la cuestión.

\- Por supuesto. Nadie creería ninguna de tus historias, y aunque algunos lo hicieran, no habría ninguna prueba. - Nada alteró la expresión de Ryuko.

Con excepción de tu nuevo poder, Izayoi agregó mentalmente. Sólo un idiota creería que Ryuko no la mataría para proteger su secreto. Maldición, apostaba que los mercenarios que hacían guardia en este lugar tenían sus días contados, también. Podía suponer que la única razón por la que Ryuko pretendía que la dejaría ir era para que no gritara ninguna advertencia a Inuno cuando pidiera hablar con ella antes de dar a Ryuko su poder. Inuno no daría nada a Ryuko hasta saber que estaba viva. El Guardián de Ley sabía eso.

\- Así que Inu no Taisho te tomó como su amante. Puedo olerlo en ti. - dijo Ryuko pensativo, su mirada deslizándose sobre ella de una manera que la hacía desear una ducha más que sangre.

\- Dame un poco de jabón y agua, y lo puedo arreglar - respondió ella en breve. No le gustaba el brillo calculador que comenzaba a aparecer en los ojos de Ryuko, o la referencia explícita, obviamente, de la esencia de Inuno en ella. Cuanto antes Ryuko la dejara sola, mejor. Él se acercó en vez de eso, deteniéndose sólo a unos centímetros de Izayoi.

\- Cuando puse un vigilante en la residencia de tu hermana, me pregunté si sería inútil. Sentí que Inu no Taisho tenía una afinidad contigo, así que no esperaba que te permitiera volver por temor a una trampa. Si no le importaba dónde fuiste, entonces tal vez capturarte no me habría beneficiado en nada. Sin embargo, mis guardias te oyeron decir a tu hermana que tuviste que escabullirse de Inu no Taisho para verla. Es por eso que sabía que serías de utilidad para mi viva. - Izayoi reprimió un escalofrío mientras el brillo inquietante crecía más en los ojos de Ryuko.

\- Dime ¿Cuánto clama Inu no Taisho preocuparse por ti? - casi murmuró.

Lo último que haría sería decirle a Ryuko que Inuno la amaba. Sólo le harías cosas más terribles por rencor hacia Inuno, pero no podía pretender que no significaba nada para Inuno, tampoco. Eso sería una mentira demasiado obvia. A pesar de que Ryuko creía que Inuno tenía un deseo de muerte, había acordado intercambiarse por ella.

\- No estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos, pero fue prometedor - dijo Izayoi en un tono tan evasivo como pudo. La ira y el hambre competían en ella. Quería romper la sonrisa de la cara de Ryuko… y daría hasta el último centavo que tenía por una bolsa de sangre en este momento.

\- ¿Sabes lo que los griegos llamaban Inu no Taisho? - preguntó Ryuko con fingida indiferencia.

\- Eros, por el dios de la lujuria. Como Faraones, ambos fuimos considerados dioses por nuestro pueblo. He sido un Guardián de Ley por casi tres mil años, pero antes de eso, cuando me dediqué a buscar mi propio placer, como hizo Inu no Taisho… mis noches transcurrieron en tal mar de carne que nunca sería capaz de enumerar todas las mujeres que tuve. - La ira quemaba más ardiente dentro de Izayoi, pero trató de mantenerla baja y sus escudos emocionales altos. No era suficiente para Ryuko inculpar a Inuno y arruinar su vida. Ahora tenía que tratar de destruir su relación con ella, también, a pesar de que tenía la firme intención de matar a Inuno tan pronto como lo viera.

\- Bien por ti. Con todos esos recuerdos, parece que deberías dirigir una película porno titulada Los Dioses enloquecen - respondió ella, su voz casi sonaba normal.

\- Inu no Taisho vivió así durante más de dos mil años hasta que se casó - dijo Ryuko bruscamente, como si Izayoi fuera demasiado estúpida para darse cuenta de que Ryuko no fue el único que nadó en un mar de carne.

\- Tiene sentido. Todas las cosas que podía hacer en la cama frieron mis circuitos… y con ese poder suyo, lo digo literalmente. - Izayoi dejó escapar un suspiro para darle efecto.

\- No fueron sólo mujeres. Inu no Taisho ha tenido otros hombres, también. - Ryuko le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.

\- Así que experimentó en sus días salvajes como joven yokai. Mucha gente lo hace. Hubo una vez en la universidad con una amiga después de unos cuantos tragos de tequila… - Ella se encogió de hombros tanto como las pinzas de metal se lo permitían.

\- ¿Eres demasiado estúpida para comprender todo lo que he dicho? - le interrumpió él.

\- Lo entiendo mucho. Como que estás tan obsesionado con odiar Inuno que te has rebajado incluso a esto. Anda, cuéntame más, pero no me importa. Cualquiera que sea el infierno que Inuno manejaba en ese entonces, creo que lo ha enmendado con más de novecientos años de celibato, por lo que no me volverás contra él con tus pequeñas y sucias anécdotas. En este momento, todo lo que estás haciendo es aburrirme. - Izayoi le dio una mirada dura, su ira escapando en el último momento.

Vio venir el puño, pero como estaba clavada a la pared, lo único que pudo hacer fue prepararse para ello. El dolor la atacó por un lado del rostro, seguido de un sonido de quiebre de su cuello que pudo sentir y oír. Por unos pocos y angustiosos segundos, no pudo ver. Y entonces el dolor desapareció y su visión se aclaró, para que Izayoi pudiera observar cada detalle de como Ryuko limpiaba la sangre de su mano en la camisa.

\- Vamos a ver qué tan aburrida estarás después de que tome el poder de Inu no Taisho y lo mate… Si piensas que encontrará una manera de derrotarme, no lo hará. Inu no Taisho sabe que ya está muerto. Si no, habría luchado contra mí con más fuerza. - dijo Ryuko.

Él salió de la habitación con cortantes palabras a uno de los guardias para asegurarse de que comieran delante de ella mientras le daban nada. La boca de Izayoi se tensó en una sombría línea mientras luchaba para aplacar el hambre abrasadora en su interior. Tenía una tarea que cumplir, y necesitaba la cabeza despejada para hacerlo. Y un poco de tiempo sin ningún guardia observándola.

Inuno yacía en el fondo de la bañera. El agua hacía tiempo se había enfriado, pero no añadió más calor a la temperatura. No había querido moverse y menos perturbar su concentración. En las últimas horas, había estado viendo la inminente pared de oscuridad en su mente, tratando de derribarla ladrillo por ladrillo. La ubicación de Izayoi yacía detrás de ella, si sólo pudiera encontrar una brecha en sus indomables defensas.

Pero todo lo que ocurrió fue que la oscuridad continuaba acercándose hasta que parecía haberlo consumido. Repitió las palabras de Izayoi en su mente como si fueran talismanes que podrían guiarlo. ¿_Alguna vez has oído hablar de una profecía autocumplida?... ¿Cuándo perdiste la capacidad de ver más allá de la oscuridad?... culpa de sobreviviente... es posible que no veas un futuro para ti mismo porque no crees que merezcas uno._

Nada de eso debería importar ahora. Podría creer que no se merecía un futuro, pero sabía que Izayoi si se lo merecía. Eso debería ser suficiente para hacerle renunciar a cada pedacito de culpa que podría haber estado bloqueándolo antes. Izayoi lo amaba, y creía en él, de un modo en que nadie más lo había hecho antes, nunca. Eso sólo debería ser suficiente para que pudiese rasgar el muro de oscuridad dentro de él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que canalizó cada fibra de su ser hacia la destrucción de ese muro para enterarse de la ubicación de Izayoi antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, para rescatarla e ir a enfrentar a Ryuko, la oscuridad no vaciló. Su espesura parecía crecer en cambio, y cuando el tiempo se acabara en el reloj que Inuno había ajustado, sabría con gran tristeza que Izayoi había estado equivocada. Esta no era una barrera que había causado él mismo, no importaba con que fuerza su fe quemaba por él. No era culpa de sobreviviente, profecía auto-cumplida, o una mala interpretación de lo que había visto.

Era Duat, el oscuro inframundo carente de cielo o tierra, y nadie derrotaba a la muerte una vez que el barquero ponía su mirada en alguien. Inuno se levantó de la bañera, sin molestarse siquiera en tomar una toalla antes de ponerse su ropa. Un calmado propósito se apoderó de él. La oscuridad eterna podría estar esperándole, pero antes de entrar a Duat, doblaría esa oscuridad para sus propósitos. Había aún una manera de salvar a Izayoi. La expresión de Sesshomaru era sombría mientras lo esperaba fuera del baño. No hizo preguntas, pero sabía que Inuno había sido incapaz de encontrar una brecha en la pared dentro de él. De lo contrario, estaría instándole a irse, para que pudieran recuperar a Izayoi.

\- Tal vez podríamos… - comenzó Sesshomaru.

\- Conozco otra manera. Aunque es posible que no quieras quedarte a verlo. - Inuno lo interrumpió. Sus labios se torcieron en una sardónica sonrisa.

_Continuara…_


	18. El barquero

**El barquero**

Un calor abrasador la asaltó desde dentro hacia fuera incluso antes de que Izayoi abriera los ojos. Tenía la boca seca, le dolían las piernas y brazos, y de alguna manera tenía el estómago lleno de fuego. Por unos confusos segundos, no pudo recordar dónde estaba o porque estaba esposada a una pared. Entonces los recuerdos la inundaron. Los tres yokais emboscándola en el edificio de Tina. Ryuko trayéndola aquí. Inuno, programando reunirse esta noche con Ryuko para intercambiar su vida por la de ella.

No se movió ni hizo nada para que las abrazaderas de metal no sonaran y así no alertar a los guardias de que estaba despierta. No la habían dejado sola ni una vez la noche anterior, para su desgracia. Por supuesto, Ryuko había estado aquí, así que tal vez los guardias habían puesto en un frente más diligente por él. Los escuchaba en las otras habitaciones. Tenían humanos con ellos, y esos latidos pusieron el hambre de Izayoi a toda marcha. Aunque este edificio parecía estar cerrado al público, las ruinas eran una atracción turística, dándoles a los guardias un fácil suministro de alimentos. Pero no había guardias en la habitación ahora. Ryuko podría no estar aquí tampoco. Podría estar de camino a Atlanta para reunirse con Inuno. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuánto tiempo la había mantenido dormida el amanecer?

Izayoi miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver si algún destello de luz solar entraba a la habitación junto a la de ella. No podía levantar el cuello lo suficiente para ver algo de luz, o tal vez no había ninguna, pero no se sentía oscuro todavía. Aún tenía tiempo. El golpeteo rápido de los latidos de corazón la llamaba con un atractivo hipnótico, ese ardor en el estómago le recordaba que no tenía mucho tiempo, tampoco. Si no podía controlar su hambre, podría conducirla a un apagón de locura o a una lujuria de sangre de nuevo. _Inuno cuenta contigo_, Izayoi se recordó. Podía hacer esto. No lo defraudaría.

Tan silenciosamente como pudo, tomó el grillete de hierro alrededor de su muñeca. Crujió alarmantemente alto, haciendo que sus ojos se movieran nerviosamente hacia la puerta abierta, pero nadie vino. Izayoi apretó los dientes y lo intentó de nuevo. El hierro aún gemía de una manera que le sonaba como campanas de alarma, pero por los sonidos en la otra habitación, los guardias estaban ocupados con los humanos. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar eso? Tenía que darse prisa. Izayoi sintió que el hierro comenzaba a soltarse de la pared. Alegría la inundó, pero al mismo tiempo, oyó a uno de los guardias murmurar.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? - Cerró los ojos y se hundió en sus ataduras, justo a tiempo. El guardia entró, las ondas de su aura aumentando a medida que se acercaba. Una gran mano le tomó el rostro quedándose demasiado tiempo para su comodidad. Esa misma mano luego le dio un apretón en un pecho, pero Izayoi se obligó a no reaccionar.

\- Aún desmayada - murmuró. El alivio la llenó mientras le oía reunirse con los otros en la habitación de al lado. Abrió los ojos un poco, prudentemente sólo en caso de que él hubiese pretendido salir, pero no había nadie en la habitación.

Era capaz de tirar de los hierros de la pared, pero sería muy ruidoso para que saliera sin alertar a los guardias. Izayoi le dio a sus manos y pies esposados una implacable mirada de análisis. Fracturas de huesos harían mucho menos ruido que el traqueteo del hierro. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era impedirse a sí misma gritar. Recordó la agonía que sintió cuando Flare le había aplastado la mano. Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción. Izayoi apretó la mandíbula, preparándose. Entonces, lentamente, sin piedad sacó la mano hacia abajo, forzando no el hierro de la pared, sino su mano a través de un círculo demasiado estrecho.

Llamas de dolor pulsátil se dispararon a través de su mano mientras sus huesos crujían juntos, sonando como si alguien moliera granos de café por la mañana. Un estremecimiento pasó por ella, y luchó por no hacer ningún sonido. Cuando la mano salió de la abrazadera de hierro, estuvo torcida en una forma irregular durante unos segundos, y dolía incluso peor mientras sanaba. Entonces, aunque el ardor en su mano parecía desaparecer, el de su estómago parecía aumentar.

Estaba en su último aliento en lo que se trataba de sangre. Había agotado más de sus limitados recursos al herirse y curarse, y todavía le faltaban otra mano y dos pies. Izayoi dirigió una mirada sombría a la habitación donde estaban los guardias. Puedes hacer esto, se decía a sí misma. Ryuko pensó que era sólo un yokai nuevo promedio, impotente frente a estas ataduras y guardias. Le mostraría lo mucho que la había subestimado a ella —y a Inuno. Miró a su otra mano. Y luego, con los dientes apretados, Izayoi empezó a tirar.

Inuno se sentó cruzando las piernas dentro de un círculo, con las manos sobre sus rodillas, su atención centrada en el sol del atardecer. Enfrentando el oeste, la dirección desde donde viene la muerte. Justo delante de él había un cuchillo de plata y una taza vacía.

\- Esto es una reverenda locura. - Sesshomaru estaba de pie a varios metros del perímetro del círculo, con la mandíbula apretada y olor de humo emanando de él.

\- Te dije que no miraras. Elegiste hacerlo a pesar de todo, pero no debes interferir. Arriesgas más que tu vida si lo haces. - Inuno cogió el cuchillo de plata.

\- Vamos a ir con Ryuko. Le sujetas con tu poder, y le vuelvo la piel chicharron hasta que ruegue decirte dónde tiene a Izayoi. **Eso es** un plan viable. No tratar de convocar a un dios del inframundo con un extraño ritual de magia negra que probablemente te va a matar. - Sesshomaru casi gruñó.

\- Ryuko no es un tonto. Él sabe que si revela dónde está Izayoi, lo mataría en cuanto la tuviera segura. O Ryuko se negará a revelar su ubicación lo suficiente para romper cualquier límite de tiempo que haya establecido con sus guardias, para que la maten. Ha arriesgado demasiado para no salir de esto, e incluso si le doy lo que quiere, aún la mataría. - respondió Inuno.

\- Izayoi aún podría escapar. Ella es más fuerte de lo que cualquiera de ellos cree. No tienes que hacer esto. – volvió a insistir Sesshomaru.

\- Sí, tengo que hacerlo. De hecho, ahora sé que esto ha sido predestinado. - Inuno casi sonrió. Duat y el dios del inframundo estaban más allá del borde de ese cuchillo de plata. Lo recogió, viendo el cuchillo brillar en la luz de la luna. Luego cogió la taza vacía con la otra mano.

\- _Asegurados en sus nombres, conocidos por sus cuerpos, grabados por sus formas están las horas… Misteriosos en su esencia, sin esta imagen secreta del ser de Duat conocido por ninguna persona. Esta imagen se hace en pintura como ésta en el secreto de Duat, en el lado sur de la Cámara Oculta. El que las conoce tomará parte de las ofrendas en Duat. Estará satisfecho con las ofrendas a los dioses siguiendo a Osiris. Todo lo que desea le será ofrecido en la Tierra. _\- comenzó a recitar Inuno del Amduat en su lengua nativa egipcia.

Cuando Inuno terminó de hablar, empujó la hoja dentro de su pecho, directamente en su corazón. La plata quemaba con una agonía ardiente que se sentía como si llenara cada vena en un instante. La última vez que había realizado un ritual oscuro, había usado acero en vez de plata. Pero para convocar el barquero del inframundo, Inuno requería más pago que su sangre y los huesos de camaradas asesinados. Requería el conocimiento de símbolos sagrados dibujados en sangre que fluían desde el borde de la muerte.

\- Aken… Barquero de los muertos, gobernante de Duat. Te convoco a ti. - recitó.

Recogió la sangre de la herida en su pecho, sosteniendo la taza debajo de ella. Su sangre fluía en una constante, y dolorosa corriente que se sentía como ácido siendo vertido desde él. Cuando la taza estuvo llena, Inuno apenas podía moverse por el dolor, pero necesitaba hacerlo, a pesar de que el menor desplazamiento del cuchillo trituraría su corazón y lo mataría. No podía usar su poder para sostener el cuchillo inmóvil, o hacer lo que se debía hacer a continuación. Su poder era inútil dentro del círculo.

Metió el dedo dentro de la copa, cubriéndolo con su sangre. A pesar del peligro que empujar la hoja le traería, se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a dibujar el primero de los doce símbolos que evocarían a Aken. Tan pronto como el primer símbolo se terminó, sombras comenzaron a formarse en el interior del círculo. Akhs, las almas condenadas del inframundo. Si no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para completar el ritual mediante la elaboración de los doce símbolos, los Akhs lo consumirían, barriendo su alma a Ammut, la diosa Devoradora.

La oscuridad en su visión le pareció burlarse. ¿Sería en el interminable Río de los Muertos donde el barquero aparecería, si Inuno tuviera éxito? ¿O sería en la oscuridad sin fin de Duat, donde sería condenado como uno de los eternamente sin descanso Akhs? ¿Había sido destinado su fracaso hace mucho tiempo, y pasaría toda la eternidad atrapado como las sombras que ahora lo rodeaban?

\- Inuno… Detén esto ahora. - dijo Sesshomaru, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia de no interferir.

\- Es demasiado tarde - dijo con los dientes apretados, sumergiendo su dedo de nuevo en la copa de sangre.

Incluso ese pequeño movimiento se sentía como si enterrara el cuchillo más profundamente en su corazón. Trató de concentrarse en el líquido carmesí con el que dibujó el siguiente símbolo en cambio, tratando de ignorar ese abrasador dolor y la compulsión abrumadora de quitarse el cuchillo de una vez. Si sacaba el cuchillo, los Akhs en torno a él se convertirían inmediatamente en corpóreos y lo devorarían. Pero cuanto más tiempo le llevara dibujar los símbolos, más poder obtendrían los Akhs. Se alimentaban de dolor, y con la plata en el pecho, Inuno era un festín para ellos. Cuanto más fuerte fueran, más sólidos se volverían.

Inuno metió el dedo de nuevo en la copa. La sangre de Izayoi era parte de él, su esencia mezclada con la sangre de los otros donantes de los que se había alimentado. Esto no sería lo más cerca que llegaría a estar con ella otra vez. Ella había creído en él lo suficiente como para arriesgar su vida con Ryuko, una persona que ya había sido responsable de la muerte de ella una vez. Él podía haberle fallado esa primera vez cuando tomó su mortalidad, pero no le iba a fallar esta vez.

Dibujó el tercer símbolo, incluso mientras las sombras de los Akhs comenzaban a girar más rápido a su alrededor. Inuno cambió de posición para hacer un círculo con los símbolos, el dolor que le causó casi lo hace convulsionar. Lo obligó a retroceder poco a poco y dibujó el cuarto símbolo. Cada uno tenía que ser preciso; un error anularía el ritual, y le condenaría. La plata en su corazón se sentía como si le comenzaran a crecer tentáculos, tratando de destruirle con su terrible voluntad propia. Apretó los dientes, concentrándose en las líneas del siguiente símbolo que dibujó. Siete más faltaban antes de terminar.

Ese dolor seguía ardiendo en su interior en olas sin piedad. Mientras las sombras de los Akhs aumentaban su danza girando alrededor de él, perdían su aspecto vaporoso para crear formas confusas, varoniles, bocas abiertas en lo que parecía ser gruñidos. Sesshomaru murmuró algo, pero Inuno no escuchó. Estaba demasiado centrado en mantener la mano firme mientras rayos de dolor sacudían su cuerpo. Cuanto más tiempo estuviera la plata en su corazón, más le debilitaría, destruyendo su habilidad para dibujar o lo impulsaría a terminar antes, al sacar la hoja de su pecho. Este ritual no fue diseñado para que el ejecutor tuviera éxito. Estaba destinado para que fallara, razón por la cual Irasue nunca lo usó contra él cuando trató de matarlo a través de la magia.

Seis símbolos más. Por los dioses, sólo llevaba la mitad. Nunca acabaría a tiempo. Inuno siguió dibujando a pesar de eso, su visión casi nebulosa por el dolor que lo abarcaba y los remolinantes Akhs a su alrededor. Se solidificaban con cada momento que pasaba, ya que seguían alimentándose de su dolor. Cuando fueran sólidos, se alimentarían de su carne. No faltaba mucho tiempo. Un agarrotamiento casi derrumbó a Inuno en los símbolos cuidadosamente elaborados ante él. Su mano salió disparada, deteniendo su impulso, pero estuvo a centímetros de estropear uno de ellos. Cerró los ojos, tomando preciosos segundos para tratar de forzar al dolor a retroceder en algo manejable, pero sólo continuó extendiéndose. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por creciente terror. Cuanto más se concentraba en ignorar el dolor, más crecía, al igual que los Akhs, que ahora claramente parecían personas en lugar de sombras sin forma.

\- Izayoi estará muerta al amanecer si no terminas esto - instó a Sesshomaru, sonando casi ronco en su agitación.

Inuno centró toda su atención en dibujar el octavo símbolo, dejando al dolor fluir libremente a través de su cuerpo. Eso lo sacudió, moviendo la hoja, enviando más chorros de agonía a través de sus miembros, pero en lo único en que se concentró fue en mantener la mano firme. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, el sufrimiento creciendo a una intensidad que le hizo desear la muerte para que el dolor cesara. Sólo sería necesario un brusco temblor para que la hoja fuera empujada con demasiada fuerza. Una mancha en un símbolo para que todo llegara a su fin. Es inevitable, la oscuridad le susurró seductoramente. ¿Por qué sufría tanto tratando de evitar algo que no podía ser superado?

_Izayoi. Muerta al amanecer_. Luchó para mantener su visión y su mano firmes. Gruñidos venían de los Akhs ahora, cada vez más fuertes a medida que sentían su victoria acercándose. Inuno se obligó a no mirarlos, para terminar de dibujar el noveno símbolo. Los gruñidos se hicieron más fuertes, jirones de sus dedos rozándole mientras el círculo en el que volaban se encogía aún más. Él no levantó la vista. Continuó dibujando hasta que el dolor dentro de él llegó hasta donde lo único que quería hacer era torcer la hoja en su pecho para liberarse de él.

\- Date prisa... - crispó Sesshomaru.

La mano de Inuno vaciló, y su visión se nubló mientras comenzaba a dibujar el décimo símbolo. Los Akhs le acariciaban ahora, agitando sus manos en su espalda, brazos y hombros, tratando de llegar al cuchillo. Se inclinó hacia delante tanto como se atrevió, la angustia punzante de aquel movimiento hizo que su visión desapareciera por completo por un momento. Se obligó a seguir el dibujo, utilizando su memoria para formar las líneas, hasta que muy débilmente, podía ver otra vez. Su visión se redujo a sólo el espacio más pequeño, pero en ese espacio, podría dibujar el undécimo símbolo. Colmillos se hundieron en su espalda, desgarrando su carne. Dio un grito ronco. Los Akhs eran lo suficientemente sólidos por lo que habían empezado a darse un festín.

Hizo caso omiso de los dientes cortándolo mientras terminaba el undécimo símbolo. Luego, usando toda su fuerza para mantenerlos alejados del cuchillo en su corazón, Inuno comenzó a dibujar el último símbolo. Agonía explotó en él, oscuridad bañó su visión, y su mano temblaba mientras que los Akhs le destrozaban, pero siguió dibujando. La cara de Izayoi brilló en su mente, su boca llena en una sonrisa. Se centró en eso con sus últimos pensamientos conscientes. Deja que los Akhs lo devoren. Deja que la hoja se deslicé muy profundamente en su pecho. Deja que la oscuridad de Duat venga. No dejaría de dibujar el símbolo que llevaría a Izayoi a la seguridad.

Un gran rugido llenó sus oídos mientras Inuno dibujaba las últimas líneas del símbolo. Entonces la negrura le reclamó, ahogando el rugido en el interior del velo de la oscuridad eterna. Inuno se sentó dentro del círculo, con el cuchillo en su pecho, los símbolos terminados a su alrededor y la copa aun en su mano. Todo era lo mismo, pero él sabía que ya no estaba en el mismo plano existencial. La falta de dolor fue su primer indicador. El vacío absoluto alrededor del círculo, ausente de todo menos de la penetrante oscuridad, fue el siguiente.

Entonces el círculo fue traspasado por un delgado barco, una alta figura se situó en el timón, con el cuerpo y la cara de un hombre, sin embargo los cuernos de un rizado carnero en su cabeza. Inuno se inclinó hasta donde se lo permitía el cuchillo sobresaliendo en su pecho.

\- Barquero. Señor de Duat. - dijo. Cuando Inuno se enderezó, Aken extendió la mano y quitó el cuchillo de su pecho como si fuera una flor de la tierra. Los enormes cuernos se acercaron a la cabeza de Inuno mientras Aken se inclinaba luego para lamer la cuchilla. Al mismo tiempo que los ojos amarillos de Aken quemaron los suyos.

\- Has pagado la moneda de sangre que me convoca, Cainenite ¿Qué buscas? - Habían pasado miles de años desde que Inuno había sido llamado Cainenite, pero el dios del inframundo probablemente no estaba familiarizado con la forma en que esa palabra había sido remplazada por una más actual, "yokai". Después de todo, mil años eran una miseria en tiempo de los dioses.

\- Busco otra Cainenite llamada Izayoi, ella se levantó de mi sangre y su esencia aún permanece en mí. Usa mi sangre para encontrarla y dime donde está. - Inuno se inclinó de nuevo.

\- Dame tu nombre - comandó el barquero. Los nombres tenían poder. Aken ratificaría su acuerdo al saber el suyo.

\- Inu no Taisho - respondió, usando el nombre con el que había nacido. El barquero le dio una sonrisa sin dientes que se parecía más a la boca abierta de la tumba. Una vez más lamió el cuchillo que aún tenía restos de la sangre de Inuno.

\- Está muy lejos de aquí. Tomará tiempo alcanzarla. - declaró Aken. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

El sol había estado en lo alto cuando comenzó el ritual pero aún así no había tiempo suficiente. Si Ryuko y Izayoi se encontraban en lados opuestos del mundo no tenía tiempo para alcanzarlos a los dos. Inuno tampoco confiaba a nadie más la seguridad de Izayoi. Sin duda Ryuko había dejado instrucciones a los guardias de matarla si hubiera un ataque.

\- Dime donde está ella - dijo él.

El barquero tocó la frente de Inuno. Imágenes de una extensa ciudad decrépita que consistía en ruinas de templos y monumentos bordeados por una selva, explotó en la mente de Inuno combinada con destellos de Izayoi esposada a una pared y los guardias arremolinándose alrededor de una gran templo rodeado de columnas. Su mandíbula se tensó. Él reconocía las ruinas. Izayoi estaba en Yucatán, México, en algún lugar dentro del templo de los guerreros en el complejo de la antigua ciudad maya de Chichén Itzá. Y él estaba en Chicago, a más de mil kilómetros de distancia con una cita para reunirse en Atlanta con Ryuko a la medianoche o él daría la orden de matar a Izayoi.

\- Una vez convocado, mi barco no vuelve vacío al Duat. O derramas la sangre de un sustituto digno con esta hoja antes del amanecer, o vengo por ti. - Aken quitó los dedos de la cabeza de Inuno y puso el cuchillo de plata frente a él.

\- De acuerdo - dijo Inuno con voz áspera.

A continuación, el barquero dirigió su barco fuera del círculo y desapareció en la negrura del río de los muertos. Tan pronto como se hubo marchado, el círculo se disolvió, arrojando a Inuno de regreso a su propio tiempo. De lo primero que se dio cuenta fue de la expresión de asombro de Sesshomaru cuando el rostro de su amigo se inclinó sobre el suyo.

\- No puedo creerlo… ¡no estás muerto! - Sesshomaru agarró los brazos de Inuno para ponerlo de pie. Por un momento Inuno realmente se sintió mareado por el efecto de atravesar entre dos mundos y se aferró a él. Pero entonces su mente se despejó lo suficiente para observar que el sol no era tan dolorosamente brillante como antes.

\- ¿Cuanto estuve fuera? - Demandó.

\- Después de que esas cosas arrancaran a mordiscos la mitad de tu cuerpo, quedaste como muerto más de una hora. Si no veo a ninguna criatura levantarse de la magia negra de nuevo en mil años, será demasiado pronto. - dijo Sesshomaru murmurando.

\- Necesito un avión. Ahora - Inuno agarró el brazo de Sesshomaru.

Izayoi acababa de tirar de su último pie hasta dejarlo libre de la abrazadera de tobillo cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba. Si los yokais pudieran sudar, ella estaría cubierta de sudor. Se había hecho daño en las manos cuando las liberó, pero el estrujamiento de sus pies había sido casi más de lo que podía soportar. Tomó toda su voluntad no retorcerse gritando por el dolor en sus pulmones. Liberar a sus pies tardó mucho más tiempo. Especialmente añadiendo los tiempos en que los guardias entraban y había que aparentar abruptamente que dormía, mientras agarraba sus muñecas a la plancha con la esperanza de que los guardias no las miraran de cerca.

Se tensó en un momento de indecisión, el dolor todavía irradiaba por su pierna mientras su pie sanaba. ¿Debería pretender seguir estando esposada esperar que el guardia no viera la plancha de cerca… o en absoluto? Pero entonces Izayoi escuchó los latidos de corazón que acompañaban a los pasos. Quien fuera que se acercaba a la habitación era un humano. Se preparó a sí misma para dar rienda suelta a todo el poder que tenía en la mirada y callar a la persona en caso de que Ryuko tuviera guardias humanos además de yokais, pero su mandíbula cayó cuando vio quien entró. Solo el conocimiento de que se delataría a sí misma evitó que Izayoi jadeara su nombre.

Jennifer Jackson, la joven que Flare obligaba a desnudarse. La misma chica que había desparecido en el club después de que Ryuko lo incendiara y asesinara a esas personas. Jennifer estaba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se deslizaba en la habitación. No había luces, probablemente no podía ver mucho. Izayoi se angustió. Si los guardias venían a buscar a Jennifer encontrarían que Izayoi se había soltado de la plancha. Si ella decía cualquier cosa para conseguir que Jennifer se fuera, también la escucharían. Y había otro problema. El pulso de Jennifer estaba tan tentadoramente cerca que el latido de su corazón sonaba como la campana de la cena. Mas dolor se trenzó en sus intestinos, y sus colmillos surgieron de sus encías. Solo unos pocos metros separaban a Izayoi de más sangre de la que incluso podía empezar a beber.

Jennifer jadeó, su rostro iluminado con un resplandor rojo pálido. Izayoi saltó sin hacer ruido a través del cuarto cubriendo la boca de Jennifer. El contacto con su cálida y vibrante carne hizo que casi se perdiera. Una avalancha de necesidad estalló a través de ella, cubriendo a Izayoi como el alquitrán ardiendo. Tenía que beber de Jennifer, pero solo un poco. Se detendría antes de tomar demasiado… _La matarás. _

Sus instintos gritaron una clara advertencia que incluso su confundida y hambrienta mente no podía negar. Miró a Jennifer, forzando su atención lejos de su intoxicante y palpitante pulso, a solo unos pocos centímetros de su boca, tratando de escuchar a los guardias más allá del sonido de los latidos del corazón de Jennifer. Estaba demasiado lejos para confiarse en tomar incluso una gota. Si empezaba a alimentarse, no se detendría hasta que Jennifer estuviera muerta. Necesitas la fuerza para escaparte, la tentó su hambre. Tomar una vida, vale todas las otras que salvarás si puedes volver a Inuno. Los guardias probablemente matarán a Jennifer de todos modos…

Izayoi sacudió la cabeza, obligando al hambre a retroceder con una fuerza que ningún yokai nuevo tendría. Ella no asesinaría a una chica inocente, incluso si significaba una mejor oportunidad de escapar. Ryuko trataba a la vida tan despectivamente. Ella no lo haría. Jennifer quizás moriría de todos modos, pero no sería por su mano. No mientras ella todavía tuviera una onza de control remanente en ella. Izayoi se llevó un dedo a los labios en un gesto de silencio, luego poco a poco quitó la mano de la boca de Jennifer. Mientras más pronto dejara de tocarla más fácil sería no hundir sus colmillos en la vena más cercana de Jennifer.

Jennifer no habló, pero lágrimas hicieron brillar sus ojos. Cogió su mano cuando Izayoi trató de establecer distancia, agarrándose con un apretón que fue sumamente fuerte. Llévame contigo, articuló Jennifer. Izayoi sacudió la cabeza. Encontrar una manera de burlar a los guardias sería lo suficiente difícil sola. ¿Tratar de hacerlo con un humano más lento, más ruidoso y más débil? Nunca lo lograría. Jennifer miró atrás hacia la puerta abierta que llevaba a la habitación donde estaban los guardias, y a continuación miró a Izayoi de nuevo.

\- Conozco una forma de salir - articuló Jennifer.

Ella vaciló. Jennifer podría estar diciendo la verdad. Si había estado aquí desde la noche del incendio del club, quizás estaba muy familiarizada con el diseño del templo o las extensas ruinas de más allá de él. Izayoi solo había conseguido un breve vistazo al imponente templo, con sus cientos de pilares, los guerreros de piedra y las empinadas escaleras antes de que los guardias de Ryuko la empujaran dentro de la pirámide, oculta dentro de la desmoronada pirámide. Eso había sido un laberinto de pasillos, bóvedas interiores y habitaciones parcialmente derrumbadas que sería muy difícil de navegar sin alertar a los guardias de su escape.

Pero Jennifer también podría estar mintiendo por temor de que la dejara atrás. Izayoi no podía culparla por eso, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a llevar a Jennifer. Ella tendría una mejor oportunidad sola, incluso si Jennifer estaba diciendo la verdad. Ella negó con la cabeza otra vez, con mayor énfasis. Las lágrimas que habían brotado en los ojos de Jennifer se derramaron por sus mejillas. Por favor, articuló ella, desesperación y desesperanza creciendo en sus facciones. La voz de Mack resonó en la mente de Izayoi tan fuerte y clara como cuando él estaba vivo. Salva una vida. Ella no podía hacer nada para ayudar a los humanos en la otra habitación con los guardias, pero aquí había una persona que ella quizás era capaz de salvar si trataba.

Izayoi agarró a Jennifer. No había manera de que lo lograran si se limitaba a la humana velocidad de Jennifer, tendría que cargarla. En silencio, rogó por la fuerza para hacer esto sin ceder ante la abrumadora necesidad de alimentarse. Todo lo que vio su hambre fue un conjunto de arterias jugosas en sus brazos, incluso si su mente reconocía a una aterrorizada y traumatizada joven que necesitaba ayuda. Muéstrame, articuló Izayoi. Jennifer señaló y Izayoi se lanzó hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación por donde Jennifer se había colado.

Inuno tamborileó un dedo en el apoya brazo en el interior del jet Falcon 20. Era el único signo visible de la tensión en ebullición dentro de él. Hacía cuatro horas desde que Aken le dijo la ubicación de Izayoi y menos de tres de esas horas se habían gastado volando. Había tomado una hora, solo llegar a la compañía privada de aviones más cercana en Chicago y compeler a los humanos a que llevarán a Sesshomaru y a Inuno en un vuelo no programado inmediatamente, pero luego más preciosos minutos pasaron, mientras cargaban combustible y preparaban la aeronave.

Entonces, él no podía forzar a los pilotos a llevar el avión a su máxima velocidad porque solo podía viajar mil quinientas millas antes de volver a cargar combustible —la distancia casi exacta desde Chicago hasta el centro norte de la península de Yucatán, donde estaban las ruinas de Chichén Itzá. Si el avión quemaba más combustible por ir más rápido que su velocidad de viaje de casi quinientas millas por hora se quedaría sin combustible antes de llegar a su destino. Pero ahora era tiempo de notificar a otros donde estaba Izayoi, solo en acaso que él fallara y no pudiera llegar a tiempo.

\- Necesito tu teléfono - dijo Inuno a Sesshomaru. Él se lo entregó. Inuno marcó a Inuyasha en primer lugar. Mirando por la pequeña ventana la oscura extensión de agua muy por debajo de ellos. El Golfo de México. Estaban a menos de una hora de distancia de Chichén Itzá.

\- Tepesh ¿Sabes dónde está Inuno? - respondió Inuyasha su teléfono sin molestarse en decir hola.

\- Estoy aquí - respondió Inuno con calma aunque no se sentía para nada tranquilo.

\- Sangriento infierno… La última vez que hablé contigo, pensé - susurró Inuyasha.

\- Yo pensé lo mismo. – respondió con un toque de ironía.

\- Pero parece que no estaba consignado a ese destino en particular. - La oscuridad aún podría encontrarlo pero no porque quedara atrapado como uno de los Akhs del devorador porque había fallado en completar el ritual.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – insistió Inuyasha.

\- En un avión camino a Chichén Itzá en la península de Yucatán. Es donde Ryuko tiene a Izayoi. Necesito que vengas aquí. Si tengo éxito liberando a Izayoi tal vez Ryuko se sienta en la necesidad de mandar a uno de sus guardias a confirmar que todo está bien cuando me encuentre con él más tarde. – comenzó a explicar.

\- ¿Lo necesitas **a él** para eso? Yo soy el doble de viejo y el doble de capaz - Sesshomaru lo miró ligeramente ofendido.

\- Llama a Ayame y dile donde está Izayoi. Dile que venga, pero que no informe a ningún otro Guardián, no puedo arriesgarme a que Ryuko sepa. - Inuno continuó, sin hacer caso del comentario de Sesshomaru. Él e Inuyasha siempre habían estado en conflicto entre sí, sin duda debido a su naturaleza similar.

\- Todavía estas tratando de mantenerme en el lado bueno de los Guardianes en caso de que no regreses de esto - dijo Inuyasha en todo áspero.

\- Si. Nuestra línea debe ser protegida, no importa que. - respondió Inuno brevemente.

\- Grand sire, yo... - Inuyasha se detuvo, su voz quebrándose.

\- No es necesario decirlo. Lo sé. - Inuno sonrió ligeramente, Inuyasha podía llamarlo Grand sire porque él había hecho al yokai que más tarde convirtió a Inuyasha, pero Inuno sabía que no solo él consideraba que su relación era más padre e hijo.

\- El por qué a ti y a Kagome les importa tanto ese campesino, nunca lo sabré. - Luego colgó reuniéndose con la mirada sardónica dorada de Sesshomaru.

\- Porque vemos más profundo en él de lo que tú te molestas en buscar. Por cierto. Tú fuiste peor a su edad. Lo recuerdo muy bien, yo estaba ahí. - respondió Inuno.

\- Si tenías intención de enviar a Ayame e Inuyasha ¿porqué no los llamaste para que llegaran al mismo tiempo que nosotros? - preguntó Sesshomaru cambiando de tema.

\- Ayame estará más interesada en la obtención de pruebas contra Ryuko que en salvar la vida de Izayoi. Y ahora Inuyasha y Kagome tendrán la oportunidad de hacer las paces con ella en persona. Ayame es una valiosa aliada pero tienen una historia con ella que superar. - Inuno miró por la ventana otra vez.

\- Tendrás que mantener con vida a varios guardias. No sabes a cuál de ellos es a quien se supone Ryuko llamará más tarde. – murmuro pensativo Sesshomaru.

\- Es por eso que necesito a más aquí conmigo que solo tú cuando vaya a reunirme con Ryuko… porque puedo llevar a Izayoi conmigo. - Inuno le dirigió una mirada acompasada.

Izayoi corría por la selva con Jennifer agarrada a ella. El sol se había puesto, pero eso solo profundizó las manchas de sombras en la visión de Izayoi en lugar de sumergirse en la oscuridad total como le parecía a Jennifer. Esta tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Izayoi, lo que puso su garganta a centímetros de la boca de ella. El auge constante de su pulso y el cuerpo de Jennifer presionado al de ella era casi suficiente para hacer delirar su necesidad.

El dolor ardiente en su interior era tan constante, que no podía recordar un momento en que no lo hubiera sentido. Izayoi corrió más rápido, tratando de hacer algo más que eludir a los guardias que podía oír persiguiéndola. Ella estaba tratando de huir de su hambre martillando y arañando, exigiendo se saciara de la persona que estaba justo debajo de su boca. No puedes evitarlo, le gritó su necesidad. No es tu culpa. Eres un yokai nuevo, nadie podría resistir.

Yo puedo, le dijo Izayoi a su hambre. Ella no era solo un nuevo yokai. Era un nuevo yokai que tenía algo del increíble poder de Inuno corriendo por sus venas. Por eso Izayoi despertó horas antes de lo que los guardias esperaban. Por qué ella podía estar dos días sin comer y no estar loca por el hambre. Por qué se podía romper todos los huesos de sus manos y pies sin hacer ruido y por qué ahora podía evitar desgarrar la garganta de Jennifer.

Inuno dijo que necesitaría poder extra si Izayoi se iba a dejarse secuestrar por Ryuko. Él se negó rotundamente a aceptar su plan de otra manera, sin importar que Sesshomaru y Ayame insistieran en que Izayoi estaba en lo cierto, y que fuera la mejor manera de proporcionar una prueba irrefutable de la participación de Ryuko a los demás miembros del Concejo de Guardianes.

Aunque se había opuesto Izayoi había permitido que Inuno cediera algo del poder que Ryuko había anhelado a lo largo de miles de años, pero en una dosis mucho más pequeña. Entonces, todo lo que Izayoi tenía que hacer era esperar ser secuestrada cuando fuera a ver a Tina, encubriendo su nuevo poder para que Ryuko y sus guardias fueran inducidos a un falso sentido de seguridad, sin saber que Izayoi tenía algo del legado de Caín corriendo por sus venas.

Ahora, ella estaba usando ese poder para llevar a Jennifer a través de la densa proliferación de la selva mexicana, con quien sabía cuántos yokais persiguiéndolas. Si solo tuviera la resistencia de un yokai nuevo, estos guardias la hubieran alcanzado hace mucho tiempo, pero ella tenía una fuerza y velocidad que nunca podrían haber previsto. Confiaba en que Inuno rompiera esa barrera de su mente y la encontrara, pero sería mejor para los dos si no tenía que luchar para llegar al templo por ella. Ryuko había dejado la orden de matarla y a los otros humanos si había algún ataque. Izayoi no podía permanecer esposada a la pared esperando que Inuno fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a cada guardia de seguir esa directiva, mientras ella colgaba sin fuerzas y esperaba ser salvada.

Y si Inuno no podía encontrarla a través de su poder, entonces ella debía salvarlas a ambas. Habría logrado escapar. Ahora tendría que mantenerse alejada lo suficiente para que Inuno pudiera encontrarlas. O los guardias admitirían a Ryuko que la habían perdido cuando los llamara para ofrecerle la prueba a Inuno de que ella todavía estaba viva. Cualquiera sería prueba irrefutable para que los otros Guardianes frieran a Ryuko. Izayoi utilizaba ese pensamiento como incentivo extra para ir más rápido mientras seguía la carrera a través de la selva. Solo evádelos por unas pocas horas más. Inuno tendría su prueba de esa manera. Podía hacerlo.

Luego Izayoi escuchó algo en la selva por delante de ella. Algo no animal ni natural. Ella desaceleró, tirando de Jennifer fuera de ella incluso mientras le advertía con un dedo en los labios que se quedara en silencio. Uno de los yokais debía haber llegado por delante de ella. Se habían esparcido para buscarla, Izayoi había escuchado sus ocasionales gritos, pero la mayoría de ellos muy detrás. De alguna manera, este se las había arreglado para pasarla, quizá podía volar. Eso lo explicaría. Ella no podía esperar correr más rápido que él, no cargando a Jennifer. Si quería pasar sobre él, tendría que encontrar una manera de matarlo.

_Continuara…_


	19. Obscuridad

**Bien chicos aquí terminan los mini spin off de la serie de the Night Huntress ahora volvemos a la línea de libros desde donde nos quedamos el siguiente libro es "De este lado de la tumba" próximamente en su página de anfictión favorita, quien quiera seguirla bienvenido.**

**Bye Bye**

**Obscuridad **

La península de Yucatán estaba por debajo de ellos, los restos de la antigua ciudad maya de Chichén Itzá tentadoramente cerca. Inuno se levantó e instruyó a los dos pilotos a aterrizar en la primera carretera vacía o adecuado tramo largo de tierra que encontraran. Los pilotos no podrían aterrizar en un aeropuerto, no mientras Ryuko pudiera tener espías como precaución extra, observando a Inuno o a cualquiera de su gente. Otro destello de su mirada, y los pilotos comenzaron a buscar una pista de aterrizaje poco ortodoxa. El avión era lo suficientemente pequeño que no necesitaría mucho para aterrizar en forma segura.

Estaba casi de vuelta en su asiento cuando su mente fue presa de un dolor que no había sentido en varios meses… y que nunca esperó experimentar de nuevo. Inuno se congeló con incredulidad, demasiado aturdido incluso para responder o para registrar cuando Sesshomaru le preguntó que estaba mal. Imágenes llenaron su mente, algo más débil de lo que él estaba acostumbrando pero inconfundible.

_Izayoi corriendo por la selva, una mujer estrechada entre sus brazos. Un yokai estaba esperando delante, otros más lejos, pero acercándose. Izayoi bajó a la mujer, dio media vuelta y corría hacia ese yokai, lidiando con él mientras luchaba para despojarlo del cuchillo de plata… _

\- Vayan más abajo - Se dirigió de nuevo a los pilotos.

\- Vuelen sobre Chichén Itzá, cuando estén al noreste de él desciendan tan bajo como sea posible. - les ordenó, su mirada volviéndose rojo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Demandó Sesshomaru.

\- Izayoi ya no está en el Templo de los Guerreros de Chichén Itzá. Está en la selva, al norte del mismo. - Se dio la vuelta, la determinación y asombro arremolinándose en su interior.

\- ¿**Viste** eso? - Sesshomaru empezó a sonreír.

\- Sí… En una visión. – respondió Inuno con la voz ronca por la emoción.

El yokai estrelló la rodilla en el estómago de Izayoi. Dolor ardió a través de ella, pero mantuvo su agarre en el cuchillo de él. Colmillos se hundieron junto a su hombro, arrancando carne, pero mientras el dolor tiró más punzante en ella, Izayoi se recordó que él no podía matarla de esa manera. Y ella tenía colmillos, también. Ella giró otra vez hasta que estaba encima del yokai. Todo el entrenamiento de la academia de policía, más varios años de clases de defensa personal acudieron presurosos a la vanguardia, mezclados con su fuerza sobrenatural, el poder de Inuno y el hambre que seguía ardiendo en su interior. Golpeó con el codo la cara del yokai, sintiendo huesos romperse en ambos, pero no dudó antes de embestir el mismo codo en la cara de él otra vez. Y otra vez.

Su cuarto golpe lo cegó. A continuación sus rodillas se estrellaron en las costillas de él antes de que ella bajara, usando sus colmillos para quitar el cuchillo de su control. Antes de permitirse a sí misma pensar, Izayoi empujó el cuchillo en el pecho de él tan fuerte como pudo. Su grito instantáneo se cortó cuando ella sacudió el cuchillo salvajemente, sintiendo como toda la fuerza de él se desvanecía repentinamente. Su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, y la luz rojo se desvaneció de sus ojos.

Izayoi suprimió su deseo de apartarse con repugnancia. No había tiempo para hacer conjeturas de la necesidad de matarlo. Dio un tirón al cuchillo del pecho del yokai, empuñándolo, mientras se volvía para tomar de nuevo a Jennifer. Con todos los demás sonidos de la selva, incluyendo el rugido de un avión que sobrevolaba, Izayoi no pudo usar el latido y la respiración de Jennifer para rastrearla. Sin embargo, esa era una buena noticia. Significaba que los otros yokais tampoco podrían.

La impaciencia, la ira y la desesperación inesperadamente llenaron a Izayoi casi abrumando incluso el ardor de su hambre. Corrió más rápido hacia donde había dejado a Jennifer. ¿Había otro yokai llegado a ella? ¿Fue por eso que de repente todos sus instintos se volvieron más salvajes? ¡Maldita sea, Jennifer ya había pasado por demasiado! Si uno de los guardias la había encontrado, y la había herido, Izayoi lo mataría.

Su agarre se tensó sobre el cuchillo mientras se agachaba, precipitándose a sí misma a través de la densa maleza. La desesperación se hizo más fuerte y palpitante en su interior junto con la dolorosa hambre. Sonidos tronaron de su cabeza hacia izquierda, luego a la derecha, e incluso se hizo eco por delante, donde se suponía que estaba Jennifer. Miedo le recorrió la columna vertebral. Los guardias. Habían logrado rodearla.

Izayoi desaceleró. Podía haber algo del increíble poder de Inuno abasteciéndola, pero no podía vencerlos a todos. Su única oportunidad era de uno en uno y aun así esas probabilidades eran escasas. Sin embargo, ella no tiraría el cuchillo, y se daría por vencida. Ella se volvió lista, hacia el sonido más cercano, sintiéndose casi consumida por la desesperación dentro de ella. ¡Allí! Su subconsciente pareció gritar. ¡Justo ahí!

Ella sintió una ráfaga de electricidad a continuación, tan repentina y abrumadora como un rayo. Izayoi se congeló tan abruptamente que sintió como si se hubiera topado con un muro invisible de cemento. Por una fracción de segundo fue presa del pánico, mirando hacia abajo para ver si no había sido atravesada por múltiples armas para explicar porque no podía moverse. Pero entonces, algo más se apoderó de su subconsciente, reemplazando esa previa desesperación con olas de alivio e impaciencia.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía no eran sus emociones. Eran las de Inuno. _Él está aquí._ Brazos duros se apoderaron de ella en el instante siguiente, balanceándola en un abrazo que crepitaba con poder familiar. La parálisis de Izayoi desapareció, permitiéndole girar de frente a él. Los ojos de Inuno brillaban color esmeralda, con una expresión feroz mientras la miraba. Ella tiró la cabeza de él hacia abajo antes de que pudiera pensar, jactándose de la abrumadora pasión, mientras Inuno la besaba como si ésta fuera la última oportunidad que él tendría de hacerlo.

Demasiado rápido, se apartó recordándole a Izayoi que estaban rodeados por guardias enemigos y ahora no era el momento para mostrarle lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Inuno acarició su rostro antes de dar un paso atrás, luego extendió los brazos. Rollos de truenos invisibles sacudieron la selva. Los ojos de Izayoi se abrieron cuando se hizo el silencio con una brusquedad sorprendente. Incluso los sonidos de los pájaros y animales cesaron, dejando solo el susurro de las hojas y un sin número de árboles para romper el súbito e impresionante silencio. Una carga parecía pesar sobre ella, las vibraciones de su poder haciendo denso el aire en una espesura que era palpable.

\- Ahí estás - murmuró Inuno.

Ese peso se levantó, y los animales volvieron a tomar sus cantos y su caza nocturna. El peso de su poder aún persistía en el aire, sin embrago, no se le escapó a Izayoi notar que sus perseguidores se habían quedado en silencio en el mismo momento que ella había sentido como si la hubieran golpeado con un rayo.

\- ¿Tú, ah, los tienes a todos? - preguntó ella.

\- Sí, los tengo. - Una tensa sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Inuno, relajando la fiereza de su expresión solo un segundo.

A continuación, lentos sonidos de pies arrastrándose vinieron de alrededor de ellos. Uno por uno, los guardias de Ryuko caminaron hacia ellos, formando un círculo. Sus pasos eran perfectamente sincronizados, pero el miedo en sus expresiones dejó claro que no tenían el control de sus acciones. Una misteriosa luz azul irrumpió en la selva un centenar de metros más adelante. Izayoi miró a Inuno pero él no parecía alarmado, y el brote de emoción que sintió de él era determinación y alivio, no miedo. Así que ella no dijo nada mientras que la luz se acercaba. Después de unos momentos, Sesshomaru Tepesh apareció entre la maleza, con el pelo oscuro balanceándose con su avance. Una de sus manos flameando azul alrededor de la garganta de un yokai que arrastraba a su lado.

\- Hola muchachos - dijo, mientras entraba en el círculo de los guardias que ahora estaban de pie quietos. Las llamas en sus manos se hicieron más brillantes, corriendo por el yokai en su agarre hasta que todo el cuerpo del guardia se vio envuelto. Sesshomaru lo arrojó al centro del círculo, sin un solo hilo de su propia ropa quemada, a pesar que el yokai estaba gritando retorciéndose en un mar de llamas.

\- Entonces caballeros ¿Quién quiere hablar y quien quiere arder hasta la muerte? - dijo Sesshomaru con una agradable crueldad.

Inuno no se sorprendió de que sólo le tomó matar a un par de guardias antes que el resto estuviera demasiado ansioso por decir todo lo que sabían sobre el resto de sus números, sus localizaciones, con cuál de ellos Ryuko debía ponerse en contacto, y cualquier otra cosa que les preguntara. Ryuko no había escogido, mercenarios viejos, con experiencia, que requerirían incentivos mucho mayores, ya que se darían cuenta que su destino era la muerte de todos modos por su participación en estos crímenes. Había escogido yokais jóvenes y tontos que había convertido en secreto. Los que cumplirían sus órdenes sin muchas preguntas y podrían desaparecer cuando Ryuko ya no tuviera uso para ellos.

Izayoi se quedó con la chica humana que Inuno reconoció del club, justo fuera de vista. Era obvio que no le interesaba ser testigo de los encendidos interrogatorios, pero nunca cuestionó su necesidad. Quería volver a ver a los otros humanos en el templo donde había sido retenida, pero Inuno la instó a tener paciencia. Tenían que asegurarse de que no quedaran más guardias en otras partes de Chichén Itzá, que alertarían a Ryuko de su presencia. Sus sentidos no sintieron a más que los diecisiete yokais que habían perseguido a Izayoi en la jungla, pero no correría riesgos.

Sólo después de que los que aún vivían revelaron que constituían la totalidad de los guardias de Ryuko para Izayoi, Inuno se atrevió a volver con Sesshomaru e Izayoi a las ruinas del templo. ¿Fue arrogancia o paranoia lo que había hecho que Ryuko dejara tan pocos de su gente para hacer guardia a Izayoi? ¿Acaso temía que un mayor número podría traicionarlo si uno de sus acólitos soltara la lengua, y la noticia llegara a los Guardianes de lo que había hecho? ¿O realmente creía que a Inuno le importaba tan poco Izayoi que no esperaba que tomara todas las medidas posibles para salvarla, a sabiendas de que Ryuko no la liberaría tal como habían acordado?

Ryuko podría haber estado en lo correcto si hubiera secuestrado a cualquier persona en lugar de Izayoi. Sólo el conocimiento de que su vida pendía de un hilo le dio a Inuno la fuerza para terminar el ritual para invocar a Aken. La ubicación de ningún alma era invisible para el barquero de los muertos, aunque Ryuko tal vez ni siquiera sabía del ritual para invocarlo. Sólo unos pocos de su raza conocían la magia oscura. La única razón por la que Irasue sabía cómo manejar los hechizos que había usado era porque Inuno le enseñó cuando estaban juntos —un error que había pagado muy caro.

Sí, algunos conocimientos era mejor que permanecieran perdidos para el mundo. Lanzó una mirada a la luna. Tendría que salir en la próxima hora para llegar a su reunión con Ryuko. Una ola familiar de energía le alcanzó a través de sus sentidos. Hace sólo dos días, había sólo un yokai que podía sentir de esta manera. Pero ahora que había compartido una parte de su poder con Izayoi, estaba atado irrevocablemente a sus sentidos también.

\- Inuyasha está aquí - declaró Inuno.

\- Debe haber estado más al sur de lo que estábamos cuando nos fuimos. Lo llamaste hace menos de dos horas. - Sesshomaru levantó una ceja mientras clavaba a otro guardia a las paredes del templo con cuchillos de plata.

\- He encontrado seis cuerpos aquí, pero por lo que Jennifer dijo, había aún más personas muertas. Los guardias se deshicieron de los cuerpos en la jungla en turnos por la noche. - Izayoi apareció en el arco, su expresión triste y enojada. Sesshomaru enterró otro cuchillo de plata en la muñeca de un guardia. Inuno los mantenía inmóviles ahora, pero una vez que se hubiera ido, esto ayudaría a asegurarlos.

\- Los yokais como tú me molestan. Dejando un rastro de cuerpos para que los humanos desconfíen cuando no hay necesidad de matar para alimentarse. ¿Alguna vez has tenido una turba de campesinos armados con horcas y antorchas para quemar tu casa, mientras gritaban "¡Muerte para al yokai!"? Yo sí, y es irritante más allá de lo que puedas creer. - murmuró Sesshomaru.

\- Conoces a esos antiguos Rumanos. Simple y malditamente irrazonables. - La voz de Inuyasha vino a la deriva desde la entrada del templo.

\- Prometiste que no empezarías con él… - La voz de Kagome, hablando mucho más suave de lo que lo había hecho Inuyasha.

\- Tengo que irme pronto. Estarás a salvo con ellos tres aquí. - Inuno ignoró ambos comentarios en favor de deslizar sus brazos alrededor de Izayoi.

\- Me gustaría decirte que no vayas, porque Ryuko es demasiado peligroso, pero repetirías la misma prueba irrefutable necesaria que usé cuando te convencí de dejar que Ryuko me secuestrara del departamento de mí hermana, ¿No es cierto? - Sus ojos rojos traspasándolo.

\- Como a menudo he dicho antes, eres sabia - murmuró Inuno. Una extraña alegría lo llenó, emoción mezclada con un propósito que no había sentido en… no podía recordar cuánto tiempo.

Sus visiones no lo habían abandonado. El vistazo de Izayoi en la jungla lo había demostrado, y, si no lo habían hecho, entonces tenía la oportunidad de un futuro después de todo. ¿Qué había hecho la diferencia? ¿Fue terminar el ritual que, por derecho, debería haberlo matado? ¿O estaba Izayoi en lo correcto, y la pared de oscuridad bloqueando su visión era de su propia creación? Tal vez el toque del dios cuando Aken le mostró donde estaba Izayoi retiró ese bloqueo. O se las había arreglado para derribarlo antes, pero no vio los frutos de eso de inmediato. No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que ahora, sólo un obstáculo se interponía en su camino de una vida con Izayoi.

_Ryukotsusei_. Inuno tenía la intención de eliminar ese obstáculo.

\- Huelo a Ryukotsusei aquí. Otra cosa, también. Viejo, y… familiar. - una voz que no esperaba declaró desde la sala de fuera de la de ellos.

\- Ayame - dijo Inuno, sorpresa matizando su tono.

\- Cogió un aventón con nosotros - anunció Kagome, sus cejas elevándose mientras entraba en la habitación y veía a Sesshomaru clavando a los guardias en la pared.

\- Me gustaría darte la bienvenida con un abrazo afectuoso, Kagome, pero como puedes ver, estoy un poco ocupado. Inuyasha, no dudes en hacer uso de los cuchillos que quedan en esos tres guardias. - Sesshomaru hizo una pausa para darle una sonrisa sesgada.

\- En momentos como este, debes extrañar tus largos postes de madera - señaló Inuyasha cuando empezó a recoger los cuchillos, dando una mirada fría a los guardias que estaban esperando en la esquina.

\- Sí, siempre. - Sesshomaru gruñó.

\- Traje algo para ti… No creí que te mantuvieran alimentada mientras estabas aquí. - dijo Kagome a Izayoi, sosteniendo una bolsa de compras.

Inuno le dio a Kagome una mirada de agradecimiento mientras Izayoi la abría para revelar varias bolsas selladas de sangre en su interior. Se había negado rotundamente a alimentarse de cualquiera de los humanos capturados aquí, diciendo que habían sufrido bastante. Ahora no tenía que llevarla al hotel que limitaba con las ruinas para que saciara su ardorosa hambre en los desprevenidos clientes.

\- Gracias - dijo a Kagome. Luego volvió su atención a Ayame, que escaneaba la habitación con minuciosidad en silencio.

\- Hueles a Ryuko. Sus guardias pueden corroborar que fueron ordenados por él a secuestrarme. Y puedo dar fe de que Ryuko me mantenía aquí contra mi voluntad, y no le dijo sobre ello a ninguno de los Guardianes. ¿Eso es prueba suficiente de que ha actuado fuera de la ley? - Preguntó en un tono firme.

\- Para mí lo es. Pero para el resto del consejo, algunos de los cuales son amigos cercanos de Ryukotsusei, es sólo evidencia circunstancial respaldada por declaraciones de testigos cuestionables. - Ayame se acercó a los guardias, dándoles una evaluación crítica. Luego se dio la vuelta, oliendo de nuevo, su ceño fruncido.

\- No puedes decirlo en serio - comenzó Izayoi.

―Incluso si el concejo se mostrara satisfecho, aún iría con Ryuko, ‖ Inuno interrumpió su airada respuesta. Él le rozó la mejilla. ―No sólo por evidencia. Por compensación.‖

\- No es por ser grosera, pero ¿Qué es ese olor? Es como si hubieras tomado un baño en cadáveres o algo así. - La nariz de Kagome se arrugó mientras olía ligeramente cerca de él. - Lo noté, también… eso me preocupó. - dijo Izayoi. Su mirada se nubló.

Sesshomaru seguía asegurando a los guardias, con el rostro cuidadosamente en blanco. Inuyasha enarcó una ceja a Inuno, esperando. No dijo nada, pero Ayame entrecerró los ojos. Ella se acercó a él, inhalando profundamente cerca de su pecho, luego lo más cerca que su cabeza podía llegar sin flotar.

\- Exactamente, ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba Izayoi? - exigió Ayame.

\- Por una visión - respondió Inuno. Eso era parte de la verdad. Pero no la totalidad de la misma.

\- Sabía que podías empujar más allá de ese bloque en tu mente - murmuró Izayoi, dándole a su cintura un apretón.

\- Hueles a Aken. - Ayame inhaló otra vez, entonces dio un paso atrás, su mirada rojo mar volviéndose dura.

\- ¿Quién es eso? - Kagome e Izayoi preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Sesshomaru murmuró una maldición. Inuno no dijo nada, manteniendo la mirada de Ayame.

Ella reconocía el aroma del señor del inframundo. Sólo había una manera por la que Ayame sería capaz de hacerlo… si hubiera convocado previamente a Aken ella misma. Parecía que él no había sido el único con que Tenoch había compartido los secretos de ese ritual. Él y Ayame se encontraban en un punto muerto. Convocar al barquero era un acto de magia negra y violación de la ley yokai. Si se enfrentaba a Inuno por su crimen, ella tendría que confesar el suyo.

\- Ahora sabes la otra razón por la que debo ir a Ryuko - dijo Inuno sin alterar la voz.

\- Lo hago. No siempre fui un Guardián. - Ayame reconoció su callejón sin salida con una inclinación de la cabeza.

\- Debes darte prisa. El barquero no tarda, y su barco nunca se va vacío. - Entonces su mirada se endureció de nuevo.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? - preguntó Izayoi.

\- Te lo diré cuando vuelva. - Él le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

\- Sé que me he perdido una tonelada de subtexto aquí, pero entiendo lo de "prisa". Los tres llegamos en uno de los nuevos aviones de mi tío. Tú sabes que el gobierno tiene acceso a los aviones más rápidos disponibles, así que si estás en un apuro, puedes tomar el mío. Vas a tener que meterte en el área de las armas, así que no es cómodo, pero es rápido. - Kagome se aclaró la garganta.

\- Tengo un avión, pero necesita combustible. - Inuno reflexionó sobre su oferta. Preferiría mantenerse alejado de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con gobiernos humanos, pero se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

\- El mío no… ¿Y mencioné que era rápido? - Kagome sonrió.

El edificio del Bank of America se elevaba imperialmente sobre el resto de los rascacielos en el paisaje urbano de Atlanta. Luces se reflejaban en las vigas de acero chapadas en oro que se entrecruzaban en un diseño de red abierta para formar, de todas las cosas, una brillante pirámide en la parte superior. Inuno estaba en el techo de la cercana Symphony Tower, con la mirada fija en el rascacielos de tres mil metros de altura. Qué apropiado que Ryuko eligiera este lugar. Su enemistad comenzó en las arenas de la meseta de Giza, pero terminaría aquí, dentro de la brillante pirámide construida no por antiguos faraones, sino por la industria humana.

Voló los otros pocos metros y aterrizó en el exterior de la torre, deslizándose entre las vigas en su interior abovedado. Las luces de los edificios por debajo de él palidecieron contra el brillo espectacular de oro que infundía esta tela de araña de metal. A esta altura, el viento le agitaba la ropa y el pelo mientras Inuno veía a su viejo enemigo de pie en una viga doce metros por encima de él, de espaldas a Inuno con vista sobre la ciudad que se extendía debajo de él.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando el edificio más alto era la pirámide de Khufu? Se necesitaron miles de hombres y decenas de yokais para construirla. Yo solía sentarme en la parte superior y mirar a la gente, maravillado por lo pequeños que parecían desde esa gran altura. Ahora mira. Los mortales hacen estructuras que empequeñecen el logro más magnífico de Khufu, y lo erigen en menos de un año. Cómo ha cambiado el mundo. - dijo Ryuko, sin darse la vuelta.

Inuno miró no a las docenas de impresionantes edificios a los que Ryuko hizo un gesto sino al hombre que había estado en su vida desde su nacimiento. Cuando Tenoch se suicidó, Ryukotsusei se convirtió en la última persona que había conocido a Inuno desde antes que fuera un yokai. Él y Ryuko eran los últimos Faraones de la cuarta Dinastía que aún vivían. Una lástima que los celos insaciables de Ryuko y su ansia de poder les hubieran traído a esto.

\- El mundo ha cambiado, es cierto, y el pasado está enterrado en más que sólo las arenas del tiempo. Estoy contento de dejarlo descansar allí. - respondió Inuno.

Y lo estaba. El peso que había llevado mientras se concentraba en sus pecados anteriores no había logrado nada más que ponerlo en peligro a él y a su gente. Ese peso había incluso roto su poder, destrozando sus visiones y en última instancia, su voluntad de vivir. No más. Había cometido errores —sí, muchos— pero esos no los podía cambiar. Su futuro estaba aún por escribirse, sin embargo. Como Izayoi había demostrado, habías más que sólo el olvido, no importaba cómo su desesperación lo había engañado en la creencia de que nada más que oscuridad yacía adelante.

\- Inu no Taisho. Es hora de terminar esto. - dijo Ryukotsusei, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

\- Sí - respondió de manera firme, pensando de nuevo en los miles de años de amargura, sangre, y conflictos entre ellos.

\- Más que hora. - Inuno saltó a la viga frente a Ryuko. La siguiente ráfaga de viento llevaba un indicio de decadencia y magia mezclada con el olor del Guardián de Ley, en lugar de sólo los olores normales de la ciudad. Inuno inhaló mientras la boca de Ryuko se curvaba en una amplia sonrisa.

\- Has venido solo como se acordó, pero no correré el riesgo de pensar que te has rendido tan fácilmente. - Inuno dejó escapar una breve carcajada. Ryuko se había cubierto con un hechizo de la esencia de la tumba, lo que invalidaría la telequinesis de Inuno en su contra. Ryuko era cauto al final, pero no sería suficiente.

\- Tu preocupación me halaga, tío - dijo a la ligera.

\- Tú no eres el único al que Tenoch enseñó las artes oscuras. Ahora, quítate la ropa. Y lánzalas por el lado del edificio. - La mirada de Ryuko barrió sobre él, calculadora y expectante.

\- ¿Pensabas que iba a usar un micrófono? Ese es un truco humano, Ryuko. - Inuno emitió un sonido despectivo cuando comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, pantalones y camisa. Cuando estaba desnudo, tiró todo por la borda después de una mirada para asegurarse que no había nadie abajo. La ropa no perjudicaría a ningún humano; los zapatos lo harían, por la altura.

\- Date la vuelta - dijo Ryukotsusei en breve.

\- Sabes que los yokais no pueden ocultar cables debajo de su piel. ¿Estás contento de que no tengo los medios para grabar nada de lo que hablemos entre nosotros? - Inuno lo hizo, mostrando su espalda y sofocando su desprecio al sentir a Ryukotsusei revisar bruscamente su cabello, en busca de cualquier dispositivo electrónico.

\- Hueles impaciente, Inu no Taisho. ¿Estás realmente tan de ansioso de morir? - Ryukotsusei lo consideró, el viento azotando las trenzas apretadas de su cabello mientras inhalaba para examinar el olor de Inuno.

\- Dame mi prueba de que Izayoi vive, y vamos a terminar con este negocio entre nosotros. - Encontró su mirada.

Ryuko sacó su teléfono móvil, marcando. Inuno esperó, pensando en lo que había odiado lavar todo rastro del olor de Izayoi antes de encontrarse con Ryukotsusei, pero había sido necesario. Cualquier indicio de ella, Ayame, o los guardias de Ryuko, o el barquero alertaría al Guardián de Ley de su derrota, e Inuno no quería que él lo supiera. Aún no. Izayoi. Sí, olía impaciente. Había estado demasiado tiempo sin ella. Incluso antes de esa fatídica mañana en el almacén, una parte de él la anhelaba. La misma parte que la reconoció cuando se conocieron, y luego atormentó a Inuno cuando había tratado de olvidarse de ella.

\- Shade, llévale el teléfono a la prisionera. Obligarla a hablar por él - dijo secamente Ryuko cuando su guardia respondió.

\- ¿Inuno? - Después de varios segundos, Inuno escuchó a Shade decirle a Izayoi que hablara, a continuación, Ryuko sostuvo el teléfono, y su hermosa voz fluía sobre la línea hacia él, incluso con el viento.

\- Estoy aquí - dijo, encontrándose con la cruel mirada expectante de Ryukotsusei.

\- Te amo. Ahora, pon a Ryuko de nuevo al teléfono. – canturreo ella.

\- ¿Qué? - Las cejas de Ryuko se elevaron, pero sostuvo el teléfono cerca de su oído.

\- Ayame está aquí. Hay una posición abierta para un Enforcer ya que mataste a Josephus - dijo Izayoi con claridad. Los ojos de Ryukotsusei se abrieron.

\- Ayame dijo que el entrenamiento dura siglos, pero voy por ello. Al mundo de los yokais siempre puede servirle otro buen policía… - prosiguió.

Ryuko dejó caer el teléfono y saltó a un costado del edificio. Inuno lo siguió, su telequinesis incapaz de detenerle, pero su velocidad no fue entorpecida por la esencia de la tumba cubriendo a su enemigo como un escudo invisible. Él lo agarró justo antes de que el Guardián de Ley atravesara la pared del edificio de al lado. Inuno los lanzó hacia arriba, pero mientras lo hacía, Ryuko se retorció en su agarre para enfrentarlo. Fuego estalló en el vientre de Inuno en el instante siguiente. Ese fuego se propagó en un arco brutal hacia arriba, pero no aflojó su agarre, incluso al sentir a Ryuko mover el cuchillo de plata hacia arriba. Estaba casi allí. Casi…

Inuno arrojó a Ryuko a las doradas vigas de acero de imitación de pirámide. El metal se destrozó cuando el cuerpo del Guardián de Ley se precipitó a través de él, rasgando un agujero dentro de la intrincada estructura. Inuno voló a través de él, sacando el cuchillo de su estómago, lanzándose sobre Ryuko justo cuando su tío estaba a punto de saltar al lado de nuevo. Los dos rodaron en el aire dentro de la torre, rompiendo más acero alrededor de ellos con su lucha.

Ryuko aterrizó un despiadado rodillazo en el estómago de Inuno todavía sanando, doblándose sobre él, pero de nuevo, no lo dejó ir. Condujo a Ryuko hacia atrás, hacia el objeto que su tío no podía ver —una viga de acero doblada y quebrada, desde el agujero que había arrancado el cuerpo Ryuko a través de la estructura. Ryuko gritó cuando esa viga le empaló a través del esternón. Trató de aflojarse, pero Inuno lo sostuvo sin piedad. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del Guardián de Ley por un segundo que pareció congelado en el tiempo antes de que Inuno arrancara varias más vigas doradas con su poder, enviándolas a precipitarse en el cuerpo de Ryuko.

El hechizo de la esencia de la tumba sólo trabajaba en el usuario para negar su telekinesis. Ryuko había descuidado cubrir esta estructura, además de su cuerpo. Más gritos provenían de Ryuko mientras las lanzas de acero desigual daban justo en el blanco, fijando sus brazos, piernas, pecho y estómago. Inuno los torció con otro pensamiento, curvando el metal alrededor de Ryuko y a través de él, sosteniéndolo en una mezcla de irrompible acero y su fuerza. Las luces brillantes del edificio brillaban en el rostro del Guardián de Ley mientras su sangre volvía rojas a las doradas vigas a su alrededor, más sangre goteaba al suelo a casi quince metros debajo.

Incluso con los gritos de Ryuko, el viento azotando desde diferentes direcciones, y el ruido de la ciudad a su alrededor, Inuno oyó la voz de Izayoi debajo de ellos. Ella estaba gritando su nombre desde el teléfono celular que Ryuko había dejado caer en su intento de huir. Él envió un poco de su poder hacia abajo, enrollándolo alrededor del teléfono para que flotara hasta su mano. Al mismo tiempo, arrancó otra viga de acero, enviándola directamente a la garganta de Ryuko. Gorjeos sustituyeron los gritos llenos de odio del Guardián de Ley, su voz apenas audible sobre el lamento del viento.

\- Estoy aquí querida - dijo Inuno en el teléfono, interrumpiendo los gritos frenéticos de Izayoi.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios! Oí gritos, pero no podía decir si eran tuyos o de él… - dijo sin aliento.

\- Eran de él. Todo está bien. Ryukotsusei no podrá hacernos daño por más tiempo. - respondió él, lamentado el dolor que le había causado.

\- Me estoy subiendo a un avión ahora mismo. En el que volaste lo recargaron con combustible y está esperando. Voy a estar allí en las próximas horas. Te amo. - dijo, su voz todavía aguda con la ansiedad a pesar de que brillaba el alivio a través de ella también.

\- Y yo te amo, mi adorada. Estaré esperando por ti. - Inuno miró a los ojos de Ryukotsusei mientras respondía. Un sonido de pies arrastrándose más tarde, la voz de la Guardiana de Ley fluyó sobre la línea.

\- ¿Está vivo? - Preguntó Ayame.

\- No. Trató de escapar. Tuve que matarlo. - respondió Inuno, la viga de acero prevenía a Ryuko de hacer cualquier sonido que Ayame podría oír por encima del viento.

\- No importa. Este teléfono estaba en altavoz antes, por lo que todos los Guardianes oyeron la complicidad de Ryuko en el secuestro de Izayoi y en usarla como chantaje en tu contra. También escucharon el testimonio de los guardias de la complicidad de Ryuko en la muerte de Josephus y en transmitir imágenes de video que exponían a nuestra raza a los humanos. Has sido absuelto de todos los cargos, Inuno.- dijo en tono aburrido, incluso pudo oír como se encogía de hombros.

\- Gracias - respondió en breve, martillando otra viga en la garganta de Ryuko cuando había sanado lo suficiente para comenzar a maldecir audiblemente.

\- Tengo que irme ahora, antes que los humanos tropiecen con esta escena. - Ayame sabía la verdadera razón de su prisa. El bote del barquero nunca volvía vacío e Inuno no tenía ninguna intención de ser el que lo ocupara. Colgó a Ayame, y continuación, tiró de la viga de la garganta de Ryuko, pero mantuvo las demás dónde estaban. Después de unos segundos, el enorme agujero en el cuello del Guardián de Ley estaba curado hasta que quedaba sólo sangre para demostrarlo.

\- ¿Fue todo esto un truco? ¿Nunca perdiste tus visiones? ¿Nunca tuviste la intención de buscar tu muerte? ¿Planeaste todo esto? - La mirada de Ryuko era rojo con un odio furioso.

\- Nada de esto fue un truco, excepto esta noche. Casi ganaste, tío, pero de alguna manera el destino me devolvió todo lo que había perdido… y mucho más. - Inuno no pudo evitar una risa irónica.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tienes la intención de llevarte mi cabeza? - siseó Ryuko.

Inuno lanzó un lazo de su poder desde el enrejado destrozado en torno a ellos hasta el techo de la Symphony Tower, donde había estado antes, esperando el momento hasta la medianoche. Lo enroscó alrededor del cuchillo de plata que había dejado allí, el mismo del ritual que había realizado anteriormente, y flotó hacia arriba hacia él. Cogió el cuchillo con una mano, notando el miedo en la mirada de Ryuko cuando lo vio.

\- No tomaré nada de ti - dijo Inuno, cortando con el cuchillo en el pecho Ryuko y cubriendo ambos lados con la sangre del Guardián de Ley. De una vez, la cúpula iluminada a su alrededor desapareció en el negro sin fin de Duat, un barco solitario flotando hacia ellos en un río de obsidiana.

\- Él lo hará - Inuno terminó, asintiendo con la cabeza al barquero.

Ryukotsusei gritó mientras la figura con cuernos de Aken aparecía. Inuno soltó a Ryuko para retroceder, sacando las vigas de acero del Guardián de Ley y apilándolas en un montón. Aken agarró a Ryukotsusei con una mano larga cuando intentó huir, esa boca abriéndose en una mueca terrible, sin dientes. Nadie puede escapar del príncipe del inframundo, Inuno pensó sombríamente. Ni siquiera él. Un día, él sería el transportado a comparecer ante Anubis, sus pecados medidos en la balanza en contra de Ma'at para ver si el Devorador le esperaba, o la paz de su descanso eterno en Aaru. Pero no hoy. Ryukotsusei seguía gritando cuando Aken lo puso en el bote.

\- Un sustituto aceptable, Inu no Taisho. Dime, ¿Encontraste tu oscuridad? – La cabeza con cuernos del barquero asintió a Inuno.

\- ¿Mi oscuridad? - Un escalofrío corrió por Inuno.

\- Izayoi - dijo el barquero, pronunciando su nombre como los antiguos celtas lo harían. Inuno se echó a reír. ¡Había entendido el simbolismo todo mal! Sus visiones mostraban la oscuridad creciente cada vez más cerca, destinada a consumirlo. Había pensado que era la muerte, porque su desesperación no podía anticipar nada más, pero no era la muerte. Era ella. Izayoi. Céltico para "oscuro".

\- Sí, la encontré - le dijo a Aken.

Su memoria de esa extensión sin fin de oscuridad en su visión, llenando todos los aspectos de su futuro, fue de repente la imagen más hermosa que Inuno había visto nunca. Se apartó del barquero. El vacío negro desapareció, reemplazado por el resplandor de la pirámide dañada a su alrededor y las luces del paisaje urbano más allá. El cuerpo de Ryukotsusei, marchitándose lentamente, yacía ahora en la parte inferior de la estructura, sin vida, su alma en la barca del barquero en su viaje de regreso a Duat. Inuno tenía su propio viaje, pero el suyo era con Izayoi, hacia su futuro.

_Fin_


End file.
